Heaven
by Nokito-chan
Summary: Unholy alliances led Sasuke down the path of destruction but he'd always known one day he would have to pay his dues. Through a twist of fate Tenten becomes his ticket out of a hatred ravaged existence as she struggles to make her way home. Ninja-verse AU
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n: I've wanted to do a SasuTen for so long and finally my muse seems to be in agreement. But, rest assured, I haven't abandoned my other stories; I just have no control over where my muse directs our energies xD Never fear, though updates may be slow in coming they will come! That being said, I really hope some people read this and like it – please leave me a review if you do to tell me what you thought!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters used in this piece of fanfiction and I make no money from the writing of it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heaven<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>A name was all he had left. All that remained of a once great family. It was his duty to restore that name; to ensure, through his actions, that it would once again be whispered in reverent fear. <em>

_All that shining glory had become merely a tarnished reputation trampled into blood-soaked mud. Power had proved to be a malicious mistress for the mighty Uchiha clan; at the height, when the clouds shrouding heaven were just in view, she had cut the ties of fortune and favored the bold no more. Instead she gifted her worshippers with ignominious death; now they were nothing more than corpses rotting beneath hard-packed soil … but today their__ ghosts__ had risen to unleash their fury at innocent lives stolen away just as they were reaching the height of their potential. _

_Once upon a time there had been no one but him; a boy – a mere child – easily dismissed by those in power but, as he fought with all the skill and power he could muster under the lowering sky, Sasuke could almost feel the ghosts of the dead Uchiha clan converging on him. They gave him the strength to do what he must; what he had been born to do, reminding him that he hadn't always been alone; reminding him of his duty to avenge them - his atonement for not having saved them. It didn't matter that he couldn't decimate Konoha in its entirety. Somehow, somewhere along the way, everything he reviled, everything he had sworn to destroy, had come to be embodied in Naruto's tall frame and that was enough. _

_Under the __gray__ sky, on a trampled battlefield, he was finally severing everything that still tied him to this existence. Memory flashed almost in conjunction with his katana, renewing his waning strength and he blocked Naruto's words as the other spoke them; refusing, one last time, to hear the pleas and the promises. _

_Nothing could ever make the wrong right. _

_Rage strengthened his arm and Sasuke swung the katana with renewed __vigor__, even as he retreated from the world and sunk back into the past …_

… _give me the boy and I will show you the man … _

_Wasn't that how it went? But they had all been wrong – Konoha and Orochimaru … the one who called himself Madara, even. Outwardly he had conformed but inwardly he seethed. Centuries of noble blood backed by noble deeds had been his true teachers; __forming__ the weak clay of a scared, abandoned boy into the steel of an avenger. _

_Blades clashed in a shower of sparks as Naruto finally fell silent and Sasuke could feel the ghosts retreating; satisfied now that he would do right by them, that he wouldn't sacrifice the ties of blood on the altar of the greater good as his brother had done before him. It was almost like being trapped in Itachi's Tsukiyomi again: the sudden clarity; the startling realization that he had been broken down to the very basics of his own being. The moment of vengeance - awaited impatiently for so long - swayed and melted with his movements and Sasuke almost faltered when he realized that he was no longer waging war on Konoha, no longer facing Naruto in the hardest battle he'd ever fought; he was facing himself._

… _He used to have a clear picture of his goals and his ambitions. _

_The mirror of his soul had always reflected pure and true, and he had been satisfied by what he had become, but he had been wrong. Everything he had ever believed about himself, his future, his past … it had all been a lie._

_Deceived, betrayed; he had been a lost child seeking resolution – absolution – in all the wrong places …_

_No more._

_A sound ripped from his throat, a low anguished cry for all he had lost, and Sasuke moved faster than he had ever believed he could; dipping and swaying, dodging and slashing… He could clearly read the reluctance in his one-time friend, perhaps the only real friend he'd ever had. Naruto defended, but he did not attack with all the power Sasuke knew was at his disposal. That hesitance fuelled the fire of hatred __burning__ unendingly in his heart and Sasuke employed all the skill he was capable of to force Naruto to give ground; to force the other man to _fight_. Dimly, he understood, he knew that Naruto just wasn't ready yet, couldn't give up on him, and because of t__he bond Naruto clung to,__ he couldn't quite bring himself to the point where he unleashed the full fury of his power on Sasuke. The Uchiha understood that … but part of him hated Naruto more than anything because of it. The blonde was, perhaps, the only shinobi alive who could actually defeat him – and increasingly, more than anything, Sasuke just wanted it all to be over. _

_Naruto's smaller kunai locked with the blade of Sasuke's katana__, the screeching of metal under great pressure accompanying the fiery sparks, __as the blonde brought his full strength to bear against the advancing Uchiha and, for a moment, Sasuke was close enough to read the anguish in those blue eyes. The truth of the matter was Naruto didn't _want_ to kill him; even if he understood intellectually that it was the only way. Deep down, the little boy was still there__; __the one who believed absolutely in his ability to bring his friend back home._

_But Sasuke had realized his own personal truth long ago, and today, his truth had risen from the grave; a gaunt spectre, beautiful in her terrifying way. After years of being confined, screaming, to the avenues of death; bloated, rotting corpses her only audience, she had finally broken free and was eager to wail her song so that all may hear:_

_There is no strength, no power; only betrayal._

_He had no use for Naruto's truth__ - __friendship and camaraderie and caring overcoming all – that was not the path Uchiha had ever been destined to travel. That was the final defining difference between the Uchiha and the Senju; the reason behind the latter's triumph. There had always been something inherently corrupt about the Uchiha – some genetic deficiency that turned them into power-hungry creators of madness … and for all his promises, for all his intentions, eventually Naruto would come to that same realization. Finally, he would be forced to the betrayal that Sasuke knew lay in wait if he should succumb and return to his former home._

_And with the realization of that horrifically glorious truth, the mirror in his mind – trusted and true friend for so long –shattered under the force of Fate's shrill voice and suddenly he no longer knew who he was. That reflection of himself, taken in self-satisfied smugness as reality for so long, dispersed in shards of shining glass as Sasuke lunged forward with all the strength he had, __no longer even seeing Naruto's form in front of him. Reality, with its clash of blades and spilling blood, melded with the dark thoughts swirling relentlessly at the back of his mind and he __wan__ted __nothing more than to destroy the red-eyed demon in front of him… __that terrifying reflection of himself and his heritage._

_Diamond-like, the pieces sparkled as they flew through the air until he was mesmerized by the beauty of their flight; the terrible loss they represented as they found purchase in his heart. The sharp points dug into his flesh until pain__,__ and love__,__ and regret flowed like blood__;__ going unnoticed as he finally succeeded in freeing himself from the most damning bond of them all – the one that bound him to _himself_._

_Finally, he was as he should__be. The mirror had reformed on the opposite end of the spectrum and now it no longer showed him a reflection. Though the polished glass still shone brightly, it reflected nothing but darkness and he could finally admit the liberating truth: even his name had been lost. _

_Uchiha Sasuke was no more. _

_The ghosts emitted a sigh, a thank you, perhaps? And, at last, no one needed him anymore. Finally, he could lay down his burdens and disappear into the mists of obscurity; becoming nothing more than a cautionary tale told to frighten genin away from the path to reckless power. _

_Red eyes narrowed__,__ the tomoe spinning wildly, as Sasuke __analyzed__ his opponent's movements. He was himself, and yet he wasn't. From far away he watched as a slight gap opened up under Naruto's guard, exacerbated by the reach of his kunai as__ opposed __to Sasuke's longer blade. He watched the graceful arc of the katana slicing through the air__,__ until it connected with Naruto's body__,__ with mild interest – as if someone other than himself was wielding the weapon. He never even felt the shock travelling up his sword arm, making the muscles tremble as the blade bit deeply into the blonde's midsection. Dimly, Sasuke realized that the wound would be mortal if left untreated for too long - that he had sentenced Naruto to a slow and painful death unless a med-nin could be spared within the next few minutes … but somehow that seemed fitting. Justice had finally been served; for all the Uchiha had suffered, the pain had been returned ten-fold._

_They stood frozen, heads bowed closely enough that golden strands mingled with obsidian black__,__ and Sasuke instinctively twisted the katana__;__ pushing against the resistance of flesh and bone. Blood flowed, warm and sticky, over nerveless fingers clutched feverishly around steel not much colder than the flesh __which__ encased it. Muscles shook with strain and Sasuke quickly yanked the blade of the katana free from its victim; bubbles frothed red around the gaping wound__;__ the slow, inexorable welling of blood __indicative of__ the depth of the damage._

_His arm dropped, weighted, to his side, fingers just barely managing to retain their hold around__ the hilt of__ his favored weapon. He'd expected to feel – he _wanted_ to feel – the cold-ice burn of pure, white rage … these days Naruto was the only one who managed to excite any kind of emotion in him. Maybe there was a part of Sasuke that still clung to humanity, a part that still dreamed of experiencing the full kaleidoscope of human emotion__ but,__ as always, he had to settle for anger. __It __was better than nothing._

_Instead of the blessed, calming rage, the flash flood of righteous anger washing through him, he felt numb. Dispassionately, he watched as blood stained orange fabric a darker hue, as tanned hands clutched convulsively at torn flesh … blue eyes accusing and understanding at the same time …_

_He wanted to throw up. _

_His stomach heaved and he gasped through the sudden shock that gripped his system – he was an Uchiha, not a rookie facing his first kill.__.._

_Confusion swam in black swirls through his mind; this was what he had wanted, wasn't it? Naruto, dead by his hand … to no longer be held hostage by the faith and love that reached for him even through the condemnation of his actions and choices …_

_Screams penetrated the dull ringing in his ears; a blur of pink hair shoving roughly past him with such speed that the enemy she'd just defeated barely had time to fall to the ground before Sakura crouched by Naruto's side. Green light glowed around trembling hands as she moved them frantically over the fallen man's broken body; tears dripping unrestrainedly down her pale cheeks as fear darkened her eyes to deep emerald. _

_It hadn't been a fair match; Sasuke could admit that much even if he didn't place much store in fair play these days. He'd been fighting to kill and Naruto … as always he had held himself in reserve, trying to save rather than destroy, trying to give his friend one last chance to redeem himself …_

_In the end, it was his compassion that had cost him the battle._

_Sasuke smirked mirthlessly, automatically wiping the katana's blade on the trampled, muddy grass before sheathing it, though his eyes never left Sakura's hands as she frantically tried to stem the worst of the blood-flow. Years of living in the shadows, running and hiding, had honed his instincts to perfection and even through the confusion and fatigue Sasuke sensed the approach of more Konoha-nin._

_He turned on his heel, already in flight almost before his body was really prepared for the motion, but he wasn't fast enough to evade the words Sakura uttered. _

"_You will pay for this, Uchiha."_

_And for the first time he realized that he wasn't as numb as he'd assumed. For the first time pure hatred underlined the dripping tears and the venom in her voice. For the first time Sasuke recognized something lurking beneath the anger and the numbness swirling nauseatingly in his gut – an emotion buried so deeply he'd forgotten how to identify it. _

_Regret._

_Piercing, agonizing regret._

_He wanted to stop; to turn to her and explain … it shouldn't have been like this. He had never really wanted to destroy Naruto. Or their team. If only they had let him go … mourned his loss and gone on with their lives as he'd meant them to …_

_Maybe then the closest thing__ to peace that__ he'd ever had wouldn't be a ruin – a pair of broken bodies outlined in hatred and bitter regret. Maybe, if they'd heeded his warnings, he wouldn't have had to witness the love he'd somehow – despite his denial of it – come to regard as wholly and indefinably _his,_ turn to the coldly implacable animosity of the worst enemy he'd ever made._

_He'd thought that seeing his brother come back to life would be the happiest day of his existence; instead – guilt at his disloyalty shot through him at the thought – he'd wanted nothing as much as his brother back in the ground, because the dead should stay dead; they should not torment the living with their continued presence._

_He'd thought that finally being rid of Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi – his eternal, unwanted shadows – would be the most liberating moment of them all … but strangely victory, dreamed of so often in the hate-filled nights, felt far more like defeat … _

_Instead he wanted nothing quite as much as he wanted to turn the clock back; to give Naruto the chance to show him that life could be different … _

_The open plain gave way to towering trees, the canopy of leaves above obscuring the grey daylight from view and the branches felt reassuringly solid beneath his feet as he leapt from limb to limb._

_Finally, it was done._

_Finally, he could rest._

_Now he was truly alone._

_The blessed numbness settled over him like a shroud and Sasuke successfully resisted the urge to look back in the direction he had come from; the urge to say a final farewell repressed and buried before it could become a reality and make a mockery of the power he had sacrificed everything for._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

* * *

><p>Her legs trembled with fatigue and Tenten stumbled over a tree-root she'd failed to see in the dark, grey light of the pre-dawn. Cold hands tightened around her neck, nearly choking her, but at the last possible moment Tenten managed to right her stumbling form.<p>

"Sorry," she muttered to the girl clinging like a monkey to her back but there was no answer from her little sister, only gasping breaths.

A stab of guilt made Tenten speak up again, despite the dangers of making unnecessary noise.

"We'll stop soon, okay?"

She felt the slight movement, a nod, and sped up again, resisting the urge to cast a glance behind her. Instead, she felt carefully for any signs of chakra – though the entire exercise was futile and she knew it. The ones they sent after her would be proficient at shielding their chakra, and with the extra weight on her back she needed her concentration placed firmly on the ground. While Ami was with her she couldn't risk taking to the treetops though her instincts screamed to get lost in the dark, rustling canopy above.

Kami, she was tired.

But there was no rest to be had, not with ROOT after her, not with their parents dead and her sister in danger. Distraction, in her current predicament, was not something Tenten could afford but, not for the first time since the previous evening, the memories came rushing back, and this time she was unable to repress them.

The Fourth War had ravaged across the countries, the damage wrought by Akatsuki far-spread, impoverishing even the Five Great Nations. Despite the way they'd all fought together, despite the unprecedented alliance, the war had to end eventually and with its blessed victory came the dissolution of the alliance and the return of domestic problems that were only exacerbated by the ravages of war. The Will of Fire seemed almost extinguished these days – they'd barely begun to rebuild before the war had broken out and, upon the army's return, Tsunade-sama's opposition had taken their chance. The dissidents were made up of, mainly, ROOT members still loyal to Danzou, though their cause had quickly been joined by many of Konoha's civilian families. The truth was, though it was not of her doing and though she'd nearly given her life many times over to save the village, under Tsunade's rule Konoha had suffered the worst setbacks the village had experienced since the days of Madara and the Shodai Hokage.

Bleakly, Tenten stared at the ground beneath her feet. They had lost many good ninja in the war, their resources were depleted … Konoha had been like a field, dried out after a long, hot summer, awaiting only the first spark before it burst into a conflagration of internal strife and hatred. Not for the first time, Tenten cursed Uchiha Sasuke roundly; if he hadn't injured Naruto so badly that even now, months later, Sakura and Tsunade still labored with his rehabilitation, things might have been different.

As it stood, the village's trust in their hero had been shaken; Sasuke's katana had done great damage to Naruto's spinal cord and his recovery was slowed by Konoha's lack of proper medical stores and resources; the hospital was still mostly in ruins. Sakura and Tsunade had done their best and Tenten – and the rest of the Rookie Nine and their families – firmly believed that the tide would change in the civil war once Naruto was back on his feet. But, the sad fact was, by then it would be too late for Tenten.

As Konoha turned on itself, the clans had banded together more and more, squabbling among themselves and with each other. Loyalties were tested every day for the clans who still supported Tsunade and ROOT was indiscriminate in its destruction. Civilians, the clan-less, they suffered most and, unfortunately for Tenten, she was both: not only without a ninja clan to provide at least a modicum of protection but from a civilian family to boot.

Another raid had taken place the night before. Fire had raged uncontrolled across one of the newly rebuilt sectors – a fire that had claimed her parents' lives. The only reason her sister had survived was because she'd been staying with a friend a few streets away where the fire hadn't burned as brightly.

Guilt ripped through her, and Tenten blinked furiously against the tears. She was a ninja, it wasn't a profession that promised longevity by any stretch of imagination; her parents had chosen to live in a shinobi village and they'd known the risks. Eventually, the promised of the money her blacksmith father could earn in a hidden village had overcome the trepidation about living in a society built on violence, but it still hurt. She should have been there; she could have saved them …

Instead, all that remained of her family was the small scrap of humanity that clung to her back. She hadn't been able to save their parents, but she would save her sister. The raid had been a blow to the defenders of the status quo; many families were grieving today, Tenten knew. But the fact was, ROOT made no secret of their targets. The clans were still too powerful - the Nara, the Aburame, the Inuzuka, the Yamanaka and the Hyuuga - for them to attack the old bastions of Konoha directly so they attempted to clear the ranks a little by targeting the clan-less shinobi … Gai-sensei and Lee had been driven into hiding a month before. Tsunade had had to order them to go, reasoning that having some form of resistance building on the outside would be helpful when the time came to strike back with everything they had.

Still, it was simply too dangerous for Ami in the village after the night before. So Tenten had done the only thing that made sense; she'd grabbed her sister and run, vague ideas of finding Gai-sensei and Lee at the very back of her mind.

The still, grey light seemed heavier than ever as Tenten finally confronted the worst thought; the one that had been rolling around in the back of her mind since the night before. She couldn't stay with Ami. Rather, her sister couldn't stay with _her_. She had no skills, aside from her shinobi training, no way to support a little girl who still had a lot of growing up to do. Such considerations aside, Konoha had been their home and Tenten couldn't fathom simply giving up on that – on letting her parents deaths go unavenged and her home abandoned. She'd given her oath, vowed to obey and defend with her life, and, as all other ninja, it was not a vow she could take lightly. She couldn't discard those ties.

With a deep sigh, more a gasp for breath than anything else, Tenten forced herself to accept the inevitable loss – they had family in Grass country, outside the hidden village there. Her sister would be safe with the grandparents they saw only periodically. Far away from ninja strife and conflict, she could grow up the way she was meant to, and maybe one day, she might even be able to put the night of the fire behind her.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later Tenten entered the forest guarding the edge of Fire country; alone and more than a little afraid. It had been a long time since she'd heard any news from home and she had no idea if Konoha still held out or if ROOT had overrun them. The trek to her grandparents' home had been arduous. Eventually Ami's shock had worn off and the questions and the tears, the screams and the pain, had made it nearly impossible for the pair to keep as low a profile as Tenten would have liked but they had reached the grasslands without incident.<p>

Leaving the safety of her grandmother's kitchen had been the one of the hardest things Tenten had ever done. She could still smell the onigiri, could feel the warmth of family and safety enveloping her in a comforting daze. Her grandfather had frankly forbidden her from returning to Konoha once the girls had been a little more settled and they'd had a chance to really talk. She'd been ready to argue, until she'd seen Ami's expression, so Tenten had pretended to agree to the plan. If nothing else, it allowed her sister to settle more fully into her new life but finally she hadn't been able to delay any longer. Though she hated the thought, Tenten had been forced to sneak out, like a thief in the night, with only a note left behind. She hoped her family could forgive her, could in time come to understand that she'd had no other choice.

A rustling of leaves broke through the melancholy thoughts and Tenten automatically froze, senses tuned for even the slightest hint that she wasn't alone, her hands instinctively reaching for the scrolls hidden in a pouch at her hip. The slight breeze ruffled the sweaty bangs clinging to her forehead but she remained frozen on the spot until she was certain that the rustling had been nothing more than the breeze ruffling the leaves above.

With a deep sigh, Tenten relaxed her stance, forced frozen fingers to uncurl from their death grip around her weapons and, jerkily, moved forward again. She was cutting a fine line, the border with Sound only a few meters to her right and, not for the first time, Tenten berated herself anxiously for having grown so dependent on her teammates. How could she ever expect to live up to the legend of Tsunade-sama if she was afraid to venture out on her own? But, the fact was, there was a reason Team Gai worked together so efficiently; their abilities complemented each other perfectly and though Tenten was proficient in Taijutsu and adequate in Ninjutsu she relied on distance for her weapons-jutsu to work to their full capability. In close combat she could certainly more than hold her own but it wasn't the way she preferred to fight; and being alone – in the shadowy, threatening woods – did not help the anxiety that she would meet a foe she couldn't hope to handle on her own.

Frantically she shook her head; she was better than this … how ashamed would Gai-sensei be if he could see her now? Skulking through the woods, fearfully glancing over her shoulder every few seconds? Intellectually, Tenten knew that the unreasoning fear, the uncharacteristic anxiety, stemmed from the fact that, for the first time, she felt totally alone in the world. No family waiting for her at home, no Lee in front of her, no Neji guarding her back. She felt displaced – and that was the source of her fear. Grimly she forced herself to recite the contents of every scroll in her possession to take her mind off the unsettling thoughts. She would make it on her own; she _could_. Even with no Lee or Neji around to back her up, even with no thought of distraught parents if she should fail and die … even so, she would prevail.

_Better than yesterday._

The mantra Gai had taught them so long ago flashed through her mind and as if the words were whispered by her sensei himself she could feel warmth flooding through her veins, strength returning to her cold limbs and determination firming her failing spirit.

* * *

><p>From his vantage point high up on the branches of a tree Uchiha Sasuke watched carefully as the kunoichi below straightened her spine, lifted her chin and forcefully picked up the pace. The faltering, fearful steps of moments ago seemed to have been consigned to the past though she still appeared uneasy. She was carefully concealing her chakra, suppressing it to levels low enough that she could be mistaken for a civilian; her eyes darted left and right without ceasing and the tension was obvious in the rigid muscles of her back. One dark eyebrow rose contemplatively as he studied her – she seemed vaguely familiar. Of course he'd recognized the Konoha headband the moment he'd caught sight of her but still … it was almost as if he was remembering her from a dream. She seemed average on all counts – nondescript features, chestnut brown hair confined into twin buns and hazel eyes making her indistinguishable from a crowd of people he had once known.<p>

Still, she had somehow sensed his presence – even if she didn't realize that she'd sensed him yet. The way she'd tensed and readied for attack only moments before, searching for the unseen enemy … she'd definitely sensed _something_ and he couldn't help being intrigued – no one sensed Uchiha Sasuke unless he wanted them to.

Slowly, Sasuke moved; slipped silently through the trees and the kunoichi below seemed unaware of him this time. He was careful to keep on the Sound side of the invisible line dividing the two countries even as the girl kept to the Konoha side. She looked a little worse for the wear, tired and gaunt, grubby, weary, hungry … in short, she exhibited all the signs of someone returning from a long mission but if the rumors he'd heard about his old home was true, it couldn't have been that she was on her way back to report. All missions had been stopped; Konoha shinobi rarely ventured outside the village anymore – there was enough bloodshed within the walls to occupy all of the available ninja – and the ones who roamed the forest had the looks of displaced, exiled warriors: at a loss for what they were supposed to do now. The girl seemed unthreatening, in the larger scheme of things, and he couldn't imagine that anyone would specifically target her.

Sasuke frowned as she veered to the right, to avoid a clump of stinging nettles, stepping firmly onto Sound land though she clearly had no idea of that fact. She was walking aimlessly, in the general direction of Konoha, seemingly without intent of going close to the village. Fifteen silent minutes of stealthily following along behind her and Sasuke was certain – she was alone. No one had come to join her, she wasn't settling into a pre-arranged meeting spot and she didn't seem to have been followed. He watched as she stared around the clearing she'd come to; a somewhat defensible position, and began to gather dried branches for a fire.

She wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind but she would have to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: -peeks warily at readers from between her fingers- So … review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n: Thank you so much for the reviews/favs/alerts! I was amazed by the positive feedback as I honestly hadn't held out much hope that there would be a lot of interest in this story – SasuTen isn't a very popular crack-pairing, after all xD But I'm really happy to hear that you guys are interested and I hope you'll enjoy the next instalment ^^ I'm as amazed as you are that the update came so quickly but I chalk that up to the encouraging reviews! That being said, please bear in mind that reviews keep my enthusiasm for a story going; it's really very disheartening when the hits/alerts to review ratio is so wildly out of sync. Please consider taking just a couple of minutes of your time to leave me a message: tell me what I'm doing right, what you liked and what you didn't. I'd really appreciate it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I make no money from writing this**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heaven<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

* * *

><p>The woods were peaceful at night. Aside from the odd call of a nocturnal insect, and the rustling of small animals in the undergrowth, all was silent. The moonlight shone onto Tenten's little clearing, casting a silvery glow over daytime greenery. No breeze stirred the leaves and her view of the distant stars was unimpeded by clouds. Sleep, and the accompanying silence, had fallen over the world - not that the forests outside Konoha were ever particularly noisy. The village had always ensured that the area be kept free of bandits and the like, but the lack of noise was disheartening. Gai and Lee weren't the only shinobi who had left the village, after all, and Tenten couldn't help but wonder - somewhat desperately - where everyone had gone if she couldn't detect so much as a trace of any presence except her own.<p>

Still, she couldn't quite shake the feeling that someone was watching her; the fine hairs on the back of her neck continually rose as she stopped every few seconds to check for any signs of foreign chakra. Tenten frowned; that was the strange part, no matter how she searched, how carefully she looked, there was absolutely no sign of anyone else in the vicinity, though her instincts were definitely telling her that something was amiss. The most basic shinobi rule was to trust your instincts … which meant that, despite the seeming peace of the night, Tenten could not let her guard down for even a second.

Resolved to keep a careful watch but unwilling to search for another clearing for her meagre camp, Tenten quickly collected a few dried-out branches for a fire. She wasn't quite on dried rations yet but the last of the food stores she'd taken from her grandparents were nearly gone and she shuddered to think where meals for the foreseeable future would come from.

_Better than yesterday_.

The mantra served to strengthen her resolve; she would do what she had to – and she would do it well. Gai and Lee couldn't be that hard to find anyway and signs of other shinobi would surely start appearing once she penetrated deeper into the forest. If she had to live on berries and mushrooms for a few days, well, she wouldn't die. Her stomach growled loudly, as if in protest at the idea of such a meagre meal, and Tenten smiled wryly as she reached for the scroll where she'd stored the items she would need for the night.

Wincing slightly at the loud sound of the summoning, and cursing the cloud of smoke that momentarily shielded the left side of the clearing from her vision, Tenten quickly plucked a can of soup, a small pot and her bedroll from the smoke. With a sigh, she pulled a kunai from the pouch at her waist, too tired and hungry to even appreciate the way the heavy hilt in her hand made her feel slightly safer. She quickly punctured a hole into the top of the can, willing herself to be patient while the liquid trickled into the pot. It took a long time for the soup to heat up; she'd forgotten to place convenient stones into the small fire and was forced to hold the pot above the flames so the soup could heat. When she finally bedded down for the night, after booby-trapping as much of the clearing as she could, she fell almost immediately into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Sasuke carefully stepped over the wires holding various kunai and explosive tags at bay, red eyes glowing in the night. He leaned carefully against a tree at the outer edges of the clearing, watching the kunoichi tossing and turning fretfully through her dreams with narrowed eyes. He'd been watching her for weeks now, ever since he'd first come across her as she stumbled wearily along the border with Sound. The weeks since had wrought few changes in her situation, though the changes to the girl herself were remarkable. She was thinner, grubbier, and every day that passed only served to deepen the dark circles under her eyes and the lines of tension around her mouth.<p>

At first he'd been wary of following her, as she penetrated deeper into the woods and therefore deeper into Konoha territory. But the days passed and no one joined her, no one contacted her and whatever she was searching for still seemed to elude her. Gradually her spirit was weakening; he could see it. She'd been forced to forage for food for at least two weeks now; Sasuke snorted as he remembered the squeamish look on her face the first time she'd captured a rabbit in a snare. She'd let the terrified creature go instead of breaking its neck, though she was quite obviously starving and in desperate need of food. The aborted attempt at hunting had been abandoned and for the next week she'd continued to forage for anything edible growing in the forest that she could find. Finally, she'd nearly collapsed from lack of nutrition, barely able to lift the kunai that never seemed to be too far from her hand. The next rabbit hadn't been as lucky as the first. She'd cried the entire time she skinned the animal; even as she ate Sasuke could see the way she had to force herself not to think about what she was doing, but after a few days, as her strength returned, so too had her resolve and from then on hunting hadn't posed a problem for her.

He'd finally remembered her – though he still couldn't recall her name, if he had ever known it – she was the teammate of the green-clad taijutsu specialist he had fought against before the chuunin exams. Rock Lee. Her other teammate was the Hyuuga prodigy. Sasuke didn't know much about Hyuuga Neji, only what Kakashi had told him as they trained for the final round of the exams. Naruto had matched up against the arrogant, long-haired boy – Sasuke clearly remembered the haughty expression of distaste as the Hyuuga demanded his name, as if he was used to giving orders and having them followed without question. None of it mattered, of course, the memories were no good to Sasuke except as an analytical tool involving his current prey. As it stood, the knowledge of her background provided him with valuable insight into the girl he was watching. She was stronger than Sakura had ever been, stronger even than Karin. Though she was clearly not used to having to forage for herself, she wasn't weak; she hadn't been shielded by her teammates or her sensei, of that much Sasuke was certain.

She wouldn't be easy to take; not really a challenge for him, of course, but still not something he could approach without careful planning and consideration. Her weeks alone in the woods had killed off the last of her childish sensibilities and Sasuke knew that, even if he did manage to capture her without a fight, she would slit his throat the first chance she got. No, he had had to find a way to bind her to him; something that would force her to be loyal to him despite her personal feelings on the matter. As proficient as Sasuke was at thinking on his feet, making up battle strategies in the heat of the moment, he hated not having a plan. And something as delicate as the current operation had required all the cunning he possessed; so he watched and he waited, searching for the means that would bind her to him irrevocably.

With narrowed eyes, he watched as she muttered in her sleep, hand tightening around the kunai she'd gone to sleep gripping. Almost despite himself he was impressed with her fortitude; any other girl he'd ever known would long since have succumbed, would have given up the fight. But she forged ahead, determination sometimes the only thing that kept her upright. She was stubborn, Sasuke noted, though she wasn't immune to bouts of self-pity about her situation. Even in those moments of frustration she tried to be productive, channelling the anger and the fear into targets she set up for herself in the clearings she camped out in at night. She was good, that much he had to concede; she never missed a target. Weapons were clearly her speciality; another thing that would prove to be useful to him in the long run.

Her restlessness was only increasing the longer he stood watching and a mirthless smirk pulled at his lips. Even in her sleep she sensed him. It had become a source of amusement, a way to pass the long days as he followed along in her aimless wandering. Despite her best and most cunning efforts, she never found him. Sometimes he'd let her get close enough to almost catch onto his chakra before he carefully suppressed it and fell back to a reasonable distance. Her paranoia was increasing by the day; he could see the way she was continually searching for him, only for him to disappear from her grasp, making her wonder if she'd imagined it all. There was no real reason to torture her like this, he knew, but the more unstable she became the easier his task would be.

It was nearly time; everything was in place. He was growing restless, tired of waiting, watching. Soon the trap would be sprung and she would be bound to him tighter than her oaths bound her to Konoha. Sasuke smirked, stepping backwards in slow, measured increments though his eyes never left the sleeping kunoichi. He effortlessly avoided the traps she had set as he melted back into the darkness and left her to her dreams.

She would never see him coming.

* * *

><p>There was a slight tingle of chakra brushing across his senses mere moments before a cloud of smoke disgorged his replacement. Hyuuga Neji sighed almost imperceptibly; he was tired, his body ached from hours of restless pacing across the flat roof of the rebuilt Hokage tower. The new building was nothing like the old one in terms of grandeur, of course. Merely a wooden square a few stories high so that guards would be able to have a bird's eye view of the partially rebuilt village that sprawled below. The village had split almost too neatly down the middle, an invisible line running through the streets; everything surrounding the Hokage tower ten blocks in every direction belonged to the old order, the clans headed by the Hokage and her Jounin council. Everything to the east was under ROOT control.<p>

"Anything going on?"

The smoke had dispersed, revealing Inuzuka Kiba who immediately stalked towards the railing, resting his elbows on the wood and staring carefully into the distance, senses attuned for anything that might be amiss.

Neji shook his head, "Nothing to report. It has been a quiet night."

Akamaru whined quietly up at the Inuzuka but Neji barely had the energy to direct a curious gaze at the other man. He was so goddamn tired but despite the exhaustion that slowed his movements and blurred his vision he knew there would be no sleep for him once he returned to the Hyuuga compound –or what had been rebuilt of it.

With another sigh, this time of relief, he closed his eyes and allowed the chakra to recede; the veins standing in prominence around his eyes faded away to smooth skin. He could feel the way Kiba raked a critical gaze over him, was aware of the fact that the pale skin Hyuugas were known for was marred by dark circles under his eyes and lines of tension next to his mouth.

"Dude, you need to sleep," Kiba drawled, shaking his head slightly, "You're going to collapse at this rate."

"No, I am fine. I think I'll do another quick perimeter sweep before I head back." Neji frowned, carefully focusing on a point in the distance though he knew the Inuzuka could probably smell the waves of irritation that flowed off him. More than physically tired, he was fed-up with people telling him to get some rest. Would any of them have been able to rest if their teammates had been driven out of the village?

"The perimeter guard have already done a sweep. And, if there was any sign of her, don't you think someone would've come to inform you of that?"

Neji tensed slightly, readying himself for an argument he didn't really want to have. What right did any of them have to interfere in his business? They were his teammates – _Tenten_ was his teammate. His to worry over, his to search for … it had nothing to do with any of them.

"Neji," Kiba's voice gentled, as much as the wild-looking Inuzuka was capable of, "she's gone and she's not coming back. She's probably joined up with Gai and Lee by now, and the others who were forced to flee. You're killing yourself worrying for nothing. When the time is right we'll send word and you'll see … they're all fine."

Deep breaths forced the irritation to recede, at least for the moment, and Neji spoke quietly, "It's been almost too quiet … be careful, Inuzuka."

Without waiting for a response, the seals were formed and he disappeared in a plume of white smoke that seemed to glow in the pre-dawn, leaving Kiba to shake his head and mutter quietly to Akamaru about thick-headed Hyuugas who refused to take advice.

* * *

><p>The Hyuuga compound was just beginning to wake up when Neji slipped silently inside the main building. War had decimated the clan; all that was left was the new main house (a fraction of its previous size) and a few smaller dwellings that roughly circled it. They'd gone from being hundreds strong to merely a few dozen families, more than half of them Bunke members with little or no shinobi training. Suddenly, and for the first time in Hyuuga history, there were more servants than there were main family members to serve.<p>

Neji strode quickly through the austere corridor that ran the length of the main house, cursing the fact that his uncle had grown even more paranoid with the ending of the war. Of course, Neji could understand his uncle's concern … the clan he was responsible for, the people he had been meant to protect, were dwindling. That couldn't have been an easy fact to accept. Still, Hiashi-sama had become hell-bent on keeping them all as closely together as he possibly could; everyone under his watchful eye. Instead of his own little, wooden house on the fringes of the new compound – as it would have been placed if Neji had had a say in the matter – he was confined to the main house. The years had wrought quite a change in his relationship with his uncle but that still didn't mean that Neji had any desire to be this close to the clan as a whole; didn't mean that he didn't still curse the seal on his forehead on a daily basis, didn't mean that he didn't chafe at the restraints blood ties placed on him.

If it hadn't been for the clan he would've been able to go with Tenten the night she'd fled.

Guilt burned like acid in his gut; Team Gai was more of a family to him than those he was related to by blood had ever, would ever, be and he'd simply let them disappear into the night. Lee would be fine, he knew, being with Gai-sensei would keep him out of trouble and safe … to a degree. But Tenten was the one he worried about. She could take care of herself – they'd made sure of that, on Team Gai everyone pulled his or her own weight - but even so, Neji knew that Tenten had never had to take care of herself wholly and without aid in a hostile environment. Who would keep her calm; keep her from rushing head-first into an ill-advised scheme? Who would keep her grounded, her temper in check, so she could make the decisions that required a level head?

That aside, her sense of direction was terrible and Neji couldn't help but wince at the thought that she'd more than likely gotten herself hopelessly lost.

"Neji."

The tone was quiet but Neji winced anyway, "Hiashi-sama." He bowed formally as he turned to the left, waited just inside the open door of the room Hiashi had appropriated as his study. It was strategically placed so that no one could enter the living quarters of the main house without Hiashi knowing about it.

"I take it the night passed peaceably?"

"Yes, sir. Nothing to report."

For what seemed like a long moment Hiashi stared thoughtfully at his nephew; Neji had always hated the way his uncle seemed able to see right through everyone even when his Byakugan wasn't activated. The scrutiny lasted only a few seconds but it was enough to push the levels of guilt even higher – as if his uncle could read the disloyal thoughts Neji had been entertaining only moments before.

Finally, the elder Hyuuga nodded, "Go get some sleep. You look exhausted. But make sure to stop by your mother's rooms first, she's been asking for you."

Stiffly, Neji nodded, hoping that he'd kept the resentment at being told what to do, as if he was a genin child, hidden from his expression. He backed slowly out of the study and quickly strode off in the direction of his mother's rooms. Truthfully, he'd never been close to her. She was a traditional Hyuuga bride; subservient and proper to a fault. His father had married her as was expected of him – arranged for him – and she'd borne him the son that duty required of her and, after that, she seemed to have considered her part done. She'd faded back into the company of the other Bunke women, barely even pretending an interest in her only son even after her husband passed away.

Neji smirked mirthlessly; it was almost amusing how she suddenly cared so very much for her only child now that the world was fraught with dangers that even the exalted Hyuuga clan couldn't protect her from. Suddenly she needed him; he had his uncle's favor and that meant that she had the clan head's favor, if only by extension. If the compound was to be attacked her son was her only line of defence. She'd been trying for months to worm her way into his life.

Another pang of unidentifiable emotion ran through him as memory threw up the image of Tenten berating him for his lack of caring for his only surviving parent; she'd spent the better part of an hour preaching to him about family bonds and the fact that his mother might have come to her senses after the reality of international war followed by civil war. Sincerity had shone from her gaze, underscoring the vehement words, as she told him to give the woman a chance to make things right, lest he spent the rest of his life regretting the fact that he hadn't.

For some reason, unknown even to himself, he had simply withstood her reprimands in stoic silence.

Ruthlessly he suppressed the memories, the emotions they brought with them. An emotional ninja soon turned into a dead one. He would be of no use to his lost teammates dead. The more rational part of him –the part untouched by sheer exhaustion – whispered that perhaps they were better off outside the village. After all, he was probably in more danger on a daily basis than they were.

The plain wooden door that led to his mother's room loomed out of darkness far too soon. Flickering torchlight playing over the expanse, turning patches of light wood into darker ones, and Neji abruptly made up his mind. It was no use rehashing could've beens; he had a job to do here, vows to be fulfilled. In that, at least, Kiba was right; the time would come when he would be reunited with his teammates and until then he had to do what he could to make sure they had a home to come back to. Resolutely he reached for the neckline of his traditional Hyuuga robes, fumbling only slightly as he drew the thin, silver chain out from beneath the fabric. He stood quietly for a moment longer, hand fisted around the delicate ring that hung from the chain. His mouth firmed, lips pressed together tightly, as he yanked once and the chain snapped under the pressure almost instantaneously. The ring had been his mother's, given to her by his father at their engagement, and Neji had been carrying it around with him since he'd asked her for it months ago. It was time to give it back.

Whatever half-baked ideas he'd been entertaining - the fleeting thoughts of offering Tenten the protection of his last name, for what it was worth, were irrelevant now.

As always, Tenten had gone her own way.

* * *

><p>The weather was changing. Relatively mild autumn temperatures were beginning to fall, even in the Land of Fire. The nights were colder and wet mist wreathed through the trees in the still light of the pre-dawn. Tenten shivered a little and drew her sleeping bag tightly around her shoulders, shifting restlessly as she tried to shy away from the cold. Even in sleep she was aware of it. Despite the war – where she'd learned to sleep almost on command, anywhere and at any time – she was finding it increasingly more difficult to get enough rest. She couldn't risk letting a fire burn throughout the night, and her sleeping bag was too thin to offer much protection from the elements. In the weeks since she'd first entered the forest and started her search, she'd come to realize how lucky she had been. Always warm, clothed, with enough food and a roof over her head … loneliness wound up being the least of her problems.<p>

As the weather worsened so did her sleeping patterns; the mist obscured much from her vision, filling her dreams with paranoid images of someone creeping up on her despite the traps she'd set and she'd never even see them coming. She was learning to sleep the way people said cats did, with one eye and one ear open.

They filled her dreams; Neji, Gai-sensei, Lee, her mother and father … Ami. And, as the nights passed - mist-covered and cold - and no one visited her clearing except for the people in her dreams, Tenten grew complacent. It had been a long time since she'd seen any signs of people. Hope was dwindling; she was beginning to wonder if she shouldn't just give up the search and take her chances by returning to Konoha …

A darker shadow loomed at the far edge of the clearing, even through sleep Tenten sensed the irritating almost-presence that had been dogging her footsteps since the moment she'd entered the forest. Through time she'd learned it was her imagination … nothing more. So, she forced herself to ignore the instinctive pangs of panic and carefully cracked open one hazel eye.

No one. Nothing. Not even a hint of a shadow where there shouldn't be one.

She huffed in irritation at her over-active imagination and resolutely turned onto her other side, curling into a ball and forcing herself to gather what warmth she could.

* * *

><p>Sasuke silently stepped out of the deeper shadows amidst the trees, making sure that he remained hidden though his presence could be clearly discernible if she looked carefully. She really couldn't have chosen a better clearing, he mused, as he waited for Tenten to become aware of his existence; allowing small amounts of chakra to filter through the shielding wall he almost always kept in place. The clearing was smaller than average, barely a ten meters across, densely shielded by undergrowth and trees, easily accessible through only one small opening in the trees where he was currently standing. The weeks had passed, he shadowing her and Tenten growing steadily more paranoid and therefore choosing clearings like this one – easily defensible – more often than not. It was almost amusing. An impatient puff of air escaped his mouth noiselessly; she wasn't usually so slow in noticing that he was near …<p>

A soft groan broke through the stillness of the night and Sasuke tensed slightly in preparation; it had to be timed exactly right or he would fail. He would never be as proficient at genjutsu as Itachi had been, but, provided the kunoichi wasn't a genjutsu type who had been trained in that direction – a fact of which Sasuke was more than relatively certain – he would be able to carry out this part of the plan with ease.

Red glowed out of the darkness, tomoe swirling and melding into the intersecting ellipsis of his Mangekyou just as one hazel-brown eye opened to peer blearily in his direction. His fingers flew through the seals so fast that there was barely even a blur of movement.

She groaned again, huffed impatiently, and turned onto her other side, as Sasuke released the breath he hadn't even been aware of holding.

Almost too easy.

He kept the Sharingan active, just in case, as he quickly strode across the clearing and pulled the unresisting kunoichi out of her sleeping bag. She didn't even stir as he positioned her over his shoulder; caught in the genjutsu he'd cast to mirror her surroundings exactly. As far as she knew, she was still trying to sleep, alone and safe, in her little clearing. Of course, he didn't hold out much hope that it would last very long. Till dawn, was his best guess. Her internal clock would start alerting her to the fact that she should awaken – long hours spent watching had assured Sasuke that she was naturally an early riser – and it was then that she would begin to question the images and perceptions her brain imparted to her body.

She'd been veering closer to the Sound border again, where it curved along the western-most point of Sound territory. Steadily, Sasuke had come to the conclusion that, not only did the kunoichi have no particular destination in mind, she also had a terrible sense of direction. It had happened at least twice in the last few weeks that she'd begun to retrace old steps, and it had taken her days to figure that out. Still, her lack of direction also worked in his favor; she would have no idea where she was or how to get out.

He glanced quickly up at the sky, judging the passage of time by the position of the moon. If all went well, by the time she woke up, they would be safely back in Sound; in one of Orochimaru's abandoned bunkers.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins, after such a long time spent doing nothing but planning, it felt good to be on the move again. Finally, the pieces of his plan were beginning to fall into place.

* * *

><p>Burning pain seared along her skin, along the pathways of nerves, only to explode blindingly in her mind. Hazel-brown eyes flew wide open and Tenten instinctively struggled against the force that held her in place, fighting to get away from the pain in her abdomen.<p>

The shackles that held her in place refused to budge, and dimly she noted that they appeared made of reinforced steel, but a fresh wave of agony burned from her right hip-bone up into her shoulder, distracting her from further speculation of her surroundings. It seemed to last forever but, finally, the pain abated slightly and Tenten panted hoarsely as she tried to orient her mind.

Carefully, she took stock of her surroundings, summoning every ounce of composure her training could afford her. Her hip still burned, feeling as if someone had carved into her flesh with a white-hot blade and none too gently at that, but, that aside, she seemed to be unharmed. Her wrists and ankles were chained to the stone block beneath her and the room was only dimly lit. The rough-hewn walls of rock melded seamlessly into the ceiling of equally black stone and Tenten vaguely registered that this probably meant she was underground somewhere. The room was surprisingly bare, the air smelt musty and felt damp against her skin.

The pain had receded to barely a dull throb and, as her head began to clear, Tenten carefully combed through her memories. How had she wound up in this stone cellar somewhere deep underground? The last thing she could recall was sleeping fretfully in her clearing the night before …

There was a slight metallic click and the shackles fell away from her wrists. For a disorienting moment Tenten twisted her head wildly from side to side, trying to see who had freed her, but her eyes couldn't penetrated the darkest shadows that lined the room. Slowly she pushed herself up onto her elbows, staring fearfully down at her bared midriff. Her white shirt, grubby and torn as it was, had gone. To her relief the bindings around her breasts were still in place but, as her eyes traversed the exposed skin of her torso, Tenten forgot about modesty.

On her right hip a design was carved; almost a tattoo, except that it wasn't merely inked into her skin; it had been seared into her _flesh_. She reached trembling fingertips to the inflamed surface that surrounded the mark, shock momentarily derailing her thoughts and keeping her from trying to draw logical conclusions from her current predicament. The design wasn't something she'd ever seen before: intersecting ellipsis with serrated edges, liked coiled barbed-wire …

A slight sound from behind her had Tenten flying into a crouch – she'd never even noticed the shackles falling from her ankles – and she tried not to cry out as the movement sent a fresh wave of pain washing through her.

Wary hazel eyes scoured her surroundings, straining to see past the slight glow of a couple of candles that had been placed onto the slab of rock she'd been lying on. Gradually her eyes adjusted slightly, just enough to make out a shadow against the far wall, leaning casually against the rock. Her heart pounded in the cage of her ribs and Tenten forced herself to think clearly. Deliberately, she reached out and snuffed each of the candles in turn, until only one remained on her other side and slightly behind her. Her captor shifted, the easy grace of his movements alerting her to the fact that he was more than likely a ninja – his height having already informed her that her captor was definitely male.

Instinctively her fingers scrabbled at her waist, reaching for kunai that were no longer there, and her eyes widened in momentary panic as the shadowy figure slowly started moving in her direction. Frantic eyes cast around for anything she might be able to use as a weapon but before Tenten could begin to form a proper battle plan, cold steel slid along the curve of her neck. She swallowed carefully; whoever he was – he was fast.

The blade forced her slightly to the left and Tenten slowly complied with the unspoken urging from her captor. They moved in a cautious circle, sizing each other up, until she was facing the light of the only candle left burning while he was illuminated in its muted glow.

Strength, the last remaining bit of it that had been granted to her by the adrenaline rush, flowed from her limbs, leaving her limp as overcooked noodles and it was all Tenten could do to keep from falling over in sheer shock. Just in time, her hands reached out to brace her form, still crouched upon the cold uncaring stone, as Tenten stared up at Uchiha Sasuke in blatant disbelief. Just as quickly the shock retreated, survival instincts kicking in; she had to get away … she had no chance at defeating the Uchiha; of that much she was sure.

Her eyes darted from side to side as she searched for a way out but, to her surprise, the Uchiha dropped the blade he'd been holding against her neck in front of her almost insolently. As if he was daring her to try attacking him. Anger flared as she caught sight of the intricately wrought hilt … it was one of the last kunai her father had forged for her …

The thought of her family was sobering. Warily, she reached for the blade, careful to keep her gaze fixed on Sasuke's chest instead of his eyes.

"What is your name?"

His voice was low and smooth; somehow she'd expected an evil cackle or a croak at the very least … Tenten shook her head in bemusement, maybe she had concussion on top of the wound on her hip. He was waiting patiently for her answer, she realized, and playing along, for now, seemed to be her only option.

"Tenten," she muttered resentfully, still avoiding his eyes.

When he remained silent, and when she could detect no chakra being gathered, she chanced a quick glance just left of his face. One flash of red and she was prepared to slam her eyes shut …

Obsidian black met hazel-brown and for a moment Tenten was paralyzed – a deer caught in the glare of a hunter's lamps …

"Hn," he muttered, then, louder, "I've given you your weapon, aren't you going to attack me?" One eyebrow rose sardonically in challenge.

There was some kind of catch here, of that Tenten was sure, and she refused to rise to the bait, refused to play whatever twisted game the Uchiha had in mind. Instead she merely stayed where she was, crouched like a cat on the defensive, kunai glinting in her hand but not moving at all.

An impatient sigh huffed from his lips and, before she had time to react, Sasuke had stalked closer. His longer fingers curled around hers, still clutching the kunai. His grip was merciless, cold and full of ruthless intent. Tenten opened her mouth to protest but he drew her hand towards him, lowered the blade against his forearm and brought his greater physical strength to bear; forcing her to push the kunai against his unprotected skin.

The blade was razor sharp, almost immediately a line of red blood appeared on the otherwise unmarred skin but that wasn't what held Tenten's attention. The moment he'd felt the blade bite into his skin, Sasuke had released her hand and now the kunai clattered to the stone floor, falling from nerveless fingers, as Tenten gasped.

A thin line of welling blood traced across her forearm – corresponding exactly to the cut Sasuke had forced her to inflict upon him.

Confused, somewhat desperate eyes, jumped to the Uchiha's. He'd remained exactly in place, not bothering to wipe away the blood as he watched her mind frantically trying to connect the dots. He was ready for her and when her hazel eyes lifted to meet his again, the Mangekyou swirled red in the blackness of the room. The last thing Tenten was aware of was the twirling ellipses – that looked frighteningly like the design traced on her hip – and his coldly unemotional words.

"I die, you die, Tenten."

Then the world went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: The plot thickens … please review and let me know what you thought!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n: The setup is a lot harder than I thought it would be xD So, I hope you manage to enjoy the chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: Kishi-sama owns**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heaven<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

The light is different when next Tenten wakes. Instead of flickering flames, trying to keep deep darkness at bay, the shadows are suffused with a buttery glow. The air isn't as dank; the clamminess that came with being deep underground doesn't cling to her skin anymore – it is easier to breathe. Despite the grogginess Tenten gingerly stretches out a hand to brush lightly over the surface she is resting on. She groans softly as she turns carefully onto her back. She hadn't been dreaming; she was very definitely lying on a bed. One that hasn't been used in a long time – judging by the dusty, disused smell – but a real bed, nonetheless. The shackles are gone, though her wrists and ankles still hurt from the tightly clamped steel, and the pain from before has receded. For a moment longer she lies quietly, allows herself to become aware of her surroundings in minute detail. She is still clad only in her bindings and underwear, her weapons are still conspicuous in their absence, but she is blessedly alone. Slowly, cautiously, she allows the memories to trickle back once she is sure her captor is nowhere in the vicinity.

Sasuke. _Uchiha_ Sasuke.

She couldn't begin to fathom what he could possibly want with her. But, truthfully, Tenten didn't really care. The only thing she could focus on was the fact that she would likely never emerge from this place, wherever they were. Not alive anyway. Her hand falls from her eyes; drifts slowly down to her hip and hovers, trembling, just above the place where he'd burned that symbol into her flesh. It took far longer than Tenten liked to admit for her to screw her courage into a tight ball and reach down to touch the still aching skin. Her eyes flew wide open as her fingertips brushed gingerly down only to encounter soft gauze taped securely over the wound. Without thought, wincing almost in anticipation of the pain to come, Tenten pushes herself up into a sitting position, staring down at her body in mistrustful disbelief. He scarred her … and then cleaned and bound the wound?

It made no sense.

For a moment longer she stares at the white square, allowing her senses to become aware of the fact that he'd clearly applied some kind of salve or healing agent to the seared skin; she could feel the cool tingle of medicine relieving the burning ache under the gauze. Warily she glances at her forearm where a strip of plaster covers the cut that is the last clear memory she has.

"_I die, you die, Tenten."_

Hadn't that been a dream? Some crazy subconscious form of torture inflicted by that cursed Sharingan of his? She shakes her head violently, fighting with all her might against the wave of nausea that rose dizzyingly along with the vigorous movement. The implication of that one short sentence … is not something she could contemplate. Not without going insane …

The door opens slowly, creaking on its hinges, and Tenten reacts before she can think of a solid course of action.

* * *

><p>The air is dank – damp and cold. He'd almost forgotten how much he hates these bases of Orochimaru's. Without fail they make him feel trapped; trapped as he'd been when he'd first come to the Snake Sannin: stuck in a place he never wanted to be; too young and powerless to help himself and too full of the realization that he needed power to fulfil his plans. Despite his arrogance and self-assurance – a façade necessary to win the allegiance of Sound– training with Orochimaru hadn't been a choice he'd undertaken lightly; or without trepidation. But he hadn't had any other choice in the end. Itachi had been waiting, somewhere out in the wide world, and Konoha had been babying him. The fact remained that the only way to gain enough power to defeat his brother had been to ally himself with Orochimaru. So Sasuke had ignored the way every cell in his body screamed at him to get as far away from the Snake Sannin as he possibly could and he'd fought through the claustrophobia that threatened to engulf what little sanity remained to him whenever they descended into one of these lairs.<p>

A shiver skates down his spine, despite his best efforts to contain it. Down here, far beneath the earth, it's hard to breathe. The air seems to press down on him, rolling over his skin in a way that is all too reminiscent of how the late Orochimaru's gaze had roved over his body hungrily, as Sasuke struggled through whatever ridiculous exercise the man had cooked up. Always the pretence that it was to make him stronger; but Sasuke wasn't stupid – even then, caught up in dreams of dealing death to Itachi – he'd known that for all the reassurances Orochimaru was really only putting him through the paces; seeing how he performed, as if he was a horse up for auction. He'd done what he was best at: surviving. He'd locked himself away, become no more than a sharply-honed weapon and he'd learned. Powerful jutsu, new and inventive ways of killing people – though in those days he'd rarely made use of those skills – but never enough to really be a threat to the ambitions his master held. Or so Orochimaru had thought.

Sasuke smirks mirthlessly as he reaches for a badly chipped porcelain mug, crossed to the corroded steel sink and filled it with water after rinsing it thoroughly. Orochimaru, like most before him, had badly underestimated the power of the Sharingan when wielded by a true Uchiha. The shinobi world had grown too accustomed to Kakashi – formidable with his implanted Sharingan to be sure – but no real match for someone with the power to fully utilize the deadly red eyes swirling in their blood.

The darkness, ever-present, pulls at his mind; threatening to suck him down into the unthinking abyss of endless accusations and regrets – things could have been so different… He'd been inactive for too long, chasing after the kunoichi – planning and planning endlessly with no real action to keep the demons at bay.

Shaking his head to dislodge the thoughts – he had a prisoner to win over after all – Sasuke forced himself back to clarity. But it was too late; the doubts that dogged his footsteps wherever he went had won and the Uchiha stood frozen, staring down at the tray filled with Tenten's meagre meal, lost deep in thought.

How different would it have been if he had been the eldest? For so long, Sasuke had lived in Itachi's shadow; sure that no one and nothing could surpass his brother's genius, that he had been blinded to Itachi's true nature. Then he'd been equally blinded by rage and hatred; sure that his brother was a cold-blooded killer. When he'd finally learned the truth it had unhinged him a little – Sasuke was the first to admit that. Or maybe it had unhinged him _more _because he really couldn't claim to have been well-adjusted to begin with …

But finally, the wondering had started – the indescribable despair at his brother's fate had lifted a little and he'd been able to recognize that beneath the grief lay the all-consuming desire to _save _his brother. Only he couldn't do that; Itachi was dead. So he'd set about saving what remained of Itachi's name – the name he had wound up sacrificing himself for …

It had been unsettling to say the least; to realize that after so much time spent thinking his brother invincible, unconquerable, that Itachi was merely human after all. Brought to his knees by the bonds of love he couldn't help but have …

A long time had passed before Sasuke had been able to see his brother – and himself – clearly. Finally, he realized that for all his strength and genius Itachi had one fatal weakness – his ability to love coupled with his selfless nature. And he'd begun to wonder: would he have done differently in Itachi's shoes? Clinically, Sasuke examined the thought – for the millionth time – and for the millionth time came to the same conclusion: Itachi was the epitome of a shinobi soldier; no one would ever be able to surpass him. But, much as it pained him to admit it, his brother wasn't a leader; it wasn't in his nature to break away from rules and regulations that had been instilled in him from birth. Too introverted and inward-looking to ever really connect to those around him, too devoted to vows he'd made, too tied up in bonds of loyalty, bonds of love.

And if it hadn't been for Itachi, Sasuke didn't doubt he would have grown up much the same; blinded by loyalty to a village to which he was expendable at best. But the agony of his childhood had hardened him, cut any and all ties he could have formed with Konoha and because of that he was stronger than his brother in ways that Itachi couldn't ever have foreseen. Not for the first time, Sasuke allowed the futile daydream to take control – imagined himself in his brother's shoes, Fugaku asking the impossible of him, and a savage shiver of satisfaction races through him as he imagines plunging his katana into the stone-faced man's heart; stopping the rebellion and the bloodshed – the heartbreak – that was the only outcome of the man's ambitions. This time he allows the dream to flow further; imagining that he could take his mother, his brother, every other innocent Uchiha who had been sacrificed because of his father and the clan elders' ambition and hide them away. After they were safe, he could return to destroy the village that held his blood in such low regard that they would be willing to turn on him at a moment's notice no matter how much of himself he gave …

For a moment, the imagined image flickers; another –a memory this time – layered over it and Sasuke clenches trembling hands around the edges of the sink, taking deep breaths as he forced the familiar nausea to recede. His mother's mutilated corpse, lying in a pool of her own blood; his beloved brother standing over her – blade still edged with her blood …

Oxygen is scarce and Sasuke gasps through the sudden stinging in his eyes as he fights to suck one deep breath after another into his constricted chest.

When he comes to, he's kneeling on the cold stone floor, fingers bloody and torn from digging into the uncaring stone in an attempt to anchor himself against the memories. His breathing is shallow, he's light-headed from lack of proper breath but his ribs have loosened their crushing hold on his lungs and he stays as he is for a few moments longer; gratefully sucking in deep, deep breaths of air. Finally, the worst of it past, he straightens, carefully gripping the sink until he's sure his legs will hold, locking his knees and elbows against the trembling in his limbs.

The last of the memory retreats and he's firmly back in the present, flexing his bruised fingers until he's sure they'll be able to grip the tray properly. Sasuke stares at the meal he'd placed on it for a long time – as if the piece of somewhat stale bread and cup of clear water could give him the answers he so desperately longs for - before he forces himself forward, picks up the tray and moves with jerky steps into the hallway.

Was he doing the right thing? Would the kunoichi – _Tenten, _he reminds himself – prove to be as useful as he hoped? Or would she be merely another hindrance, another game piece that would inevitably have to be cleared off the board as he makes his final moves in the game of survival that is his existence?

With a firm shake of his head Sasuke pauses in front of the door to her room – her cell – and carefully places the tray against the wall, out of the way if she should decide to be less cooperative when awake than she was unconscious. It might only be a stale piece of bread but it was all that was on offer – as it was he was going to bed hungry tonight because he couldn't risk leaving Tenten alone while he went foraging for something edible.

The lock clicks, and for a moment, pure dread rushes through his veins, freezing him in place. The foreboding lasts only seconds but, when Sasuke shakes his head again and turns the handle to open the door, he's sure of only two things:

One, for better or for worse, Tenten was bound to him now and they would both have to make the best of it; even if it proved to be the worst idea he'd ever had.

And two, this would be his final gamble; his final game – the last time he faces off with his enemies. Tenten would be his last piece to play – and he had to be sure that he played her wisely.

* * *

><p>The moment the door swings open on squeaky hinges, Sasuke is grateful for the fact that he'd had the foresight to leave the tray of food outside. Tenten reacted every bit as violently as he'd thought she would; a kick aimed high at his head while her fist tries to blind-side him from the left. He sighs, she is skilled at taijutsu, that much he'd learned after watching her for so long but physically she is a lot weaker than he is and, without heavy boots and ankle guards reinforcing her blows, it is easy enough to bat her leg out of the way. He steps smoothly to the side, avoiding her fist with equal ease as he watches her trying to right herself as momentum throws her off course.<p>

She should have known better than to attack without planning; she was a better kunoichi than this, of that Sasuke was sure. She knew how to plan, how to search for an opponent's weak spots and use them to her advantage. He was taller, bigger … it followed logically that he would be stronger and she should be trying to use the fact that he outweighed her to her advantage instead of blindly attacking.

He sighs again; he'd not really pegged her as the type of girl who would allow emotions to rule her life and he couldn't help but hope that she wasn't about to prove him wrong.

Ignoring the pain in his fingers and the pounding headache that had developed beneath his right temple, Sasuke moved swiftly – not bothering to suppress the smirk at her blank expression of surprise as he moves too fast for her to follow. One hand reaches out, catching her smaller wrist in a crushing hold, he whirls tightly; positioning himself behind her, her arm twisted up uncomfortably against her back. But it isn't enough; she's a kunoichi after all, so he uses his body to force her forward, pressing her face-first against the stone wall next to the door.

"Enough." His voice is firm, his tone authoritative and he's gratified by her instinctive response to the command; she freezes in place.

"I will let you go and you will not fight me any further. Understood?"

He waits for her jerky nod before he releases her wrist and steps away, using the moments she spends in flexing her arm and massaging her wrist with a wince to retrieve the tray from the hallway. A smooth kick shuts the door, the lock clicking automatically into place, and Sasuke places the tray on the bed before facing Tenten again.

She hasn't moved from her spot by the wall, save for turning around to watch him warily, still gingerly massaging her hand. Her speculative stare fixes on him and suddenly Sasuke is uncomfortable for the first time in a long time. He walks to the opposite wall, leans against it and crosses his arms.

"Eat."

It's a command and he can see the resentment flaring in her steady gaze as she shifts her attention to the tray on the bed.

A decidedly unladylike snort breaks her silence and she returns her attention to him, dismissing the food.

"How stupid do you think I am?" she scoffs, "for all I know you've laced chakra-suppressants through the bread or mixed poison into the water."

For the third time Sasuke sighs and resists the urge to massage his temple as the pounding headache increases in intensity. Carefully holding her gaze he moves to the bed; breaks off a crust of bread and chews it quickly before swallowing it down with a small mouthful of water from the chipped cup.

The faint flicker of uncertainty in her eyes is a victory but Sasuke only moves back to take up the same position as before and watches her until she steps away from the wall, reaches out a hand and picks up the bread. As she eats, finally sitting down on the bed, though she never lifts her wary gaze from his stationary form, he begins to talk.

"If I wanted you dead, you would be." His voice is flat, emotionless; it's crucial that this conversation play out in a certain way. "I am not going to poison you, suppress your chakra or in any way harm you. Unless you attack me," he adds as an afterthought. "I advise you not to try; you saw what happens to you when I'm injured."

She briefly closes her eyes, as if she can't stomach the thought of what had transpired, and, for the first time in a long time, Sasuke feels irritation spinning through his veins. He grits his teeth before he continues.

"The seal binds in blood. Time and distance doesn't matter. If I am attacked any injuries I sustain will be replicated in your body."

He watches carefully as she stiffens, places the half-eaten piece of bread on the tray and meets his gaze evenly.

"So, running is pointless, that's what you're saying," she states flatly, but doesn't quite manage to hide the flare of panic in her eyes.

Sasuke inclines his head in agreement – relieved that she caught on so quickly. He pushes away from the wall with his shoulders, keeping his arms crossed as he walks to the door. Before he steps over the threshold and into the hallway he pauses.

"If you want to live, Tenten …" He doesn't wait for a response though he can feel her chakra flaring behind him.

"We begin at dawn."

* * *

><p>The silence is almost deafening but Tsunade forces herself to tough it out, to sit like a statue, her gaze fixed unwaveringly on the Hyuuga boy standing in front of her. His pearlescent eyes are fixed on some point in the distance but she knows he isn't really seeing anything at all.<p>

"I'm sorry, Neji. But I thought you should know. Gai and Lee have succeeded in setting up a base-camp, just outside Fire country's border. He's managed to track down enough of our fleeing forces to allow for word to spread … all Konoha deserters know where to go now. They are gathering, awaiting our signal for the final move."

She doesn't know why she's repeating the facts; hoping perhaps that they would provide some comfort to him? She knows that's impossible; having lived through the loss of Jiraiya Tsunade knew better than anyone what it does to a person to lose someone they trusted, literally, with their lives.

"But Tenten isn't there. And there's no sign of her that any of the tracker shinobi have managed to find." His answer is flat, calm.

Tsunade couldn't help the wince, "Neji. They know that she left her sister with her grandparents in Grass, that she made it back within Fire's borders ..." her voice trails off when she realizes that he isn't listening to a word she's saying.

"Tsunade-sama," belatedly he bows, remembering the correct protocol when addressing the Hokage, "I request permission to search for Tenten."

"Once you leave these walls you won't be able to come back, Neji. Not until after order is restored," Tsunade speaks carefully, not wanting to antagonize one of her strongest soldiers remaining but not willing to alienate one of the strongest clans supporting her by allowing this request, either.

"I understand, Hokage-sama. If I am unsuccessful in tracing Tenten I will join Gai-sensei at their camp and continue to work for Konoha from there."

"What about your uncle?" Tsunade reluctantly releases the breath she'd been holding because she'd really known all along that she would allow this though she couldn't help but hope he'd change his mind.

"I will request permission from my clan-head, of course," he bows again, and stands to attention, awaiting her decision.

For a moment, Tsunade studies the young man in front of her, "Permission granted. Hyuuga Neji, you are hereby ordered to search for Tenten. As Hokage, I command it. You have two weeks for your search, after which, irrespective of the outcome, you are to report to Might Gai at the resistance camp."

He's gone almost before the words had fallen from her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: So, what did you think? Review and let me know ^^ Pretty please?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**a/n: Sorry for the delay, everyone. And thank you SO much for all the lovely reviews and support – it really means a lot ^^ To the silent lurkers: thank you for taking the time to read as well! I am trying to update all my stories at least once a month so I also wanted to thank everyone for bearing with me; I am trying my hardest to get updates out in a timely fashion, I promise! That being said, a word of warning: this fic is going to take some time to develop. I want to do this right so Tenten won't be trusting Sasuke (and vice versa) any time soon. BUT I hope that you'll all stick around and that you'll enjoy the ride.**_

_**On a side note: there's been quite a lot of interest in making this either a NejiTen or having a love triangle with the three of them. I want to stress that this is first and foremost a story about Sasuke and Tenten, so sorry NejiTen fans – if you're looking for some NejiTen love head over to my profile, I've got plenty of those, haha - But, rest assured that there will be some interaction for them … Neji is a big part of Tenten's life, after all. Though there's no reason that a little triangle can't be introduced … Let me know what you think and I'll see what I can work out!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dawn.<p>

Though the night had been sleepless, the rosy glow on the horizon came far too quickly for Tenten's liking. Pale fingers of light streaked across the sky; she could see it shining dimly through the cracks in the stone walls, near the ceiling. She sat huddled on the bed hugging her knees tightly to her chest despite the ache in her hip. The light relentlessly reached for her; she was as powerless against it as she was against the Uchiha.

After Sasuke had left her the previous night Tenten had spent a few fruitless hours combing over every inch of her damp cell; looking for anything and everything that might give her an edge. She'd almost succeeded in convincing herself that he was bluffing too – that she wasn't linked to him in some crazy blood-binding jutsu. Logically, it made no sense; she'd never heard of anything like it. The truth was, she'd decided as she tested the door for any weakness, he'd cast a genjutsu and because she'd been disoriented she hadn't been able to identify the trick.

It even worked for a while.

As she'd searched for a means of escape, hatching one insane plot after another, she'd truly come to believe that she wasn't that vulnerable; that she wasn't so under Sasuke's power that she'd never felt more helpless in her life. Then had come the stabbing pain in her head, the stitch in her side – she was fit; a stitch like that could only mean over-exertion – and the blood welling, crimson-red and _so _reminiscent of Sharingan eyes, in her hands from the cuts that magically appeared on her palms. And her eyes had been opened to the truth.

Reality had come crashing back; Uchiha Sasuke was many things – a traitor and a murderer at the least - but though she'd never known him all that well, she'd never pegged him for a liar. Genjutsu was not his favored means of attack and he was much too straight-forward to try and mess with her mind … of that much she was instinctively sure. If he wanted something, he demanded it – took it – without compunction or remorse, irrespective of who he hurt in the process. If he said something, chances were that it was true … he wouldn't waste time filling her head with lies.

He had no _reason _to lie to her.

The blood had dripped from her injuries, staining the floor and speaking volumes more that any argument she could make, so Tenten had finally succumbed to the inevitable. She'd crawled onto the bed, nursing her suddenly aching body and curled into a ball with her back to the wall, to await morning and whatever fresh torture it would bring.

* * *

><p>Sasuke strode down the stone-lined hallway towards his prisoner's room – or was she a guest now? It was all becoming a bit muddled in his head. For most of his life he'd viewed the world in black and white; there was the epitome of evil (Itachi) and the corresponding level of good (his dead family) and everything in between was inconsequential. He didn't quite know what to do with Tenten now that he had her here; he hadn't thought much past getting the initial few steps executed. The last time he'd truly been part of a team was back in Konoha – an experience he tried his utmost to forget. Taka had never been a team, a family, to him – they were tools. He was the master and they were the servants; there was no equality. And they'd accepted the state of affairs without qualm. He'd often wondered why … eventually concluding that things must be very different in other hidden villages and their years in Orochimaru's clutches probably hadn't done much to reverse their worldviews.<p>

But Tenten was different.

He instinctively understood that. She wouldn't be a Sakura – easily bent to his will because of infatuation or love or whatever she wanted to call it; she wouldn't be a Naruto, someone to clash violently with, she was far too subtle for that. She also wouldn't be anything like anyone he'd met on his travels; used to taking command from whomever proved him or herself the strongest, under threat of death. She'd been on a team with a prodigy … chances were she wouldn't be overawed by a display of raw power. She'd been on a team with those strange green-clad shinobi … so chances were even better that she'd learned early on to compartmentalize and distance herself from her situation … therefore it wouldn't be much use to try and intimidate her into submission with the proof of how hopeless her situation was.

Sasuke frowned, his pacing slowing somewhat as he unconsciously stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor, thoughtfully examining his next angle of attack.

If he was honest, the one he could most compare her to was Kakashi … an unknown quantity for the most part … still too emotionally invested in things like bonds, and friends, and villages and loyalty, of course … but nonetheless capable of great composure and ruthless action. Her weeks in the woods had proved that; she was level-headed – she wouldn't fall for any of his tricks, not again. The grimace that pulled at his lips had less to do with the pain in his palms – relics of a solo training session taken too far the night before - as he clenched his fingers in his pockets, than with the trapped feeling that came from being linked to another person again.

There was really only one way to approach the situation with Tenten; he'd known that all along though he couldn't help but instinctively shy away from the course he'd set for himself. He would have to try to gain her respect – treat her with respect, for her skills at the very least – or she would never be useful to him at all.

The door he sought loomed out of the darker shadows in the hallway and Sasuke took a moment longer to stare at the wood with distaste. He did not like working with anyone, not at this late stage in the game, but with the situation in Konoha being what it was … chances were zero of his getting anywhere near his goal without being stopped. He had less than no desire to repeat the outcome of the Five Kage Summit. Even with Tenten in the equation the possibility of success was slim, to say the least. But she was the best bet he had and he had to make it work. His mouth thinned in grim determination as he reached for the door, jaw set resolutely. He _would _make it work, regardless of one small female and what her opinions of him might be.

The door creaked open, rusty hinges protesting loudly, but there was no flurry of movement inside the darkened cell. Warily, Sasuke stepped over the threshold; he'd expected another attempt at attack at the very least. Instead, there was dead silence. The Sharingan swirled red through the darkness, almost against his will, and suddenly he could see her as clearly as if it was high noon.

She huddled in the far corner of the bed, back pressed against the wall, arms tightly wound around her bare legs, her head resting on her knees as she faced away from the door. She must have known he was there, she didn't appear to be asleep but she made no move to acknowledge his presence. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he took in the blood smeared in a mess of half-handprints and blotches on the pale skin below her knees; the dried flecks on the sheets and the droplets on the floor.

What on earth had happened here? He was sure he hadn't left anything that she could possibly have used as a weapon behind the night before. The sudden stinging in his palms – he'd clenched his fingers too tightly again – reminded him of the night before …

He'd left the kunoichi to her own devices, limited as they were, feeling decidedly off balance. The attacks were more frequent these days; the ghosts much more vociferous. Memory and reality often blurred into a single incomprehensible whole that he couldn't make heads or tails of. Dealing with Tenten after the episode while fetching her food had left him edgy and restless. He'd gone to the room he'd always used for training here; somewhat surprised to find it exactly as he'd left it what seemed like millennia ago.

The weapons had been welcome; the feel of the blade in his hands, the way it bit deeply into wood and stone, had been the stabilizing activity he needed. He was a ninja. He had been born to a ninja clan – and Sasuke had long ago made peace with the fact that there was no sense in the world, not unless he had a weapon in his hands. He didn't know why but the kunoichi unsettled him; the way she stared at him – almost blankly, though she couldn't quite hide the anger and resentment – as if she could see right through him; as if he didn't have any substance, nothing of note for her to see.

It shouldn't have mattered; he didn't care what she thought of him but somehow it did … probably because the last female face he'd seen before confronting her was his mother's – in his memories. But his mother had never looked at him as if he didn't matter, as if he was inconsequential. Tenten's gaze had clearly told him that he was on the same level as any of the low-life scum she regularly faced in her line of work. Sasuke wasn't used to being disregarded; his name commanded more respect than that … but somehow he had known that he was less Uchiha and more Sasuke to this unknown kunoichi than he'd ever been to anyone before.

Now, seeing the damage on her pale skin – blood, bruises and tears – he realized, with a startling frisson of unease, his plans weren't working as they were meant to at all. The blood-binding jutsu should only be activated if he was feeling threatened; if he was truly in danger. It had taken a great deal of concentration and imagination to make it work the night he'd branded her – even then he hadn't been sure it would be enough to pretend; hadn't known if there would be any conclusive result to show the disoriented kunoichi.

The only reason for her to have been injured after his session last night was if he had been feeling threatened.

Sasuke scowled; he certainly didn't recall feeling anything but vaguely uneasy after the way her eyes had pierced through him. He wasn't that easily intimidated after all, but the proof was like a slap in the face. Her blood had been spilt though the jutsu hadn't been meant to activate so easily. Had he underestimated the strength of the bond? Did it bite deeply enough into their bodies that any minor discomfort on his part would be transferred to her? Orochimaru hadn't had time to refine this particular jutsu … it had still been in the testing stages when Sasuke had killed him. If Kabuto had tried to fine-tune it since, Sasuke had no way of knowing … but if Tenten was going to bruise every time he so much as stubbed his toe …

"Get up," he ordered the still-unmoving girl on the bed.

Tenten slowly lifted her head. Her hair had come loose from its usual confinement in twin buns and spilled in a tangled, half-fastened mess over her face and her shoulders. She looked suddenly very young and Sasuke couldn't help but envy her that innocence.

The accusation and anger simmering beneath the blankness she valiantly tried to cloak herself in, wakened far more in him than it had any right to. She had no right to try and make him feel guilty – she was no different than any other tool he could have collected. Just because she came from Konoha … the mere fact that she did call it home should have been enough to ensure hatred.

Anger made his voice harsher than usual but he had no way of controlling it. Maybe he had been alone with only memories for company for too long; maybe their stay at the Sound base should be extended slightly … he needed time to figure out exactly how to control this damn jutsu, anyway …

"I told you – we begin at dawn," Sasuke bit the words off, piece by clipped piece, fighting for control over his suddenly wayward emotions. He needed to sleep quite desperately, if his control had become this tenuous, but even that would have to wait.

He strode quickly from the room; hating the way it was closing in on him, the pressure of the mass of stone and earth above him threatening to cut off the air supply to his brain. The door remained open and that disassociated part of his mind that never really disconnected waited patiently, if somewhat curiously, to see if she would follow.

* * *

><p>The wooden hilt felt disturbingly alien in her hands. After so much time spent half-naked, the clothes Sasuke had returned to her felt restrictive but the bulk of her discomfort came from the piece of wood she held loosely in her right hand. It wasn't her weapon and Tenten hated using any weapons but her own. To most shinobi a kunai was a kunai and a shuriken was a shuriken … interchangeable and replaceable, but Tenten knew better. She instinctively understood that each piece of razor-sharp steel she handled claimed a small shard of her soul – so she protected and respected her weapons to the best of her ability.<p>

Using this sword, even if it was only a wooden practice katana, had her grimacing in distaste. It was like holding a piece of Sasuke himself … she didn't want to be within touching distance of any part of him but much less a piece of his blackened soul.

Truthfully, she was confused as hell. She still had no idea what he could possibly want from her – and she was increasingly becoming aware of the unstable chakra that exuded from the Uchiha. _He_ wasn't stable, of that much she was sure now, and she couldn't help the fleeting stab of pity the realization brought. No human being should suffer what Sasuke had suffered; no matter who they were or what they'd done … no one deserved what had happened to him. It was her greatest failing, according to Neji at least, her capacity for empathy. But Neji didn't understand, he never would – he was too black and white to ever be able to see individual situations and how they affected people; to him there was merely duty and honor gained by doing what was expected of you to the best of your ability. For a bleak, empty moment Tenten simply stood staring at the toy in her hands as if she'd never seen a katana before.

She would never see Neji again.

Never feel the glow of silent pride whenever she'd managed to coax an amused smirk out of him, never know the rush of accomplishment on the rare occasion that she bested him in a spar.

Lee … Gai-sensei … their silly antics that she would never witness again, never scold them about again; suddenly she was sorry she hadn't joined in more often …

Ami … what would her sister be like when she was grown?

Tenten squeezed her eyes shut against the tears; she would not show Sasuke how affected she was; wouldn't allow him to see the pain, and the fear, and suffocation she was feeling being trapped in this hell-hole. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Her team, her family, would never know what had happened to her – but she was determined to do her best to make them proud. To die with her head held high, unafraid of her enemy.

She raised her eyes to meet the crimson irises that had been trained unblinkingly on her since he'd led her to this room, handed her a practice katana and moved to the other side of the wide expanse. She refused to back down because of his Sharingan, either.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" she called across to him, her voice echoing, sounding both remote and steely.

He moved gracefully into a kata stance, a panther – all sleek, smooth movement as his muscles obeyed him to perfection. Neji had that same preternatural grace of a born fighter; her eyes narrowed and her gaze turned calculating; if she could beat Neji then there was a chance she could beat the Uchiha, too. She would just have to be very, very careful and play her cards exactly right. Because, one way or the other, she had no intention of spending another night shut up in that cell …

"Show me what you can do, kunoichi," he called back, smooth and emotionless.

She shook her head quickly to rid it of her previous thoughts – she could still sense the barely leashed chaos that roared and fought to be free beneath the calm, expressionless veneer he presented but she couldn't allow pity to distract her from the facts. The fact was that Uchiha Sasuke was a dangerous enemy. Unhinged or not, it made no difference … if she wasn't careful he would snap her like a twig; and she had more pride than that.

Her movements were jerkier than his had been as she also moved into her battle stance, raising the katana, eyes darting everywhere as she plotted the terrain she would have to work with. Her palms stung as the rough wood of the handle dug into the barely-closed wounds but Tenten ignored the pain; focused instead on more important things.

"You were bluffing last night, Uchiha, and we both know it. You wouldn't off yourself just to kill me if I don't play along. Who am I to you, after all? You wouldn't sacrifice your precious vendetta for me." She waited quietly and was rewarded by the slight tensing of his muscles.

_God, he's fast. _It was the last coherent thought Tenten had.

She'd barely blinked and he was suddenly behind her. She never even had a chance to mount any kind of defence. His fingers lashed out, precisely hitting the nerve at the nape of her neck and blackness descended as she crumpled to the floor.

* * *

><p>Her head was threatening to split open, like an over-ripe melon in the summer. Tenten wrinkled her nose, though she kept her eyes closed in deference to her aching head, as she tried to come to grips with her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was challenging the Uchiha …<p>

The disappointment was almost crippling; she had been so sure. Sure that her torture would end, that she wouldn't live to see another day, after taunting him like that. She hadn't read him wrong, hadn't misjudged the turmoil of his thoughts and emotions. Chakra never lied; he couldn't have faked it, most likely he never even realized she'd picked up on it. He kept his chakra so carefully suppressed … but Tenten was an expert summoner, her scrolls had seen to that. As such, she'd had to learn be very exact when it came to identifying chakra; she wasn't a sensory-type but she was a lot more attuned to chakra, especially in shinobi, than the average ninja.

She could _feel _the barely suppressed murderous rage in his heart. Her words had been calculated to snap his thin thread of patience with her – she'd been so sure he would kill her.

Involuntary tears pooled beneath her still closed eyes; clearly whatever plans he had for her were important enough that he keep her alive at any cost. She slowly forced her eyes to open, blinking away the droplets that clung to her lashes, swallowed the lump in her throat and warily looked around for the Uchiha. Carefully she reached out and placed her palms flat on the cold, stone floor and pushed herself into a sitting position. Her head whirled and she winced, swallowed frantically against the rising nausea and quickly rose to her knees; ducking her head to help the black spots appearing in front of her vision to dissipate.

For the first time in her life she felt true hatred.

It flared, white-hot and corrosive in her heart, eating away at the last vestiges of her old self she had still been hanging on to.

Hazel brown eyes, filled with vengeance, met crimson and Sasuke smirked in satisfaction.

Finally, she was beginning to fight back.

He straightened from his position leaning against a fat, crumbling column opposite the crouching kunoichi and reached for his sword.

"Again."

The command, though spoken quietly, reached her clearly because she immediately pushed herself to her feet, swaying only slightly as she glanced around for her weapon.

Sasuke waited patiently for her to retrieve her practice katana and get into position before he moved, clearly signalling his intent to attack because she still seemed a bit unsteady on her feet, and, today, their very first session, he would allow her some leeway.

"I trust you can do better than before."

* * *

><p>The hours melted into one another until Tenten wasn't sure if weeks or merely days had passed. Sasuke pushed her harder than Neji ever had; further than Gai-sensei ever dreamed. Instinctively, Tenten knew that asking for a rest was pointless, so she pressed through the fatigue, suppressed the tears of frustration and exhaustion, and refused to give in. Nicks and slowly weeping cuts decorated her fair skin in criss-cross patterns, bruises bloomed deep purple before tapering away into various shades of yellow and she was surprised she could still move most days.<p>

They worked for hours on end; dawn to dusk; interspersed with only short breaks for eating. She assumed that Sasuke must go out hunting for their food while she slept at night but by the time he walked her back to her cell she was so bone-weary that she couldn't summon any interest in pursuing what might be her only window for escape. Slowly, her body adapted, her muscles became stronger than ever before and her injuries started to heal as she became more and more adept at avoiding his attacks. He was always careful to ensure that they fought only using weapons and she was never allowed to handle anything sharper than the wooden practice katana she'd come to think of as hers – a fact Tenten hated to admit she was grateful for. The extra bruises she earned whenever she'd managed to get under his guard were far better than the wounds steel could inflict, after all.

It was the only concession he made. Kusanagi flashed and whirled – his abominable, ungodly _speed_ wasn't held in check in favor of her slower movements but Tenten was nothing if not adaptable. Growing up with Neji, she'd soon learned to plan – to pay attention and identify any and all weak spots and to fight using whatever advantages she could gain from that. The problem was that, so far, she hadn't been able to find any chink in Sasuke's armor and, unlike Neji, he didn't hold back. Every day was a battle for her life; every time they entered the wide, stone-walled room they used for sparring, her adrenaline started pumping, her heart raced to an unhealthy pace, and she could focus on nothing but the instinct for survival that burned as brightly as ever.

The first few sessions had been frightening in their intensity. At the end of it, when she curled into a weeping, bloody mess on the cold floor and waited – prayed – for death, all she could see was the crimson irises whirling; all she could hear was his mercilessly cold voice as he demanded more, belittled her skills with a blade, and forced her ever onward.

She'd never thought she could hate someone as much as she hated Uchiha Sasuke. His proximity, her captivity, was slowly wearing away at everything that made her _Tenten_ and she could do nothing to prevent it. When she saw the dark shadows beneath his eyes that spoke of sleepless, tormented nights; when she felt his overwhelming chakra signature pulsing with emotions, she no longer felt pity. Instead she felt savage satisfaction and, on those days, she pushed harder and faster than she'd thought she was capable of; trying to add just a little more misery to his existence.

The air was thick with dust from stone that had crumbled beneath powerful blows, and Tenten stood panting, peering carefully through the cloud to try and pin-point her enemy's position. Her lungs ached with the effort of drawing in breath, she was sure a couple of ribs had been cracked moments before when he'd appeared out of nowhere and slammed the flat of his blade against her back.

"Enough."

Sasuke's voice echoed eerily through the cavernous room and Tenten froze in surprise, breathing shallowly in deference to her aching ribs. Automatically, her sword arm dropped as she waited for further orders. Even this strange little twist had become common; she no longer hated herself for responding instinctively to his commands. As the days had passed she'd come to accept the facts: she was stuck. And until she could find a way out of this situation it was in her best interest to simply accept his authority.

The dust clung to the spiky black hair that framed midnight eyes as Sasuke appeared out of the gloom; even without the Sharingan his eyes seemed to pierce through to the bone when he gave her a cursory once over.

"Those ribs need to be strapped."

Disapproval was laced subtly through the words – to anyone else it would have been inaudible but in the time they'd spent together Tenten had become adept at reading the Uchiha. Grimly she acknowledged that it wasn't really all that different from trying to understand Neji; Sasuke rarely said anything that didn't strictly need to be said, and even then she had to listen carefully to identify what he really meant beneath the monotone he employed. The censure was there this time; the implication that she was a failure for having gotten her ribs cracked, and the unfairness of it all welled up inside her until she felt she would explode if she didn't find an outlet for the frustration.

Sasuke walked carefully around her, dark eyes sweeping her from head to toe, and she struggled to stand up straight. The whisper of Kusanagi being sheathed was the only sound in the room for a long moment before he inclined his head slightly; a clear order for her to follow.

The pain was manageable but Tenten was hard pressed to keep up with his punishing pace through the long hallways back to her cell. Distantly she wondered if this was part of the training; if he deliberately inflicted pain to see how she could handle it, if he was readying her for greater pain to come …

Once inside she couldn't keep from sinking gratefully down onto the bed, one hand pressed against her middle as she winced and tried to keep from showing too obviously how much pain the movement had caused. The door slammed shut behind him and she closed her eyes in relief; she was getting used to him but there was no denying that his chakra was smothering – raw power, thinly veiled and pulsing with darkness … Tenten shuddered.

The door opened again, slowly this time, and her eyes flew wide, spine automatically straightening as she glared at the Uchiha. The glare faltered the moment she became aware of the armful of bandages, and bowl of steaming water he was carrying.

"Turn," he ordered brusquely, kicking the door shut behind him.

Wide hazel eyes stared at him in disbelief as Tenten gradually processed his intentions. He could clearly see the moment it clicked; her eyes squeezed shut, her throat constricting as she swallowed repeatedly and shook her head vigorously from side to side.

She was different from any of his previous teammates but sometimes the way she reacted reminded him of the fact that, deep down, Tenten was really just a girl. A little young and naïve – because, he suspected, the Hyuuga at least had always tried to shelter her from the worst the world had to offer. But, through their two week stay at the base and the torturous training programme he'd embarked upon, he'd thought that most of the childishness had been beaten out of her. Weapons were only as good as their masters, after all, and he needed one shaped to suit him exactly. She had to be hard, fast and sharp – nothing less would do.

The reminder that she wasn't just the weapon he'd begun to see her as, was annoying.

At his glare she subsided, though her eyes darted nervously around the room as if searching for a way to escape and Sasuke bit his tongue to keep the curse exploding in his mind from escaping his lips. He was barely hanging on to his sanity, being back in this place, fighting through the claustrophobia day in and day out and this girl insisted on making it as hard as possible for him. She didn't have to like him, she didn't even have to trust him – but she had to _obey_ … otherwise all the time spent carefully honing her had been wasted.

Instinctively he understood that it wasn't a sense of modesty that propelled her denial of his assistance but rather an aversion to having him so close – he could live with that. What he couldn't live with was a broken weapon. He carefully placed the steaming bowl onto the bed, and forced himself to appear calm.

"You can't do it yourself," he bit off, careful to keep his tone even.

For a long moment she remained frozen on the bed before her head bowed in defeat. Dark, dishevelled curls fell forward, hiding her expression, as she carefully turned so her back faced Sasuke and her hands went to the hooks on her shirt.

* * *

><p>Neji stared at his uncle with impotent rage flickering in his heart.<p>

"I forbid it, Neji. Your teammates are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. You are needed here." Hyuuga Hiashi turned back to the scroll he had been reading prior to his nephew's interruption with such a ridiculous request.

"The Hokage ordered it," Neji replied, trying to keep the bite from his voice.

Hiashi coughed, "And the Hokage's word can no longer supercede the clan head's. I'm sorry, nephew, but that is _my_ final word."

The younger Hyuuga whirled in a tightly contained circle and stalked from his uncle's office, thoughts spinning a million miles an hour as he discarded one option after another.

Finally, he drew to a halt at the front door of the main house and a grim smile pulled at the corners of his mouth; if his uncle wouldn't allow him to leave full-time then he simply had to find a way to work around that – and for that he would need Kiba.

Determination shining from his pearlescent gaze Neji quietly slipped through the door and turned in the direction of the Hokage's temporary office; his uncle could think and say whatever he wanted.

The fact was he knew Tenten was in trouble – after all the years he instinctively sensed when she'd landed herself in a situation she couldn't handle. And every instinct he possessed was screaming at him that Tenten was in over her head. There was no way that she wouldn't at least have tried to come back to him; of that he was certain.

So, he would find her. And proceed to utterly destroy whoever had kept her from him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: I hope you liked it ^^ … how will Tenten deal with the subtle shift in her and Sasuke's relationship? How will Sasuke react to it and what does he have in store for her? Will Neji's plan work and will he find Tenten before it's too late? Let me know what you thought, please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**a/n: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I promise I'll still get around to individual replies but I thought I'd get the next chapter out first ^^ I'm so glad to hear that you're finding the story interesting. On another note … I just want to reiterate that this is a SasuTen fic; no NejiTen ending – sorry to those of you hoping for such a resolution. But I hope that you'll still find the story interesting and that you'll continue to read it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

"I found them. The Beasts of Konoha are alive and well!"

Kiba's exuberant voice – for all that he was trying to suppress his excitement – was joined by Akamaru's joyful bark and Neji glared at the pair of them until they subsided into shamefaced silence.

"That's good news, Inuzuka. Next time, try not to alert the entire village of our plans," Neji spoke quietly, glancing around to make sure no one was near.

The Inuzuka grimaced at him but continued in a quieter tone of voice, "They are on the edge of the Suna border – I guess the Kazekage's turning a blind-eye towards their presence."

Neji resisted the urge to laugh in sheer relief – the feelings bubbling up inside him almost uncontainably. Here was finally some proof that Gai-sensei and Lee, at least, were all right and thriving. Having been forbidden to leave the village himself he had to rely on the Inuzuka's nose and the circuitous routes they devised for searching whenever the Inuzuka was sent out to scout. But this, the first good news in the month since Hiashi had denied his request to search for his teammates, meant that he could finally begin to _do _something. He pulled the pre-prepared scroll from folds of his clan robes and handed it to Kiba. He may not be able to search for Tenten but Lee and Gai were free to search however long it took. As soon as he had confirmation that Tenten was in trouble, there was no way the Hokage or his uncle could stop him from trying to rescue one of their own.

"No one saw you return?"

A shake of the wild, dark mane confirmed Neji's faith in the younger man and he exhaled quietly.

"Good. Then deliver this as fast as you are able. I'll cover for you with the Hokage but as long as no one knows you returned you shouldn't be missed until you get back. But be careful," he reminded the grinning Kiba who nodded once to show he understood.

"Come, Akamaru!"

With a muted bark, the Inuzuka and his nin-hound slipped away into the semi-darkness that still surrounded the Hokage tower though dawn was beginning to lighten the sky, and Neji allowed himself to relax once he saw their chakra signatures pass through the gates without having been stopped.

If this plan worked, he would owe Kiba more than he could ever repay.

* * *

><p>The walls were slowly closing in on him. Day by day, hour by hour, they seemed to be moving closer in slow increments until Sasuke felt like he was suffocating. The initial focus on Tenten was slowly waning, as she grew more proficient at fighting him, and with the loss of something to consume his thoughts came the memories.<p>

_Trapped._

It didn't help that he was in a trap of his own making; somehow that seemed to make it worse.

Kusanagi flashed, silver streaks cutting through the air, but Tenten whirled, determination drawing her mouth into a thin line as she evaded the thrust and parried with her wooden practice sword. Sasuke lessened the pressure of his blade on hers the moment they connected, to keep from cutting right through the wood. Tenten withdrew and he allowed himself a slight smirk as he whirled in a tight circle, disappearing from her line of sight. She was beginning to accept the situation – he could feel it. After the incident with her ribs, she was less volatile, less filled with resentment and anger. Or maybe she had just learned to keep those feelings to herself. Either way, he was grateful. He had no desire to talk to her, no desire to be constantly defending himself. He had a job to do, and she was going to help him do it. The sooner she accepted that the better for both of them. He tried to draw a deep breath, ignoring the way even his loose clothing – a white sleeveless shirt and black pants – felt like they were choking him.

_Focus. Control. Think of the plan._

But even as a part of his mind focused on the way he intended to use Tenten; on how she was going to buy his passage straight to Naruto – another part of him couldn't focus on anything but the increasingly urgent need to get the hell away from this place. He was so goddamn tired; every fibre of his being urged him to simply forge ahead with the plan, to get to Naruto so it could all be over … but Sasuke knew that such a hasty course of action would only result in failure.

The burn of the flat of a wooden blade connecting with his midriff yanked him out of his thoughts. The Sharingan spun to life as he glared at the kunoichi in front of him. She met his gaze, challenge shining clearly in her hazel eyes.

"Don't think you can disregard me, Uchiha," she hissed even as she moved to withdraw to a safe distance, carefully gauging his reaction.

Sasuke nearly sighed; that was the problem with subordinates – some of them would forever challenge their master, refusing to accept their status as a weapon that existed to do that master's bidding. His free hand shot out, blindingly fast, as his sword arm raised, and before Tenten had taken two steps away from him he'd caught her katana in a tight grip; Kusanagi raised and pressed against her throat.

"You pose no threat to me, kunoichi," he stated, calmly. "But I'm losing patience with your attitude."

She glared at him and let go of the katana, raising her chin slightly so Kusanagi pressed deeper into her pale skin. A thin line of blood appeared under the razor sharp blade but she ignored it as she spoke deliberately, so he could have no doubt of the fact that she was deadly serious.

"Do us both a favor then and just kill me."

"What would be the point of discarding a weapon before you know how sharp it may be?" he asked as he lowered Kusanagi and retreated into the shadows.

She thought he was gone; he was carefully suppressing his chakra again, and he could see the way she exhaled in relief the moment his presence disappeared. Tenten winced as she carefully touched her stomach and Sasuke smirked without mirth – if the bruise that was forming on his abdominal muscles hurt her anything as much as it hurt him she would think twice about inflicting harm to prove a point in the future.

It was progressing well.

If only he could shake the feeling of oppression, Sasuke felt sure he might be more hopeful of his plans proceeding than he had been since the fateful fight with his brother so long ago.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke slowly opened his eyes; obsidian gaze darting around at his surroundings: blood-red sky over a scorched wasteland and the screaming caw of carrion-eaters wheeling high above his head while their feathers fluttered to the ground around him in a rain of shadows. He shuddered as a feather brushed against his cheek before continuing its slow spiral to the dusty earth. The ground trembled and then shook; cracks deep as the abyssal trenches of the ocean breaking open before him… <em>

_They rose from the depths, still wreathed in shadow. Some little more than skeletons, flesh barely clinging to their bones, others barely touched by the grave save for pale skin and gaping wounds; some old, some young – male, female …_

_Uchiha all._

_The weight of their accusing stares brought him to his knees; a supplicant begging for forgiveness; still they marched relentlessly towards him, though the distance between the kneeling Sasuke and his dead clan never grew smaller. _

… _Why you, little Sasuke? What makes _you_ so special that you deserved to live?_

_Their voices rose in a deafening crescendo of thunder crashing through his skull …_

_Pain surged; a thousand needles piercing into his skin, a hundred stabs straight through the heart, but he couldn't regret it … instead Sasuke revelled in it …_

_He had learned the hard way, after all … feeling pain was far better than feeling nothing at all._

_So he knelt before the ever-advancing tide of vengeful Uchiha, almost hoping that the next swell would bring them close enough to tear him limb from limb._

_His head bowed, dark hair swinging forward to hide the tears that streaked relentlessly – silently - down his cheeks and trembling hands lifted slowly to his chest, tracing over the raised edges of fresh wounds … slightly stained fingertips touched his lips, as the cough wracked painfully through his frame … the welling blood from inside him spilled over to drip through the spaces between his fingers to the ground below … Ice lanced through him, from the crown of his head to his toes, and he slowly raised his eyes …_

_It was always her._

_Never the others … and he could never decide if it was a fact he relished or loathed._

_The coldness came from the touch of her hand to the top of his head. Pale, slender fingers rested against the dark strands of his hair, caressing softly, as Mikoto stared down at her youngest son; still beautiful despite the pallor of death and the stab-wounds …_

"_You will fail, Sasuke," she whispered, "You must be stronger than this." _

With a hoarse cry, Sasuke woke.

The sheets tangled around him, trapping him, his heart beating too fast; a staccato rhythm of fear and revulsion against the cage of his ribs. He panted for breath; throat raw and dry as if he'd been shouting in his sleep. It wouldn't be the first time he'd screamed himself awake from a nightmare that felt all too real. Even after waking, it took days to recede, sometimes. As if the clan was still advancing upon him, still demanding their due; their blood-price…

"What more can I give you?"

He was out of the bed, the stone cold and uncaring beneath his bare feet, sweat sheening his skin despite the frigidity of the winter air; his words – half-shouted in anger – reverberating back to him from the walls.

For a moment he stood, panting; Sharingan wheeling frantically as he sought an outlet for the explosion building within him. It wasn't quite feeling … part-frustration, part-anger, part-hate … but it was all he had and Sasuke closed his eyes, savage pleasure ripping through him as the floodgates opened and the twittering of a thousand birds, encased in blue-white lightning, joined the sound of stone groaning and crumbling. He channelled the lightning through his body with all the violent force the element demanded; ignoring the voice in his head telling him to stop, even as he heeded its call.

_I'm stronger than you think, Mother._

* * *

><p>Tenten woke with a cry on her lips. Pain crashed in relentless waves over her body; fire seemed to be burning her from the inside out. Fear and horror, anger and longing, tangled inside her in a chaotic mess of feeling, that somehow didn't seem to belong to her, but the searing burn all along her nerve-endings drowned out the emotions. Instinctively seeking to extinguish the source of her sudden agony she pulled the sheets away, hands unerringly going to her hip. She was barely aware of the cloth shredding beneath frantic fingers as she struggled to uncover her skin.<p>

The curse seal glowed, like coals in a brazier, shadow-red in the darkness of her cell.

Before she had a chance to assimilate the fact, another wave of pure torture lanced through her; white-hot, it burned through her body, heating her blood and searing her veins …

She fell back onto the bed, sobbing, aware of nothing now except the torment raging inside her. Her back arched; lightning danced across her skin and, from somewhere above her thrashing form, Tenten watched with detachment, ignoring the understanding of what was happening even as it formed.

_Sasuke. Stop._

As suddenly as the attack had started, it ceased, and Tenten fell bonelessly back onto the sheets; coughing weakly against the blood that filled her throat from her badly-bitten tongue and lips.

* * *

><p>As had become his habit, while autumn melted seamlessly into winter, Sasuke went to fetch Tenten at dawn. In the weeks they'd been together he knew to expect her awake and alert; sometimes injured, sometimes not, but after the incident a few weeks ago when he'd been forced to bind her ribs she'd been more careful. A fact that pleased him. She fought with more cunning now; more skill, more strength, certainly … but the fact that she was learning to evade his attacks – no matter that he wasn't ever aiming to kill; there was no way she could avoid that – meant that she was learning. It was progress he hadn't hoped for so soon.<p>

Their training sessions had even meant that he was so tired by the time he finally found his bed at night that the dreams hadn't occurred as frequently. The previous night had been the first time in all the weeks with Tenten that he'd had one. He refused to acknowledge that there might be some significance in that but couldn't quite ignore the way the seal acted. Sometimes, he could almost feel her … a slight brush – a tingle – of a consciousness not his own. He ignored it but it was useful. It meant that he could accurately gauge when she was at the end of her strength as they sparred; because the proud kunoichi would never yield, that much he had learned early on.

The locked clicked, loudly in the stillness of a new morning, his breath fogging white condensation into the air in front of him as he waited. Usually, the moment the lock clicked Tenten pulled the door open but this morning there was only silence. Sasuke frowned in irritation; what was the silly girl up to now? He pushed at the door, with more violence than he'd really intended and it flew inward, crashing against the wall so hard that splinters of wood flew into the air.

She lay, unconscious on her bed, a trickled of dried blood staining her chin. Her skin was raw, red and blistered, and Sasuke froze in the doorway at the sight.

How had this happened? Why had he not felt it?

It was like trying to remember a dream within a dream … but he instinctively knew his suspicions were right. The voice telling him to stop as he'd laid waste to his chamber with Chidori the night before hadn't been his imagination… Sasuke sighed as he stepped closer to the bed and bent to lift the girl.

Clearly, she wasn't a Lightning type. And more importantly, it was increasingly becoming clearer that he had to find a way to block the seal from reacting so violently. She was still alive this time, though barely, but how much longer would she have lived if he had been facing a true enemy and needed more than one Chidori?

He carried her to the remains of Kabuto's lab; mouth set in an uncompromising line as he held her firmly despite her unconscious moaning at the contact of her raw skin with his clothes. He was unskilled in healing; though his chakra control had improved as he grew older Sasuke knew that he would never have the skill to channel it into healing. Even if he had, his chakra seemed to rebel at the very idea; roiling inside him with unease. No, even if had been able to heal he wouldn't have attempted it on Tenten … his chakra was meant for destruction, nothing more.

But Kabuto had left enough of his vials and potions and scrolls that there had to be something useful in the room and Sasuke's Sharingan was already sweeping over the shelves as he laid Tenten down on the dusty examining table in the middle of the room. Having lived the life of a nuke-nin, he knew enough to realize that he had to soothe and prevent infection, had to treat the shock …

For a long moment he stood staring at Tenten, lying still on the table, before he whirled in a tight circle and exited the room, trying to remember the location of the nearest bathroom in this part of the complex. If memory served, it contained only a shower but that would be good enough to ease the worst of the stinging, as long as he didn't turn the water on to full blast.

Hours later, Sasuke was exhausted but Tenten had been soaked in cold water to ease the pain of the burns. He'd found some sort of salve in Kabuto's things that had been labelled 'Healing Unguent' and he'd carefully applied some of it to a small spot on her ankle. After a few minutes the blister had started to shrink somewhat – the angry red color receding - so he'd proceeded to apply it to the rest of her body. Throughout the ministrations he could feel the frustration gathering inside him but the one thing his years in existence had taught him was that when something was his mess, he was expected to right it. So he'd crushed a couple of painkillers and mixed them with water before forcing it down Tenten's throat.

Finally, there was nothing further he could do so he'd covered her in a light blanket and pushed a pillow under her head.

There were no nightmares that night.

* * *

><p>Tenten woke slowly; swimming her way to consciousness through dark and swirling waters that continually threatened to drag her back down. When her eyes finally fluttered open, it took a moment for the room to come into focus: the shelves filled with strange bottles, floating specimens and pieces of bone.<p>

Gradually she became aware of the cold slab of metal she was lying on, though a light blanket covered her, and the sting of burns that covered her body. She carefully turned her head, trying not to move too much though the movement still brought tears smarting to her eyes. A few rapid blinks cleared her vision somewhat and she finally registered Sasuke's almost preternaturally still form leaning against the wall across from her. She swallowed the dryness in her throat, licked her lips and he seemed to realize she wanted water because despite the grimace that graced his features he quickly brought a glass and tilted it against her lips. The coolness trickling down her throat felt like a balm as it travelled through her body. He allowed her only a few sips before he took the glass away but Tenten knew that too much too soon could be harmful so she stayed silent though her body screamed for more of the life-giving liquid.

"You did this," she finally managed to croak weakly, still staring unwaveringly at the Uchiha who had retreated to his spot by the wall again.

Sasuke inclined his head in agreement, not speaking for a long moment, though obsidian eyes were carefully raking over her.

"I did not intend to," he finally allowed.

Tenten figured it was as close to an apology as she was ever likely to get so she closed her eyes, trying to fight against the scream of aching muscles and seared flesh.

"A weapon weakened as you are is of no use to me."

She opened her eyes again but Sasuke ignored her look of accusation and outrage as he directed his gaze somewhere over her head and continued.

"I've been thinking and I may have found a way to decrease the most debilitating effects of the seal. A wall of chakra, encasing the link, cutting it off from us until it's needed."

Hope rose, no matter that she knew it was foolish; that there was no way he would have gone to all the trouble to hone her, heal her, only to let her go, and Tenten tried to force the burgeoning bubble inside her to deflate.

"I will still control the link, of course," his deep voice was utterly without inflection but somehow the minute tightening around his mouth indicated that he was well aware of what she'd been thinking.

"But if my chakra pushes the link out from my side, and yours from you, then we should be able to keep it in a sort of stasis between us. It is just a theory and the choice is yours as to whether the risk is worth it."

Tenten wanted to laugh but the pain prevented it. Did he honestly think an unknown, made-up-on-the-spur-of-the-moment, jutsu was more risky than every moment she spent linked to his violent mood-swings? She opened her mouth to agree – anything was better than the pain she'd already suffered because of him - but Sasuke's quick glare indicated that he wasn't done talking.

"It will require … a certain level of trust, from your side," he said slowly, "You will have to allow me to shape your chakra around the link which means that you will have to believe, at the very least, that I mean you no physical harm."

"Think about it."

He was gone before she had a chance to reply and Tenten finally allowed the tears of pure helpless hopelessness to fall. How could he ever expect her to believe that he meant her no physical harm when she was currently unable to move for the pain he'd inflicted?

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: What do you think of Sasuke's plans (what is known of it) and Neji's for that matter? What will Tenten do with the new choice laid in front of her? Let me know!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**a/n: Thank you so much to everyone who was incredible enough to leave a review! Your support has been wonderful and I am truly appreciative! This chapter was a little … more difficult … to write than the previous ones and I'm not entirely happy with it but I wanted to update in time for tomorrow, sort of in honor of Sasuke's birthday, so I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter anyway ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

The days slowly turned into weeks as Tenten healed and, surprisingly enough, they'd started to fall into a routine of co-existence that didn't grate as much as she'd thought it would. Being so dependent on him – it had been at least a week before she'd even attempted to walk with Sasuke's assistance – didn't do much for her pride but it seemed to do wonders for his trust in her. Her door was no longer locked at night; he didn't accompany her everywhere. Apparently, being nearly killed was enough to convince him that she wouldn't have the strength to attempt any wild escape plans. Tenten smirked without mirth – wincing the moment the gesture pulled at her lips because the last thing she wanted was to be picking up Sasuke's mannerisms – even this slight freedom of movement he allowed her had the most ridiculous amounts of gratefulness coursing through her system.

No further mention had been made of his offer to unlink the seal but that didn't mean that she hadn't been thinking about it every second of every day. Being bedridden had meant that she had far more time on her hands to think than she really wanted to. It was so much easier to simply rail against the fates; to curse the Uchiha for holding her captive and forcing her to do his bidding. Despite her best efforts, Tenten had slowly come to the realization that she did have some choices – granted, not many and none of them particularly appealing but choices to make on her own nonetheless. She shuddered to think of the level of trust he required of her – to willingly allow that dark, overwhelming chakra to seep into her and mingle with her own. But she was already irrevocably linked to him, anyway. Sometimes - whenever Sasuke was feeling anything particularly strongly, she'd realized - Tenten could just barely feel the emotions that she now knew were not her own. Would it really be all that different to allow him to shape his chakra around hers? It might even result in the complete removal of this unwanted level of intimacy. She had no desire to feel his anger; didn't want to experience his pain. A part of her couldn't help but react instinctively, though. No person – not even a kunoichi trained in compartmentalization – could full disengage who they _were_. Her ability to sympathize; her tendency to want to _help_ any creature in pain reared up every time she got one of these flashes from her captor. How could he live like that? She found herself wondering how it was that he hadn't simply ended his own life long ago; and despite herself she couldn't help the twinges of sympathy whenever she thought of the pain and rage that Sasuke carried with him wherever he went.

She'd been surprised to realize that the base was fully equipped. Once Sasuke had started to allow her to roam on her own she'd quickly discovered that the underground warren consisted of more than just stone-block cells. Somehow, when she'd healed enough to get around on her own, it had become her duty to see to the meals, after the first time she'd been hungry and in no mood to wait for Sasuke to feed her. Sasuke left the base early in the mornings and she didn't know how he passed his days but she rarely saw him until long after the sun had set. Though there were generally a meagre stock of foodstuffs on hand and Tenten invariably spent her days in the kitchen; trying to find new and inventive ways of cooking basic rice and vegetables.

Strange as the hobby was, she was glad of something for her hands to do while her thoughts whirled endlessly around the offer Sasuke had made and the inescapable situation she found herself in. No matter which way she considered it, the fact remained that Sasuke had her well and truly cornered between the devil and the deep blue sea. As the days dragged on it became increasingly clearer that she was really only cutting off her nose to spite her face by refusing his offer to shut down the link. Loathe as she was to give Sasuke anything he wanted it was a win-win situation; he got an undamaged weapon like he wanted and she got some measure of safety from his bi-polar tendencies. Tenten exhaled; more a heartfelt sigh than a mere release of air, as she finally admitted the truth that had been lurking in the back of her mind, waiting for her to acknowledge it for the last few days.

There was nothing to be gained from fighting him; she was bound to him and the sooner she accepted that the better.

A bitter twist of her lips, she washed the vegetables for the evening meal with unnecessary vigour, turned into a full out laugh as Tenten pondered the sheer unbelievablity of the situation. No matter which way she looked at it she was forced to accept the fact that she had no choice but to firmly cast her lot with the Uchiha. She had no home to return to; maybe not even a village to give her allegiance to anymore, depending on how ROOT's plans were progressing … no one was waiting for her, no one would really miss her.

_Gai-sensei, Lee, Ami, Neji._

The names had taken on the significance of a litany in the last weeks; whenever she came close to giving in she'd recite the small list of the people remaining whom she loved and it was usually enough to still the thoughts of embarking on such a terrible betrayal but …

Ami wouldn't miss her – she was better off without a kunoichi sister, to be honest. Safe with their grandparents, her sister would have the life she deserved to have.

Gai and Lee and Neji … if they even survived Konoha's division … they were shinobi, they would be fine without her.

Much as it pained her to admit, these days the only person who needed her was an S-class missing-nin with murder in his heart.

She couldn't win in a straight fight; that much had become clear in their sparring sessions. Sasuke was so far out of her league it wasn't even funny. And wasn't she really just hurting her own chances at survival by continuously fighting against the fate that seemed to have been ordained for her? Tenten wasn't a pessimistic person by nature and while the last few months had taken their toll on her optimism, her true nature seemed to be asserting itself once again.

Hope wasn't out of the question; she had to believe that one day she would be able to escape the steely vines Sasuke had wrapped her in for reasons she still couldn't fathom.

But to do that she had to give in. Give up, as it were. Accept that this was her place now.

Tenten took a deep breath and shook the last droplets of water clinging to the vegetables off before turning to the cutting board that lay in readiness.

There really was no other choice – not a logical one that made sense, anyway. Distantly she wondered what Neji would think of her reasoning but quickly shook her head to force the thoughts away.

From here on she owed her allegiance to only one person.

* * *

><p>His chakra was just as dark and forbidding as she remembered and Tenten forced herself to sit still and not cringe. They were in the training room though it was already deep into the night. By the time Sasuke had finally graced her with his presence she'd managed to talk herself out of, and back into, her decision at least a million times but he'd shown no emotion when she'd imparted her choice.<p>

Typically, he had merely raised an eyebrow appraisingly and remained silent while he ate the onigiri and deep-fried vegetables she'd prepared. The words had been on the tip of her tongue – she'd been ready to tell him that she wouldn't fight him anymore, that she was joining him in his endeavours – whatever they may be – of her own free will but the words had stuck in her throat. The magnitude of such a declaration was just too much to bear so, in the end, Tenten had settled for merely telling him that she had decided to attempt the sealing of the link.

Sasuke wasn't stupid anyway, she'd told herself as she followed him down the dark halls after he'd eaten. He would realize that her decision to trust him had ramifications beyond merely escaping a pain-filled future.

So she'd remained silent as she'd taken her position – sitting cross-legged in front of Sasuke on the cold, stone floor.

Without wasting any time he'd closed his eyes, a slight frown of concentration drawing his dark brows together, his entire body freezing into that preternatural stillness that did nothing so much as remind of what he was – a dangerous killer. Tenten struggled to suppress the shudder; reminded herself that if this was to work she had to at least _try_ to see him as a teammate.

The lines on Sasuke's forehead cleared; smoothing into pale unmarked skin, and she chose to focus on his face, instead. Long lashes kissed his cheeks in dark crescents – she was almost surprised they didn't get tangled when he blinked, they were that long – and despite the usual expressionless mask he donned, his lips weren't pulled into that thin, forbidding line she had become so used to. He'd been twelve the first time she'd seen him; she could clearly recall the slight giggle and the way she'd remarked that he was cute …

Tenten hastily closed her eyes, as well; trying to wipe the memories away, but her thoughts refused to be derailed. The way he was now … it turned the promise of good-looks he'd shown as a genin into a mockery; but Tenten refused to lie to herself and the fact remained that Uchiha Sasuke had grown into a very attractive man. _When he isn't scowling or killing_, she hastily amended.

"If you're quite finished …"

Sasuke's low drawl broke through the silence and Tenten nearly shrieked in surprise – managing to swallow the sound at the last possible moment – though her eyes popped open and her entire body reared back in surprise.

Sasuke opened his eyes – glowing red in the semi-darkness – and Tenten instinctively squeezed hers shut tightly; her heart pounding in the cage of her ribs. A long-suffering sigh filled the air between them and Tenten nearly shrieked again when one of his hands closed around her wrist. Agreeing to this in the safety of her own mind was one thing, but she was rapidly finding that the reality of being so at the Uchiha's mercy – when there was no distraction of pain – was nothing short of nerve-wrecking. He carefully pulled her forward, until she was sitting in the cross-legged position from before, leaning slightly towards her captor but Tenten kept her eyes firmly closed.

"Tenten …"

The sound of her name surprised her so much she nearly opened her eyes – forgetting about the threat of the Sharingan in the shock of having Sasuke address her directly and in a tone of voice that was more weary than commanding, more persuasive than a warning.

"Open your eyes."

_Easy for you to say, _Tenten thought resentfully, even as another part of her brain attempted to dissect the meaning of the words and the tone of voice that accompanied the murmured words. But he was right, she had to concede that. He'd warned her that she would have to trust him and she could only assume that also meant that she needed to be relaxed as he attempted to shape her chakra. And she'd made her decision so the only real problem was …

_Damn Sharingan!_

"I can't," she finally admitted, her voice low and filled with shame.

A short, sharp bark of laughter – that contained no mirth – was her only answer and Tenten cringed; hating every second of the situation. It was a horrible; feeling so helpless and defenceless because she couldn't see what was coming for her …

Cool fingertips touched her temples, barely-there touches angling her face slightly upward, and Tenten could feel her eyelids flutter, wanting desperately to open.

"Open your eyes."

This time, the command in his voice was unmistakeable and years of shinobi training made it impossible to resist such a blatantly direct order.

Fear rushed through her veins to settle heavily in the pit of her stomach, all her muscles clenched tightly in expectance of the pain to come but slowly her eyelids fluttered open.

"I can make this easier," Sasuke observed, red eyes fixed unwaveringly on the girl in front of him, "a light genjutsu …"

Tenten stared into the blood-red eyes fixed so intently on her and swallowed once, hard. The tomoe were quiet, the bladed edges of the Mangekyou absent and for the moment she allowed herself to relax somewhat. Taken purely on the face of it … they were beautiful.

_In a terrifying way, _Tenten added quickly.

She shook her head, wondering what was wrong with her, and finally, came to the miserable conclusion that Sasuke may have a point. She couldn't look directly into his eyes – not after years of being told that was the one thing any ninja must ensure to _never_ do.

"Okay," she agreed in a small voice, fixing her gaze on his chin instead of his eyes.

The fingertips were back, tilting her chin slightly and Tenten took a deep breath before fixing her eyes firmly on the swirling red gaze inches from her own.

* * *

><p>It was almost as effortless as breathing. For a moment, Sasuke wondered if the girl was exceptionally weak against genjutsu … but despite the hints of fear that darkened her hazel eyes she had met his gaze squarely and he brushed the thought aside. He was no longer used to people submitting willingly to the Sharingan, that was all. The genjutsu was mild – she was awake and she was aware. It was merely intended to help her relax, and when she blew a long slow breath out through barely parted lips, Sasuke knew that it had worked. He could feel the slow, gentle, undulations of her chakra beneath her skin and he carefully started to gather his own.<p>

"Lie down," he told the dazed girl, who complied without compunction.

She stretched out in front of him, watching with half-lidded eyes and, as he reached for the button on the dark shinobi pants she wore, he wanted to laugh for the first time in many years; he was becoming ridiculously adept at undressing this specific girl. She didn't move as he lifted one thigh slightly, allowing him to slip the loose fabric slightly off; enough to bare her hip.

A light touch, a slow brush of his fingers across the curse seal was enough to activate it and the Mangekyou-shaped mark on her skin glowed in reaction to its creator's chakra.

Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Think of the seal," he told the lethargic kunoichi, "will your chakra into the mark."

The trace amounts of his own chakra that remained within the seal started to whirl; disliking the interference of her chakra, and Sasuke slowly opened his eyes again.

Her chakra was a light, clean blue … it looked incongruous mixing with his shadow-red chakra. The mark pulsed, lighting up in alternate colours of red and blue, and he judged that enough of her chakra was present to attempt his idea.

Slowly, carefully, he drew one finger along a line of dark-red chakra and his chakra obeyed; following along as he traced the edges of the seal. The moment his left that line, a rush of light-blue followed as Tenten's hurried to fill and cleanse the site of foreign chakra. It was time-consuming, repetitive and boring, but Sasuke forced himself to work slowly, lest the seal reacted in a way neither of them wanted. Finally, the insides lines of the seal were all pulsing with Tenten's clear chakra while the outlines glowed red with his and Sasuke withdrew his hands from the seal, bringing his fingers together in a swift movement and forming the dragon hand-seal. He felt for the threads of his chakra and pushed them into place, an involuntary smirk pulling at his lips when he felt Tenten's push back just as strongly before settling into the grooves.

"Release," he muttered quietly, touching two fingers to Tenten's forehead.

"Did it work?" she asked anxiously, pushing herself up onto her elbows and staring down at the mark. She reached hesitant fingers out to touch, only to think better of the action at the last moment and instead stared at the way the seal had changed; now only the barbed-wire edges glowed red while the rest of the shape was filled with a pulsing blue.

Sasuke pushed himself to his feet gracefully, ignoring the kunoichi's gasps and questions. He was at the door, one hand on the handle before he turned back slightly.

"Of course it worked."

* * *

><p>Tenten couldn't sleep – the seal was itching like crazy and three showers in the last hour had done nothing to help the uncomfortable sensation to abate. She drew absentminded fingertips along the cold stone wall as she walked; she didn't know this part of the facility at all but exploring had seemed preferable to going slowly crazy in her cell.<p>

She couldn't feel him anymore.

Unless he wasn't feeling anything much at the moment that could only mean that he really had sealed the link away.

_A seal within a seal_, Tenten mused, _how difficult must that be?_

Sasuke hadn't seemed at all fatigued when she'd come out of the half-sleepy genjutsu state he'd put her in – in fact, he'd seemed rather bored. She sighed, half marvelling at the Uchiha's sheer _arrogance_, half admiring the fact that he was capable of making a jutsu like this work with ease.

She felt strangely … free. Light and airy and, if she was completely honest with herself, it wasn't just because of the seal. Having made her decision … distasteful as it may be, she felt only relief. Tenten wasn't particularly vain … her ego generally wasn't an issue unless it came to weapons, and she readily admitted that it was one of her failures: her tendency to follow. She disliked leadership, couldn't handle the thought of having so many lives resting on her shoulders, so she had always been content to follow wherever Gai-sensei, and later Neji, led. The few weeks she'd spent travelling alone had been the worst of her life … she'd second-guessed every decision, every action …

He wasn't her first choice but Sasuke was better than being alone, wandering aimlessly. And now that the seal had been made somewhat manageable she was feeling a lot more confident about her chances to eventually find her way out of this mess.

A quick shake of her head to dislodge dreams that had no place in the present and Tenten lengthened her stride, curiously glancing around – she seemed to have drifted even deeper beneath the ground, if the damp quality to the air was anything to go by, but abruptly the hallway arched and the steep slant of the floor assured her that she was returning to the surface. Everything was dusty and disused, but here there seemed to be less accumulated dirt and Tenten swallowed once as her heart began to pound.

By her calculations this was the only part of the complex she hadn't explored yet –she hadn't found Sasuke's rooms in all of her previous forays. For a moment, she stood frozen in the hallway as the implications slowly settled. She had less than no desire to see where Sasuke slept; it was akin to entering the dragon's lair and despite a series of very unfortunate decisions Tenten wasn't stupid; invading the Uchiha's privacy would likely have consequences she didn't want to face. Wavering thoughts ran in circles as Tenten stood indecisively in the hallway – one hand still anchoring her against the wall – when she heard the first sound. A frown pulled her brows together as she tried to place the noise … but it wasn't until a second disturbance rent the air that she realized what she was hearing: a low, masculine moan of pure anguish.

Her muscles tensed – nearly locking into place – as the sound brought with it images of suffering and feelings of unadulterated pain. Tenten instinctively sank into a crouch as if she could protect her body from the lightning strikes that way. Though she hadn't been fully awake the last time he'd had such intense emotional reactions, she could clearly remember the sheer agony of feeling that had hit just before the lightning had started to dance.

It took a long time before she relaxed enough to sink down onto the floor; indistinguishable words and half-muttered phrases continued to swirl through the air around her but finally Tenten realized that she must be right outside Sasuke's door – that she wasn't hearing him in her head and that no pain would be inflicted upon her at any moment. Slowly, she stood on trembling legs, forcing her knees to lock against the shaking and reached out to touch the door in front of her. Just before her fingers could make contact with the coarse, grainy wood another shout rang out from behind it. This one, unfortunately, all too clear and the remembrance of the suffering night-time seemed to bring to Sasuke froze Tenten into place again.

He called for his mother.

And, with a sinking heart, Tenten realized that the borrowed hurt that swirled in her soul was tangled with empathy.

She yanked her hand away from the wood as if she'd been burned.

_No. No. This is not supposed to happen; I cannot feel anything for him except loathing and a healthy dose of fear!_

The thoughts pounded frantically through her confused mind; mingling with the horror of the emotions Sasuke carried with him daily, and Tenten barely noticed her body whirling, her legs lengthening their stride until she was running down the hallway. Gasping for breath, she only slowed down once she was safely back inside her cell.

She tried to force the thoughts away.

To pretend that nothing had changed.

But as she collapsed onto her hard, still-somewhat-dusty bed Tenten couldn't help but fear that it was already far too late for that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: Review? Pretty please?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**a/n: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I'm so sorry I'm late with the update, to be honest I'm not entirely sure where August went xD I hope you'll enjoy the chapter thought! And please let me know what you thought?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

The rain fell. Sometimes in steady sheets that obscured the landscape in a grey haze, sometimes only a steady drip-drip-drip that threatened to stop completely but quickly turned into another violent downpour. Every now and again the sun poked a few feeble rays through the dark clouds but still the rain came.

A damp, cold, cave; unrelenting rain, supplies running dangerously low …

And Sasuke, shivering as he mumbled his way through fevered dreams.

Tenten wrapped her arms around her knees, staring despondently out at the lengthening shadows creeping towards the cave mouth. How had it all gone so badly wrong so quickly? The barely leashed panic that had been dogging her heels for the last forty-eight hours reared up inside her; an insistent flash of pure terror, before she managed to suppress it. Struggling to keep her breathing even, her mind clear and unclouded, she turned slightly to look at the Uchiha sprawled on the sleeping mat beside her. Despite the fact that she'd covered him with every piece of fabric they had in their possession, his lips were tinged blue and she could clearly feel the tremors that wracked his frame as he shivered in his sleep.

Her mouth twisted, she chewed her lower lip as she carefully lifted the edge of the makeshift blankets to stare at the white bandages that were wrapped around his ribs. Weeping blood no longer stained the cloth but, though she was no medic, she somehow instinctively understood that it was not a good sign. With evening encroaching she was sure they were safe, no unfamiliar shapes or chakra signatures had come near them in the last twelve hours, so she carefully shifted onto her knees and reached trembling fingers out to unroll the bandages.

She hadn't touched them since the initial wrapping – which Sasuke had done with only a little help from her – more than a day ago. He had insisted that it was merely a scratch, glaring so ferociously when she opened her mouth to insist that he needed a hospital, that Tenten had bitten her tongue and kept her peace. Something she'd come to regret in the last eight hours or so – ever since Sasuke had grown even paler than he had been since the attack that had given him a slice across the ribs. With no other recourse, and barely any knowledge of medicine, she'd tried to make him comfortable; finally insisting that he lay down and the lack of argument from Sasuke had sent alarm spiking through her veins. Gradually, he'd fallen asleep and she'd breathed a silent sigh of relief.

But the relief had been short-lived as it became apparent that his unconscious state had less to do with healing sleep and far more to do with the fever that raged unabated. No matter how many compresses she made by soaking a strip of fabric torn from a spare shirt in the cool rain that fell outside, it seemed to have very little effect.

Now, she winced every time she – gently as possible – rolled his inert form from side to side so she could unwind the bandage; every slight movement resulting in a groan of pain from the unconscious Uchiha. Finally the last piece was pulled away and, though her lower lip felt raw from all the abuse she'd subjected it to throughout the last day, she bit down hard enough to taste blood.

Sasuke's 'scratch' was in actuality a gash – trailing along the line of his ribs, from his side to his sternum. Deep and gaping at the entry point, it lightened as it came closer to the middle of his torso and Tenten thought that might mean that vital organs had been spared, at least.

The problem was the flesh surrounding the wound: raised and puffy; shiny with angry red lines spreading their poisonous tentacles into unmarked and previously healthy skin.

A deep breath, then another, and Tenten sat back on her heels staring at the wound as tears she was unable to stop welled up in her eyes. So far the curse seal had remained dormant, but Sasuke's chakra was steadily weakening – she could feel the increasingly sluggish movements as it ran along his chakra pathways, looking for a way to wash the poison from his system.

Desperately she glanced around, as if the uneven rock walls and ceiling could provide her with a solution. But the shadows crept inexorably closer as the last bit of daylight faded away and the jagged black rock remained stubbornly silent …

What would happen to her if Sasuke died?

* * *

><p><em>48 hours earlier<em>

Spring was in the air; a feeling of hope and renewal more than the physical proofs of the first tentative shoots of green that were pushing up through the dark earth. Mingled fear and excitement coursed through Tenten's veins as she stopped just outside the doorway and stared up at the sky with wide eyes.

It had been so long since she'd seen anything but the depressing stone of the Sound base she couldn't help but freeze in place. The sky above was the pale blue of a robin's egg, dotted with wispy white clouds that drifted lazily across the expanse. A slight breeze ruffled the newly emerging leaves high above her head and Tenten suddenly couldn't contain the sheer joy of freedom that welled up inside her. A soft laugh bubbled from her lips and, unable to resist, she took a few quick steps until she was amongst the trees proper. A slight pause, a few turns as she took in the world, reacquainted herself with so much vast space, the smells of dark earth and new life.

A shadow fell across her own, blotting out the sun, and abruptly all enjoyment fled. Sober now, Tenten turned obediently towards Sasuke, awaiting the orders she could almost feel him burning to give. For Sasuke there was no enjoyment; no joy. Sadly, she wondered if he would ever be able to take pleasure in even such simple things as the advent of spring, or if the corrosive darkness inside him had consumed not only his sanity but his humanity as well.

"West," he grunted, turning in the direction he mentioned; so sure she would follow that he barely waited for her acknowledgement before taking off into the treeline.

And why would he doubt that she would follow unwaveringly, Tenten wondered bitterly as she hurried to catch up. She could run – but what purpose would that serve? It was more than likely he would catch her before she went too far (and such rebellion would undoubtedly result in further restrictions of her already scant freedom) and even if she managed to evade him, he had only to unlink the seal, use a single Chidori and wait for her to collapse.

A single leap brought her up to the branches of the nearest tree and her heart sped up with the sheer pleasure of running again. There had been a time when nothing would have made her as happy as to _stop _running – when Gai-sensei had run them ragged, literally. But after so long cooped up inside, her only exercise life-threatening sparring sessions with Sasuke, it felt incredible to be outside and moving again.

She had no idea where they were going, of course. Or why. Or what Sasuke hoped to accomplish once they reached their destination. Or what her role would be when they got there …

With a vicious shake of her head, Tenten forced everything she didn't know to recede – for now she was being allowed an unprecedented level of trust and freedom and she would do everything in her power to ensure that she not only kept what she'd earned, but added to it as well.

* * *

><p>She was quiet, focused. A trait Sasuke had come to appreciate in the kunoichi. After Sakura and Karin it was only a relief to be travelling with a female who wasn't trying to flirt with him at every opportunity.<p>

Truthfully though, he was at least slightly suspicious of the way she was conforming to his will. Of course, it was exactly what he'd wanted: a human weapon that would follow obediently wherever he led, but he hadn't survived on his own for so long by being naïve and trusting. It seemed slightly _off_, her sudden malleability. And he would be foolish if he believed that the seriousness of the injuries she'd sustained from his Chidori had suddenly resulted in a desire to please him. There were many things Sasuke was unsure of … but he was sure of one fact: he wasn't foolish.

So he kept watch, waiting quietly for her to make the stupid move she was undoubtedly planning. It was wearying, though. Frustrating. He had better things to do than keep an unruly kunoichi in check from dawn to dusk.

Her convalescence had gone well; every bit of trust he'd grudgingly given had proven that she deserved it, and finally they had begun to settle into a sort of comradeship. It didn't mean that he was under any illusions about where her loyalties truly lay, though. The better part of the fall, and the entire winter, had been spent in getting used to each other. Slowly progress had been made until Sasuke was satisfied that they could fight well together; that Tenten could hold her own in the battles they would undoubtedly face in the future. The delay had grated on him, but after her injuries there had been no choice but to wait for her to heal. Without a medic it was a painfully slow process.

The base had been left behind with absolutely no regret. The first breath he'd drawn – knowing that he was leaving that hell-hole and would never be back – had tasted of pure freedom and he'd been hard pressed not to join the silly girl in her impromptu little dance of joy in the middle of the clearing. Instead he'd suppressed the wild happiness at being free of the dank cellar-like rooms and started to run.

If they kept this pace up they would be in Rain in two days.

* * *

><p>They had come out of nowhere – and Tenten cursed herself for having grown complacent. ROOT didn't give up; they didn't let go. She'd been stupid to think that Sasuke was the only problem she faced.<p>

The camp had been set up in a small clearing, not unlike the ones she'd utilized the previous summer. Sasuke had taken first watch and after a day of hard travelling she'd been so exhausted she'd fallen almost immediately into a deep, dreamless sleep. It had felt like mere minutes, though she must have been asleep for hours, when Sasuke shook her quietly awake. He held a finger to her lips to indicate silence but it wasn't necessary. The moment she'd opened her eyes, seen the red of his swirling in the darkness, she'd known that something was amiss.

She could feel it.

A malevolent oppressiveness in the air, like a net being drawn tightly around them.

"They appeared about an hour ago," Sasuke whispered harshly as she pushed herself into a sitting position, words underscored with the tones of pure anger, "I thought they'd pass us by but they've been circling closer ever since."

The fog of sleep cleared quickly, her pulse leaping and jumping with the fear and adrenaline that ran rampantly through her body, and Tenten quietly and efficiently started to ready herself for the fight that was sure to come. From the corner of her eye she could see the way Sasuke compulsively pushed the hilt of his katana from its sheath, how his eyes roved the foliage surrounding them.

"ROOT," she breathed as she gave her scrolls a final pat to ensure they were there and took up her place standing next to the Uchiha.

He shot her a quick glance but remained silent and Tenten nearly groaned aloud. The look on his face – even in the darkness – said it all: she would have some explaining to do once they'd finished this confrontation.

Somehow it never occurred to her that a ROOT Anbu squad could ever stand a chance against Uchiha Sasuke.

"Three squads," Sasuke told her quietly, drawing the katana though it still dangled carelessly by his side, an extension of his arm. "They'll be here in the next few minutes. No trackers among them or they'd have been on us the moment they caught our scent."

Tenten nodded though fear kept her tightly bound in a crushing grip. Three squads? It was unheard of. Did they know she'd been captured by the Uchiha? Why else would they send so many?

The first shadows to breach the protective ring of the trees froze almost as soon as they stepped into the clearing. Stopped in their tracks by the feel of Sasuke's chakra, the sight of the most wanted S-class criminal still alive, or by a technique of the Sharingan, Tenten didn't know or care. As soon as they stood still she loosed a couple of kunai – hitting each of the men solidly in the jugular. Darkness was no impediment to accuracy; Tenten could _feel _any target she wished to hit. They were dead before they hit the ground – a slight gurgle the only sound of their passing.

A second wave of Anbu warriors replaced the first, before Tenten had a chance to suggest a strategic retreat because she rather suspected that Sasuke would not take kindly to a suggestion of 'run for your life'. These were better prepared; they had circled around and tried to sneak up from behind. But they were no real match for the Sharingan, especially not in the dark. Tenten tried to assist where she could, finishing them off as soon as Sasuke had delivered the fatal blow.

But she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being played. Toyed with. Two squads, dead within minutes … too easy. Almost as if they were being fed cannon-fodder to make them complacent.

No sooner had the thought occurred to her than the real attack began.

It was chaos and confusion – blood and exploding earth and falling trees, flashes of brightness as the full moon glinted silvery off of Sasuke's blade. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh and grunts of pain filled her ears and it was all Tenten could do to try and get out of the way long enough to gain a strategic vantage point from which to launch her attacks. For the first time in her life Tenten could have cared less about accuracy. From experience she knew that it was damn near impossible to hit Sasuke. Years of being constantly hunted had made him almost paranoid about looking over his shoulder and the characteristic came to good use in a battle – as if his senses had been so attuned to anything coming close that he could sense it long before it hit.

So, she merely anchored herself against the solid trunk of an oak tree that even ninjutsu would be hard pressed to dislodge from the earth and let wave after wave after wave of weapons fly into the melee.

* * *

><p>It was glorious.<p>

Solid blows, flowing blood and a free rein for the anger that always swirled just below the surface, like a volcano just waiting to erupt. Kusanagi raged for blood, every time the blade bit into an unprotected piece of skin it almost felt as if the steel shuddered in pleasure.

A pleasure Sasuke wholeheartedly shared.

Weeks of forced inactivity; the voices – the ghosts – growing ever more vociferous had him on edge. He didn't know who these ninja were; he didn't care. Whether they were after Tenten or himself made no difference; they were the outlet he'd so desperately longed for.

Over so quickly.

Barely any challenge, but the blood-lust had been sated for the moment and Sasuke turned to look for Tenten as soon as he'd kicked the second man off his blade. Kusanagi had gone deep … right through the man's stomach and out at his back; the masked face had fallen forward onto Sasuke's shoulder and deep down he'd known that it was wrong to feel elated by the last bit of unnecessary violence.

Sometimes his mother spoke at inopportune moments.

_(What have you become, my darling little boy?)_

Maybe it was that - her voice - that propelled him into movement; an instinctive denial of the disappointment in him.

All Sasuke really knew was the present. He was breathing hard, blood still dripping from his blade, having just caught sight of Tenten at the opposite side of the clearing. Weapons littered the grassy expanse, clods of earth had raised a cloud of dust as the weapons and feet trampled the ground and she was still wreathed in slowly dissipating smoke from her last summons. Sucking in deep breaths of air, wide eyed, she was staring at him as if she'd never seen him before, but that wasn't what had the monster inside him sniffing the air again.

There was still one left.

A short, slight man, judging by his build – only a few inches taller than the prey he was sneaking up behind. Tenten was oblivious to his presence, looking so disoriented and confused that Sasuke wondered if this had been her first real battle.

He moved without really being aware of it.

She was his. He'd trained her, made her into what she was.

A good ninja looked after his weapons.

Vaguely he could recall Itachi telling him something along those lines when he'd received his first real kunai …

Sasuke was naturally fast. He'd trained himself to be faster.

But this time he could already see he was too slow. The stupid girl wasn't moving, frozen into place by whatever it was she was thinking or feeling, and he was too far away – the enemy already too close to her.

The best he could hope for was to deflect the blow … maybe save both of them from a fatal wound.

He ignored the sound of his mother's pleased murmur inside his head as he flickered back into plain sight; his body a human shield between Tenten and the kunai aimed straight at her heart.

* * *

><p><em>The present<em>

His chakra was weakening more by the minute. And hers with him. Finally, Tenten gave up … gave in to the crushing fear and despair that had been threatening to overwhelm her ever since Sasuke's collapse.

She didn't want to die; wasn't even close to ready.

As if opening the floodgates had finally given her leave to see clearly again, the tears dried up, replaced by a cold, stony determination.

_Don't you dare die on me, Uchiha. Not now. Not after everything ._

The kunai was in her hand, such a part of her being she almost couldn't distinguish between cold steel and warm flesh. Still, her hand trembled, wavering prisms of light reflecting off the blade as she slowly inched it towards the jagged wound decorating Sasuke's pale skin. Laboured breaths puffed past his lips; the fever had already burned through the compress she'd placed on his forehead only minutes before.

For a long moment, Tenten stared at Sasuke, taking in his features wreathed with pain. Despite the ravages of the infection he looked different like this. Younger. Not so much a granite block as a living human being subject to all the same human mistakes as she was.

He muttered incessantly.

She could catch only a word here, a phrase there, but it was enough. He mumbled things that made no sense; things about Konoha, and killing, and his parents. The torment that filled his voice when he raggedly groaned that Itachi hadn't deserved it, to be a scapegoat made Tenten's throat tighten with emotion. Clearly, he was so far gone that he was living in a make-believe world where conspiracies surrounded him.

She'd dreaded it, though she expected it; having had a brush with what Sasuke dreamt about previously. And she was right, eventually he was less angry, less aggressive; there were fewer thrashing movements but the muttering continued. All she could really make out was that he was asking his mother to forgive him; as if he was to blame for the fate that had befallen Uchiha Mikoto.

Perhaps it was that thought that decided her. She couldn't stand anyone being in pain; her own survival aside, she couldn't simply sit back and not even try to help. They were in the middle of nowhere – Tenten had no real idea which part of nowhere Sasuke had led them into but she did know that her lack of direction could likely kill them both if she attempted to go for help.

She'd found an ointment in Sasuke's pack. The small bottle was painfully familiar; the same medication he'd used on her after Chidori had nearly burnt her to a crisp. She'd spread it around the wound, hoping to stop the creeping feelers of red, but even Tenten, with her lack of knowledge regarding anything medical, knew enough first-aid to know that the poison inside the wound had to be cleansed before healing could be promoted.

White teeth bit into the already ragged cut on her lower lip but she steeled herself and quickly brought the fire-blackened blade to the wound. A quick slice, thankfully her hand didn't shake too much, and she'd opened it again. A mixture of pus and blood seeped thickly from the gaping mouth of the gash and Tenten swallowed against the nausea as she used a tin travelling mug to scoop water out of a natural shallow stone basin in the floor. Nearly half an hour later the wound had been washed clean – pure red blood weeping from the cut. A thick layer of the medicinal unguent and Tenten finally rewound clean bandages around Sasuke's body.

He was quieter now. The initial moans of pain – as she cut into the infected flesh and washed it out – had subsided gradually until she could only pray that he was merely truly unconscious and no longer feverishly asleep. It might have been her imagination but the bright spots of color high on his cheekbones were lighter; his forehead no quite so warm.

A few deep, shuddering breaths and Tenten stood, stretching aching muscles as she made her way outside.

It was pouring again.

For the first time she didn't mind; it was a better alternative than burning the clothes she'd been wearing throughout the operation. So she merely stood, letting the water soak through to the bone, washing blood and filth out of the fabric. How much time passed she couldn't say but finally her throat was raw and her eyes puffy from the tears and she was shivering with cold.

Back inside the cave, Tenten mechanically stripped her wet clothes off, spreading them over rocks near the fire she quickly rekindled. She was exhausted; mentally and physically.

The battle, the fear, facing her own mortality …

She laid a hand on Sasuke's forehead to check that it hadn't been her imagination, that he was winning the battle against the fever now the poison draining his strength had been leached from his body. The last of her strength was spent in dragging the Uchiha, sleeping mat and all, closer to the fire.

Her legs gave way and she sank down next to Sasuke, glaring at him through renewed tears.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered, anger rising higher at the impotence of her words, "why didn't you activate the seal even though it was a battle and you were in danger?"

The makeshift bed looked impossibly inviting and she was so bone-weary …

Resolving to think about the conundrum again once she'd had some sleep, Tenten carefully wriggled her way into Sasuke's cocoon of blankets, ensuring to keep as much space between them as the narrow mat allowed.

Her eyes drifted shut and the thoughts ran haphazardly through her mind, and she couldn't help but wonder …

Fever aside, Sasuke's crazy conspiracy theories had been uttered as if he believed in their absolute truth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: What did you think? Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**a/n: A much quicker update to say thank you for all the lovely reviews and continued support! I truly appreciate that you guys take the time to read Heaven and leave feedback. I have recently started posting my work on my deviantART account with the help of the lovely Sasuke4Tenten (without whom it never would have happened, haha). If you like this pairing, please check out the group SasutenFans on that site. Currently, they are running a contest for a piece of SasuTen literature which I am taking part in so if you like my story and want more be on the lookout for that. (on that note: to the readers who follow my other stories … I am SO SORRY for the delay in updating! My muse is currently fixated on Heaven but I promise that updates will be out asap).**_

_**That being said: wow, this story is amazingly difficult to write from time to time xD And I do most sincerely apologize for any lack on my part – I try my best to convey the story as I see it in my head. Heaven is a living document and at the end (still far in the future) I will be returning for rewrites and a final edit so please take the time to leave me a review so that I know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong!**_

_**Such a long a/n! But lots of SasuTen in this chapter to make up for it ^^**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters used in this piece of fanfiction and I make no money from the writing hereof.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

It was warm; not the kind of burning fire he'd associated with his fever, but the all-encompassing kind of warmth he now knew only in his earliest memories. As a small boy Sasuke had been terrified of the storms that occasionally swept through Konoha. Violent crescendos of crashing thunder and flashing lightning; the wind howling like a pack of baying wolves … yes, he'd hated those storms. Until he'd been three years old – and his father had put a stop to the 'coddling' – he'd only have to yell and his mother would almost instantly be by his side. She would wrap the blankets tightly around him, whisper soothing nonsense into his ear and stroke through his hair until he fell asleep again. On the rare nights she didn't come, Itachi would be there. Even now, years into adulthood, Sasuke couldn't quite decide if he'd loved the attention from his reticent older brother or if he'd hated having Itachi see him at his weakest. Always, his father's voice rang in his ears, whenever there was a storm.

He was an Uchiha and Uchihas were not afraid of anything.

Even at the age of three his cowardice had irked him; he didn't want to be a disappointment to his father … he wanted to live up to his brother's example … but he'd never liked the thunder.

Now, it droned outside; low and threatening, but somehow he felt only the warmth and for a moment Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if this was what it meant to be dead. He shifted slightly, frowned as the last vestiges of sleep retracted their feelers from his mind and body and still the inexplicable warmth remained. One side of his body ached with the burning of the wound; the other side deliciously warm and comfortable, in stark contrast with the miserably wet weather that held sway outside.

Slowly, Sasuke took stock of his surroundings; feeling with his chakra, straining his hearing to its limits, still strangely reluctant to open his eyes. It would bring an end to the last lingering shreds of a happier past … The cold stone floor was still as lumpy and uneven as he remembered it being; the cave just as damp and dank. Rain pattered lightly onto the ground outside but the thunder that had woken him was still distant. Idly, he wondered how many days he had lost in unconsciousness. Every second brought him more fully awake and finally, with a sigh and a wince of pain as the bandages pulled tight across his ribs, Sasuke opened his eyes and carefully eased himself up onto one elbow.

Dark eyes swept over the cave, taking in the still shadows and the fire that had burned down to embers; the slightly damp clothes spread out on the rocks in front of its meagre heat. His head turned, gaze falling to the source of the pleasant heated tingling at his side and Sasuke froze.

Somewhere inside him, where he had been sure everything was dead and decaying, something stirred. It breathed, taking a new lease on life, though Sasuke couldn't. He remained shocked into unnatural stillness until his wavering vision and the burn in his lungs reminded him to breathe again.

She lay on her stomach, arms wrapped around herself, nestled against his side with one leg drawn up and over his.

When was the last time he'd touched anyone in anything other than violence?

When was the last time someone had touched _him_ without violence being their intent?

Breathlessly, Sasuke let himself slide carefully back into his previous position. Why did he feel as if he'd been punched in the gut? No matter how he sucked in air, it wasn't enough for his oxygen deprived lungs. His heart was pounding against the cage of his ribs. He closed his eyes, fighting to even his breathing; frowning as he tried to sort through the tangled barrage of information his senses sent to his brain.

She felt good. Warm and soft and small against him.

She looked exhausted; dark circles lining her eyes despite the deep breathing of heavy slumber.

Her long hair spread over the makeshift pillow – really a balled up shirt – they shared; it spilled down her back and a few long strands lay across his chest. Sasuke firmly suppressed the urge to touch it, to stroke along the shining length and see if it was as soft as it looked.

It was confusing, this mingling of worlds.

She was never supposed to have been anything other than a reluctant weapon at best. His plans didn't include getting to know her - it didn't include knowing anything about her other than the skills she possessed. She couldn't be a teammate; couldn't be anything more than another jutsu he could wield. One use, that was all she had. She only had to buy his passage to Naruto, that was all …

Why should the fact that she'd slept next to him have such a profound effect? Why did it suddenly feel as if there had been another subtle shift in this increasingly more complicated partnership of necessity?

Sasuke shook his head irritably, ignoring the twinges of pain that shot through his body at the slight movement. No, it must be the last ravages of the fever; the strange dream-memories it had evoked just before he'd woken up. Logically there was nowhere else for her to have slept. It didn't matter to him _where _she slept or if she slept at all.

It was too much. Just too close. Too … _intimate_. That was all.

He couldn't think of her as flesh and blood; emotions and opinions. He'd been down this road before. Teammates and friends, and bonds of love and loyalty … He couldn't do it again. Long ago Sasuke had made his choices; embarked down this road of darkness and vengeance where there was no space for anything other than death and destruction.

He knew the price; had paid it willingly. After all, he had had nothing left to lose.

The anger flared, mercifully. What had given her the right to be anything other than what he required her to be? He hadn't asked to be taken care of; it was obvious that was behind her exhaustion – it wasn't difficult to put two and two together considering his last memories before the fever had truly taken hold. Carefully, Sasuke shifted again, onto his side so there was again a narrow sliver of space between their bodies. He could still feel the heat radiating off her naked skin. His eyes narrowed as they roved her face; wondering if he'd made a mistake; given her too much leeway. Perhaps a reminder that she was, in essence, nothing more than a prisoner was in order.

His eyes fell to her mouth. Dried blood covered her lower lip, tiny scabs already formed. They didn't do anything to hide the shredded flesh though; the clear line of teeth marks embedded in the soft skin. The newly awakened … _thing … _inside him shifted restlessly but Sasuke was unable to identify the uncomfortable feeling as he took in the fact that she'd been anxious enough to chew her bottom lip to shreds. She felt so soft, looked so soft, and yet he couldn't help but wonder if there was anything about this girl that wasn't all razor-sharp edges.

For some reason he couldn't breathe again and it took him a moment to realize the cause.

Tenten's eyes were open.

* * *

><p>His eyes were grey.<p>

That was the only thought her sleep-fuddled brain could manage as Tenten opened her eyes the next morning only to find herself staring straight into the Uchiha's unfathomable gaze.

Shadow-dark; shaded in anger and violence most days so they deepened to near-black. But now, his gaze guarded but calm - still newly woken judging by the confused petulance that pulled at his mouth - Tenten looked straight into them for the first time.

They were definitely grey. Dark, dark grey, to be sure. But grey nonetheless.

She opened her mouth; to say what she had no idea, but his gaze finally released hers and fell to her mouth. Suddenly the space between them changed; going from confused and somewhat at a loss for how to deal with each other to something … _unidentifiable_.

A slow-burn, as if someone had just stoked the fire; small lashes of lightning charging the air …

She couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. He was so close! Too close; far too close for comfort…

Deep inside her mind, some shred of self-preservation woke and screamed at her to get away. By now she could recognize his anger though this time it was covered in so many layers of emotions she couldn't even begin to classify them all. Every cell in her body was awake, buzzing with that strange energy that charged the air between them.

Sasuke turned his head, just slightly but enough to release her from her strangely frozen state. The electric feeling had leeched all her energy and Tenten sagged back against the shirt that served as a pillow and tried to control her breathing.

"How long?"

His voice was clipped and Tenten jumped, arms automatically tightening around herself and bringing with it the realization of her state of undress. The blush felt like it started at her toes and had her whole body glowing bright red.

"Um, t-two days," she finally managed to stammer out, grateful that he wasn't looking at her as he carefully pushed himself into a sitting position.

He swore, quietly and under his breath, but Tenten still froze in instinctive fear.

"Get dressed."

The terse order was imparted from between clenched teeth but Tenten obediently reached for her nearest shirt and pulled it over her head while Sasuke did the same. Standing and stretching was both painful and glorious; this part of missions she'd always hated the most. Having to sleep on the ground did not make for the most restful nights. Wistfully she wondered if they could manage an inn at nightfall but that cynical voice that had been born in Sasuke's company sniggered in the back of her mind; mocking the wishful thinking. More than likely the next few nights would be spent out in the open.

A furtive glance at the wincing Sasuke as she struggled to pull a bra into place under her shirt reminded her of the fact that he must still be in considerable pain. He really shouldn't even be on his feet, much less contemplating a day's hard travel …

Nervously, Tenten cleared her throat.

"You need a medic. A civilian doctor, even. Stitches at the very least …"

He glared and she could feel the chakra gathering; darker and even more oppressive than it had ever felt in her presence. Still, she turned and faced him head-on. After everything; the fear and the almost-dying and the blood and the gore … there was no way she was backing down on this. Not again. Almost instinctively her hands settled on her hips; determination firming her jaw and she spoke through clenched teeth.

"It's not a _scratch_. Not even close. Do _not _even think about using that line, Uchiha. You'll die if you don't get it properly treated! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a medic!"

A part of her marvelled – while simultaneously cringing in expectation of the pain of Chidori – at the fact that she was actually fighting him. This unstable, indecipherable, impossibly talented and powerful man, who could incinerate her with a mere glance … and she was yelling at him. Silence fell, heavy and pressing, as Sasuke stared at her for a long moment; eyes slightly hooded and unreadable as always but mercifully still their natural shade.

It happened so quickly she had no time to prepare. One moment she was still glaring defiantly at the stubborn Uchiha and the next he was right in front of her, gripping her elbows tightly; his strength almost unaffected by his wound. Tenten winced against the bite of his fingers digging into her skin but endeavoured to meet his gaze. The effect was rather spoiled by the fact that she could feel the fearful widening of her eyes; heart pounding a frantic tattoo against her ribs – things he wouldn't fail to notice. The smug smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth eloquently told her that he _had_ noticed. That newly discovered, defiant anger flared afresh and Tenten glared up at Sasuke, surreptiously trying to free herself at the same time.

Instead of letting go he leaned down slightly and Tenten's anger faded, taking the defiance with it, leaving her strangely wrong-footed and breathless in his hold.

"I'd imagine you'd want nothing more than my death."

For a moment the words made no sense. Tenten's somewhat dazed gaze watched his lips moving but didn't register the sounds at all.

He was … overpowering.

The dark waves of his chakra rolled over her skin; almost caressing as it reached for the pieces of him that resided inside her. The seal flared and Tenten bit her lip; trying to ground herself against the strange rush running through her veins. The pain as her teeth broke the skin for the umpteenth time brought her back to reality.

"If you die, so do I, remember?" she bit each word off acerbically. "The last thing I want is you dead."

That probing gaze, as if he could see right through her made her shudder in apprehensive fear. He was … different … this morning. Far too human. She couldn't see him as a human-being. The dreams, the borrowed pain, had been bad enough. This … overwhelming attention … she'd much preferred it when he barely acknowledged her existence. But it was too late for that; she'd opened her big mouth and landed his speculative attention squarely upon herself and now she had to deal with the repercussions. Tenten squared her shoulders; refusing to be daunted.

"You're a smart girl … you have a better than average understanding of seals since you use scrolls to seal and summon weapons. As I weaken you'll find a way to break the barrier and detach my chakra, I'm sure."

For a moment Tenten stared at Sasuke; mouth slightly agape, completely dumbfounded. She'd never even thought of that. Only felt his chakra dragging hers down and panicked. Oh, and how she hated the almost-amusement that lurked in that damnable all-seeing gaze. Tenten's eyes narrowed; for a moment she forgot that being this close to Uchiha Sasuke could result in grievous bodily harm for the unwary. Usually she approached him the way she would have a wild animal; slow and careful, always keeping a healthy escape distance but at his words indignation and chagrin overpowered a level-head. Barely a second of returning his glare at full-power and she was reminded of why it was such an incredibly bad idea to challenge him in any way. His grip tightened; the momentary levity – barely there as it was – disappearing as if it had never been. Sasuke leaned closer still; a mere micro-inch of space separating them and, his eyes never leaving hers, spoke.

"It would have been better if you'd let me die."

In a silent swirl of ash he was gone.

On auto-pilot Tenten gathered their things, stowing them safely in their packs; kicked dirt over the still glowing embers of the fire. But her thoughts were troubled and far away, even as adrenaline rushed through her veins … her body recognizing the near-miss even if her head didn't. Her head was too preoccupied with the changes in him. Had she imagined it? The breath of longing as he'd whispered those words? Not for the first time Tenten wondered, in fearful frustration, what she'd gotten herself into. Every minute she spent in Sasuke's company only strengthened the feeling of foreboding. Whatever hints for escape he'd just given her … Sasuke had no intention of being alive beyond the foreseeable future.

And he had no compunction – felt no remorse – in taking her with him if she wasn't quick or smart enough to get herself out in time.

* * *

><p>Much as he hated to admit it, the silly girl may have had a point.<p>

Sasuke grimaced, one hand carefully – surreptiously – grazing over the bandages under his shirt. Even in the waning light he could clearly see how his palm came away stained with blood. It glinted black against his pale skin before he quickly wiped the evidence away on his black pants. He gritted his teeth and forced his legs forward; one step, then another and another.

Slowly, they continued to wind their way through the scraggly, mist-shrouded trees that constituted a forest in this part of the world. Grimly, he forced himself onward, just barely aware of Tenten never more than half a step behind him. Despite the pain – strange how he had to keep reminding himself that he'd lived through much worse – amusement lurked deep inside; the bewildered expression on Tenten's face as she followed where he led was actually quite funny. It was obvious that she had no idea where they were or where they were going, and even less of an idea of how he managed to keep track of how to get there.

They had been moving for almost twelve hours straight. A much slower pace than Sasuke would have liked, but not too bad considering the lingering effects of his fever and her exhaustion. The problem was that it seemed to be catching up to him now. Even with the sharp edges of Sharingan vision the world wavered and spun in front of his eyes; sharp flashes of light sending blooming colours across the backs of his eyelids whenever he blinked. His footsteps were no longer following a straight line; for the last half-hour they had been travelling on the ground. The vertigo he'd experienced leaping from branch to branch having convinced him of the sensibility of swallowing a bit of pride to save another two day waste of time. Darkness was falling in earnest now but the sparse woodland offered very little in terms of shelter for the night and Sasuke grimaced at the thought of a cold, wet camp.

"Stop," he muttered irritably, finally coming to terms with the fact that he couldn't go any further at the moment.

Tenten nearly walked into his back but righted herself at the last moment and he ignored her in favor of shedding his pack and rubbing his shoulders. From the corner of his eye, he could just see the dismay coloring her face as she, too, came to the realization that they were in for an uncomfortable night. But the focus he'd come to appreciate in her quickly reasserted itself and she shrugged her own pack from her shoulders.

"Sit," she commanded, "I'll try to start a fire though the kami know if anything dry enough can be found … ″

Her words trailed away, half-muttered over her shoulder, as she headed into the surrounding trees to look for anything dry enough to burn. Her commanding tone grated; that much Sasuke could admit. He wasn't used to taking orders from anyone … but his muscles were trembling from strain and his head ached, which was nothing compared to the stabs of white-hot agony flaring in his side … so he simply heeded her words and sat down.

Distantly, as he watched her forage – being careful to not stray too far from their camping spot – he wondered when exactly she'd grown so much more comfortable in his presence.

* * *

><p>Hours later, after Tenten had miraculously started a small fire and heated a can of soup for them to share, Sasuke had to admit that he felt a lot better. While she'd been occupied with her tasks he'd taken the opportunity to wash and redress the wound and with a full stomach and feeling somewhat warm, wrapped in the heavy Akatsuki cloak he'd received so long ago, he was almost content.<p>

Silence had fallen; Tenten carefully keeping to her side of the fire. As if by pre-arranged signal they were both wary of being too close … the morning's events still too much on the forefronts of their minds. There was nothing else to do but wait for sleep and Sasuke found his eyes wandering idly over their surroundings before settling on the girl seated across the fire. She sat cross-legged on top of her sleeping back. Her black combat gloves had been discarded and she leaned back on her arms; slender fingers digging absentmindedly into the wet dirt behind her as her head tilted back and she stared at the sky.

Sasuke rarely wondered what went through another's head but tonight he found himself idly staring at his companion and wondering what she was thinking of; her eyes fixed so unwaveringly on the sky. The heavy cloud cover had started to clear by late afternoon and now, as the moon slowly rose to its zenith, the night sky was almost ablaze with star light. He lifted his eyes, following the line of her gaze, assuming that she was tracing constellations based on the slight movements of her lips, as if she was reciting a memorized verse.

"Do you have a particular interest in astronomy?"

The words were out before he could stop them but strangely Sasuke didn't regret uttering them. This girl was different; she wouldn't take a meaningless remark and turn it into a declaration of undying love that resulted in him never gaining another moment of peace in her company.

Tenten had frozen at his question but he waited silently, patiently, until she unwound slightly. Leaning forward, hunching into herself as if afraid of her answer – or perhaps his reaction to it? – she stared at the ground as she spoke.

"Astrology, really. I like horoscopes. Which is stupid, I know. But the star signs are interesting all on their own, I suppose … without connecting them to random events in people's lives."

"Hn," he grunted, strangely irritated when she subsided into a relaxed pose at his expected dismissal.

Just to prove a point he decided to elaborate.

"The movements of the stars have allowed humans to navigate for centuries."

Somehow he was mildly pleased at her startled expression; knowing that she immediately understood the implication that he didn't believe stars and knowledge regarding them was a useless past-time. Abruptly, Sasuke turned his head, tilting his neck back to rest against the tree-trunk behind him; this time firmly dismissing the girl in front of him. Though he couldn't really see her any longer her voice replayed in his head.

Why did he care what she thought or liked or did with her time? It didn't matter! It must be the effects of the fever … the illness and injury that didn't quite want to let him go as yet.

But, for the first time in many years, Sasuke had initiated a conversation about meaningless topics. And it was definitely caused by the ravages of his wound, Sasuke concluded, because he couldn't really be feeling _grateful_ that he wasn't alone in these last days. No, she was still annoying and frustrating, and tomorrow he would be back to his normal emotional equilibrium again …

But tonight, Sasuke decided, maybe he could appreciate the fact that she didn't seem to be such terrible company. Maybe, just for tonight, he could believe that nothing existed beyond their meagre camp; beyond this silly, annoying girl with her romantic ideals and innocent notions and the way a few worthless sentences falling from her lips made him feel oddly exhilarated.

It was strangely fitting that the last few memories he amassed before the end be so far removed from the memories that had shaped him into the man he had become.

Not since he'd been a child, lulled to sleep by his mother's voice and touch, had Sasuke slipped so easily into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The ghosts were silent that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: Bleh, I'm not too sure I'm happy with the way this chapter shaped up; though the chapter is certainly important in terms of their evolution … But let me know what you thought!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**a/n: Thank you so much for all of the incredible reviews! I am amazed at the response to Heaven –does happy dance – To say thank you: an extra-long chapter and another quick update ^^ To the reviewers that do so anonymously: I am sorry that I cannot reply individually but please know that your feedback is greatly appreciated! **_

_**I'll leave it up to the readers to decide if this chapter was worth taking the time to read or not – please review, I'd be very grateful to hear what you thought!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

"We need to talk."

Neji turned his head a mere fraction of an inch, tilting just slightly in the Inuzuka's direction, so that Kiba would know his message had been received. The top of Hokage tower was hardly crowded at this time of the night, necessitating surreptious movement and low whispers; the graveyard shift required only a minimum of guards. Since Danzo's demise ROOT had changed drastically; these days they aimed for the maximum amount of damage and exposure when they attacked. A midnight raid would result only in confusion – days lost before they could claim the credit – so tonight Kiba and Neji were joined only by Hinata and Shino, limiting the chance to talk freely.

It was strange how their partnership had grown in the months since he'd started the search for his teammates, Neji mused as he turned Byakugan eyes back to sweeping over the sleeping village below. Through the years he'd learned to be more sociable, to appreciate his connection with his comrades … but he'd still hesitated to call any of them his friends. Except for Tenten and Lee, and they were more like family, regardless. But Kiba had thrown himself wholeheartedly into Neji's schemes; not once protesting at the danger or the futility – and somehow the unwavering support had come to mean something to the stoic Hyuuga.

The fact that Kiba needed to talk badly enough to risk being overheard must mean that information of some importance had reached the Inuzuka's ears. Neji glanced towards the sky, judging the time by the position of the moon, and cursed under his breath when he realized there were hours still to go before they would have an opportunity to speak privately. He burned with impatience and inaction … had been for the last six weeks.

Gai and Lee were somewhere out there; just outside his reach because he was stuck in this damn village being held hostage by their own people …!

Neji took a deep breath; ignored the side-long glance from Shino stationed a few feet to his right, and forced himself to keep calm. Patience was a virtue he actively cultivated; he could wait a few hours. Unfortunately he had nothing to distract him save for the vague outlines of the buildings below him, just barely thrown into shadowed lines by the light of a full moon.

Where were Gai and Lee? What were they doing? He appreciated that they could hardly send him blow by blow reports of every move they made but surely Gai could at least use his summons to let him know they were on track! The pressing question burned at the back of his mind; the passage of every day only deepening his complete conviction that something was terribly amiss. What else could it be since she'd seemingly vanished into thin air?

_Where_ was Tenten?

A short, sharp shake of his head lodged Neji firmly in the present again and he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. Tenten, more than anyone, would never forgive him if he slacked off and it resulted in the loss of innocent lives because he was too busy worrying about her to pay attention to what he was doing. It was difficult though; his single-mindedness for once more of a drawback than an asset. He could feel his muscles trembling with the urge to simply run – they wouldn't be able to stop him in time … and he could be of much more use once he'd satisfied himself that Tenten was alive and well; in Gai's keeping along with Lee.

Akamaru whined quietly and Neji firmly pushed all thoughts of his teammates away as he forced more chakra into the veins surrounding his eyes; sharpening his vision to a level where the clarity almost hurt. Maintaining that level of Byakugan vision was a strain – maybe enough of a strain to keep his mind firmly on his job for the next few hours…

The moon climbed slowly higher, the ascent much too gentle for Neji's liking, but he kept his eyes firmly fixed on the village below; counting the sweeps of the Byakugan through the darkness with precision. It was harder to keep track here in the village, with so many chakra signatures constantly on the move, and it required careful scrutiny to ensure that he wasn't, in fact, viewing the deployment of enemy troops but merely the movements of friendly shinobi. It kept him occupied; a dull, repetitive rhythm of sweep and focus, and Neji jumped when Shino suddenly spoke.

"Another safe night. Why do I say that? Because it is dawn and there has been no sign of any enemy mobility."

No one answered him but Shino didn't seem to mind. He turned towards the door that would lead them back into the bowels of the building below; Hinata close on his heels. Neji deactivated the Byakugan and rubbed the heels of his hands against his suddenly aching eyes. Another few minutes to report to Tsunade, or Shizune if the Hokage was asleep or otherwise occupied, and he would finally hear the news Kiba had brought. He turned wearily to follow after the other two but Kiba grabbed his arm before he'd taken much more than two steps and started to whisper urgently into his ear.

"I overheard my sister telling my mother. The Jounin council know about Gai and Lee. She was scouting in the surrounding forest, spotted them and reported it back. Hokage-sama is not pleased; they're supposed to be gathering loyal Konoha shinobi and setting up a strong rebel base not running around so close to ROOT. There's talk of sending Hunters after them."

Neji couldn't help it, he tensed up. Gai and Lee were hardly inconspicuous but Gai at the very least was more than capable of keeping himself out of the line of sight of any scouts that passed their way. But they had no way of avoiding an Inuzuka nose.

"We'll have to find some way to get a message to them. For the time being, at least, they will have to withdraw," Neji spoke through gritted teeth, suppressing the urge to Gentle Fist his way through the door just a few feet in front of him.

"I already signed up for another scouting mission," Kiba muttered, absentmindedly petting Akamaru though a worried frown furrowed his brow.

A succinct nod was all Neji could manage in return though he was thankful for Kiba's assistance in this as in so many other parts of his plans; hopefully the Inuzuka's keen senses would pick up on the unspoken sentiment. Kiba fell into step just behind him when Neji purposefully moved towards the door again. Shino and Hinata would be wondering what had become of them.

The plain, unvarnished wooden staircase descended in an almost vertical line down to the next level but Neji was so used to treading this path he barely had to watch the placement of his feet. Twenty steps exactly, a sharp turn to the right, halfway down the narrow hallway; a set of double doors …

He stopped in surprise to see Shino and Hinata hovering just outside the Hokage's office. Rather, Hinata was hovering, twisting her fingers together in a way she usually only employed when she was feeling particularly uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. Shino was merely standing, hands in his pockets and staring expressionlessly at the wall. Though there was something about the tense set of their shoulders that alerted Neji … they were listening hard, both of them. On silent feet he ghosted down the hallway after a quick warning glance at the Inuzuka behind him, joining the other two in their silent postures in front of the dark-wood doors.

"…doesn't mean anything, Tsunade-sama!"

Neji resisted the urge to activate his Byakugan so he could see into the room, and perhaps try to read the lips of the occupants, as their voices were distorted and muffled by the thick wooden walls.

"… enough, Shizune! … go … Sai."

The small intake of breath, from four different people at exactly the same time, was almost deafening in the silence of the hallway and Neji glared reproachfully at the others as he strained his hearing again. The last any of them had heard Sai had defected back to ROOT. Though the surprise of hearing the Hokage speak the supposed traitor's name was nothing to hearing his voice a moment later. Hinata looked as if she might faint and Neji surreptiously moved into position to catch her if she should.

"… ambush planned far in advance. They sent three teams… Uchiha Sasuke seemed to be settled in the Sound base … hard fight … nearly killed them all … survivor … he's sure he injured Uchiha … been searching ever since …"

Sai was usually soft-spoken and this made it more difficult to hear and decipher his words but Neji heard enough. Pearlescent eyes met Kiba's and, at his slight nod, Neji knew that the Inuzuka had drawn the same conclusions he had.

Sai was their spy. The defection in favor of ROOT had been a ruse all along.

It was gratifying, knowing someone he had counted as a comrade, if not as a friend, hadn't betrayed them … at the same time it was frustrating to wonder how many other secrets the Hokage had been keeping…

By far the most alarming was the news that ROOT was after Uchiha Sasuke. They had Danzo's transplant technique … if they got their hands on a Sharingan …

"Hyuuga! Inuzuka!"

For the second time in the space of a few hours, Neji jolted in surprise. Almost in conjunction with the Hokage shouting their names, the doors flew open and a harried looking Shizune strode out and hustled Hinata and Shino further down the hallway before all but pushing them into the room she used as her own office.

"Get in here!"

Kiba blanched and sent a look filled with significance at the elder man beside him before taking a deep breath and entering the Hokage's office. Neji reluctantly followed behind. When Tsunade-sama lost her temper it was no use to try and reason with her. After the news Sai had just imparted she would be doubly incensed and worried so it would do no good to try and explain that they'd merely been coming to give their report. The sharp crack of the Hokage's palms connecting with her desk was accompanied by the shuddering of the piece of furniture. She stood, the first rays of the sun streaking across the sky framed in the window behind her, as she glared at the young men standing nearly to attention in front of her.

"Hyuuga. You wanted out of this village – you got your wish. You will both be leaving within the hour. Estimated mission timeframe is undetermined. You will _carefully_ comb through every inch of forest all along the border with Sound; searching for any sign of a battle and you will report your findings via my slug summons on a daily basis. I do not know how much you heard but I trust you can keep your mouths shut." She glared at them and leaned forward to emphasize her utter seriousness.

"If either of you _ever_ attempt to eavesdrop on my confidential meetings like this again you will regret it. Understood."

Kiba nodded vigorously as Akamaru hung his head and Neji answered with a quiet affirmative.

"Hokage-sama. My uncle …" he added after another moment of silent glaring on the Hokage's part.

"I will deal with Hyuuga Hiashi," she replied evenly, "this is not like your request to search for Tenten, Neji. This is official village business that may have a crucial effect on the war effort." Her hand was hidden by a stack of paper beside her though they could clearly hear the clicking of her sake cup as she reached for it, as Tsunade nodded their dismissal curtly.

A short bow, for propriety's sake more than anything, and Neji pivoted on his heel.

Excitement, a wild sort of happiness, whirled inside him in chaotic swirls that were making him dizzy. This was far more than he could ever have hoped for.

The chance he had been wishing for.

* * *

><p>Tenten had never been happier to see a man-made structure. The two-story building reared up into the sky, seeming bigger – higher – than it actually was owing to the fact that it stood alone on the plain. For two days they had been walking through the sparse trees. They'd been wet and cold and miserable for most of it, and just when Tenten had given up hope of ever reaching civilization again they'd broken through the tree-line.<p>

The inn stood beside an over-grown road though the building itself was in good repair. A few shingles were loose on the roof and a gutter or two could do with a new coat of paint, but the yard, enclosed by a low wooden-beamed fence, was neatly kept. Its walls were unpainted red-brick, topped with the black shingled roof; a long line of gleaming windows set to each side of the wooden front door. It seemed utterly incongruous to find such a place out here in the middle of nowhere and after a moment of slack-jawed gaping on Tenten's part she realized that Sasuke hadn't even paused in his stride. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at his back. So he had known this place was here; had been steering them towards it all along.

"You could have told me," she muttered at his back as she hurried to catch up, "It would have made the last couple of days a lot easier if I'd known a warm bath and a real bed was waiting for me at the end of it!"

He barely spared her a disinterested glance and a grunt but Tenten was becoming well-versed in reading the Uchiha's barely-there expressions and she couldn't suppress the smug smirk at the sight of surprise tightening his eyes. Unpleasant as it had been, the last two days had given her the perspective she'd been so sorely lacking before. Telling herself that she'd cast her lot firmly with the Uchiha was one thing – the reality of it was another. Being in the woods, so far from anything remotely resembling home, had made her realize anew how dependent she was on him.

A terrifying prospect considering his apparent death wish, not to mention his completely irrational behavior.

Throughout the hours she'd spent trudging after him, mulling over everything that had happened since they'd left the Sound base, her confidence had reasserted itself. At least twice now, she should have been dead, yet she was still alive. She would find a way; refused to give up.

Go down fighting.

Wasn't that what Gai-sensei had taught them? If she couldn't find a way then she would die - but death wasn't such a dreadful prospect. Not anymore. After all, if Sasuke didn't kill her – or get her killed in whatever he was planning – then the possibility that ROOT would was quite high. Whichever way – she still wound up dead. Tenten found, having made peace with her own mortality, Sasuke didn't scare her as much as he used to. Now the fear was more for immediate physical agony in the form of Chidori, or another beating, than the bone-deep terror she'd felt in the beginning. She'd paused at the small gate while Sasuke continued up the path, getting lost in her thoughts, and Tenten shook her head as she jogged the last few steps, reaching him just as he pushed the front door open.

The interior didn't disappoint. Polished wooden floors covered in scattered rugs led to a U-shaped reception desk behind which a white-haired old man dozed. While nothing in the foyer was lavish or luxurious, the place was obviously well cared for, and Tenten had to struggle to suppress the ear-splitting grin that wanted to bloom into being at the thought of being clean and warm.

Sasuke impatiently pressed the bell on top of the polished counter top after they stood in front of the desk for a minute with no reaction from the old man. At the pinging sound he jolted upright in his chair, blinking rheumy eyes hazed with sleep at the sudden appearance of two guests.

"Welcome –″ he started slowly, then paused, as if he'd forgotten the rest of his obviously memorised speech; his gaze focused unwaveringly on the dark-haired man standing in front of him.

Tenten glanced at Sasuke in confusion only to be greeted by a sight she wished she'd never have to see again. The pinwheels of the Mangekyou were whirling and Tenten quickly relocated her gaze to her feet as she tried to still the frantic beating of her heart.

"We require room and board, old man." Sasuke's voice was low and smooth; soothing almost.

She chanced a quick glance at her companion, making sure to look no higher than the straight line of his nose. One hand disappeared under his cloak, pressing against the wound he refused to allow her to see, Tenten was sure. But pain wouldn't be enough to change his usually clipped, almost rude, style of speech into this … charming manner.

"Certainly, sir."

The old man spoke again and, to Tenten's horror, she could see the dreamy quality in his eyes that could only mean Sasuke had subjected him to a genjutsu.

"Please stay as long as you need. There will be no charge."

Tenten stared as the old man handed Sasuke a key and the Uchiha thanked him quietly before turning towards the left, after a quick glance at the number printed on the card dangling from the keychain. He didn't look at her or indicate in any way that she should follow, and for a moment longer, Tenten stood frozen with indecision: what Sasuke had just done had shocked her to her core. The first rule a young ninja was taught was to never, _ever_, exploit the civilian population; to never use their power for personal gain. After all, if they alienated their clientele where would that leave shinobi as a whole?

Somehow, seeing the Uchiha so casually – as if he did this all the time – taking advantage of an obviously defenceless old man was worse than anything she'd experienced to date. He'd murdered and betrayed, yes, but always – presumably – other shinobi; people who at least had a fighting chance against him. But this … this was just wrong and Tenten remained rooted to the spot while guilt and anger warred within her; glaring at Sasuke's back. In her own world she would never have hesitated to speak up, to demand that he lift the genjutsu and pay the man honestly, but the problem was that she _wasn't _in her world.

She was in Sasuke's.

And in his world clearly there were no limits; no line drawn in the figurative dirt that he would never cross. All her hard-won confidence of the last few days evaporated as Tenten came to the realization that, no matter what she thought, she was as much at his mercy as the old man slumped behind his desk. What Sasuke wanted, Sasuke got, no matter the price – a price that seemingly was never paid by the Uchiha himself. It was a chilling thought. She'd been lulled into complacency by his patience and forbearance up to this point; fooling herself into thinking that she was valuable enough that he'd go to such great lengths to keep her alive. Now, she realized anew that nothing could be further from the truth.

She was convenient; had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time and, if she pushed Sasuke too far and too hard, he wouldn't hesitate to cut her loose. She'd begun to think that there was still some humanity, lurking deep inside his heart, behind the ruthless mask he presented to the world. The truth was: there was no mask.

Unhappily, Tenten watched as Sasuke reached a door a few yards down the long hallway and inserted the key into the lock. A flick of his wrist opened the bolts and he finally glanced, impatiently, back to where she waited. She could clearly read the pain and exhaustion, that only served to further fray his already unstable hold on his temper, in the pinched look around his eyes and mouth. Tenten tensed, every flight instinct in her body screaming at her to run.

How could she have been so abysmally _stupid_? How could she ever have even _contemplated _being a match for Uchiha Sasuke?

"Tenten."

Just her name, spoken only slightly louder to compensate for the distance that separated them, absolutely no inflection in his voice, but Tenten flinched as if she'd been struck. He disappeared into the room with a slight swish of black fabric, and Tenten convulsively jerked forward; her body obeying the command in his voice on auto-pilot, as she hurried down the hall and slipped into the room behind the Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had mercifully fallen asleep not long after they'd settled into the room. Upon entering, a fresh wave of horror had assaulted her senses when she realized that there was only one bed. A very big bed, and after sharing the makeshift sleeping pallet a few days ago it really shouldn't have fazed her, but Tenten had wanted to cry when she realized he fully intended that they should share the room.<p>

Now, as she quietly unlocked the door and slipped into the hallway shadowed by late afternoon sunlight, she wondered if they could perhaps come to some arrangement to take turns sleeping on the bed. She glanced guiltily back at the Uchiha as she pulled the door to behind her. He'd never expressly forbidden her from venturing outside without him so she wasn't really doing anything wrong. The little voice that whispered in the back of her mind was quickly quashed; she could always pretend she hadn't caught onto the subtle and unspoken hint that she was to remain within sight as was implied by the fact that they were clearly sharing a room. It wasn't as if she intended to go far, or plot against him, or anything like that. What could she do, really? Even if she did somehow manage to send word back to Konoha, by the time someone with sufficient skills in curse seals arrived to try and untangle the mess burned into her hip Sasuke would've had the time to kill her a dozen times over.

She just couldn't stay cooped up in the dim bedroom, watching the slight rise and fall of his chest, waiting for the inevitable muttering. The worst of the shock had worn off and Tenten could finally take a figurative step back and try to analyze her situation objectively. Uchiha Sasuke was a complex being; one that she could never hope to understand, even if she wanted to, but one thing she _had_ managed to sort out was that it was useless to try and relegate him to the teammate category.

They were not equals; he was her master and she would obey or die.

Sasuke did not play by the same rules that she'd been brought up to believe in and she'd been foolish to assume they still applied. The real problem however, lay in the fact that the ruthless criminal wasn't the only side to him. There were sides to him that pulled at her heartstrings. The tragedy of his past, and of what he'd become, never ceased to arouse her empathy, and in that lay the real danger. Of course, it was easier said than done to try and avoid situations where her new resolve to keep a business-like distance between them would be tested.

Which all led to Tenten slipping quietly out of their room; vague thoughts of maybe seeing if the inn had baths she could use spinning through her hopelessly muddled head. She hesitated in the silent corridor for a moment, unsure of which way to go, before finally deciding to simply go exploring. There was no way she was asking the old man at the front desk. Not after what Sasuke had done to him.

There was a uniformity to her surroundings that Tenten found she appreciated immensely after the upheavals in her life. As she slowly made her way down the corridor, following the curve of the building in a vague L-shape, she could feel peace stealing over her senses. Even around the corners she knew exactly what to expect: more wooden floors and pale walls interspersed with doors for guestrooms – she assumed – at regular intervals. She hadn't expected to meet anyone and nearly jumped out of her skin, hand automatically reaching for kunai she remembered too late she'd left back in the room, as she rounded the final bend, and almost walked straight into an old lady with a cart piled high with fluffy, white towels.

"Oh, my dear, are you all right?"

The woman rushed around her cart, grabbing Tenten's elbow in a surprisingly strong grip for one that seemed so old and frail.

"I-I'm so sorry," Tenten stammered, "I should have watched where I was going. Please excuse me."

She tried to extricate herself, gently, from the old woman's grasp; feeling very uncomfortable under the lady's scrutiny which seemed to see far too much for Tenten's liking.

"You look like you could do with a long soak in a hot bath," the woman declared decisively, not relinquishing her grip and leaving Tenten with no choice but to allow herself to be dragged towards a set of double doors at the very end of the hallway.

"My husband told me we had new arrivals; I only caught a glimpse as you entered but I'm glad you decided to stay," she prattled unconcernedly as she rummaged in an apron pocket for a key.

"Um … I … thank you," Tenten mumbled, feeling her face flame. So this old woman was the man at the front desk's wife … she could almost feel a neon sign going off on her forehead that proclaimed her a thief … would the old man have told his wife about giving Sasuke the room for free? Anxiously, Tenten glanced around, as if escape might present itself at any moment.

"Oh! But you must think me completely without manners," the white hair trembled as the woman finally let go to clasp her hands in front of her ample frame, "My name is Himiko, my dear, and welcome to our home. My husband and I have been running this inn for over twenty years," pride shone from her face, "mostly we see travelling shinobi as guests and I must say that it's been a while since I've had a lovely young lady such as yourself to attend to!"

Without waiting for a response, Himiko threw the doors wide allowing Tenten to view a spacious bathroom with a sunken pool of slightly steaming water set at its center.

"The place was built around a natural hot spring," Himiko gossiped as she turned and pulled Tenten fully into the room, "nothing like a good long soak to make a body feel rejuvenated!"

At a loss for what to say or do, Tenten merely regarded the old lady warily, sneaking the occasional glance at the water … it did look heavenly …

Himiko bustled around, collecting toiletries, towels and a robe that she placed neatly on a bench next to the pool before turning back to her railroaded guest and placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, girl, don't you want to take a bath? I only caught a glimpse as you arrived, as I said, but though the man you were with is wonderful to look at, I imagine he's a handful most of the time! I'd have thought you'd jump at the chance for some quiet time spent relaxing." Humor twinkled in the wrinkled eyes as she winked at Tenten.

Tenten blushed, stammered out some nonsensical words, as she tried to correct the misapprehension, but only wound up obediently starting to unbutton her shirt. Himiko reached for the garment as soon as Tenten pulled it free from her body and turned to place it in a laundry cart. The privacy was appreciated as Tenten was suddenly hyper aware of the state of her skin.

Chidori had raged through her body, sparing patches of skin – thankfully her face and her neck among them – as if the lightning was lazy … it had sought the quickest, easiest route to ground itself and her arms and legs had taken the brunt of the damage. The skin was still red and puckered in some places; scarred with white, blister circles in others.

But Himiko turned back only once Tenten had fastened a towel securely around her form and her eyes never strayed or widened at the sight of her skin so Tenten allowed herself to relax slightly. The old lady ushered her over to the bench and, still talking a mile a minute, pushed Tenten into a sitting position.

"Where are you from, dear?" she asked as she reached for the ties that bound Tenten's hair, "oh, and you don't mind if I undo these for you?"

"Um … Konoha, and no," Tenten mumbled as she tried to keep up, finally giving in with good grace when she realized that Himiko would have her way and the path of least resistance was clearly just to let her be.

"Ah, Konoha," Himiko tutted, "Many of those here over the years. Sad business what with the civil war going on there. What did you say your name was again, dear?"

"Tenten," she spoke quickly, hoping to gain some information on her home country before Himiko went off onto another tangent but she was too late. Just as Tenten opened her mouth to ask what Himiko knew, the old lady released the last of her hair and patted Tenten on the head.

"There you are then, Tenten. Soak as long as you want. You're our only female guest at the moment and I'll make sure to tell my husband where you are should your companion come looking for you."

Tenten slumped forward as the innkeeper's wife walked back towards the entrance, her head spinning and feeling as if she'd just been swept up into a tornado. She was still attempting to right her confused thoughts and figure out what the hell had just happened to her when Himiko paused at the door.

"We have a healer currently with us, from Suna he said, I think," she murmured as she turned and grasped the door handles, but she didn't elaborate merely gave Tenten a knowing look before muttering, almost to herself "such a lovely young woman."

Another quick tut and the doors closed behind her leaving Tenten to gape after the old lady.

For a long time Tenten simply sat, staring at the tiled floor beneath her bare feet, but the effect of the steam rising in gentle spirals off the water was irresistible and finally she could feel her muscles beginning to relax. She couldn't stop thinking about what Himiko had said … clearly the old woman _had _noticed the scars …

She jumped to her feet, crossing to the dressing area where a steam-shrouded full-length mirror hung on the wall. Taking a deep breath, and with the air of one ripping a plaster off a wound, Tenten yanked the towel away from her body before using it to wipe the worst of the steam away from the glass.

The flinch was instinctive. She couldn't have stopped it if she tried. In the Sound base there had been no mirrors. For all his faults, she couldn't really accuse Sasuke of vanity and she'd been glad of his disregard for appearance as she'd begun to heal. Staring at the evidence on her arm or her leg was one thing – and bad enough – but seeing it in one fell swoop the way she was now, was enough to make her knees buckle.

One trembling hand rose to her hair; toying with the split-ends and feeling the dried-out texture that was the result of so much lightning coursing through her body. Tenten quickly let go of the strands she was rubbing between two fingers but that only made her attention fall fully onto her body. She was still toned as ever, perhaps more so after the punishing routine Sasuke put her through, but the lithe muscles were overlaid with the criss-crossing scars and involuntary tears welled up into Tenten's eyes as she stared at her reflection.

She stood motionless, forcing herself to confront the realities of what had been done to her body, until steam crept across the mirror again and finally shook her head vigorously.

What was a ninja without a few scars?

When did she suddenly start caring what she looked like? For that matter, who was she trying to impress, anyway?

The fleeting image of a grey gaze sweeping over her naked frame, as she pulled a shirt over her head that morning in the cave, flashed in front of her eyes but Tenten vigorously shook her head to clear it of such ridiculous thoughts. She didn't care what she looked like, she told her distorted reflection defiantly, ignoring the fresh tears prickling at her eyes.

It didn't matter what anyone thought of her – and she would wear her scars as a badge of pride … they showed she'd survived Uchiha Sasuke for months now, after all …

And she would be damned if she'd spend one more _second_ wondering what Sasuke had thought as he'd stolen a few glances at her naked body

… and she _didn't_ care if the sight had apparently been enough to force him to put as much distance between them as he could.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke to an empty room lit with the last rays of daylight poking through the gaps in the curtains. Completely disoriented for a moment, half his attention still on the fading cries in his head of people long dead, he could only wonder what it was that caused the vague unease to settle in his stomach. It took him a moment longer before he woke up fully and realized that the unease was because Tenten was nowhere to be seen. Swift movement belied the existence of a wound as serious as the one he'd sustained only days ago, and Sasuke was on his feet and at the door in the blink of an eye.<p>

What had the silly girl gotten herself into now?

He could feel her chakra undulating gently, the call of his own pushing through the soft layers of her skin, wanting to be reunited with its master.

Sasuke frowned; she couldn't be far …

The call of his chakra got stronger the further he went, turning down the hallway and following the curve of the building towards the back of the property. The hallways were deserted though he could sense many chakra signatures behind the closed doors he passed – clearly the place was a popular as ever with travelling shinobi. The end of the hallway housed a set of double doors, pulled slightly ajar and he could hear the sound of Tenten's voice just behind it.

The sound was familiar and yet … not. With a start Sasuke realized that she was laughing; giggling really, in a carefree, girlish way he'd always associated with Sakura. It was a nice sound, he thought in confusion before a quick shake of his head dispelled the absurd idea. A careful hand pushed one of the doors open, and he was thankful they didn't creak since he had no idea of what he would find on the other side and preferred to be prepared before facing anyone …

Tenten was seated on a bench in what was obviously a bathhouse of some sort, Sasuke realized after a quick sweep of his eyes over her surroundings. The white-haired old lady he'd seen from time to time, doing chores, on his previous visits to the inn, hovered behind Tenten, scissors in hand and talking a mile a minute as she snipped at strands of Tenten's hair. One of Tenten's legs was stretched out on the bench in front of her and, hunched over it with green medic chakra glowing around his hands, was a young man Sasuke had never seen before.

It was instantaneous. The feeling inside him, so recently discovered though it caused him what seemed like years of discomfort, shifted restlessly and Sasuke scowled at the scene in front of him.

It moved and whispered; incoherent words and emotions that Sasuke couldn't make heads or tails of. All he knew was that he would have recalled if he'd given anyone permission to touch his possessions …

A moment later Tenten noticed him and another incomprehensible sensation ran through him as he noticed the way the laughter drained from her face; how her body tensed at the sight of him.

"Did you need me?" she asked, only the barest hint of discomfort coloring her voice though he could clearly read from her body language that she wanted to bolt.

Before Sasuke had a chance to answer the old lady clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Oh, my dear, we've kept you far too long! I should be seeing to dinner any way."

Sasuke's eyes were fixed on the Suna-nin – he could see the forehead protector now - who had remained seated though he'd moved his hands off Tenten's leg at Sasuke's appearance. The boy couldn't have been more than fifteen – definitely no more than a Chuunin, if that, but as he met Sasuke's gaze, he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and shrugged. For the first time, the Uchiha allowed himself to relax; though he didn't have the faintest idea of what could have caused the tension – much less the instinctive relaxation.

"We'll continue the treatment tomorrow, Tenten-san," the boy smiled at Tenten, "It will be more effective if it's spread out, anyway."

They were gone within moments, leaving Sasuke and Tenten to stare at each other with awkward wariness. Finally, Sasuke spoke, having decided that the strangely off-balance feeling was obviously due to the resurgence of his fever … he could feel the way it heated his blood …

"Treatment?"

"For the scars," Tenten answered defiantly, finally pulling her leg off the bench and allowing the fabric of her long robe to cover her completely again. (He couldn't possibly be feeling disappointed … what on earth was there to feel disappointed about?)

A noncommittal grunt was the only response he could think of as he entered the bathroom fully and closed the door behind him.

"And you were planning to pay for this treatment … how, exactly?" he asked, amazed at the snide innuendo to his words; becoming aware all over again of the simmering anger the little scene had ignited and the urge to lash out at her …

Tenten paled only seconds before anger flushed her cheeks bright red.

"How dare you," she hissed, standing and drawing herself up to her full height. "After the way _you _'paid' for the room?!"

He wasn't really aware of moving; only realized in the next moment that he was looming over her and gripping her arm; wondering anew at the fragility of the limb … how easily he could bend her … break her …

"Are you that stupid?" he snarled back, "you're a missing-nin now. Every shinobi loyal to a village is your enemy!"

She twisted violently in his hold, trying to free herself, but Sasuke only tightened his grip; slightly sickened with himself at the rush of excitement when he realized how easy it would be to overpower her … do anything he wanted to her …

"No!" Tears sparkled in the hazel brown eyes and that, more than anything and for some unfathomable reason, brought him back to himself, "No one is my enemy except the people trying to destroy my home!"

Abruptly Sasuke let go, taking a quick step backward for good measure. The anger had faded as quickly as it had been born.

"Anyway, he wasn't trying to steal state secrets from me through seduction or coercion or whatever you want to call it. Just doing me a favor; healing me."

Tenten wiped at the tears of helpless rage that had pooled in her eyes, levelling him with another look of disgust as she quickly gathered her clothes and headed to the door.

* * *

><p>"Tenten."<p>

His voice stopped her just as she reached for the knob on the door and Tenten paused, waiting but refusing to turn back to the Uchiha and face him.

"I didn't like it."

The inflection to his words was strange, she couldn't place it, but it made her heart race, pounding against her ribs like a frantic butterfly struggling to escape a net. A strange excitement ran through her; it had sounded like an admission and an apology all at once – all underscored with a heat she couldn't understand but that made her blood sing.

In confusion she shook her head and quietly slipped out into the hallway – and let Sasuke make of that what he would.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: Review? Pretty please?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**a/n: Thank you so very much for all the lovely words of encouragement and the con-crit! This chapter was very difficult and I'm really not very happy with it at all. You'd think after two weeks of planning the thing it would work out the way I wanted it to xD Still, maybe you guys can give me advice on how to make it better ^^ Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought but please don't be mean or I might cry xD;;**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

There was nothing even remotely appealing about sharing a bed, Tenten found later that night. Nothing changed simply because they were forced to lie down and share a limited space while they were at their most vulnerable. She was still angry at Sasuke – for his words and his actions; for being so confusing and contradictory … for having taken her away from everything she loved. She didn't _want_ to lie down next to him, but she'd had no choice. Anger had quickly been replaced with that helpless, irritated frustration that only occurred deep in the night when being unable to sleep.

He tossed. He turned. He muttered under his breath (thankfully she couldn't make out what he was dreaming about). He stole all the covers.

All of that she could have lived with because, even in sleep, Sasuke was carefully guarded. He strayed no closer to the invisible line dividing their shared space into half than she did - and she was still awake. The problem was that she'd never quite noticed exactly how broad his shoulders were. He was leanly muscled true enough but she'd somehow never really realized how much space Sasuke took up until then. The bed had looked big – and it was – but there wasn't nearly as much space between them as she'd thought there would be.

He was like a furnace! Hot air seemed to roll off him in suffocating waves, making it difficult to breathe. Add to that the fact that she was carefully avoiding touching even her little toe onto his side of the bed and Tenten wasn't surprised that she couldn't sleep.

It was damnably uncomfortable; she couldn't find the perfect position and every time she almost did Sasuke's temperature seemed to spike so that she was so unbearably warm she had to move again.

Hours passed, interminable hours; the lack of sleep only serving to heighten her frustration. She tried to focus on the healed skin of her arms – couldn't quite keep from stroking over the once again smooth skin - and tried to think about the healing session to come, but nothing could really distract her. She closed her eyes against the burning behind her lids and forced her breathing to remain even when Sasuke turned onto his side. He pulled the covers up in the same movement so only her feet were covered. Her eyes flew open and an impatient breath blew at her bangs.

In the last few hours she'd come to the conclusion that, no matter how contrary Sasuke was she would always be grateful that he'd brought her here. The guilt had been worse than ever, gnawing at her with incessantly sharp teeth, as Himiko had rail-roaded the Suna med-nin into healing her and as the old woman had set about restoring some order to her hair. Maybe it was ridiculous, and vain, but Tenten couldn't help it. She'd looked at herself in the mirror and for the first time in months she'd seen _Tenten_ in the reflection. It was almost as if her strength returned along with her renewed skin. She owed Himiko more than she could ever repay – for the kindness and the caring, which, if she was honest, had been largely responsible for buoying her flagging spirits. The problem was that she couldn't get what Sasuke had done out of her head. She wasn't in any position to argue with her captor, of course, but wasn't she just as bad? Taking their selflessly offered assistance and returning it with nothing but lies and scams?

Sasuke sighed; his breath brushing hotly along the back of her neck; stirring the strands of hair that had fallen out of their usual buns and abruptly Tenten decided she'd had enough.

With quick, economical movements she sat up and grabbed her pillow; throwing it onto the floor beside the bed. The rug was thicker than some bed-rolls she'd slept on in the past … it would do nicely.

Tomorrow, she would see about lending a hand around the inn.

With the way Sasuke radiated heat she rather suspected a slight return of the fever and she doubted that they'd be leaving the next day. She bit her lip and fought against the shame. Maybe, given time, she'd get used to the life of a missing-nin but for now she wouldn't be able to live with herself unless she repaid their hosts in some way for their hospitality and kindness. Granted, she wouldn't be able to repay them monetarily but those loose shingles she'd spied on their arrival was well within her range of capabilities … maybe a coat of paint for the gutters, too …

Finally, satisfied with her decision, Tenten turned to look at the sleeping Uchiha. He lay on his side, slightly curled into himself as if he was trying to protect his wounded mid-section even in the throes of sleep. He didn't appear to be in much pain; his brow smooth and his features relaxed as his dark lashes kissed his cheeks. He looked younger, somehow more vulnerable and Tenten couldn't help but think that he looked positively innocent; lying in the shaft of moonlight like that.

But she knew better … knew exactly what kind of person Uchiha Sasuke was and she wouldn't be fooled by appearances.

With an almost sadistic flash of pleasure, and with a smirk pulling at her lips, Tenten stood and reached for a proper hand-hold on both sides of the comforter before yanking it firmly out of the sleeping Sasuke's grasp. He groaned and turned onto his back but Tenten quickly tossed the scratchy top blanket over him and he subsided back into unconsciousness.

It was a small, petty victory but Tenten realized that it, combined with her earlier decision, had finally given her over-wrought brain the sense of peace she'd been so sorely lacking. She cuddled down into her makeshift bed, pounding the pillow into shape, and with something resembling a smile pulling at her lips, Tenten finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke slowly; fire wrapped around his mid-section and he couldn't stop the wince from pulling at his lips. He carefully pushed himself into a sitting position, resting his head wearily against the headboard as his eyes roamed the room. Tenten was lying on the floor, curled into a little bundle, though her peaceful expression belied the uncomfortable bed she'd chosen for herself. For a moment, he considered the sleeping kunoichi; unsure of whether he was irritated that she'd rather sleep on the floor than share a bed with him or if the strange snaking heat running through his body was because he should have thought of asking for a room with two beds, at least.<p>

_(If you don't take care of your weapons, they will let you down when you need them most, otouto.)_

It was almost as if Itachi had spoken aloud, so clearly could he hear the timbre of his brother's voice. He could almost feel the disapproval radiating through the room and he bit his lower lip to dispel the voices, even as he ignored the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Abruptly the strange energy that was coursing through his body became too much - it propelled him into movement. The pain of the laceration in his side barely registered as Sasuke quickly swung his legs off the bed and collected Kusanagi from its resting place atop the dresser against the opposite wall. It had been building for days: all the unanswered questions and the strangely unsettled feeling in his gut needed to find an outlet. He stepped quietly over Tenten and heard her mumble incoherently when he unlocked the door but he ignored her as he quickly slipped out into the hallway.

Dawn was just beginning to break; the first weak rays of sun slanting through the ever-present clouds. Sasuke strode quietly through the still-sleeping inn and out the front door; his strides lengthening the moment he was outside. He wished he could keep going. Simply walk off into the shadow-shrouded woods and disappear. He was so tired of striving towards seemingly unobtainable goals…

Kusanagi was out of its sheath and biting deeply into the bark of a tree on the opposite side of the clearing the moment he set foot in it. Pain flashed through him when he lifted his arm to pull the sword free from the trunk but Sasuke ignored it.

For most of his life he'd been alone. At first because he was forced to be, later out of preference and these days out of necessity. No one had ever relied on him for anything because he'd made damn sure that no one could get close enough to develop any kind of expectations.

Tenten was different.

They were bound together and it was too late now to change his mind.

It was frustrating. She held him back, even if she did so unintentionally.

She reminded him every day of things he'd spent so many years trying to forget.

Every time he closed his eyes – no matter how he fought against it – he would see the bodies, the blood … hear his brother's voice and feel the slash of shuriken steel against his shoulder. Even at the age of eight Sasuke had instinctively known - when he woke up that morning in the hospital with the knowledge that he was completely alone - if he allowed the emotions to rise up they would swallow him whole.

For some people the only way forward was to steep themselves in their misery; to allow it to consume them and, in so doing, they drew strength from it. He often imagined that's how it must have been for Itachi. But Sasuke was different. He focused on the anger and refused to acknowledge the pain because he couldn't admit to feeling it at all. Otherwise it would destroy him.

If he allowed himself to think on it … to remember his loved ones simply as they had been … he would finally have to admit that the pain existed. He would have to finally admit that his heart was in shreds; that he missed his mother and his brother _every single goddamned second_. And if he admitted that … then he would have to face the decisions he'd made.

Regardless of what Naruto had always thought, Sasuke hadn't gone down this path with his eyes closed. He hadn't allowed Orochimaru to manipulate him into becoming something he was not. But after their last battle, he rather thought Naruto finally _got _it; finally understood that the Sasuke he had built up in his mind wasn't the same as reality. They … Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi … they had all been so focused on trying to save Sasuke from himself that they'd failed to take into account that someone couldn't be saved from what they _were. _Things might have been different if his family had lived … but they hadn't and Sasuke knew that he'd done the best he could with the hand fate had dealt him. He knew the dangers of second-guessing himself but deep-down he also knew that his choices hadn't always been the best ones he could've made.

Instinctively he knew that Tenten was the biggest mistake of them all, from the very beginning … ultimately, the danger was there … simply by _being_ she threatened all of the groundwork he'd laid so carefully. Silently, Sasuke cursed the fates that had brought Konoha to its current state. All of his plans had hinged on him being alone for the final few steps. He hated having to rely on Tenten … hated the fact that he needed her…

In surprise Sasuke stared at the destruction surrounding him; the taste of fire still lingering on his tongue as he took in the scorched earth in front of him, the badly slashed tree-trunks …

No, Uchiha Sasuke did not make mistakes. He had a goal and if, in the course of attaining that goal, he had to make some morally ambiguous decisions, so be it.

He couldn't allow her to make him feel. Never again. She shouldn't remind him of _home_. He couldn't allow her presence to remind him of the fact that he'd never _wanted _to be alone. He had no home and he didn't want one. Taking her into civilization was turning out to be harder than he'd thought it would be but even here she would have to learn her place. His mouth tightened as he carefully sheathed Kusanagi and slowly turned his back on the clearing.

ROOT had thrown his careful plans into disarray but that didn't mean he had to allow them to ruin everything. He wouldn't _let_ them ruin the placement of the last few pieces. If they were after Tenten then they would have to be dealt with – and sooner rather than later. She was his responsibility now. The level of autonomy she'd enjoyed in the confusion of the ROOT attack would end. Up until now he'd been struggling to adjust – to accept – her presence but that was over.

As Sasuke quickly left the decimated clearing, heading in the direction of the inn, he refused to acknowledge the pang of loneliness. Despite being the last person who would ever be in close proximity to him, when this was over, Tenten would not be able to claim that she'd known him at all.

Just like everyone else.

* * *

><p>Tenten hummed as she worked. From her perch on top of the roof she had a bird's eye view of the surrounding plain ringed with trees. For a change, the rain was being held at bay by the few feeble rays of sun slanting through the clouds but it was better than nothing. She'd woken to find Sasuke gone and that alone was enough to send her mood soaring. She'd skipped from their room to find Himiko and offer her services in fixing the roof tiles, and painting the gutters, and anything else that may need fixing and so far it was shaping up to be a good day.<p>

Distantly she was aware of the little voice at the back of her head – sounding suspiciously like a disapproving Neji – that was berating her about being somewhat happy. She wasn't supposed to be adjusting; shouldn't have come to terms with her situation. She should be fighting Sasuke every inch of the way, not enabling him to carry out whatever nefarious thing he was planning.

But Tenten was nothing if not practical. So she suppressed the angry little voice and focused on the task at hand, finding enjoyment in the work as well as the knowledge that she was repaying some of the debt she owed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She jumped. Her foot slipped as the chakra she'd been channelling into her legs faltered but she quickly threw her weight forward, bracing herself on her hands. Her heart beat too fast after the fright but she slowly turned her head, angling herself so she could peer over the edge of the roof, down at the Uchiha standing below her. He was glaring up at her, and Tenten's heart leapt, a shiver skating down her spine and she didn't know if it was one of excitement or dread. She shook her head, wondering if she'd finally lost her mind and replied, choosing her words with care – she didn't want him bringing the whole place down in a fit of rage.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping with some of the chores that Himiko and her husband can't deal with themselves."

For a moment Sasuke appeared at a total loss. Surprise blanketed the anger that had lingered in his expression and Tenten nearly laughed out loud at the look of consternation that flashed briefly across his face. She quickly suppressed the amusement but, at the way his eyes darkened, she knew she hadn't been quick enough. Sasuke's expression turned to stone and his voice carried the unmistakable tone of command.

"Get off the damn roof. We're leaving."

"What? Right now? Can't I at least just -″

His eyes glowed red and his hand fell to the hilt of Kusanagi and Tenten bit off the instinctive protest halfway through. Reluctantly she moved, one smooth jump landing her in front of the scowling Uchiha. She gathered her courage firmly and, hands on her hips, glared back up at him as she hissed.

"It's the least I can do. Just let me finish, it won't take long."

"You don't owe these people anything. We're leaving," Sasuke spoke dismissively, already turning away.

"No! We owe them a lot more than a few fixed roof tiles after stealing their money!"

She could just barely see the red of his eyes shining through the dark strands of hair covering his face as he turned slightly to glare at her. Wildly Tenten wondered if this was the time she'd pushed him too far; inwardly she was already cringing, waiting for the surge of his chakra overwhelming hers …

Sasuke swayed.

One hand reached out just barely in time to keep the Uchiha from falling face down in the dirt as his legs gave way beneath him.

Tenten froze; waiting for an enemy to attack or something … but the hand he'd braced against the earth trembled and suddenly she realized the streak of red colour high across his cheekbones that she'd mistaken for anger …

She jumped into action, kneeling beside him and brushing the back of her hand across his forehead to check if her suspicions were correct. Sasuke tried to push her away but he barely had control of his body and Tenten batted his hand aside impatiently.

There was no mistaking it. Her mouth thinned as she grimly stared at the way Sasuke's eyes were glazed over …

the fever was back.

* * *

><p><em>Amaterasu burned ceaselessly as the suns traversed the red skies above. Sasuke slowly turned in a full circle, taking in the familiar, if alien, landscape of Tsukiyomi. He was ready for them – expected them even – because he knew this was a dream. From far away he could hear Tenten's voice, off-set by the deeper masculine tone of someone he didn't know but he quickly dismissed the voices.<em>

_It was strange how he hated these dreams with every fibre of his being but somehow couldn't quite still the beating of his heart; the excitement that coursed through him at the thought of seeing them again._

_He turned in another revolution, still waiting with almost bated breath, and suddenly they were there._

"_Sasuke…" Mikoto reached a hand out to him._

_Though he wanted, so badly, to take the proffered hand Sasuke found he couldn't move. Instead he remained frozen in place, drinking in the sight of his mother's soft smile and his brother's slight smirk. His eyelids closed, of their own volition, because he didn't want to take his eyes off the only people he had ever really loved. Though darkness enveloped him he could still hear their voices; whispering softly._

"_Almost there, my darling boy. Just a bit longer. Hold on just for a little while more…"_

"_It's not too late, otouto."_

_Sasuke frowned. What did Itachi mean? Too late for what? Instinctively he understood that his mother and brother were not talking about the same thing. _

_In this they were divided._

"_When you're done … when you've finally ended it all … we can be together again, Sasuke," Mikoto's voice murmured softly._

_He could feel the familiar cold touch of his mother's hand but still, his eyes refused to open._

"_Open your eyes, Sasuke."_

_This time his brother's voice carried the notes of command so clearly that Sasuke found his rebellious eyelids fluttering to obey._

"_Look." Itachi pointed at their mother, his hand waving in an arc as he indicated the lines of Uchiha surrounding them a short distance away._

"_This is not who they were, Sasuke. This is not who _she _was. You are merely using vague memories to justify your choices."_

_Anger flared inside Sasuke and he glared at his elder brother but before he had a chance to reply, a cool hand took hold of his chin and angled his face so he was staring at his mother instead of Itachi._

"_Soon, Sasuke. But for now, you have to be stronger than this. If you fail … if you cannot avenge your family … we will never see each other again."_

_Wild panic took hold of Sasuke, his hands suddenly reaching out to grab hold of his mother as if she would disappear if he didn't._

"_I will be strong enough, Mother," he whispered, somewhat desperately._

_He wrapped his arms around her, trying with all his might to will away the sadness pulling at his mother's mouth and held on as tightly as he was able – no longer aware that this was merely a dream._

_Itachi spoke behind him; meaningless words of sacrifice and morality and duty._

_Sasuke ignored him as he focused all his attention, all of his willpower, on holding Mikoto as if she would disappear the moment he let go. The words built up inside him, growing in power and intensity, and though he knew it was futile Sasuke couldn't keep them locked inside. The deepest, darkest part of his heart had been screaming these words for as long as he could remember and now he finally had a chance to say them to her; as he never had in life._

"_Don't leave me again. Please. I'll do better, I promise. I love you."_

* * *

><p>The tears dripped unrestrainedly down her cheeks; her vision blurred but Tenten wasn't seeing anything anyway.<p>

Sasuke had collapsed and she'd quickly pulled his arm over her shoulder to help him to their room. It was a stroke of luck that she'd passed Himiko on the way in and, with one look at the barely conscious Uchiha's flushed features, the old woman had immediately bustled off to find the Suna med-nin.

Somehow Tenten had made it down the hallway; half-carrying the much bigger Uchiha. The relief had been almost palpable as she'd manoeuvred him onto the bed. This time she would have help – someone who actually knew what they were doing.

Just as she was untangling herself from the Uchiha, wondering if she should try to take his shirt off so the healer could see the wound immediately, his fingers had closed around her shoulders with surprising strength. To Tenten's astonishment wetness sparkled on his lashes, though his eyes were closed, and it had taken her a moment longer to realized that Sasuke had fallen asleep. Then, his arms had closed around her in a vice-like grip. He'd dragged her firmly against him and held on as if his life depended on it.

All of it Tenten had taken in stride, forcing herself to relax in his hold as she reminded herself that he was ill and unaware of what he was doing.

But then Sasuke had spoken, his head resting on her shoulder as he murmured the words into her neck. His voice filled with so much heartache – so much longing and grief that she couldn't have stopped the rush of empathy if she'd tried.

"Don't leave me again. Please …"

The rest was lost in an barely heard mumbled but Tenten had heard enough. He sounded so young and vulnerable – so uncertain and unhappy and lonely – that Tenten had instinctively brought her arms up as well. She wrapped them around the muttering, fever-flushed man in her arms, and held on, rocking slowly as the grief rippled from his shuddering body into hers.

She barely noticed when the door opened to admit Himiko with the healer in tow. All of her attention was focused on Sasuke. They finally managed to get him flat on his back and Tenten winced when she saw the wound for the first time in days – angry red and inflamed – as the healer whistled lowly when it was revealed. Though she didn't want to she took a step back as green light began to glow from the younger ninja's hands, then another. Almost as if she'd been held in thrall, the moment her proximity to the Uchiha decreased Tenten found she could think clearly again.

Quickly wiping at the tear tracks on her cheeks with the back of her hand, Tenten slipped out into the hallway. Shuddering breaths ripped through her as she fought against the feelings rising up inside her. She didn't want to feel this way – couldn't. Hadn't she decided, a mere twenty-four hours ago, that she should carefully maintain the distance between them precisely to stop this kind of thing from happening?

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, finally regaining some composure. Tenten blew out a final shaking breath as she faced up to the realities of the situation. She was in over her head with Sasuke. Had been from the beginning. She shouldn't be feeling anything for him … nothing but hatred and revulsion, anyway. But, instinctively, she knew that it was far, far too late for that.

Wearily, Tenten allowed her legs to give way beneath her. Her back slid against the wall until she rested on the floor, her knees drawn up against her body. She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her head in her knees, trying to forget the way he'd felt in her arms, shaking with grief. Trying to forget the way she'd never wanted anything as much as she wanted to make it better for him.

_Sasuke. What are you doing to me?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: Review? Pretty please? –hides face in hands-**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**a/n: I am so sorry for the late update! And thank you so much to everyone who has steadfastly believed in this story. I hope the next update will be quicker in coming.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

As if Old Man Time was literally dragging his feet, it seemed as if the hours slowed; seconds melting into each other without moving forward. Never before had Tenten been so aware of the passage of a day. Sasuke lay unconscious as the healer worked. Beads of sweat decorated the Suna-nin's forehead protector but the green chakra coating his hands never wavered as he carefully healed the gash in Sasuke's side. It seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than minutes ago, that he'd informed Tenten of the reason for the repeated fever; the unceasing infection: poison. She really should have suspected it.

She was indescribably grateful for a healer's presence. Far better that someone who knows what they are doing work on Sasuke. Still, she couldn't quite bring herself to leave the unconscious Uchiha in the med-nin's capable hands. She'd remained in the hallway only until she felt sufficiently in control of herself before returning to the room. What she thought she could accomplish remained a mystery, but somehow Tenten couldn't help but think that she _had _to be there. She was so lost in her thoughts she nearly jumped through the roof when Sasuke suddenly jack-knifed on the bed. A hoarse shout of pain accompanied the involuntary movement. Her grip tightened around the hilt of a swiftly drawn kunai as Tenten froze. The last of the poison had been leeched from the wound – the reason for Sasuke's sudden outburst – and the wound was almost healed. One look at the Uchiha's features assured Tenten of the fact that he was still more than a little delirious; not entirely conscious as yet. His eyes were open, still coated in that glazed look of fever, but that wasn't what gave Tenten pause.

The Sharingan had activated on instinct, it seemed.

Sasuke's eyes shone, red like the blood pooling beneath him, the tomoe spinning frantically, as his hands tried to push the Suna-nin away. She could've tried to dismiss it as a trick of the light; _should_ have been trying to think of a way out of this … She could see the way the healer's eyes widened and the barely concealed shock, and revulsion, when he realized who he was healing. She didn't miss the way his eyes narrowed, or the quick slanted glance sideways at her, before he determinedly resumed his healing. Instead she kept her eyes fixed on Sasuke, though she did notice that the healer was considerably less gentle in his healing now that he knew who his patient was.

It was her chance. Maybe her only chance. All she had to do was to open her mouth and speak up. Suna was Konoha's ally. Sasuke was incapacitated at the moment and that would give them time to restrain him somehow, just long enough for help to arrive. Surely someone would be able to undo the damage of the seal … all she had to do was open her mouth and _tell_ the young Chuunin next to her that she had been abducted and held against her will.

Tenten held her tongue.

What good would it do, after all? To drag another nation into Konoha's affairs? Tsunade-sama had made it clear to the Raikage years ago: Uchiha Sasuke was Konoha's problem and, though they couldn't stop the other nations from labelling him a criminal, it would be the Leaf's prerogative to deal with him.

If she was completely honest that was the exact reason why she kept her silence.

If she spoke up now …

Sasuke would not give up without a fight; a fight she might not survive…

They would execute him.

And, somehow, she found she couldn't stand the thought of arrogant, heartless, _lost_ Sasuke being dragged off to a traitor's death.

Blue-black hair spread across the pristine pillowcases as Sasuke abruptly slumped backward. His eyes rolled back in his head, unconscious again, and as if the disappearance of the Sharingan released her as well, Tenten blew out an agitated breath. For a long moment silence reigned. Tenten stared sightlessly at Sasuke's slumped form, while the Suna-nin surveyed her grimly. Distantly she was aware of the accusatory glare, of Himiko's confusion as she glanced between them, with no idea of what had just transpired, but picking up on the tension in the room.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the younger ninja finally muttered into the silence.

It took all her willpower but Tenten raised her head and met the boy's gaze firmly.

"Yes."

"I can't keep this a secret, Tenten-san …″

"No…″ Tenten shook her head and cleared her throat, "But maybe you could tell them that I'm sorry."

Even to her own ears she sounded defeated so she shook her head and tried again, but before she could really decide what it was that she should say the Suna-nin spoke.

"Why?" he asked simply, staring at her with something akin to curiosity in his gaze.

Tenten nearly laughed aloud; how on earth could she ever begin to explain? The initial parts were easy enough, but who would ever be able to understand how she felt _compelled_ to stay with Sasuke; to see the road fate had set her feet on to its end? With no way to answer such a question she merely shook her head again and when Himiko edged towards the door, followed by the healer, she promptly forgot all about them as she sank down onto the bed next to Sasuke.

She didn't understand it, either. Didn't know what the hell she was doing or why she was doing it.

Tenten barely even heard the younger boy's parting shot. At the door he paused before turning back to her.

"This isn't Suna's battle, and whatever your motivations … it's obvious that you care for him a great deal."

It didn't occur to her to argue with the statement and, by the time the door closed softly behind them, Tenten was once again focused solely on how they were going to get out of this mess.

* * *

><p>The trees flashed by in uniform shapes of distorted greenery. For the first time in a long while Neji revelled in the freedom a mission could provide. He hadn't appreciated distance from his village and his clan until it had been taken away. Byakugan eyes scanned all around the travelling trio, measured sweeps penetrating through the trees, but the speed they were travelling at meant that Neji had to rely on Kiba and Akamaru's noses more than advanced eyesight.<p>

Tsunade had given them specific directions: they were to start their searching at the coordinates Sai had provided; the last known position of Sasuke and the dead ROOT squads. Neji's eyes narrowed as they leapt nimbly from branch to branch, careful not to make too much noise though he highly doubted that anyone was around to hear them.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The name had haunted their village.

Damn near destroyed Naruto.

And Neji would never be able to forget the pain of arrows punching through his body though many years had passed and the wounds had long since healed. Sasuke's defection had affected every one of the Konoha Eleven in one way or another. For a handful of them he had nearly cost them their lives. In some ways Neji could understand Sasuke's desire to escape Konoha – to leave behind the stifling memories of better times, but on the other hand he couldn't fathom such disloyalty. He had never known the Uchiha – not personally – but Shikamaru had summed it up well on that day when they'd set out to retrieve him: Sasuke was of Konoha and that alone entitled him to their loyalty.

What Neji couldn't wrap his mind around was the fact that, despite repeated attempts, Sasuke scorned all efforts to save him from himself. It made no logical sense – that a highly intelligent person could be so absolutely, abysmally _stupid_. Before, Neji hadn't really cared about the Uchiha one way or the other; he still didn't. But, once again, the Uchiha's continued existence was threatening their home and all the people in it, and Neji had decided the moment Tsunade had issued the orders three days ago. They would locate Sasuke first, with the minimum wasting of time. If Sai was correct then the Uchiha was wounded and therefore wouldn't have been able to get too far too quickly. That meant a relatively easy trail to follow. If they could locate him quickly then they could eliminate him and spend a few days searching for Tenten before they would have to report that the danger of ROOT gaining a Sharingan was past.

"Neji," Kiba called ahead, voice low in deference to their need to stay below the radar. "I smell blood."

Immediately Neji fell back, letting Kiba and his nin-hound overtake him so they could lead the way, pushing all thoughts extraneous to the mission from his head as he focused his chakra and concentration in his eyes.

Moments later they dropped silently from the tree-tops, into a small clearing. It was no different from any other clearing in the forest, save for the signs of battle. Up-rooted trees littered the perimeter; craters dotted the ground interspersed with patches of scorched earth. It was days old. Any information they could've gained from bloodstains and torn pieces of clothing had long since been removed by nature, but they could still track a general direction. Neji nodded once to Kiba, short and sharp, and at the unspoken command they moved to opposite sides of the clearing.

The next few hours were spent in fruitlessly combing over every inch of the clearing. Though the destruction told them much about the calibre of ninja that had clashed here, that was all. ROOT had done a thorough job in removing any trace of their presence. Neji was just about to call for a short rest, since it seemed futile to continue searching for clues that weren't there, when Akamaru barked, long and loud.

White fur was hidden behind blurry clods of earth as the animal's paws dug frantically through the dirt. Whatever Akamaru had found was at the very edge of the clearing, in front of a very large and sturdy tree. The bark bore signs of a fight, as did every inch of the small space, but the tree was solid enough that it hadn't suffered too much from the human battle waged beneath its boughs.

"What is it, Akamaru?" Kiba moved towards his dog in concern but refrained from interfering.

"What has he found?" Neji asked, also moving closer to the still digging hound.

Kiba simply shook his shaggy head and, in silence, the two men waited for the dog to unearth whatever it was he'd found. It took only a few minutes before Akamaru sat back on his haunches and whined.

Slowly and carefully Neji and Kiba approached the hole in the ground though it didn't seem likely that it would be booby-trapped. For some reason, Neji's heart was beating a frantic tattoo in his chest and he swallowed convulsively. Kiba reached the hole first and knelt down, slowly reaching into the earth before withdrawing the kunai that had been buried there. The blade was covered in dried blood. Steel glinted silver from beneath the darker stains as Kiba turned it over in his hand, inspecting the hilt for any clues.

It all made sense now. The strange restlessness, the conviction that Tenten was in grave danger, the instinctive trepidation at Akamaru's find…

"That's Tenten's kunai," Neji spoke lowly, "I recognize the design on the hilt – her father used to forge them for her specially."

It took a long moment before Kiba tilted his head to look up at Neji with a quizzical expression. "But what was Tenten doing here? ROOT couldn't have her – if they did we'd long since have heard about it. Maybe she stopped here before the battle?"

Neji shook his head in denial; instinctively he knew that wasn't the case. "No, the blood on the blade … she was here when ROOT attacked Uchiha."

Kiba straightened slowly, unfolding his frame from the crouch with careful deliberation. "Why-″

"We need more evidence. Search again. Carefully. Every inch of this clearing. We'll work out in concentric circles." Neji swiftly turned his back on Kiba and the kunai and began the search with his Byakugan, focusing on the ground this time; looking for anything that could explain Tenten's presence here.

He didn't want to share the terrible suspicion growing inside his mind until they had further proof.

* * *

><p>Night was falling and Tenten had yet to move from her position on the edge of Sasuke's bed. The med-nin's words rang in her ears, echoed through her mind.<p>

"_You care for him a great deal."_

Was that true? Was that the reason she couldn't stomach handing Sasuke over to the authorities to face the punishment he so richly deserved? Was it even possible to care about someone so incredibly guarded that, even after all the time spent in his company, she couldn't claim to know the first thing about him? He was cold and callous, cruel and uncaring of how much destruction he left in his wake … how could she care about someone like that? Surely someone exhibiting those qualities deserved only her contempt and, at best, her pity.

But instinctively Tenten knew that wasn't entirely true.

Sasuke did present an uncrackable façade to the world but that wasn't all there was to him. Somehow she understood that he wasn't cruel and hateful by nature … that his circumstances had forced him to cultivate those qualities.

Somehow she suspected that far from caring too little, Sasuke cared far too much.

With a low groan Tenten dropped her head onto her drawn up knees. The more she thought about it the more tension pulsed through her body, worsening the headache. No matter how she tried to justify it with suspicions and gut-feelings, the facts spoke for themselves. Sasuke was a criminal and no matter his circumstances he'd always had choices.

She shouldn't – _couldn't_ – care about someone like Uchiha Sasuke.

She didn't. It was just fall-out from the stress and the upheavals of the last few days – Sasuke's injury and illness …

Even as she thought it, a part of Tenten derisively denied the lie she was trying to feed herself.

"Tenten?"

The door creaked open slowly behind her and Tenten was so incredibly tired and muddled she didn't even bother to reach for a kunai. The Suna ninjas would no doubt all know by now that the most wanted S-class criminal was unconscious only a few doors away. If they came for Sasuke … Tenten just hoped they would kill her quickly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, dear."

Himiko's voice was strangely subdued; for the first time she sounded her age, and Tenten turned to face the old lady half in resignation, half in alarm.

"I'm not sure what's going on here or what happened before …" the innkeeper wrung her hands and avoided the kunoichi's gaze, "But I feel responsible. I'm not stupid and I realize that your companion must be a wanted criminal … but I've gotten to know you and I don't think that you would take up with people who are truly evil …"

Impatiently Tenten waited in silence for the old lady to get to the point; half her attention was always fixed on Sasuke's sleeping features.

"I couldn't just stay quiet … I heard the Suna party talking earlier. They've notified their village of your presence but they've decided not to attempt to apprehend your friend … they say that a Konoha ROOT squad is nearby and they can deal with the two of you."

The moment the words were out Himiko exhaled, her shoulders slumping while she fixed her gaze on the floor.

Tenten stared at the old lady in front of her, completely aghast and unsure of what to say or do. Himiko was warning her – telling her they had to get away – that much her brain could process but no logical course of action appeared in the wake of the realization. Suddenly she was overwhelmed anew by the kindness this old lady had shown a stranger.

Swift movement brought Tenten to her feet and she clasped one of Himiko's wrinkled hands between both of her own.

"Thank you," she breathed the words, hoping that the inadequacy of them would be overshadowed by the wealth of pure gratitude behind them. "Go. That way you don't know anything to tell anyone who asks."

Tears burned behind her lashes as Tenten turned her back to the innkeeper and determinedly surveyed Sasuke's prone form. Moving him wasn't going to be easy but he'd been asleep for so long … maybe it would have given him enough strength to move at least partly on his own.

She quickly prodded Sasuke's shoulder until confused gray eyes met her own. His mind was functioning clearly again, it seemed, because he immediately began to push himself to his feet while Tenten related the events of the day and gathered their possessions. Finally she shoved Kusanagi into the, still strangely, silent Sasuke's hands and whirled to face him.

"The roof?" she suggested, arching an eyebrow questioningly but the Uchiha merely shook his head.

"I have enough chakra for this," he muttered hoarsely as he pushed the sword into his belt.

Before Tenten had a chance to so much as squeal in surprise, his arms closed around her in a vice-like grip. One hand pushed her face into his shoulder while the other held her tightly against him and his chakra enveloped her in a cloud of oppressive darkness. Tenten bit her lip to contain the scream that wanted to escape.

"I won't hurt you," Sasuke's voice whispered in her ear, "trust me."

Just like that, the fear evaporated and for the first time Tenten could feel the strength and power of his chakra instead of just the all-consuming darkness threaded with barely leashed chaos and violence. Strangely she found that it made her feel safe. Before she had a chance to ruminate on the ramifications of the fact that she clearly _had _come to trust the Uchiha somewhere along the way, the world went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: So, how did I do?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**a/n: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the wonderful reviews and all the support! Not such a long wait this time xD I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<strong>_

Genius.

Prodigy.

Sasuke had lived with labels all his life. Bitterly, he wondered if all the people constantly applying those labels had ever stopped to think that he was merely human. Just a man. Prone to exactly the same fears, desires, dreams and hopes – _weaknesses_ - that other men fell prey to; the only difference being that he didn't have the luxury of even entertaining fantasies of turning those dreams into reality.

He glared down at Tenten without bothering to hide his resentment and irritation behind a blank expression as he would usually do. Though the gash in his side was healed, the poison leeched from his system, the process had strained his already over-wrought body. Sasuke could not recall feeling this drained since his battle with Itachi; his limbs felt like over-cooked spaghetti, doing his bidding only through sheer force of will. Tenten stared up at him in suspicion laced with concern. Sasuke could almost hear her thoughts, her expressive features utterly failing to hide what she was thinking. He could clearly read the consternation that _the _Uchiha Sasuke couldn't transport them completely out of danger. The slight sting of teeth pressing into his tongue was the only thing stopping the heated retort that she probably couldn't even manage a transportation jutsu at all – nevermind utilizing one over a distance. He didn't know what bothered him more: failing to live up to her expectations or the fact that said failure resulted in concern over his health.

"It's far enough," he finally snapped, realizing belatedly that he'd neglected to let go of the girl after they'd materialized in the trees surrounding the inn. "We're out of the inn so they can't trap us there." He refused to acknowledge the hint of petulance underlying the words or the way the slight sting of regret at the loss of her warmth urged him to step closer again.

"It's okay," she said after a pause, reaching out a hand only to think better of the action and retract it at the last second.

She was trying to reassure him. Disbelief drowned out the twinges of stung pride, and the resulting wave of exhaustion, as the effects of using the dregs of his chakra crashed down on him. It made hanging onto his equilibrium damn near impossible.

"Let's go," he muttered dully, turning away quickly so that she couldn't read the signs of weakness, of his body betraying his iron control.

Dusk had come and gone, twilight taking hold of the landscape so the trees were strange skeletal shapes rearing up against a deep grey sky. Feeble rays of moonlight punctured through the light cloud cover and wet mist wreathed through the trees, reducing visibility even further.

Dazedly, Sasuke stared around, trying to get his bearings. How everything had gone so horribly wrong so quickly was beyond his reasoning at the moment, but one thing he was quite sure of. They had to put as much distance between them and their last known position as possible. The ROOT squad Tenten had spoken of was likely well rested and with the state the two of them were in, it wouldn't be much of a fight.

It was a good night to disappear.

* * *

><p>Two days of travel and only about twenty miles from where they'd started, Sasuke started to give in to the self-doubt that had plagued him since the moment he'd asked Tenten to trust him. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They weren't supposed to start working together. He wasn't supposed to have ended up trusting her to the point where he'd instinctively accept her word - and require her trust in return. But actions spoke louder than words and the fact remained that she had had every opportunity to escape while he was unconscious. Yet she hadn't. And he couldn't begin to understand why. Instinctively he knew that she hadn't sent word back to Konoha, which would have been the logical thing to do since the seal could easily have been activated once he'd regained consciousness. The way she'd relayed the facts of their situation when he'd woken up had somehow turned the conviction to stone: she'd cast her lot with him.<p>

He didn't know how he was supposed to feel about that.

"Why," he demanded, coming to an abrupt halt. Tenten gasped behind him and he could feel the slight brush of warmth as she avoided colliding with his back at the last possible second.

"Why what?" she asked finally when Sasuke didn't move or even look back at her, confusion coloring her voice.

Silence was her only answer but instinctively Tenten knew what he was asking. He wanted to know why she had decided to trust him. Or maybe he really wanted to know whether he'd done the right thing in trusting her. Hazel eyes roved over the figure in front of her. Despite the heavy Akatsuki cloak he still wore she could read the lines of tension in his body, in the set of his shoulders and the straight spine.

_When was the last time you trusted someone, Sasuke?_ Tenten wondered sadly. She took a deep breath, carefully formulating her reply. It was all still so muddled in her head; she barely knew how to justify her seemingly idiotic decisions to herself much less to him.

"ROOT …" Tenten tried to suppress the shudder and quickly continued so she wouldn't dwell on the possibility of them capturing her, "There's nothing I can do for Konoha, at the moment," she paused again, "even if I did go back I wouldn't be able to get into the village. I've accepted that it isn't my fight. Fate chose a different path for me. And I'm not a coward – I won't run away."

Through the blush that heated even the tips of her ears she wondered if the last part sounded like a confession and a promise simultaneously to him too.

"We make our own fate, Tenten."

His voice was hoarse but the tone strangely gentle and Tenten shook her head to clear it of the confusion. Would she ever really understand the enigmatic man before her? Every time she began to feel like she had an inkling of what went on in his head, he showed another side of his personality and surprised her again. Slowly Sasuke turned around to face her and even in the semi-darkness Tenten could clearly see the intent look he levelled at her. Or maybe she felt it rather than saw it. In bemusement, she shook her head again and dropped her gaze to her feet. Only her eyes didn't stay there – they didn't want to. For the first time every instinct she possessed was screaming at her to look at him; to meet that steely gaze head-on and show him that she meant what she said.

_That has to be a first, someone actually _wanting _to look an Uchiha in the eye, _Tenten nearly snorted but in the long hours while Sasuke slept she'd made peace with the fact that she'd clearly lost her mind somewhere along the way …

The situation felt strangely momentous as Tenten raised her chin and steadily locked her eyes onto Sasuke's. The red pinwheels spun into being, lighting up the darkness but she didn't even flinch.

He'd promised not to hurt her.

And Tenten believed him.

Whatever he was searching for, whatever he'd needed to see in her face, had clearly set his mind at rest because mere seconds later, though it felt like hours, the Sharingan faded and the tension drained from his body. It was as if she'd been released: all the doubt, the worry, disappeared magically and Tenten wonderingly realized that it was completely true. She trusted him – and unless she was very much mistaken, unless her instincts had failed her completely, Sasuke was beginning to trust her, too. She breathed a heavy sigh into the air, pushing everything else from her mind and focused her gaze steadily on his back.

Things were different between them now. She could feel it.

"We make for Rain."

Sasuke spoke over his shoulder but she could feel the acceptance of her presence radiating from him.

"Okay," Tenten agreed readily, hoisting her scroll more comfortably across her back. "What's in Rain?"

The small shifts in their interaction notwithstanding, Tenten was still surprised when Sasuke turned his head so he was looking at her over his shoulder. She hadn't expected any response to her question.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

For a moment she gaped at him; the half-smirk, the lightness to his tone …

And abruptly she was laughing; suddenly happy for no good reason, but revelling in the feeling nonetheless. Sasuke's smirk widened and the giddiness inside her bubbled happily like freshly poured champagne.

He was alive. They had escaped. They'd finally reached some sort of understanding though Tenten had no real idea of what exactly it was.

It was enough.

* * *

><p>Without each of them working against the other, the travelling was much more productive. In the next two days they covered twice as much ground as they had in the previous two. Sasuke was calmer; his chakra didn't roil quite as violently, the dreams weren't as bad. Tenten had to constantly remind herself not to read too much into it; it wasn't as if they were suddenly a team working flawlessly together. Just because Sasuke was starting to trust her, and she him, didn't mean that the status quo had changed. Sometimes it was easy to forget that he still had all the power; that he was still in absolute control. But it was much easier being in his presence. His chakra didn't overwhelm her anymore, the fear had been banished. The fact simply was that Sasuke was more stable – and she couldn't help but feel twinges of pride at the thought that she might have had something to do with that. And because he was calm she could be calm, too.<p>

The acrid stench of smoke filled her nostrils, abruptly banishing all other thoughts, and Tenten wrinkled her nose. Instinctively her head swivelled, searching for the source of the horrible smell. They'd broken out of the trees a while back and the landscape surrounding them was rugged and flat. Mountains rose in the distance but not much else disturbed the expanse of abandoned land except patches of knee-high grass, underbrush and a few scraggly bushes. It was easy enough to spot the towering column of smoke, maybe a mile ahead and slightly to the west, despite the gathering dusk. Tenten's eyes widened – it must be one hell of a blaze.

"Is there anything ahead of us?" she asked, wondering if it wouldn't be better to swing east and try to bypass the flames.

Sasuke shook his head and she didn't know if that meant he didn't know or if he didn't want to tell her, but for the first time in days tension pulled his frame taut. Tenten bit her lip to keep her silence, tensing in automatic reaction. Sudden fear swept through her – what was it that had Sasuke on high alert? She followed cautiously after him, fear creeping insidiously through her veins. Dread made lifting her feet off the ground that much harder, as if ten pounds had suddenly been added to each of them. Slowly the distance between her and Sasuke widened.

She could clearly see the flames now. Red-hot fire licked at the wooden structures as if taking a taste before consuming the small hut and sending blue-white tips reaching for the dark sky. Tenten was so focused on the fire she almost forgot about the strange tension that had prompted Sasuke to guide them directly to the site. It was clear there was nothing they could do here – and Sasuke was hardly the philanthropic type. Almost mesmerized, Tenten stared at the destruction surrounding her. The homestead – if it could even be called that – was tiny. No more than four or five huts grouped around a larger building in the middle. Through the haze of smoke she couldn't see much else, couldn't identify if there were any people inside the buildings, but the heat of the fire and the density of the smoke told her clearly that, even if there were, they wouldn't be alive.

Tenten shivered, wrapping her arms tightly around herself, and turned to ask Sasuke if they could go only to find that the Uchiha had melted seamlessly into the night. In consternation Tenten turned around in a slow circle, wondering what she was supposed to do now. Finally, she shrugged and, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling hanging around her like a cloud, began to make her way around the blazing buildings. The stench was worse when she rounded the curve of the settlement – the smoke wreathed with the smell of burning flesh. Fighting against the nausea rising in her throat Tenten frantically strained her eyes through the darkness – night had fallen fully now though the fire provided light for a good expanse around – but she couldn't find Sasuke. She quickly jogged a short distance away from the flames, hoping to improve her night vision with distance. Luckily she hadn't been moving very fast or she would have tripped because her foot connected with something soft lying in the underbrush.

The dread was back, darker and more cloying than before, but Tenten bent down slowly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She couldn't keep the gasping groan suppressed and quickly clapped both her hands over her mouth, staring around her in distress. The woman in the grass lay on her back, eyes staring unseeingly at the sky. She was naked and against her pale skin Tenten could clearly make out the gaping wound in her stomach. Bile rose in her throat and Tenten quickly stumbled to her feet, backing away. She bumped into something else hidden in the grass and this time she didn't bother to try and suppress the short scream as she flew around. The man was dressed but his pallor and the unseeing eyes was enough – Tenten didn't bother to search for the tell-tale wounds.

Slowly, training kicked in – overcoming the shock of the discovery – and anger began to boil her blood. Who could have done this? The man was old, the woman no longer young … what threat could they possibly have posed? Instinctively she knew that this had been someone's sick idea of fun …

Then the screams began.

* * *

><p>He'd known what he would find the moment the blazing homes had come into his line of sight. After years spent with Orochimaru, Sasuke was no stranger to the damage human beings could do to each other for fun. He hadn't ever been able to really accept the carnage Orochimaru left in his wake – even running Kusanagi through the snake hadn't been enough to make up for the things he'd seen the man do.<p>

Even knowing what to expect - a part of his mind screamed frantically at him to get the fuck away - Sasuke found his feet slowly making their way around the building. The fact that all the houses were on fire meant that whoever had done this wanted the thrill of the hunt – to chase their prey through the long grass; heightening their fear before they finally closed in for the kill. The Sharingan glowed in the darkness, he could almost feel Amaterasu begging to be unleashed, obsidian flames flickering in the depths of his soul … but there had been enough fire here. Advanced eyesight meant that he easily spotted the bodies in the grass … saw the middle-aged woman lying naked with her legs still spread, blood pooling beneath her from the ragged wound in her middle. The old man near her, stabbed only once though the wound had condemned him to a slow death while he watched them raping and killing the woman. Who had she been to him? His daughter?

Bile burned like acid as Sasuke swallowed convulsively but still his feet led him ever onward. There was a small copse of sticklike trees a few hundred meters away from the settlement and he carefully made his way through the grass, no longer looking to find more bodies. He drew close, melted into the shadows cast by the first tree he came to – a gnarled old oak he recognized distantly – and focused his gaze deeper into the trees. Another small fire, this one contained, burned to provide light. Four men, unkempt and dirty, sat around it, staring and laughing.

She was still young … long black hair spilled like midnight down her naked back, her arms tied to two separate trees to keep her immobile. The woman was weeping, begging, though her voice was hoarse, and it took a moment before her words registered.

"Please … not my son … I'll do anything …"

She whimpered and flinched backward as the man stepped around her, whip in one hand while the other was clenched tightly in the hair of a small, dark-haired boy.

…_bodies littered the ground, silence and the smell of blood hanging in a thick cloud over him. He was scared. So scared. And he hated it. Because he was an Uchiha and Uchihas did not get scared. Little Sasuke blinked frantically against the tears, suddenly running through the streets that were empty except for the dead. _

_Mommy. _

_The word was a litany inside his mind – nothing as important as reaching his mother. She would know what to do. She would take him into her arms, and he would breathe her smell of sunshine and flowers, and she would tell him that he'd fallen asleep, that this was all a bad dream … But somewhere deep inside his eight-year-old heart, Sasuke knew that this was all too real …_

The screams brought him back to reality and, in momentary confusion, Sasuke stared at his fingers. He'd clenched his hands so tightly into the bark that he'd torn the flesh. The woman was convulsing, wailing with grief, and instinctively Sasuke knew that the man had killed her little boy. The blood dripped, dark and sticky, down his fingers…

…_he shouldn't cry. Because his brother was here now and Itachi would go after the bad men who had done this and he would make them pay. But he couldn't do that if Sasuke wasn't strong and started to cry. Grimly, the small boy forced his eyes away from his mother's sprawled form. Everything inside him wanted to curl up with her. _

_Mommy. Don't leave me alone. I'm scared._

_Bravely, Sasuke tilted his chin and tried to force his lips to stop trembling. He was an Uchiha. And Uchihas were not afraid. Even if they were only eight years old and didn't know what to do. Even if their mothers were lying in a pool of their own blood, their fathers sprawled over her, as if he could protect her in death as he hadn't done in life…_

_Suddenly Sasuke was angry._

He came to again. Kneeling on the ground this time, still in the shadows, fingers clenched tightly in his hair, his own blood smeared across his clammy face. Breathing deeply Sasuke tried to rein in the nausea that produced nothing but dry heaving. Thankfully the men around the fire hadn't noticed him …

Then came the touch to the crown of his hair and Sasuke stiffened and shuddered as the coldness washed over his body, though somewhere inside him the eight-year-old child was eagerly welcoming his mother's touch.

_This is wrong, _Sasuke thought. But then she was there, bending over him, enveloping him in her icy embrace and he forgot about anything else.

"_Avenge me, Sasuke."_

With Mikoto's whisper still ringing in his ears, her touch having loosened everything inside him, Sasuke stood and slowly drew Kusanagi from its sheathe. The sword jumped eagerly in his hand – thirsty for blood – and Sasuke could feel his mother's approval washing over him as he formed the seals and reappeared in front of the tied up woman.

* * *

><p>Tenten watched, her heart pounding in her throat, as Sasuke folded to the ground, his hands buried in the thick strands of his hair as if he could pull whatever was going on inside his mind out. A moment later he was on his feet, Kusanagi glinting through the darkness, and Tenten knew that she wasn't going to reach him in time.<p>

He disappeared just as she reached the spot he'd been standing.

The screams were much louder here, suddenly joined by the rough voices of surprised men, and Tenten whirled around, instinctively pressing close to the tree. She peered carefully through the trunks and froze in horror as she focused on the small campfire.

She'd thought that Sasuke hadn't held back when he'd been training her. She had been wrong. He was nothing but a blur of darkness and glinting steel. The four around the fire hadn't even had time to struggle to their feet before their throats bloomed red blood and they collapsed back to the ground, gurgling and thrashing through their death throes. One man stood away from the rest, whip in hand, in front of a naked woman tied to the trees and he quickly dropped the whip and reached for a short sword hanging from his belt. Sasuke stalked slowly towards the remaining man and in the flickering light Tenten could see the blood smeared across his face.

_His own? _Tenten wondered in a flash of panic.

The ring of steel, the scraping of blades, rang through the suddenly still night. Sasuke circled gracefully around the other man and Tenten could see him clearly for the first time. There was nothing there. No anger. No fear. No … anything. His eyes were dead pools of silvery darkness and Tenten shivered. The retreating bandit reached the trees at the opposite end of the copse and Tenten took her chance, slipping silently forward to cut the woman down from the trees. She'd barely sawed through the second rope before she realized the futility of the gesture. The woman was dead. Purplish bruises stood starkly out against her pale throat, her tongue swollen between her lips; they must have wanted to stop her screams but with Sasuke's appearance … Sadly Tenten lowered her to the ground and closed her eyes. It was only then, when she turned back to watch Sasuke's fight, that she saw the small body – the dark hair and the tiny limbs spread-eagled on the ground.

Tears filled her eyes, the anger and the nausea was worse than ever, and suddenly Tenten understood.

The trail of dead bodies leading to this place.

The woman with the long black hair … and a small dark-haired boy by her side.

_Oh, Sasuke_.

It must have hit far too close to home. Brought to the fore memories he'd spent his life trying to suppress and forget.

Fierce feeling suddenly rose inside her and Tenten got to her feet. She had to get Sasuke away from here before he snapped completely. But she could understand the need for revenge; she also wanted to inflict as much pain on the monster responsible for this as he had inflicted on these innocent people. So she bit her lip and stood back. Waited in silence for Sasuke to finish what he'd started.

She watched as the Uchiha played with the man for another moment, letting him think he could engage in a swordfight before he disarmed the bandit with an almost careless flick of his weapon. She did nothing as Kusanagi flashed, cutting the man's clothes to ribbons and opening shallow cuts all over his body. She closed her ears against the man's pleas when Sasuke scraped the sword down his sternum. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away when Kusanagi whipped through the air and agonized screams filled the night. She turned back in time to see the monster fall to the ground, hands overflowing with blood as he cupped them between his legs.

Sasuke turned away.

And she found that she couldn't be that heartless – whatever the man had done, how ever much he'd deserved every second of the torture Sasuke had inflicted upon him … enough was enough.

The kunai stirred strands of dark hair against Sasuke's cheek as it flew past him to imbed itself firmly in the man's heart as he tried to claw himself into a standing position against a tree.

There was blissful silence.

Warily Tenten walked into view. She took slow careful steps with her hands held out on either side of her body, fingers spread. Sasuke merely stood, staring at her in confusion; his own blood on his face and his dripping sword hanging loosely by his side. His eyes weren't so cold anymore and Tenten flinched when his expression crumpled as he caught sight of the small boy and his mother.

"I … wanted to help …" his hoarse voice was startling in the quiet as he fell to his knees.

The last step drew Tenten to a halt in front of Sasuke and she had to bite her lip against the tears as he lifted his eyes to stare pleadingly up at her. Suddenly all Tenten could see was a dark-haired, grey-eyed little boy, scared and hurt and alone ….

"Oh, Sasuke," she breathed, willing herself to stay strong – for the sake of this beautiful, brilliant, broken man kneeling in front of her. That image of Sasuke as a child, so lost and alone, his eyes pleading for someone to save him, only there was no one to see it, refused to leave her mind.

His arms rose, jerkily, hesitantly, but Tenten moved closer so he could easily wrap his arms around her waist and bury his face in her middle. Her hands settled on the dark strands and she combed softly through his hair as Sasuke's body heaved with dry, wracking sobs. Slowly Tenten sank to her knees, her arms going around him and, as Sasuke allowed her to hold him close, she finally succumbed and let the silent tears stream down her face.

* * *

><p>The next few hours passed in a blur. Tenten had no idea how she managed to hoist Sasuke's arm across her shoulder and drag him away from the carnage. He was deathly pale, loose-limbed and silent – but he tried to help. At least he moved his feet. After what seemed like eons, she could finally take a deep breath and not smell smoke and blood. The fire was no longer visible and she could hear the burbling of a small stream close by. Carefully, despite their slow, stumbling gait, Tenten led Sasuke to the stream just as dawn was beginning to light the sky.<p>

She pushed his shoulders and Sasuke obediently sat down on the flat rock where she'd positioned him. Shrugging her scroll and their packs from her shoulders Tenten grimaced down at her grimy shirt. It was covered in blood and soot and dirt and she quickly pulled it over her head before dunking it into the cold water of the stream. The current washed the worst of the filth away and Tenten quickly wrung the cloth out between nearly numb fingers. Cautiously, she approached Sasuke.

"I'm just going to help you clean up a bit, okay?" she whispered gently and when no reaction was forthcoming she carefully dabbed a corner of the wet shirt against the dried blood on his forehead.

The sun had almost fully risen by the time Tenten had washed the worst of the blood away and coaxed Sasuke into the stream with her, washing his hair carefully in the cold water. They were both shivering when she finally had them both dressed and clean and Tenten could clearly read the exhaustion in Sasuke's frame as she quickly set about making a camp for them. A lone weeping willow spread its branches out across the sparkling water and since the hanging boughs would provide enough cover in this desolate place she settled Sasuke in the soft grass beneath it. She covered him with a blanket she'd accidentally packed back at the inn and stroked his hair out of his eyes when he kept looking at her with that lost, grey gaze.

"Sleep, Sasuke," she whispered, "you'll feel better after some rest."

He obediently closed his eyes and she felt her heart contract. _Poor, poor lost boy._

She rose to her knees but like lightning his hand shot out and grasped her wrist in a panicked grip. Slowly Tenten subsided back beside him and, giving in to the inevitable, she wriggled her way beneath the blanket with him. A soft huff of breath brushed over her hair and Sasuke relaxed. Careful not to disturb him Tenten propped herself up onto one elbow so she could see him clearly, only to jerk in surprise when hazel eyes collided with grey. Never before had she seen him looking like this; eyes wide and light as he watched her. A soft sigh escaped and before Tenten could think better of the action she succumbed to the mess of feeling inside her and leaned forward.

Her lips pressed to the corner of his mouth and she could feel his lips softening as he turned his head, brushing his mouth against hers again.

Ears burning Tenten quickly lay back down, propping her arms beneath her head and whispered sternly, "Sleep."

Surprise tensed her frame when Sasuke turned onto his side, lying far too close for comfort but when she chanced a look at his face, his eyes were closed. His forehead had cleared of the frown and the lines of tension were erased in sleep. His lips were parted just slightly as he breathed evenly and he looked so much like the boy Sasuke from her imagination that Tenten had to swallow against the lump in her throat.

_Oh, Sasuke. What am I going to do with you?_

The exhaustion settled over her suddenly aching body and Tenten closed her eyes, refusing to dwell on the events of the night and the way she'd felt when Sasuke's lips brushed against hers. Sleep pulled a blanket of darkness over senses and the last thing Tenten was aware of was the heavy weight of Sasuke's arm settling around as he laid his head on her chest and sighed peacefully in his sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: So … how'd I do?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**a/n: I am completely overwhelmed by the response to the previous chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who left a review! We're back to the once-a-month-update attempt schedule for which I do apologize but life is a little hectic at the moment xD Still, here the chapter is – in all its flawed glory xD – and I really really hope that you enjoy it!**_

_**SPECIAL NOTICE: the deviantART community #SasutenFans is running a contest for fanart of Heaven! Anyone can submit up to two entries to stand a chance to win some great prizes ^^ If you're interested in joining the fun please go to the dA page for SasutenFans where you'll find full details. Alternatively you can visit my dA page where you'll also find links – (I can be found under Nokito-chan). Please go check it out, I'd love to see what you guys come up with and I would be so grateful for the support!**_

_**Warnings: Maybe a very slight touch of citrus?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13<strong>_

_Everything _was confusing. Perfect clarity and perfectly laid plans had somehow all been shot to hell. Sasuke couldn't get the events of the previous night out of his head. Physically he felt better after sleeping for more than eighteen hours but mentally …

The touch of her lips still burned across his mouth while the acidic taste of weakness burned in his throat.

_(The tears refused to be contained …_

_a dead man behind him and the dead woman and child in front of him … _

_failure at its worst … _

_the contrast of Tenten's warmth, as he held tightly to the only solid thing in his existence, and his dead mother's cold across his back…)_

Silently, the Uchiha watched Tenten sleeping next to him, ignoring the sun's position high in the sky. He should have been shaking her awake, insisting that they move … but a strange lethargy had stolen over his limbs and he was content to just lie there for a while longer. Her brow furrowed as if her dreams were disagreeable and the curiosity was almost overpowering; what was she dreaming? Her explanation notwithstanding, he still couldn't fathom why she stayed with him; couldn't help but wonder what went on in her head. Slowly, inexorably, she was worming her way into his life – and now she'd seen him at his worst. Fear would have been the natural reaction, after all who in their right mind willingly allied themselves with a sociopath? Instead, the infuriating girl offered comfort (that he _didn't _want or need) and took it upon herself to care for him. The shame was almost unbearable and Sasuke shifted restlessly in the confines of their makeshift bed. Control was the mainstay of his life – the only reason he'd managed to survive as long as he had considering the winding twists and turns his choices had led him on.

Tenten made him feel out of control.

Dark lashes fanned out in crescents across his cheeks as Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and relived the dreams that had plagued him throughout the night.

_(Mikoto's disapproval was almost palpable and Sasuke hung his head in humiliation; half wondering why even the spectre of his mother managed to make him feel like a recalcitrant schoolboy instead of a grown man…_

"_This is not the way, Sasuke." A jerk of her head sent his mother's glossy hair swinging about her shoulders as she glared at the sleeping Tenten._

_As always it barely felt like a dream. Instead it was as if he'd simply woken up and stepped out of his body into the next dimension. Reality seemed faded, but he was aware of it. Distantly, in these dream moments with his family – the only times that Sasuke really felt alive and balanced – he could admit that he was probably more than a little crazy … but who was to say that this wasn't real? Who knew what lay beyond death? Maybe the insanity was that he doubted the reality of being visited by his dead family …_

"_Sasuke!" Mikoto's voice snapped like a whip._

_Startled, Sasuke raised his head to meet his mother's stern gaze with a guilty one of his own. He hadn't been listening … instead, he'd been staring transfixed at the sight of himself and Tenten sleeping closely intertwined in that other dimension._

"_That way lies nothing but heartbreak, my son," her voice gentled and Sasuke instinctively leaned closer to accept the embrace she offered._

"_She will drag you down. She will weaken your resolve. She will nullify all you have suffered to achieve.")_

He shook his head, blinked furiously to bring himself back to the present. His mother's words were wise … he knew that. But somewhere deep inside him, for the first time in his life, a voice of rebellion rose to dispute his mother's argument.

Being with Tenten … felt natural.

The constant rage, uncertainty and anguish almost seemed to recede, the way the ocean calms down when the wind whipping it into a frenzy dies. And he couldn't deny – even if it was only dreams – his mother's presence never failed to make him feel anything but uncomfortable and … _wrong_.

Finally, Sasuke could take no more. The disgrace of his failure and loss of control the previous day mingled with the anxiety of all that had transpired between him and Tenten until he couldn't have remained still if he tried. Smoothly, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl, Sasuke got up and reached for Kusanagi. He needed to move, to destroy …

The voice of rebellion that sounded so much like Itachi nearly shouted in the back of his mind as he glanced over his shoulder to take a last look at the still-sleeping kunoichi.

_(Take happiness where you can find it, little brother.)_

With a suppressed snarl Sasuke forced it all out of his head (how could there be room for anything more inside his skull?) and resolutely turned his back on their camp.

As far as he was concerned nothing had happened – nothing had changed.

* * *

><p>Everything was different; just when Tenten had begun to believe that they would be able to settle into a wary friendship. Sasuke's guard was up and she couldn't really blame him for that. What on earth had possessed her to kiss him she couldn't even begin to say. But if his guard was up then hers was decidedly down and nothing could convince it to go back up. Her heart ached for him; everything inside her wanted nothing more than to reach out to him, to relieve him of the burden of absolute control. The frustration that she couldn't – that he wouldn't <em>let<em> her – was almost enough to drown out the fear that she would wake up one morning to find him simply gone. That alone should have been enough to scare her into keeping her distance. Tenten had always prided herself on being self-sufficient and she hated that she'd become so dependent on him. But the fact was that just the thought of Sasuke disappearing from her life, as if he'd never been in it, was enough to send pain stabbing through her.

It had to be the seal.

That was the only explanation that made any sense. She was drawn to him because of the link. Tenten refused to contemplate any other reason for the unfamiliar feelings that Sasuke had woken in her. She hated how her heart raced when he came closer to give his staccato orders while travelling; detested how her brain short-circuited until she could only focus on the sound of his voice instead of the words he spoke.

She feared the all-consuming excitement that raced through her veins, electrifying her entire body, whenever they touched by accident.

Tenten bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to escape her thoughts.

They'd never travelled this far this fast before. Sasuke was very careful to always keep enough distance between them that she couldn't speak to him unnecessarily - as if she knew what to say to defuse the renewed awkwardness between them. The last few hours had seen buildings rising steadily on the horizon and with every second that brought them closer to the city, every step, Tenten could feel the opportunity to explore the new emotions drifting further out of her reach.

Maybe it was better that way.

Giving in to the attraction would be a mistake, she knew that instinctively. Feeling anything for Uchiha Sasuke could only end in tears.

The outskirts were upon them now, just down the hill, and into the valley in front of them, and they would be there. This close to the city proper, utilitarian blocks of stone and steel reared far above her head to meld almost seamlessly into the drizzling gray sky.

Sadly, Tenten stared long and hard at Sasuke. Framed by the backdrop of the city lights twinkling through the rainy twilight he looked remote and distant. She had never wanted anything quite as much as she wanted Sasuke to let her in; had never seen anything farther out of her reach.

So she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and killed all the unrealistic hopes her overly romantic imagination kept injecting into her thoughts.

Slowly, she began her descent – following Sasuke into Rain.

* * *

><p>The reconnaissance had been carefully done – long before he'd carved the seal into Tenten – and Sasuke knew exactly where to go. The city was a wasteland of abandoned warehouses and he was thankful he knew the location of the old Akatsuki headquarters because he was increasingly becoming aware of time ticking past. Coming here in person probably hadn't been necessary; the informants he'd hired so many months ago would have been able to carry out the search and deliver the scrolls he sought, but, somehow, Sasuke had felt the need to do this himself.<p>

Maybe as a penance? Irrespective of all that had preceded it, the fact remained that he was responsible for his brother's death…

Sasuke took a deep breath and glanced up at the building. It was ignominious really … to think that this nondescript pile of rain-wet stone had once housed some of the most formidable shinobi in generations. Now, with its occupants and the threat of their power long dead, the door hung crookedly off its hinges while only a third of the windows had survived intact. It didn't bode well – obviously the building had been picked over by vagrants more than once in the years since the Akatsuki had disappeared, but Sasuke was confident that Itachi wouldn't have been stupid enough to store the scrolls he was after in a drawer where it could easily be found. Even if someone had chanced upon the scroll, it wouldn't have meant anything to them. What would a civilian want with a scroll detailing Uchiha abilities? Information about a clan from a far-off land wouldn't fill their bellies.

He was unbearably aware of Tenten hovering close behind him. For the first time in days the distance between them was negligible inches only but he was thankful that she kept her mouth shut. Still, he could feel her discomfort – her anxiety – spiking as he pushed the door open. For a wild moment he considered reaching for her. Excitement racing through his body as electricity sputtered to life at the base of his spine at the thought. Instead, he took a careful step into the hallway, Sharingan swirling to detect any dangers like rotted floorboards.

Though his information had guided him to the right building, he still didn't know which room Itachi had called home and the next few hours were spent in painstakingly searching through every chamber. As they penetrated deeper into the bowels of the dark building it became increasingly apparent that it had been picked clean. Nothing remained of its inhabitants – not even a discarded piece of paper in a trashcan. Even the furniture hadn't been spared; chairs leaned drunkenly against damp walls with their legs torn off, probably for firewood as the scorch marks dotted along the floors indicated.

Finally, Sasuke had to admit defeat: there was nothing here.

They were in the middle of a bedroom that wasn't quite as decimated as the rest. Most of the furniture in it had survived – probably by virtue of being mostly made of steel and plastic. Sasuke turned in a slow circle, more aware now than ever of the daunting tasks ahead that he was so ill-equipped to deal with. The rage simmered, fuelled by helplessness, and the carefully controlled veneer of calm cracked, spider webs appearing across it until the last of his control exploded.

"_Fuck!" _He roared the expletive as he grabbed the nearest chair and smashed it into the wall with all the pent up fury he had inside him.

Soft hands landed hesitantly on his back but Tenten's voice was steady when she spoke.

"It's okay," she said soothingly.

It happened so quickly Tenten couldn't have done anything to prevent it; as always she was at a severe disadvantage against Sasuke's speed.

One hand gripped her throat tight enough to choke, his body pressing her hard into the wall. Blood red eyes glared wildly down at her and for the first time in a long while Tenten was afraid of him. Never before had the full brunt of his rage been her burden to bear …

"What do you know?" he hissed venomously down at her, "don't tell me it's okay like I'm a child throwing a tantrum. You have no idea what is at stake!"

Strangely the fear retreated, overwhelmed by the incredible frustration of always being out of the loop when it came to Sasuke.

"Maybe if you actually told me anything I would be of more use!" Tenten returned scathingly.

"_What do you want from me_? All you have to do is obey. You don't need to understand!"

"What do I have to do to convince you that I'm on your side?!"

Her voice rose to a shriek as Tenten began to struggle against his hold, suddenly goaded beyond what she could endure. She wanted to scratch and claw and kick and scream until the _goddamn arrogant idiot _got it through his head that she wanted to help. "I'm a part of this - whatever ideas you had about me being a mindless slave doesn't work! I want to help, damnit! Why is it so impossible for you to just accept that you're not alone in this anymore?"

Abruptly his grip around her neck slackened as his hand fell away. The Sharingan faded into deep, dark pools of confused grey and for a long moment they simply stared at each other, breathing hard.

"People …" Sasuke finally started to say before falling silent and licking his lips uncertainly, "… die. It's better to … do it alone."

The admission was momentous and Tenten could feel all her careful resolutions melting away for good. Nothing mattered as much as showing Sasuke that he _wasn't _alone – didn't have to be.

"I'm here," she whispered, slowly lifting her hands to thread into his hair, tilting his head so that he was forced to look at her. "And I'm not going anywhere. You're all I have."

It was simply the truth – she hadn't meant to make it sound like the confession it was. She only wanted him to understand that she'd cast her lot with him but it was also so much more than that and Tenten couldn't quite bring herself to regret her words.

Sasuke stared at her probingly, as if she was an interesting specimen he'd never seen before: realizing the potential pitfalls but warily fascinated all the same. Lightning flashed outside, thunder rumbled and the drizzle turned into a deluge; the display of nature eerily mimicking the release of emotion between the two people inside the building.

Suddenly, he was aware of nothing but the thudding of his heart and the rise and fall of her chest …

Maybe Itachi was right … maybe it didn't have to be all bad. Maybe in these few final days he could be selfish and take something for himself. He knew what people thought of him; knew that to most it seemed as if he was never anything _but _selfish. But, the truth was, however twisted it may have been … all his life, everything he'd done had been in honor of his family. Every breath he drew, every step he took, every life he ended … it had all been for the ones he had lost; in memory of the life he could have had.

But now Sasuke discovered that the last few months had affected him more than he had realized. Now he had a line he didn't want to cross – even if that line was Tenten and her eyes rested heavily on his mouth, her tongue darting out to wet her lower lip in an unconscious gesture …

Pained indecision flashed through Sasuke's eyes and Tenten nearly panicked at the thought that he _wasn't _going to kiss her. Her body moved instinctively, reaching for what she wanted before her mind had a chance to pass the verdict on whether it was _right _or not. She stood on tip-toe and wound her arms around the Uchiha's neck, pulling his head down, before pressing her lips firmly to his. For a moment even time seemed to freeze, there was just the pounding of their hearts in tandem as the blood rushed through her ears.

Then Sasuke moved.

A low growl vibrated through his chest and his body relaxed against hers; filling now with a different kind of tension as she arched involuntarily against him. He didn't know who had control of the kiss and he didn't even really care … somehow the shy but eager pressure of her lips against his had exploded into a conflagration of lips and teeth and tongues winding sinuously against each other. She moaned softly into his mouth and for the first time in years, Sasuke _wanted_.

He wanted more of the tingling electricity that raced down his spine as she scraped her nails against his scalp and tugged at his hair. He wanted to give himself over to the shudder that ran down his spine in the wake of her hand trailing down his back. He wanted to press against her with all the force he could muster until he disappeared into her …

Unconsciously his hands stroked unerringly up from her hips to cup the heaving mounds of her breasts.

Abruptly they broke apart for air; staring unmovingly at each other.

It was insane.

It was _wrong_.

She didn't know what the hell this was: if she had genuinely begun to care for the Uchiha or if it was all the curse seal. She didn't know how he felt about it, or about her. She was a good girl and she shouldn't be letting him touch her like this; when there wasn't even an inkling of love or an understanding between them …

But it felt so right and Tenten arched her back just a fraction more, pushing against his hands in clear assent. Slowly, Sasuke's hands drifted back down to her hips, holding her tightly against him. The intensity of his steely grey gaze pierced through to the core of her being, until she couldn't breathe or think …

"I … want you."

There was surprise and consternation lurking beneath the heat in his voice and his face, but Tenten merely returned his steady gaze with what she hoped was one of her own.

"Then take me."

It was the bathhouse back at that cursed inn all over again. He could still recall the exact curl of the heat inside his body; the way his muscles had trembled with the effort to hold back, as it occurred to him that he had all the power … could do with her whatever he wanted. At the time he hadn't known what to make of it, hadn't identified the strange feeling at all.

Now he knew …

If he wanted to …

He could take her.

Simply hold her down if she changed her mind. She wouldn't be able to stop him.

Slightly sickened with the train of his own thoughts, he carefully dropped his hands from her body and took a step back, running agitated fingers through his already disarrayed hair.

_(Do you do this on purpose, little brother? Convince yourself that you can't have her – or anyone – except by force so that you will have an excuse to keep them at an arm's length?)_

Hurt flashed across Tenten's features, clearly visible even in the dim light, and Sasuke reacted without thought. This … this kind of intimacy … was different from any other interaction. In this situation he couldn't quite bring himself to callously disregard her feelings though everything inside him screamed for the return of the unfeeling numbness. It was increasingly more difficult to suppress the part of him that really didn't want to do anything to hurt Tenten.

"I … I can't," he finally managed to say stiffly, hoping she would read the honest regret beneath the inadequate words.

For a long time she stared at him searchingly. Finally, Tenten sighed and with her exhalation Sasuke could feel some of the tension draining from his body.

"Okay," she said wearily, "I get it."

The moment the words left her mouth the tension returned and Sasuke forced himself to stand statue-still while Tenten glanced helplessly around the room.

Somehow he didn't think that she got it at all.

But what could he do about it? Press her back up against the wall and _show _her how little she really understood about what had just happened? _Tell _her that, despite her relative captivity and in spite of himself, he'd begun to regard her with some form of caring which meant that he couldn't just use her that way?

_(But you can use her for revenge … for death and destruction … she's going to enjoy that a whole lot less than she will enjoy this …)_

He was really beginning to hate that cynical little voice that was forever forcing him to face himself without the self-preserving lies in place …

"So, why are we even here?"

There was a forced evenness to her tone that he really didn't like. He preferred her reactions the way he knew they were meant to be: honest and unrestrained. Still, it was no one's fault but his own and he had to respect her desire for some distance.

"Whatever we came for is clearly not here?"

Tenten focused with all her might on keeping her voice professional. She couldn't let him see the way she was reeling … not after the kiss that had left her spinning, unsure of which way was up but thoroughly liking the feeling, only to be rejected – _again_. She swallowed the frustration – he'd wanted her as much as she'd wanted him in that moment, of that she was sure, but whatever held him back was the same thing that made him shut her out – and focused on the room around them.

This time he would have to answer at least some of her questions. Surely after going all the way to Rain with him - never asking any questions - was enough to prove that she could be trusted.

He took a deep breath, shook his head, and the crushing disappointment hit Tenten harder than she thought it would, having been more than half prepared for another out of hand rejection, but then he began to talk.

"My eyes … ″ Sasuke barked a mirthless laugh, "Well, they're not really my eyes. They're my brother's. My Mangekyou evolved into the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan when his eyes were transplanted."

Tenten stared at him, confused and somewhat repulsed by the information … why would he share this with her?

As if he'd read her mind Sasuke met her gaze with a wry twist to his lips, "You came all this way for nothing – you might as well know why."

"I know of only two Uchihas to ever have awakened the Eternal Mangekyou – Uchiha Madara and me. He's long dead, of course, and I need to know exactly what these eyes are capable of. The scrolls relating to the Eternal Mangekyou went missing along with my brother when I was eight years old. This was the only place I could think of for him to have hidden them."

"Why do you need to know?" her whisper was laced with dread; somehow she instinctively knew that, while he still wasn't telling her everything, he was telling her more than she really wanted to know.

"Because the final battle will require every shred of power these eyes can give. They are what all of this is about, after all. The Sharingan is what started everything."

He seemed to be talking mostly to himself but echoes of his fevered dreams – when he spoke of deception and betrayal and genocide reverberated through her head.

She was too afraid to ask who the final battle would be against.

* * *

><p>He'd walked out, leaving Tenten frozen in the middle of the room with the steel and plastic furniture. It was too late to go out in the rain and search for an inn – the room she was in had a bed and she should have some kind of dried rations in her pack. It would be good enough for the night.<p>

Sasuke walked out into the darkness shrouding the front steps, paused and raised his face to the refreshingly cool drizzle that fell steadily. He hadn't meant to tell her so much – had almost told her too much. But he'd been so relieved when she'd changed the topic to something normal that he'd seized upon the opportunity without thought.

Finally alone with his considerations, he couldn't help but wonder what Tenten was thinking of. Was she also reliving the searing heat their kiss had ignited and wondering how they would manage from here? Out of experience Sasuke knew that opening any kind of sexual door with a teammate inevitably led to a crash-and-burn scenario.

The problem was that Tenten had never been a teammate. She wasn't supposed to ever have been. And now he couldn't help but wonder if those few days of calm when they'd both convinced themselves that she was just a teammate, hadn't been the quiet before the storm. He hadn't specifically chosen _Tenten_ but a part of him couldn't deny that he'd found her attractive from the very beginning. The way she stubbornly forged ahead even when the odds were stacked against her had caught his interest all those months ago … from the first they had been unable to fall into a purely professional routine. She constantly fought him; always more than half ready to bolt in his presence … maybe that was because she'd also felt the draw, right from the first?

What if he did give in to his traitorous body? Instinctively he knew that part of his reluctance stemmed from the fact that he couldn't quite regard Tenten as just a warm and willing female. He knew her and that couldn't be denied … emotionally and physically there would be consequences. What if he spent the next few weeks indulging in the pleasure Tenten's body could provide without thought for the future?

She wasn't the kind of girl that could be used that way; the way he'd made use of a few through the years, when he still thought he had something to prove. She wouldn't be able to compartmentalize sex and emotion. Whatever she felt for him now would be magnified and would expand …

And she wouldn't be able to take the betrayal she would undoubtedly feel once his plans came to fruition.

When he finally revealed the fact to her that he could quite _literally_ _control_ her body through the link, whether she wanted him to or not…

When he finally revealed that she had only ever been a pawn to gain him access to Naruto …

When she was finally forced to lead him through the gates of Konoha under the guise of having 'captured' him …

Lead him to Naruto …

Not only would he and Naruto not survive the clash – this time his erstwhile best friend wouldn't hold back, not with Sasuke standing in the middle of the village he held so dear - the destruction that would result from their battle would be wide spread …

… To tear Konoha apart … to scatter them like fallen leaves to all the corners of the earth … they had to lose their beloved hero. And they had to lose faith in him. Sasuke needed to be seen as almost all-powerful …

… Tenten would be devastated by the part she would be forced to play. There was no reason to add personal heartbreak to that anguish … because everything else aside he couldn't forget how she hadn't abandoned him, hadn't betrayed him …

The guilt was beginning to eat at him; all the more now he'd finally admitted to both of them that instead of being his weapon – the chisel that would break apart the stone that was their home – she had become something more.

Sasuke was so caught up in his dark thoughts that he never heard them coming.

He didn't notice the soft sounds of rustling cloth just barely audible over the sound of the rain hitting the stones. He only saw the lightning flash off the flat of a blade once it had been drawn – and by then it was too late.

* * *

><p>Neji ran faster than he'd ever believed himself capable of. After finding the traces of Tenten's presence in that clearing, Tsunade-sama had given them the go-ahead to track her, wherever the path led. They were under strict orders to behave as civilians when entering other countries; the mission was strictly recon. Unless they found Tenten under threat of death, they were to withdraw and wait for Tsunade once they'd found her.<p>

The orders had made it crystal clear that Tsunade also expected the worst.

He had always respected the Hokage for her power but his estimation of her intellect and strategizing ability had gone up a notch right there. If the worst did come to pass – and it was becoming increasingly clear that it would – and Tenten was willingly travelling with the Uchiha …

Well, she had been willing to defend the son-of-a-bitch from ROOT … why wouldn't she do the same against loyalists?

Neji couldn't help but feel that whatever hold the Uchiha had over her – because there was no way Tenten would simply have joined up with him without some force being applied – would be negated by his presence. Surely, she wouldn't be so far gone that she'd fight against her best friend – her _family _– for a traitor like Sasuke. Still, he realized that Tsunade feared Tenten would do exactly that so, while he chafed at the leash the Hokage had put on him, he would honor his vows and follow the orders to the letter.

Kiba and Akamaru veered slightly to the left and suddenly Neji could see the lights of a city rising out of the gloom. Drizzling rain shrouded the concrete blocks but he judged that they would be there within the hour. Tenten's scent was still strong – Akamaru bounded through the wet night without hesitation – so Neji knew that she couldn't have passed by here that long ago.

They'd finally caught up.

Just outside the city limits their little group drew closer together; luckily it was still dark out so they didn't need to walk through the streets presenting a civilian front. The three of them sped silently through the wet corridors formed by the buildings to draw to a halt in front of a rather dilapidated warehouse. The front door hung off its hinges and most of the windows were broken …

Neji quietly activated the Byakugan, eyes sweeping frantically through every room while Kiba ran inside, led by his nose.

It was empty.

Traces of Tenten's chakra lingered … mingled with the presence of another but of the girl herself there was no sign.

Frustration, the urge to scream, had his frame trembling so violently that the Byakugan deactivated by itself and Neji was still barely in control of himself when Kiba exited the front door, a backpack in each hand and a grim look on his wild features.

"They were here, all right." The shaggy mane of hair glistened with a sheen of rain as Kiba jerked his head towards the building. "And it looks like they left in a hurry."

Neji closed his eyes, took several deep breaths, and when he finally opened his eyes again he was grateful to see his friend pretending as if he hadn't witnessed the moment of pure helplessness.

"I doubt they would have left without their belongings … even if they were in a hurry," he mused, tilting his head up so the cooling rain fell onto his flushed features.

Kiba grunted in agreement and waited expectantly.

"We see if we can pick up the trail – maybe find whoever they went with – and then we report back to Konoha."

The two men and a large dog disappeared as silently into the night as they had appeared out of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Part 1<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: How'd I do? **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**a/n: Thank you so much for all the reviews and support! I hope you'll like the next instalment. Please don't forget about the Heaven FANART CONTEST that the deviantART group SasutenFans is running. Check it out! I'll also create links in my profile here on ff (as soon as I can) for existing entries ^^ I can't thank everyone who has expressed interest/already submitted a piece enough!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 2<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14<strong>_

His body moved instinctively; adrenaline coursed through his veins, washing anxiety away in relief. Finally there was an outlet for all the unfamiliar emotions roiling in his gut. Sasuke launched himself gracefully into the air, flipping over backward with ease, and the split-second the action bought was enough to place his opponents. There were five of them: rough mercenary soldiers at best – using chakra would be overkill. The way they held their weapons spoke of experience in battle, though, and Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anticipation.

The soles of his shoes slapped against the wet concrete of the wall, but the slight bit of traction was enough, and Sasuke used the momentum to his advantage. The attackers were still moving forward, to the spot he'd been standing seconds ago, when he launched himself at them; propelling strongly away from the wall. A sweeping kick in mid-air disarmed two of the five; both jumping back with muted curses falling from their lips as they massaged their injured hands. Sasuke hoped the bones were broken. He landed lightly and, in the same motion drew Kusanagi; immediately whirling into action again. Trained they might be, but clearly these men were no match for a ninja of Sasuke's caliber – and they seemed to have come to the same realization. The remaining three circled warily, waiting for him to make the first move while their comrades went to retrieve their scattered swords. Sasuke was well-versed in intimidation tactics – Orochimaru had made sure of that – and he allowed the sneer to pull at the corners of his mouth as the Sharingan activated. At the sight of demonic red eyes, glowing like embers through the dark, the men cast quick glances towards the shadows shrouding the edge of the building across the street.

Intimidation was a useful information gathering tool; now he knew where their leader was hiding.

This time the sneer was real – and Sasuke almost couldn't believe these men had snuck up on him. It was his own damn fault, of course. He'd been so caught up in the fire of arousal running through his veins, in the confusing thoughts that spun through his head, he hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention to his surroundings. He was paying for that oversight now. Still, the remaining three wouldn't pose much of a problem. All extraneous thoughts were pushed from his mind as Sasuke darted forward. Kusanagi flashed through the air so fast it seemed as if glowing lines ran in its wake. They were disarmed in moments, gasping and choking through the bruised ribs and bloody cuts Sasuke had inflicted.

It was almost disappointing. Suddenly Sasuke had no desire to cause further damage. For the first time the cry for blood was silenced in battle and he felt only disgust. Dismissively he turned his back to the crouching soldiers.

"Walk away," he muttered over his shoulder.

Before he'd gone two steps the slow clap of a lone set of hands applauding broke through the night.

"Well done, young Uchiha. Your reputation does you no justice."

Slowly Sasuke turned his head, just glancing over his shoulder and, at the very edge of his vision, he could just make out the shape of a man dissolving out of the shadows across the narrow road.

"Do you want to die?" he asked slowly, tightening his grip on the hilt and turning to face the man fully.

A few scant rays of moonlight broke through the cloud cover and, with the aid of advanced eyesight, Sasuke could see the graying hair held in a samurai's topknot; the craggy, weathered features and the battered body armor the unknown man wore. Despite himself, his weariness, his sudden (and strange) reluctance to spill blood, excitement quickened inside him – here was an enemy that might be worthy of some effort.

"No one needs to die," the man shook his head, hands held out to his sides to show he was unarmed, "this was merely a test."

"A test?"

Had the man known Sasuke at all, the dangerously calm tone of voice might have given him pause, however, he merely smiled in patronizing amusement.

"My master had to be sure he was … backing the right horse, shall we say." The gray head cocked to the side as he watched Sasuke consideringly. "But you've proven yourself and I think you'll be pleased with the results from meeting with my master."

The Sharingan flickered back to life and Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I have no desire or intention to meet with your master. You can tell him that _no one_commands an Uchiha."

"Oh, don't be so hasty! You won't regret it."

"We're done here. Leave, before I change my mind." Sasuke turned his back deliberately, knowing how much the show of dismissiveness would grate on a samurai's pride.

"I don't think we are."

He gestured towards the doorway Sasuke was now facing and three shapes materialized out of the gloom.

Tenten grimaced apologetically at Sasuke, who just barely resisted the urge to snarl. She was covered in scrapes and bruises, clothing torn and dusty, and her captors showed similar signs of a fierce battle. Two men held her firmly – one at each arm – keeping well away from the reach of her legs. Clearly, this ambush had been planned paying the utmost attention to detail; they were well prepared to face shinobi.

His gaze settled on Tenten's unwaveringly until she looked away.

"They cut me off from my scrolls," she muttered resentfully, embarrassment coloring her cheeks, "I ran out of kunai and they outnumbered me."

Sasuke wanted to snap at her; wanted to shout until she realized how badly she had failed, even after all the training they'd been through. But he'd been similarly caught off guard and it wasn't her fault she wasn't as fast as he was.

"What do you want?"

This time he did snarl as he turned back to the leader of the pack. He could still take them all out, of course, and they must have known that because the razor-sharp blade at Tenten's throat never wavered. Sasuke was fast but even he wouldn't be able to reach her before the knife pressed home. Already he could see the thin line of blood leaking sluggishly along her pale skin. His ribs ached in remembrance of the gash he'd received in their last battle and he decided to put Tenten through the most rigorous training she'd ever had once they were done here. She was slipping and she clearly needed work in facing more than a single enemy at a time.

But if he was honest with himself, he mostly hated the sight of the men's hands on her.

"That's more like it," the samurai spoke approvingly, "All you have to do is accompany me and hear what my master has to say."

Sasuke's eyes flickered from the speaker to Tenten and back again. If he could just get Tenten away from here it would be a whole new playing field …

"And the girl goes free?" he demanded, ignoring Tenten's look of surprised outrage.

"She does," the man confirmed warily.

That was samurai's problem, Sasuke mused; far too caught up in being honourable and just, their word bound them - often into situations they could've avoided if they would deign to use subterfuge.

"All right," he agreed briskly, sheathing Kusanagi.

The men holding Tenten hesitated – they didn't have samurai qualms about fair play – but at their leader's sharp nod they released Tenten and stepped back.

Sasuke saw his opening and took it.

To the men's eyes he seemed to disappear into thin air only to reappear a second later at Tenten's side, carefully placed between her and the enemies closest to her. As if they were marionettes being manipulated by the same puppeteer, Tenten's actions mirrored Sasuke's exactly. As his dark head dropped, she rose onto her toes; as one of his hands drew Kusanagi and the other drew a kunai, hers rose to accept the shorter blade.

"Go," he whispered shortly, stretching his sword out across the space between them and the enemy, to keep them at bay, as Tenten ducked under his arm and around him. His attention was focused on the men, but the slight gasps told him clearly that Tenten had channelled chakra to her feet and was running up the wall to escape via the rooftops.

_Good girl_.

With his only liability well and truly out of the way, Sasuke's thoughts immediately skipped towards strategy. He vanished again, reappeared outside their circle of defense, and waited until he heard the shouts before taking off down the street. It was wearying, waiting for the sounds of pursuit only to speed up again, but he had to ensure they didn't lose him. He had to draw them away from the town. What he had planned for them didn't require witnesses. Their _master _would learn soon enough what happened when someone tried to force Uchiha Sasuke to do their bidding.

* * *

><p>Tenten ran faster and faster until she was forced to push chakra into her feet for traction on the slippery rooftops. The city stretched below; a confusing warren of unfamiliar, twisting streets. The kunai Sasuke had given her was still clutched in her sweaty palm and her ears were tuned for sounds of pursuit. Her heart thundered blood through her ears, adrenaline coursed through her veins, but she gradually slowed as it became clear that no one was following her.<p>

She cursed her instinctive obedience.

She shouldn't have left him.

She shouldn't have been taken in the first place.

And for that she had no excuse. She was a kunoichi. No amount of mental anguish should cause such a complete lack of interest in her surroundings. After Sasuke had left she'd collapsed onto the bed; buried her face in her hands and proceeded to castigate herself for her behavior. That had been the point when she'd heard footsteps in the hallway – too many and too heavy to be Sasuke returning, though for one moment wild hope had bloomed to life. She'd realized that there must be another way into the building, but the knowledge hadn't done her much good by that time. They'd cut off her escape, ensured she couldn't reach her pack where more weapons would be at her disposal, and systematically overwhelmed her.

Her step faltered and she bit her lip indecisively. Should she go back for Sasuke? Ten men might not be insurmountable for the Uchiha but still … help couldn't hurt, right? The instinctive inclination to assist her teammate warred with the direct order she'd received and for the first time doubt about the efficacy of the seal-on-top-of-a-seal rose in her mind. Even if she thought about going back her body doggedly persisted in getting away – almost as if it didn't care what directions her brain was sending …

Worry gnawed at her but she quickly suppressed it; reminded herself that Sasuke was more than capable. She would probably only be in the way. She ignored the slight twinges at the back of her mind that whispered about free will and how she wouldn't have been able to change the course her body was on even if she had decided to go back and help him.

Soon the buildings began to thin and Tenten was forced to abandon her rooftop road for the real one below. Instinctively she veered towards the tree-line to the south. Like anyone born in Konoha she was more comfortable in such terrain; the branches would provide cover she was sorely lacking. The relief turned her muscles to spaghetti once she'd gained the relative safety of the leafy canopy and Tenten finally allowed herself to sink to the ground amongst the knotted roots of an old tree. They'd lost all their belongings and another enemy seemed to be on their trail – though these she could categorically state were after Sasuke and not her – but her faith in Sasuke didn't waver.

She would wait here and he would come.

Everything would be fine.

This was merely a hitch in their – _Sasuke's_ – plans. She'd wanted some distance in which to think and now she had that distance. With a sigh, Tenten leaned forward, resting her chin in her cupped hand as she stared unseeingly at the mossy ground underneath her feet. Never before had she felt so strongly drawn to another human being. The few minutes she'd spent in Sasuke's arms … she'd never felt more sure of _belonging_. The contours of her body had melted seamlessly into his, as if she'd been made to fit against him.

Now the thought scared her.

The seal had been bad enough; she didn't want to be emotionally dependent on someone like him. Sasuke was cold, cruel, and ruthless. His disregard for the value of life frightened her. His single-minded focus on his own goals regardless of the cost to others horrified her. He was clearly unstable and dangerous.

What did that say about her? That she could find his presence stimulating; that she could find excitement in his volatility? Was she any less unstable if he made her feel really alive for the first time in her life?

But that wasn't all there was to him, she reminded herself. There were sides to him that he worked hard to hide. He could be vulnerable, when he allowed himself to trust; his touch had been purposefully gentle when he'd bound her ribs and tended to the lightning burns. He listened when she spoke; didn't just dismiss her thoughts and opinions. In fact, when he wasn't focused on killing or vengeance he could be surprisingly good company …

… He'd wanted so badly to help that woman and her son. To save them.

That had to mean _something_. Didn't it prove that he wasn't totally irredeemable? It certainly showed that, regardless of Sasuke's best attempts, some good still lurked beneath the surface.

Tenten shook her head, subsiding into her misery as she slumped over. The fact simply remained that, irrespective of what he'd done, Sasuke had somehow gotten beneath her skin. All that remained was to fight this feeling with all her might because the last thing she wanted was to become trapped in Sasuke's darkness along with him.

Momentary defeat blinded her.

She hated the thought of leaving Sasuke there alone; in that world of misery and pain because no one should have to live like that. Her natural optimism wouldn't allow such wallowing for too long though and Tenten firmed her jaw as she forced herself to straighten her spine and start thinking of ways to help her newest teammate.

There had to be something she could do; some way to drag Sasuke back into the light whether he wanted to go or not.

* * *

><p>The tree-line gave way to a small patch of forest but it would do for the night. Neji firmly ignored Kiba and Akamaru, and the side-long glances they kept sending his way, as he dropped his pack. Though Tenten was gone, her trail going cold outside the warehouse, he refused to allow the fatalism that so characterized his thinking the upper hand.<p>

They would find her. They had to. There was simply no other option.

Habit more than perceived threat had him activating the Byakugan to do a sweep of their copse of trees but Neji wasn't expecting to see anything other than nature. He jerked in shock as his eyes travelled the expanse, passing right over the very familiar chakra signature before he realized what he had just seen. Forcing himself to be calm, to not say anything until he was sure, Neji directed his eyes back to the source and focused with all his might.

It didn't seem possible. After all the fruitless searching and chasing … that she would simply materialize … his mind, the exhaustion, must be responsible for the hallucination …

"Tenten," he breathed, ignoring the confused and somewhat worried glances Kiba and Akamaru shared.

Without waiting for a response, or for his teammates to follow, Neji took off into the trees at a run. Black tree-trunks loomed out of the darkness but he kept his eyes trained on the flickering of her chakra. It wavered and spun as it always did when she was upset or uncertain and he couldn't keep the pang of worry suppressed.

What had happened to her? She seemed to be quite alone…

Mere moments after he's spotted her Neji burst into the ring of trees where she was sitting. A foot away from her he halted and simply stared in complete disbelief. At his sudden appearance Tenten had jumped fluidly to her feet, a single kunai in her hand. He ignored her battle-ready stance and focused instead on her disheveled appearance. Slightly torn cloth, a few bruises, some dust and dirt … her hair was coming undone from the usual twin buns, making her look even younger and more vulnerable with the chestnut length half spilling down to her shoulders, but she seemed relatively unharmed.

Distantly he was aware of Tenten whispering his name incredulously, of the kunai dropping from her fingers to fall with a soft thump to the ground. Their gazes locked, communicated so much in that way only life-long friends can manage with a single glance. Time seemed to slow, to coalesce into a static entity that existed only of the relief of finding Tenten. One of the gaps in his soul, the one that was Tenten-shaped, expanded and contracted to make memory fit with reality. While he was still contemplating the fact that he apparently _had_ come to rely on his team-family to the extent that it was almost impossible to have a fulfilling life without them, she moved.

Then he was only aware of her smaller frame connecting with his as she threw herself into his arms with enough force that he took an involuntary step back. Her arms closed around his neck in a vice-like grip and her tears were wet against the bared skin of his throat, but Neji only locked his arms, somewhat hesitantly, around her and held on tightly to his best friend.

* * *

><p>The last flickering flames of Amaterasu had dissipated; the fire burning as it was meant to until all particles of its target had been destroyed. The field was empty save for Sasuke and the samurai warrior. All of his previous arrogance had deserted the man; he cradled his broken wrist against his chest, folding it into his elbow in a makeshift sling. His free hand poked gingerly at the weeping cut on his forehead.<p>

Sasuke turned away from the last tendrils of smoke – all that remained of the man's small force – and a part of him took immense satisfaction when the other man flinched instinctively away.

"Go," he told the samurai carelessly, "and tell you _master_ of what befell his messengers."

Despite the drain of using such a high level technique Sasuke felt strangely energized as he quickly formed the seals for a transportation jutsu.

He could feel Tenten, just to his left. She appeared to have taken shelter in the trees and with the post-bloodshed calm that overcame him Sasuke could only approve of her actions. Later, he would show his disapproval of her getting captured; later he could work on making sure it never happened again. But right now he really just wanted to see her.

The acrid taste of smoke lingered on his tongue. Soot stained his clothes along with blood, but he paid it no mind as he quickly strode through the trees. It took more concentration than he liked to pull on the link without her being aware of it, but judging by the slow, steady undulation of chakra through her body, she had succumbed to exhaustion. Shadowy vines of his chakra danced along her skin and through the trees, reaching like invisible hands towards him. Its light was just visible to his eyes as he wound his way through the sparse forest. At first he didn't register anything but Tenten's curled up form and it was only just in time that he stopped at the edge of the small clearing. She lay curled on her side with her back to the small fire, one hand stretched next to her. Mere inches separated her from the male form lying next to her. Sasuke recognized the long hair rather than the features.

_Hyuuga._

The taste of smoke turned to ashes in his mouth as his eyes settled on her outstretched hand, fingers intertwined with Neji's even as they slept. There was something wholly innocent about the entire scene. They looked like children, trusting in the other's presence even in unconsciousness, as if they could keep each other safe from the world simply by being together.

But he could see the shadows clinging to her; covering her in a shroud of denser darkness that her teammate's light couldn't dispel.

The chakra that connected them stretched from Tenten's inert form to Sasuke's stationary body, forever reaching back and forth. Always trying to join together the separate entities from which it originated.

She was his.

It was irrational, completely unreasonable, but he felt drawn to her now in a way he hadn't ever been drawn to another before. Everything inside him was urging him forward; pushing him towards her. It would be so easy to step out of the shadows, over the lines of light the small fire cast … to reach out to her. To sink his body into hers.

A dog howled deeper in the trees but it was enough to bring him to his senses. It wasn't safe here.

Sasuke shook his head almost desperately. It wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't what he wanted _for her_. But the damage had been done. His thoughtless – careless – actions had dragged her from her safe world, where she was surrounded by friends and love and light and laughter into his shadowed half-life.

_(You can do this, brother. Walk away. Choose a different path.)_

For once his mother was blessedly silent, but he could almost feel the reassuring warmth of his brother's palm on his shoulder …

He could do this.

Walk away.

Let her live her life the way she had been meant to.

Maybe he even owed her that, for the few moments of peace she'd brought him.

It was harder than it should have been, but, slowly, Sasuke tore his eyes away from Tenten's form and forced himself to turn away.

* * *

><p>Her hip itched. The curse seal glowed with a warmth that spread almost feverishly through her body. Slowly, fighting the disorientation, Tenten woke to the same peaceful scene she'd fallen asleep gazing at. She smiled softly at Neji, giving his fingers a quick squeeze before drawing her hand away; in sleep it didn't matter but when he woke he would only be uncomfortable by the uncommon display of affection. She hadn't thought she'd ever see him again; hadn't anticipated how much mingled joy and sorrow she would feel upon seeing him again. Always he'd been her best friend. He'd never given much but then she'd never needed much to begin with. Theirs was a partnership built on mutual trust and understanding. No one knew her like Neji did. No one could read her like Neji could. And after the first flush of joy had faded away, anxiety had set in. What would he think of her if he knew?<p>

Tenten hadn't known what to say or do, how to prevent the inevitable, but she'd been granted a small reprieve. Instead of launching into the questions she knew he so desperately wanted to ask, Neji had started a fire, retrieved his pack and spoken to someone out of her line of sight in a low voice, before he'd returned to her side. He'd cleaned the worst of the scrapes, heated some soup for them to share and had simply stayed silent. She was intensely grateful; not just for his help but for his kindness in allowing her to bask in these few shared moments of togetherness. Somehow, in the course of the last few months she'd managed to push the longing out of her mind; convinced herself that she didn't miss her family.

Now it hurt like hell to remember all she had lost but she wouldn't have traded it for the world. For the first time in a long while she felt some semblance of the girl she had been flowing through her; the confidence, the optimism…

Her hip throbbed again and sudden emotion surged through the link – stronger than ever before. Strong enough to overcome even the limits of the seal placed over it because Tenten could feel her chakra straining to contain Sasuke's.

Regret. Longing. Loneliness. Fear. Lust. Anger.

They crashed over her until she could barely turn her dazed head to try and place Sasuke's position. For it to be this strong he must be very close.

From the corner of her eye she just caught a flash of red, and she focused with all her might, straining her eyesight to its very limits. Dimly she could just make out his eyes, glowing embers shining through the dark. For a moment peace drowned out the cacophony of his emotions surging beneath her skin, and Tenten allowed herself to savor it. Sasuke was here. He would never let anything hurt her. Somewhere between his whispered promise not to hurt her and this moment, she'd truly begun to believe – not just to trust but to believe wholeheartedly, that nothing truly bad could ever happen if Sasuke was near.

And wasn't that the entire problem? It was too easy to forget – too easy to deceive herself into believing it when the fact simply was that bad things could happen when Sasuke was near. He would cause them.

As she watched, Sasuke closed his eyes briefly and turned sharply away.

It hurt more than anything ever had. Far more than it _should _have.

She tried to let him go. She tried to ignore the pull; the way every cell in her body wanted to run to him …

The hurt drowned it all.

Sensible, reasonable, moral …

None of it mattered.

Nothing mattered if Sasuke wasn't there; instinctively she recognized that basic fact.

She turned and his pearlescent eyes were fixed steadily on her trembling body but Neji didn't reach for her or say anything. His gaze didn't condemn and his expression was schooled into careful blandness.

Something inside of her twisted. Claws ripped into her heart; sharp pointed teeth tore at her insides, at tender places that shouldn't have been subjected to anything that lethal.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, hating the way the knife twisted, the way her voice broke because if there was ever a time she wanted to appear strong this was it.

Neji closed his eyes; in acceptance maybe? But Tenten was already up and running; a swift silent shadow through the trees.

_Please don't let me be too late._

* * *

><p>Step by step. One foot in front of the other. Doggedly Sasuke forced his mind to focus on making his legs move instead of on the gaping emptiness inside him that had just gained another square mile of his soul.<p>

She didn't matter. She _shouldn't_ matter.

She'd said that he was all she had – but that hadn't ever been true. He was merely keeping her away from everything she had. The fact that the opposite was so agonizingly true shouldn't have made any difference. He should have been used to plans going awry by now … and he wasn't even all that sure anymore that he could've seen his plans through with her looking at him with such trust - that he'd done nothing to earn or deserve. Everything he'd worked for the last few months had been for nothing and Sasuke was out of options. Fleetingly his thoughts wandered to the offer from the samurai's unknown master. It was all that was left; the only avenue unexplored.

Direction, purpose, strengthened his steps and his resolve and it grew slightly easier to breathe through the constriction of his chest. Sasuke frowned, it made no sense to feel this way – so he wouldn't. It was that simple. For now he would find the samurai, which shouldn't be too hard considering the man's injured state, and follow along discreetly; see what he could learn about this master before committing himself to something.

Low hanging branches rustled softly, disturbed by a passing body. He heard it, the sounds of her approach. Sasuke turned slightly, watched her materialize out of the darkness, slightly breathless, with flushed cheeks and wild eyes, her hair hanging like a cloud around her face.

"You were going to leave me behind," she accused in a low whisper; failing to completely hide the hurt that flashed in her eyes.

For a long moment Sasuke could only stare. It wasn't real. He'd finally given in to the madness that circled closer every day. That was all. She hadn't really _chosen_…

He wasn't conscious of taking the two small steps to close the distance between them. He was too focused on the slight hitch to her breathing and the layered want in her eyes. Then he only knew the silky texture of her hair as he buried his fingers in the length and drew her flush against him; the taste of her, spicy-sweet, overlaying the latent smoke on his tongue. She rose onto tip-toe and wound her arms around his neck and the rush of warmth that flowed through him softened the touch of his mouth on hers until it was patently less about lust and more about something that Sasuke couldn't give a name to, couldn't even recognize.

The dog from earlier howled again and Tenten broke away, whispering breathlessly, "Akamaru. We have to go _now_."

Still slightly dazed Sasuke took the pack – his – that she picked up off the ground and held out to him. He followed as Tenten led, more focused on the whisper of his brother's voice through the trees than the path they followed.

_(You can do this too, brother. Be happy.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: So how'd I do? **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**a/n: Thank you so much for all the support! I honestly am so happy that so many of you are enjoying this story. Also, thank you to everyone who has entered a fanart for the SasutenFans dA contest! Only a week left to go so if you still want to get something submitted there's still a little time. I am sorry about the long delay in updating xD But the chapter is extra long and I hope it makes up for it. Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought – it'll only take a minute of your time and it would make me very very happy ^^**_

_**Warnings: Slight UST? Meh, I dunno if we can even call it that. But whatever. There's some smexiness ahead.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15<strong>_

* * *

><p>The patch of scorched earth was exactly as he'd left it. So many things had happened in the short time since he'd left the samurai behind that Sasuke couldn't do much more than stare dazedly at the burnt ground. The smell of smoke still lingered in the air, though Amaterasu had burned through everything in its path. Tenten stopped, uncertainty painted on her face; almost as if she could sense the violence that had been done here.<p>

Abruptly it wasn't so easy anymore. Itachi's whispered words, the hope that he could have happiness even just for a short while, disappeared with the cool breeze and the light rain that had begun to fall. He couldn't look at Tenten, didn't want to see the horror in her eyes. Not right then, when he was still open and raw with the hope.

"What happened?" she whispered, her hand reaching automatically for his.

"They picked a fight and they were out of their league," Sasuke fought to keep his voice neutral; to not show any of the confused thoughts chasing through his mind. But he was tired, so incredibly tired, and abruptly anger flared.

Tenten had chosen to follow after him. Curse seals and half-made vows aside, she'd had a chance that wouldn't present itself twice. Sasuke was strong and he had never really feared being overcome by an enemy, but for some reason something inside him shied away from the thought of fighting the Hyuuga. The frightening part was that he knew the reason behind his reluctance. She was standing next to him. Somehow the thought of hurting Tenten wasn't something he could endure. And hurting the Hyuuga would have hurt her. She'd come running after him; had kissed him as if it meant something to her - what he couldn't begin to guess. It made him angry, and he didn't really know why, and _that_ made him uneasy. Sasuke chose anger. She couldn't change him and she didn't have the right to make him feel guilty.

This time she had chosen to run after him, but she could just as easily run from him. She would run from him if she saw deeply enough into the pit of rage and hatred that lived inside him.

"I killed them." This time he didn't have to fight to speak evenly, his voice was as empty as his head suddenly felt, "Then I burned them to ash. I sent their leader to tell their master."

He didn't know why he was deliberately trying to provoke her. The cold-blooded killer had taken control, and Sasuke knew that self-preservation was always a good thing, so he forced himself to look squarely into her face. He waited blankly for the horror, the condemnation, the fear …

She sighed as she turned to scan the ground, "I don't suppose there was any other way. Offense before defence, right?" The question was rhetorical and she didn't sound happy, but there was no revulsion, no fear.

Sasuke was afraid; more afraid than he'd been since he was eight years old and confronted with the prospect of life alone. The fear fed the anger and his eyes bled red. Carefully, so carefully because the wounds he wanted to inflict weren't physical, he took hold of Tenten's shoulders and turned her to face him. Wide hazel eyes regarded him somewhat warily but the enquiry was plain on her face. She couldn't have hidden her fear; she wasn't that good an actress.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" he demanded quietly. "I killed them – _human_ _beings_ – because I wanted to prove a point."

He still didn't know why he was trying so hard to make her afraid, but that small, panicked part of him was screaming that she _should_ be afraid. She should be afraid and run. Leave him alone so that there wasn't this gaping emptiness inside of him. He felt open and soft; that emptiness just waiting to be filled with her light and her trust. He couldn't be soft. Being soft meant getting hurt.

Gently, carefully, Tenten rose on tip-toe, pressed herself against him and cupped his face in steady hands.

"You killed them because they were our enemies and they would have taken you prisoner if you didn't fight them. That is something we all come to terms with. We're shinobi, Sasuke. Our hands aren't meant to be clean. You kill when you have to and you deal with it by knowing that you only did what you had to do to survive."

Sasuke licked his lips. A quick touch, just the tip of his tongue swiping at his lower lip. The Sharingan wavered and spun and he could feel her pushing into him; taking up residence in that yawning chasm inside of him.

"I did it because I liked it." The words had a thickness to them, as if his voice couldn't quite push past his lips.

Tenten shook her head slowly but she didn't let go of him and suddenly he really wanted her to let go of him, before it was too late. But too late for what Sasuke couldn't have said.

"You don't. You try to convince yourself that you do but you don't. Someone who kills for fun … that could never be you."

Her voice was absolutely steady; warm and firm. Her faith in him, pure and unshaken, shone from her eyes and Sasuke found he couldn't keep the last of his barriers up anymore. It was just too hard or maybe he had just been alone for too long. The walls crumbled and Tenten was all he could see or feel. She couldn't know something like that – she didn't know the way the blood called to him, the way it felt to have someone on their knees and know that the power was his. He could kill or they could live, and it was all his choice. But for the first time in many years that feeling of power was overlaid with a tinge of shame, of regret.

She took a careful step back, giving him the space he needed, but she was still in his head and filling that empty darkness inside. Sasuke couldn't seem to find the strength to push her out.

"You like power, Sasuke. Not the killing. But you've only ever learned one kind of power."

It was said as if she meant to teach him a different kind, but Sasuke knew he was too far down this path to ever turn back so he shook his head, slowly. Somehow it didn't bother him that she could read what he was thinking so easily. It only bothered him that he could still feel that warm, unwavering faith and trust. No one had ever looked at him like that. Like they didn't want anything from him but what he was. The problem was that he didn't think he could be what Tenten thought him to be, not in the long run, anyway.

"Stop it!" she cried suddenly, her voice no longer calm but almost fearful and mostly frustrated, "just for a little while, believe that you can be more than what you are. Just give it a _chance_, Sasuke."

It was the pleading note in her voice and the way she said his name … what she wanted was unrealistic and one dimensional, but maybe, just maybe, there was no harm in allowing her to fill him up with that bright, optimistic light. Just for a little while…

He didn't bother to think anymore, just felt. And in that moment if felt completely right – natural even – to believe with her.

* * *

><p>For the first time in her life Tenten knew what it felt like to just be a normal girl. They'd had some kind of emotional showdown in that burnt field and she didn't really understand it, but part of her had felt closer to Sasuke after. As if he'd given up and let her in, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. She felt light and shivery and excited.<p>

Mostly she felt scared.

Sasuke was broken. Maybe not completely – not irreversibly – but broken enough that she knew she was far out of her depth with him. He really only understood pain; anger and heartbreak was all life had ever given him. In a way she admired his strength. She would never have been able to stand against the tide of suffering that Sasuke had endured. The problem was that she was beginning to suspect that he'd learned to like it – the pain. He couldn't relate to anyone without it amounting to a show of dominance. It was like he'd had a moment of weakness in that field, allowed her to break through his barriers, but it wasn't unconditional or forever – if she didn't fight him he would challenge her hold.

Tenten sighed. She just wasn't sure if she was strong enough. In a way she'd begun to equate the emotional minefield with Sasuke to taming a wild animal. He was like a panther; solitary by nature and he wanted to keep it that way. She couldn't have him if she couldn't overpower him. She was beginning to understand the way Sasuke saw the world: enemies everywhere and to attack was always better than to defend.

They'd left the field after she'd felt him give. Even if it didn't last long she couldn't help but hug the feeling to herself; that light, bubbly, half-delirious balloon of happiness that rose inside her. It was a relief to let go of the fear and the doubt … to accept Sasuke as he was; to accept that she felt strongly enough about him that she _could _accept him as he was. The acceptance had laid the other doubts to rest. She couldn't change him – didn't want to change him because then he wouldn't be who he was – but she could help him grow.

So she'd stayed quiet as they'd made their way back into the city. This time Sasuke led her to the more populated areas. The first hotel that looked reasonably clean and had a vacancy sign up had been his destination and she'd followed along quietly. Only the big things were worth challenging him over because no matter how far they'd come he was still Sasuke and didn't appreciate being second-guessed.

She wondered if it was this way for the normal girls always. Had she missed out on so much for so many years because of her choice of a career? Being a shinobi – becoming one – didn't leave a lot of room for the usual firsts that were part and parcel of being a teenager. She'd learned to come to terms with death, her role as executioner, and now she had no idea how to deal with the fluttery feeling of almost-panic that threatened to overwhelm the happiness around every turn.

Sasuke had paid for their room. She hadn't said a word and he'd quietly paid the man at the desk in advance. She hadn't known what to make of that, either. Did it mean that he cared for her? Or was it just that he was trying to stay under the radar while they were here? But it had still added just a bit more shine to the warm glow inside. All the way down the hallways and up the stairs she'd only paid attention to the way her hand fit into his; the way his fingers twined around hers and the touch of his skin. She'd just begun to wonder if maybe she'd lost her mind when they'd entered the room and suddenly the bed had dominated everything else.

It was there between them, that spark. It hadn't really faded but she'd done her utmost to ignore it. To take everything one small step at a time and not worry about sex until she absolutely had to. But now she was confronted with that big bed that suddenly looked far too small and intimate. She wasn't thinking like a kunoichi. This time she didn't recoil from the idea of sleeping next to Sasuke because of what he had done. Instead she was thinking like a girl and all she could focus on was what they could do in that bed aside from sleep. He'd frozen next to her, and the way his gaze flickered uncertainly, just once and fleetingly, from the bed to her had told Tenten they were on the same wavelength.

When in doubt hide.

She'd blushed and stammered and rushed to lock herself into the small en-suite bathroom. The shower had helped to calm her down, to stuff that silly girl who was suddenly terrified of everything the man in the other room made her feel, back in her box. She'd stayed as long as she dared, if she wanted to leave some hot water for Sasuke, but finally Tenten was clean and calm. There was no reason to linger so she straightened her spine and left the bathroom, suddenly all too aware of the oversized t-shirt and men's pyjama bottoms that she was wearing.

There was a covered plate on a tray waiting for her on the small side table and Sasuke was seated on the only chair in the room, just finishing his own meal.

"I didn't know what you would like," he said after he swallowed the bite he'd taken, "so I just got the special; it seemed to have everything."

"Thank you," Tenten wanted to blush and she didn't know why.

It was almost a relief when he put his plate down and arched an enquiring eyebrow at her.

"You can go ahead, I'm done," she said breathlessly and she didn't know why that was either, but when Sasuke merely grabbed his pack and headed into the bathroom she let out a trembling breath she hadn't been aware of holding.

The sound of running water was white noise in the background as she repacked her bag and stowed it in a cupboard so it was out of the way. She had no appetite, though she knew she was hungry, and she forced herself to take the plate. Methodical bites of food while her imagination ran wild; she could taste the bites she took, realized that it was good and her hunger helped her eat, but her mind was focused on the next room.

On Sasuke.

It was agonizing to think of him so close, the spray of water running over his skin the way she wanted to touch him. She wasn't sure that was allowed. Not yet and maybe not ever, but oh, how she wanted to.

The water stopped and it was as if she'd been torn from her trance. She glanced down and the plate had been cleaned of food though she barely remembered taking a bite. Suddenly it hit her that Sasuke would be coming back through the door any minute and she didn't want him to see her expression; not until she had more control. She didn't want him to see what she'd been thinking and he was usually far too perceptive for his own good. The only defence she had was to be busy. She grabbed the used plates and started stacking everything back onto the tray. She poured the tea for both of them and was just replacing the teapot when the bathroom door opened and Sasuke stepped into the room followed by a cloud of steam.

She peeked, a quick glance, and he was dressed much as she was and running a towel over his hair to dry it. He looked younger, different somehow, as if she was seeing him in a more intimate light. Tenten forced herself to focus on sipping her tea as she sat down on the end of the bed, but she still tensed up when Sasuke passed her and took his cup with a low thank you.

The tension was almost under control when he sat down next to her with a soft sigh. All the careful control flew out the window and she quickly leaned over to place her cup on the table because her hands were suddenly shaking. Warmth emanated from his body; only a few inches separated them. He smelled spicy-sweet, of shampoo and soap, but underlying that was a scent that was purely Sasuke: rain and a faint hint of smoke. Tenten shook her head and desperately tried to focus on something else.

"Tenten."

If he'd sounded less uncertain she wouldn't have been able to look at him, but hesitation hovered around the edges of her name so she lifted her head and looked at him enquiringly.

"Whatever … whatever this is … I'm not going to suddenly jump you so … can you just – relax. Please." The final word was added almost as an afterthought because the sentence that had started out so sweetly unsure had ended on a note of frustration.

It shouldn't have made her feel warm inside, the way he'd tried to fit everything into one rather awkward sentence. But it did. Because she could feel the echoes of her own frustration, and indecision, and wonder, in the words. Suddenly nothing mattered as much as knowing that he felt it too.

"Did you feel that?" she asked, still hesitant because she didn't really know where the line was that she shouldn't cross.

Sasuke sighed and in a single graceful movement slumped back against the pillows. His eyes closed and for the first time Tenten noticed the dark circles under them.

"I can feel you. Like you're echoing inside my head." He spoke with his eyes closed, the words as matter-of-fact as he could make them, but the hesitance was there, as if he'd carefully chosen what to say.

"The seal?"

"Is holding. I haven't opened it from my end. You'd have felt that."

She opened her mouth, frowning as she tried to find the words, but Sasuke beat her to it.

"I don't know why it's doing this, Ten."

He sounded weary beyond belief, but she felt the slight surge of fear inside him because he hated not knowing. The shortened version of her name had fallen so naturally from his lips she almost didn't notice. He was right, it was late and they were tired and the seal could wait.

"You called me Ten." She wasn't sure if she sounded accusing or satisfied.

"Is that wrong?" He cracked one eye open to watch her response carefully and she could feel that breathless weighted feeling welling up inside him.

Shyly, she shook her head.

The breathless feeling vanished in a rush of relief and contentment that was just as quickly overwhelmed with something she couldn't identify. There didn't seem to be any words that could match up to that feeling so Tenten kept her mouth shut and instead crawled over to the other side of the bed. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she saw Sasuke relaxing against the pillows. The moment her body moved from the edge of the bed Sasuke swung his legs up onto it and with a groan levered himself upright again to fight his way under the utilitarian comforter without actually getting up.

It made her smile and that scared her again.

She'd forgotten how easily he could feel the fear now and when she glanced at Sasuke again, having wriggled her way into the bedding too, he was watching her back with his eyes wide and grey. Beneath the calm surface lurked something soft and vulnerable and content. In that moment of insight she knew that was what made him truly dangerous. Not the fact that he could snap her neck with ease, or incinerate her with lightning - or anything else that was in his violent repertoire - scared, and simultaneously pleased, her as much as that look in his eyes.

He was trying. So hard. And it made her want to cry, but if he could be brave then so could she. Tenten turned carefully onto her side and scooted closer. She pressed herself against the warmth of his back, when he also turned and relaxed, with a contented sigh. She hadn't been waiting for anything, it was enough that he didn't push her away, but he traced his fingertip softly over the arm lying loosely around his waist. The movement was sudden, as if he'd grabbed hold of his courage to do it, but his fingers twined tightly through hers and he drew her arm fully around him until she was almost draped over him. A soft, shuddering sigh broke the stillness and then his breath settled into a calmer pattern.

Tenten tightened her fingers around his, a quick squeeze, before she relaxed completely into his hold. His chakra seemed to reach for her, to caress around her, before it too settled. She smiled into his neck because, for the first time, that awful power beneath his skin was completely peaceful.

* * *

><p>He knew it was a dream before he opened his eyes. The acrid dryness of the air, the faint tinge of blood on the wind, and that cold, cold touch …<p>

Sasuke didn't open his eyes. For the first time he was faintly irritated with the dream. Was it really so much to ask that the ghosts leave him be for just one night of rest?

"Sasuke."

His eyes flew wide.

That wasn't his mother's voice. Too high, too young, too scared …

"Tenten?"

She was standing beside him, fear-filled eyes trying to see everything at once.

"No, not you. Not here."

Sasuke closed his eyes, squeezed them shut and tried to push her out of his head, out of the dream. This place wasn't for her. She shouldn't be here. She didn't belong here. This was sacred ground.

_Liar._

The whispered voice at the back of his mind wasn't wrong because on a primal level everything in him knew that Tenten's place was by his side.

Mikoto was suddenly in front of them; lovely and ice-cold as always. He could feel Tenten rearing back, grabbing onto his arm as his mother simply stared. Desperately he wondered why his sub-conscious wanted to drag Tenten into this - the one place he didn't want her to be. In that moment of desperation he could admit it: he didn't want to be alone; didn't want to face the final stretch in front of him without Tenten. If the two worlds – the one where he could pretend and hold on to some happiness and the one that exposed him for what he really was – stayed separate he could live with what was to come. But he didn't want Tenten to see him this way. He'd never wanted that. It was beginning to seem futile, but he tried and tried and tried to push her out of the dream; to wake or to dream something else, but nothing worked. Everything stayed solidly real, the way only these dreams ever managed to be real.

A bitter laugh spilled from his lips and for the first time he faced his mother with something less than eagerness.

"Why is she here, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked quietly.

He shrugged, tried to ignore the girl next to him.

"I warned you. I told you what would happen if you let this go any further."

"This is a dream," he told Mikoto, calm as he'd never been before her, "whatever happens here only I'll ever know about."

Tenten had been tugging at his arm and he finally turned to her with an irritated 'what' hovering on his lips but the moment he looked into her eyes he realized that something wasn't right.

"Sasuke, let me go." She whispered it urgently, her eyes fixed on the dead that had shambled closer. "The seal … it's somehow dragged us deeper. This isn't my dream."

His eyes narrowed, because what she was suggesting was blatantly impossible. The only way to get into someone else's head to this extent was if the shinobi performing the jutsu was a Yamanaka in full possession of all their clan's unpleasant powers. The suspicion bloomed in his mind; the awful, horrible truth that he'd somehow failed to see before. There was a reason Orochimaru had abandoned this specific jutsu – he hadn't been able to control it with any more success than Sasuke had. In fact, Sasuke was suddenly sure that the only ones who could properly control this jutsu were shinobi that had bloodline limits pertaining to mind control.

"Fuck."

"Sasuke!" His mother's disapproval drowned out the low accusing chant of the other Uchihas as they circled and demanded answers he couldn't give them.

Wide hazel eyes watched him as if she was determined to see nothing around her but it was too late and Sasuke knew that. Tenten wasn't deaf, dumb or blind and heaven knew what she'd read into this dream, but he suddenly realized that if this continued for much longer she would see secrets that weren't his to share.

So many voices whispering together that the constant sussuration made it difficult to think, but, as with all genjutsu, Sasuke suspected the link would break as soon as they could identify it.

He reached for her at the same time she reached for him. He didn't know if it was the mind-link created by the seal or if she'd just reached the same conclusions. Her lips sealed against his, sent the sweet, aching spark down his spine and he purposely cleared his mind of all thought; created a blank void and fed everything inside him into it until there was just the touch of her lips.

Darkness surrounded them, but it was the darkness composed of lack of natural light. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He was awake but he didn't feel as if he'd really left the dream state behind. They were kneeling in the middle of the bed, the sheets glowing whitely in the dim light. Tenten's eyes were still closed, but the hitch in her breathing told him that she was also slowly leaving the trance state. Her nails dug into his shoulders but he didn't mind; he wanted to flex his shoulders into the bite. A soft breath fell across his lips as she exhaled and slowly opened her eyes, and Sasuke had to force himself to meet her gaze head on.

"What the hell was that?" she asked softly. Not in anger, but in confusion, as if she couldn't make sense of what she'd seen.

"Just a dream," he whispered back and he didn't know why they were whispering or why neither of them had let go of the other.

"Your head is a damn scary place, Uchiha," she muttered.

Logically he knew that was his cue to withdraw, but it didn't feel like she was running; rejecting him. It felt like she was trying to understand.

More than anything it just felt good. So incredibly good to have her pressed against him, his hands resting on her back and hers on his shoulders.

Something had changed between them in the last day. Something momentous because he suddenly realized that she truly didn't fear him any longer. She met his gaze head on, with no protection against the Sharingan. Just her trust in him; in the fact that he'd promised he wouldn't hurt her. That was almost enough to make him draw back, but just as he reached that conclusion she leaned forward and wrapped her arms fully around his neck. Her lips pressed against the slope of his shoulder and he couldn't _do_ anything.

He had nothing to defend against her; so he allowed her to hug him and tried not to feel panicked at the thought of Tenten constantly in his head. She turned and her lips brushed against the unprotected skin of his throat. Sasuke froze and fought the shiver that skated down his spine. What he'd thought was an accidental touch turned into a slow, careful line of kisses; traced lightly along his throat and across his jawline. Her lips hovered over his in invitation and he _wanted_ to be able to resist.

Instead he leaned into her, breathed in the scent of sweetness that clung to her hair and her skin, and traced his tongue lightly along the seam of her lips. Her mouth opened and it was as if the curse seal expanded between them. He could clearly feel her desire, her enjoyment, her fear. It mingled with his into a whirlpool of emotion he couldn't untangle them from. She moaned and he was still reflecting on the reverberations of that sound, as their tongues carefully explored and intertwined, when they were suddenly flat on the bed. Her knees lifted and allowed his body to fall fully into hers. Sasuke drew a sharp breath and for a moment the kiss ended. Tenten wrapped her legs around his hips and their lips met as one kiss melted into another almost seamlessly.

They were both trembling with the force of it and Sasuke thrust against her just as she surged up against him. He could feel how it felt for her; the hard insistent heat of him pressing against her, but he could also feel the tight molten warmth the feel of him ignited in her body. It was indescribable; every action doubled on itself so that they felt what the other was feeling. It was more than the way they touched and how it felt. But the physical reaction was slowly overwhelming the other as the pleasure centered on their nerve-endings. The kisses grew slower, deeper; more demanding. Almost mindlessly Sasuke swept his hands down to her hips, pressing as tightly against her as the barriers of clothing would allow.

Her back arched and she cried out and they both felt the backlash of chakra as his hand rested over the seal.

The link disappeared and it was only them and the want that laced thickly through the air. Sasuke slowly drew away; he couldn't have stopped touching her if he tried but he knew he had to.

Or they would both regret it in the morning.

Tenten slowly let her legs fall from around his hips. Every line of her body was trembling and her chest rose and fell with gasping breaths. Wide eyes stared up at him and he quickly threw himself onto his back next to her before the wildness he'd glimpsed in her eyes rose in him, too.

He draped one arm over his eyes as he fought to control his breathing.

Whatever this was, incredible as it felt, he had to find a way to block the goddamned seal.

* * *

><p>She'd fallen asleep after a long time. He'd been so aware of the tension in her frame that it had been harder to fight against the urge to reach for her than he liked to admit. Finally, she'd given in and let the exhaustion overwhelm her. Sasuke supposed he must have slept too but it didn't feel that way and he was strangely energized. The sun was already high in the sky and the noise from people going about their daytime activities filtered in through the closed door and blinds but he ignored it.<p>

He would have to tell her something.

Sasuke didn't think he could tell her the whole truth, but he wanted to. Instead he'd spent the last few hours carefully thinking everything through. It didn't make sense to him, why she would choose to be here with him, when she could have been on her way back to Konoha in the company of one of the people she held most dear. No, it didn't make sense but it did make him feel as if he … owed her. At the very least as much of the truth as he could share.

Tenten hadn't thought her actions through properly, that much was clear. Even back then the seal must have been changing; working around the parameters he'd set. She'd felt him leaving and she'd panicked. She hadn't realized that no one would be able to protect her from her own choice. The Hyuuga had to report to the Hokage and her choice would be seen as treachery and desertion. That left her vulnerable. No home to return to and no future either. And it was all his fault.

For the first time in his life someone depended on him and though the thought was uncomfortable it was filled with a sense of _rightness_. She was his. He would take care of her. He didn't know if that was love – Sasuke didn't really know much about love one way or the other. It had been torn from him before he'd had the chance to let childhood bonds of love grow into adult bonds of love. All he really knew was that he couldn't let anything hurt her – and that included himself.

But they needed distance. Time and distance. Because the first order of priority had to be the seal. Once she was free of it she would no doubt come to her senses; regret her decisions. Then he would have to deliver her back to her home.

Sasuke winced.

She was his and that meant he had to do what was right. It didn't mean that he had to like it because as much as she was (wasn't) his, he was hers.

* * *

><p>They'd dressed and eaten in a silence so thick that Tenten almost felt as if she was suffocating. It wasn't the normal silence that surrounded the Uchiha whenever he was deep in thought; Sasuke felt different. She frowned. After the night before, the unforeseen link, it was scary to acknowledge that when she said he felt different, she meant it almost literally. If she hadn't known Sasuke better she would have said he was feeling melancholy.<p>

Truthfully she wasn't really feeling up to scratch either. His dream was haunting her. Was that really how he felt? The guilt and the remorse and the willingness to pay for crimes that he hadn't committed? Was that really how he saw his mother? Cold and merciless and distant? Tenten had never met Uchiha Mikoto but she remembered the glimpses she'd caught of the woman in public. Mikoto had always been smiling, a friendly word or wave for everyone. She'd seemed the exact opposite of what Sasuke had shown her last night.

A real therapist was what he needed, but Tenten knew that she was all that was on offer and everything hinged on how she handled this. She was terrified because the last thing Sasuke needed was another person failing him. But the sadness was there, too. Sadness for Sasuke, because even in his head he took everything upon himself. She'd felt it; the self-loathing that had brought goosebumps to her arms.

His dead family blamed him in his dreams because Sasuke blamed himself.

Abruptly she turned, placed her hand on Sasuke's so he dropped the pillow he'd been about to place back on the bed.

"It wasn't your fault."

He laughed and there was no mirth, no light, nothing but that empty rage darkening his eyes to almost obsidian.

"You couldn't possibly understand so don't try, Tenten."

He was warning her off and she should have been taking heed because the mere fact that she'd rated a warning was already a concession. He wouldn't take kindly to any further probing. But she couldn't get it out of her head: the way the lost, grey-eyed little boy had lurked behind the cold mask he'd tried so hard to keep in place in front of her and his mother. She took a deep breath.

"I don't pretend to, Sasuke. I know I could never understand. But I heard what they said to you. You didn't choose to live and let them die in your place – that wasn't your doing. Place the blame where it belongs. This is your brother's burden, not yours."

She'd chosen her words with the utmost care, made sure that no hint of pity darkened her voice, but the moment Sasuke lifted Sharingan eyes to meet hers she knew she'd somehow said exactly the wrong thing. Pure rage flitted across his face and Tenten could see the way he fought to control himself, his body - to not lash out. Fleetingly she had the impression that if she'd been anyone else he wouldn't have tried to curb the anger.

"Stay away from it, Tenten. I know exactly where to place the blame."

Suddenly Tenten was angry too, and she wasn't sure if it was just Sasuke's anger or her own so she tried to keep her voice neutral.

"And it makes no sense to blame an entire village of innocents for something your brother did decades ago."

His fingers bunched into fists and he was visibly trembling as he turned away from her.

"Let it go."

The command was clear in his voice and Tenten sighed as she bent to pick up the fallen pillow. She wasn't surprised at his reaction but it still hurt. She couldn't understand how the Sasuke before her meshed with the one from the night before; how he could be so open and giving with one emotion and lock the rest away.

Sasuke watched carefully as Tenten straightened the bed he'd made up halfway and when she showed no further signs of pushing he breathed out slowly, in relief. The wounds still cut too deeply for him to be able to share it with her; it was an old pain that never healed, but one he'd learned to lock so far away that it always surprised him when it burst free. His throat ached, and his lungs struggled to draw in enough air and he watched the only person he had left as she studiously obeyed his command. A part of him wanted to rip the rest of the scabs away, now that the edges had been picked at; wanted to spill everything out of himself and into her until it was bearable to breathe again.

But he knew he wouldn't. Because the simple truth was that even if he loved Tenten as much as he thought he was capable of, it wasn't enough. He still loved vengeance more.

"Where are we going?"

Tenten's voice was soft, accepting, and he took the peace offering without thought.

"The only place left. We go looking for this master that's so interested in me."

* * *

><p>The rebuilt gates loomed on the horizon and Neji had never before been so glad and so horrified to see them. He was tired; weary into his soul in a way that had nothing to do with physical strain and everything to do with watching one of the few people he loved make the worst mistake of her life.<p>

He'd sensed the strange chakra and he'd woken up to find Tenten staring into the trees with such an expression of mingled longing, hurt and love on her face that he'd instinctively known he couldn't stop her. If he'd kept her with him it would have killed her. All he'd seen was a brief flash of red as she'd run into the trees after the Uchiha but somehow he was sure that it was Sasuke. There were too many signs pointing that way.

Neji sighed softly, his pace dragging even more, so that Kiba rounded impatiently on him.

"I'm all out of patience, Hyuuga. What the fuck is your problem?"

Wild dark hair bristled with the irritation Kiba felt and Neji felt the absurd urge to smile.

"I'm serious, Neji. For months I've followed along with this chase of yours, done everything you asked, because that's what friends do, and I've never once asked you to explain. I even camped in a different clearing when we found Tenten because you asked me to. But she was there and you let her go. So what the hell have we been doing all of this for?"

It was unfair. So unfair because Kiba was all Neji had left and he couldn't even tell him the truth. He grimaced at the dog-nin and told the lie for the umpteenth time.

"I told you, Kiba. We discussed it and agreed she'd be safer with the rebellion. She left to join Gai and Lee."

"Uh-huh, yeah, and I'm just supposed to believe the fairy tale? I smelled him, Neji! They were gone before we could get a proper lock on him in the trees and then you told me to stand down. I obeyed my _taicho_ but what price am I going to pay for that, huh? The least you can do is tell me the truth!"

It was all just too much. Far too much. Years ago Neji had made peace with the fact that he would always be the one to bear most of the responsibility, whatever situation he found himself in. It was bred into him, after all, but this was just too much. Anger flared and he wasn't sure if he was angry at Kiba's sarcastic probing or at Tenten. Did she honestly believe that one small 'I'm sorry' could ever make up for the position she'd put him in?

"Yes, Kiba, I owe you the truth! But I'm not going to tell you because you're right – we are going to pay a price for my decisions as team captain. Let me bear the punishment for my mistakes. I can't betray Tenten, no matter what she's done. She's family and that comes even before duty and responsibility. Don't ask me to drag my only remaining friend down with me, too!"

Kiba deflated as if Neji had actually punched him. Neji's limbs were trembling, his fists surrounded by chakra and for the first time he realized that hitting Kiba had actually been an option. He took a deep breath and let the chakra go along with the anger and the fear and the hurt. It wouldn't help to rail at fate. That was a lesson he knew all too well. All he could do was change his own reactions and he was damned if he'd drag Kiba into it after everything the Inuzuka had done for him.

"Let me do this, Kiba. You don't want to be any more involved than you already are."

"We're friends," Kiba spoke slowly, in that careful way that always indicated he was planning something.

"Yes," Neji gave the confirmation warily.

"And because you're my friend you're asking me to pretend to believe the lie."

"This is not your fault – you shouldn't suffer for this."

"But you're asking me to let my friend suffer instead? I knew what I was doing, Hyuuga. I knew all along that I was potentially sticking my head into the proverbial bee's nest. I'm a big boy and I can take my punishment the same as you can."

The stubborn set of Kiba's jaw had Neji throwing his hands up into the air in a violent, frustrated movement. "I couldn't save Tenten, Kiba. _I couldn't save her_. Don't force this. Please."

Silence stretched as they faced off; Neji was unaccustomed to begging and he was damned if he started with Kiba, but if the Inuzuka thought he could actually win in a battle of wills then he was dead wrong.

Finally, Kiba sighed.

"Fine. I'll go along with the lie. I'm assuming you'll report Uchiha's presence without linking him to Tenten?"

"That is the plan. We picked up on his trail but it was late and dark and there were signs of battle so I decided to put our safety first."

"No way Tsunade-sama's going to fall for that," Kiba shook his head even as he stared enquiringly at Neji.

"Truthfully, I don't much care one way or the other if she buys it or not. It's all she's going to get."

Part of him was horrified. Hyuuga Neji, epitome of a shinobi soldier, was blatantly being seditious and he found that he didn't really care. The fact was, one day Tenten would have to come home. There was no way that it could end well, whatever her feelings for the Uchiha. He hated Konoha so much that Neji was half surprised he'd let Tenten live so long. But whatever the Uchiha's feelings for his best friend, Neji was sure of one thing: if it was within his power he would make sure that Tenten had a home to come back to once it all fell apart.

"I've agreed to this idiotic lie because you're my friend and you asked nicely. But I think you owe me something in return."

Kiba's gaze was piercing and it took everything Neji had to keep meeting those probing eyes.

"Why did you let her go? There was no sound of a struggle, nothing. One minute you were asleep the next she was running off into the trees until her scent mingled with Uchiha's and all the while you just sat there. You've been like a bear with a sore tooth ever since and I just don't get it. If you hated her leaving with him so much why didn't you do anything to stop it? If she would've listened to anyone it would have been you."

Neji thought carefully about how to answer without giving too much away, because this much of the truth he did owe Kiba, and because a part of him just really wanted to say it out loud. Maybe then it would become real and he could begin to deal with it and move on, instead of having this nightmarish spectre hanging over his head.

"When Tenten does something she gives it her all. Everything; heart, body and soul goes into it. I don't know what happened any more than you do because I thought we had time for questions so I didn't ask. I woke up and she was staring into the trees where Uchiha was turning to leave and I could see it in her face. Whatever she's been doing, she's given herself to it completely. If I had spoken, she probably would have listened – would have stayed. And in the end it would have destroyed her. She needs to finish this. Whatever it is."

He couldn't look at Kiba. Because even if it had been the right thing to let Tenten go, Neji couldn't help but fear he'd also made the worst mistake of his life right along with her. Deep down inside he didn't believe he'd ever see her again. He feared that his reluctance to do anything that made Tenten unhappy would result in her death.

"If you love something let it go." Kiba spoke softly and laid his hand briefly on Neji's arm before he took off into the trees.

Neji shook his head as he slowly started after Kiba. The Inuzuka had gotten it all wrong; but a part of Neji – the part that was still numbly waiting for reality to sink in – wondered if maybe his friend had gotten it far better than he himself did.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Tsunade spoke thoughtfully, as she stared out at the village spread below. She could almost feel the look Sakura and Naruto shared behind her back. Naruto was finally healed enough that she could be certain that strenuous activity wouldn't hurt him and it was time her young Hokage-in-training started learning his trade. Even with the Kyuubi's healing powers it had taken far longer than projected; mainly because his spine had been damn near severed. Only Sakura's quick actions and Naruto's inability to give up had saved him.<p>

That, and she could appreciate that the news Neji and Kiba had brought would hit close to home with both her apprentices. Uchiha Sasuke was a delicate matter. Mentioning him usually resulted in Sakura breaking whatever she was holding, and Naruto sinking into a depression that was so contrary to his sunny nature that she'd hated to bring them into this debriefing. But they had the right to know.

"He's lying." Naruto spoke with a sure confidence, though his tone of voice was subdued.

"What makes you say that?"

Sakura answered, "Infamous though the Hyuuga poker-face is, Neji isn't very good at thinking up lies, Tsunade-shisou."

"He was too rehearsed. Too blank. Too … everything. None of it showed and that's what tipped me off. I know what it feels like to lose teammates and he's been rabid for the last few months but now suddenly, he's cool and calm as can be? He's got to be lying," Naruto shook his head.

"The fact that he 'put their safety first' did it for me," Sakura observed, "I've served under Hyuuga-taichou one time too many and I know he isn't that cautious. He makes sure he knows exactly what his team can and can't endure, and there was no way he wouldn't have thought the three of them could investigate at least a little. Neji is just incapable of leaving something like a battle alone. Especially if it involved someone of Sasuke's reputation." Her voice hardened and she almost spat the name.

It saddened Tsunade to see the innocence that had been broken along with Sakura's faith in humanity the day that Sasuke had run his sword through Naruto, but that hate was partly why she included the Uchiha's old team on all debriefings that involved sightings or altercations. It wasn't healthy for Naruto to bottle it up any more than it was healthy for Sakura to hold on to the rage.

"Then we're all in agreement," Tsunade spoke briskly as she turned away from the window, steering the conversation to calmer waters almost automatically. One too many outbursts had left her office decimated; these days she headed the rages off before Sakura could do any damage.

"I think we will approach this in two steps: first, Naruto, I think some probing is in order – Neji will open up to you about what really happened if he will to anyone. Whatever they're hiding, Hyuuga's gone to great lengths to protect the Inuzuka, but I'll eat my hat if Kiba really was patrolling in the outskirts of the forest when Neji found Tenten. I'm even less convinced that he only came running hours later, after completing his patrol area, when he smelled the Uchiha faintly."

"So, I take Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"No, leave him be. I don't believe that either of them would withhold information that could really harm the village. I'm betting that whatever they're hiding is more personal than anything else. They did find Uchiha but they didn't chase him – that's where the personal comes in. Until we've seen some evidence that there is a reason to force them to tell the truth we'll leave Kiba out of it. The second part of the plan is for you, Sakura. I'm sanctioning you to go check on our rebel camp in case anyone has a medical problem and if you just happened to be in a certain area of Rain on the way…"

Tsunade shrugged while Sakura flashed her a sharp grin.

"But first we see if Naruto can find anything. If it's really just a personal matter I don't see the point in dragging it out of them. Unfortunately, we need to be sure." Tsunade resisted the urge to reach for the sake.

Sakura and Naruto saluted and only when they were gone did the Hokage allow herself a small sip. Whatever the Hyuuga was hiding she hoped to the kami that it wasn't anything serious enough to cost her one of her best soldiers.

* * *

><p>Kiba stood frozen in horrified fear. He'd waited out in the hallway after Neji had left. Some sixth sense had forced him to stay and overhear what he could. He had seen the way Neji had given up; retreated into himself to lick his wounds in privacy, but someone had to make sure their asses were covered so he'd stayed to listen.<p>

Footsteps neared the door and Kiba used every tool in his arsenal to disappear slowly into the shadows as Sakura and Naruto walked out of Tsunade's office. Luckily they were headed the other way but Kiba remained crouched and hidden until he was sure they were gone.

He didn't know how the hell they were going to get out of this one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: How'd I do?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**a/n: I apologize for the long delay. Life threw me a few horrible curveballs the last while. I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you thought?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked as if he owned the large mansion. Though Tenten followed, she couldn't quite emulate the arrogance apparent in every line of Sasuke's body. The difference, she mused, was probably that Sasuke knew there were very few people left in the world that could match his power. She had tried to advise caution, but he hadn't been very receptive. In fact, since the seal had drawn her into his dreams he hadn't so much as looked at her unnecessarily. Days expended in searching out the wounded samurai's trail had been spent mostly in silence. She could have lived with that – she, too, needed some space in which to think – but the silence was so fraught with everything they were feeling, and not saying, that she hadn't been able to focus very well.<p>

All attempts at curtailing the effects of the seal had proved useless. It was doing exactly as it wished, and they were utterly unable to control it. Every time they failed, Sasuke seemed to get more and more angry; more restless and frustrated. The attraction between them was only making matters worse. She could feel the way he fought against it; the way he tried to cut himself off from her and everything she felt.

Tenten sighed as she surveyed the landscaped garden they were traversing. At least the samurai had proved easy enough to follow; almost as if he'd wanted them to find him. The trail had led them to this estate, on the border of Konoha and Wave. It was isolated; a large and imposing manor house set in acres of uncultivated land. There were bound to be eyes everywhere, despite the rural area and tranquil feel of the place. Sasuke paid none of the considerations any mind. He'd simply stared at the wrought iron gate for a while before launching himself gracefully over it.

With no choice but to follow, Tenten had done the same but she couldn't quell her uneasiness.

"Sasuke," she called softly.

He stopped but didn't reply or look back at her.

"Why are we here? What can this master do anyway?" The anxiety was apparent in her voice but Tenten had long since given up trying to hide what she was feeling from Sasuke– there was no point.

"Let's … let's just go." She glanced around uneasily; not oblivious to the tall trees and the enemies they could be shielding from view.

"No," Sasuke said, harshly.

"Please. Sasuke … I have a bad feeling about this."

"So?" The word was tossed carelessly over his shoulder though he was already walking away and Tenten had to hurry to catch up.

"What do you mean, _so_?" she hissed as she drew level with the Uchiha. "You don't need this master for whatever you want to do. We can-″

"_We._" Sasuke laughed, short and sharp, and the sound stabbed right through her. "The seal isn't working as it's meant to. You're a liability."

His words hurt. They shouldn't have, but they did. Especially with the way she could feel the confusion, and faint traces of guilt, that swirled through his mind before he ruthlessly suppressed all feeling.

"That's not true," Tenten spoke automatically.

"What? You think I need you?" Sasuke's lips lifted in a sneer. "I don't."

There was nothing she could say to refute that; it was simply the truth. But hurt and anger propelled Tenten to lash out with the only weapon she had at her disposal.

"You might not need me, but you want me."

Sasuke froze mid-stride. Tenten held her breath, rooted to the spot, as Sasuke slowly turned to face her.

"You're a weapon, nothing more. You were meant to lead me into the heart of Konoha so I could get to Naruto without having to fight my way to him. With the seal being as it is, that's out of the question. You have no use anymore."

The breath she'd begun to release was sucked back in; the pressure in her lungs almost unbearably constricting. So that was what he'd wanted with her. He'd wanted to use her to betray her village, her friends ….

She shouldn't have been surprised. The knowledge shouldn't have hurt. But after everything they'd been through, somehow it did.

Numbly she followed after Sasuke. There were two guards stationed at the front doors but they merely opened them, almost ignoring the strangers. Tenten found she couldn't concentrate on what was happening; her mind was focused on the admission, on Sasuke's denial of everything they'd become, and that hurt took precedence over everything.

* * *

><p>Sasuke strode into the large foyer with a confidence he didn't feel. The damn girl couldn't have picked a worse time to goad him. He'd said more than he'd meant to, and he could feel the faint traces of hurt and anger floating around the empty numbness that radiated from Tenten. Part of him wanted to regret the hurt he'd caused, but the part of him that still had some sense was quietly satisfied with the way the conversation had gone. Tenten had gotten too close; the boundaries had needed to be re-established.<p>

Movement at the other end of the large room caught his notice and he quickly tamped down on the faint regret. He needed to focus for this. Two figures appeared in the doorway directly across from him. The samurai was easy to recognize; even without armor and his arm in a sling. The other man was smaller of stature, almost feminine in build, yet dressed far more sumptuously in a brocaded silk yukata. His face had an ageless quality though his dark hair had begun to recede from a wide forehead. But it was the dark brown eyes that gave Sasuke pause. Cold, cruel, calculating – here was a man who wouldn't be easily swayed or manipulated.

They drew to a halt a foot away and for a moment the master – who else could he be? – stared at Sasuke appraisingly.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Finally. I've been expecting you since your harsh treatment of my welcoming party."

Sasuke snorted inelegantly.

Thin eyebrows rose fractionally but the man's oily smile never slipped – or reached his eyes.

"But, forgive my manners. My name is Ryuu."

A short bow followed the pronouncement and Sasuke was suddenly catapulted into his earliest memories; the manners his mother had drilled into him, the decorum expected from the son of a noble clan. Unwillingly, Sasuke found himself bowing in return.

Ryuu's smile widened – though Sasuke couldn't fathom why – and he turned his attention to Tenten. The eyebrows rose again.

"Though your followers are, of course, welcome in my home I was given to believe that you travelled alone?"

"Tenten travels with me," Sasuke spoke carefully, using her given name to indicate that she was to be treated as his equal.

"Of course, though I am sure my men will be disappointed you haven't brought them a gift to console them in the loss of their comrades!" A light laugh from the man, that again didn't reach his eyes, mingled with Tenten's gasp of outrage from behind Sasuke.

Sasuke carefully repressed the anger the comment had evoked – exactly what the man wanted, he was sure. "You assume too much, Ryuu. We haven't settled any terms but you seem to see it as a foregone conclusion that I will acquiesce to whatever plans you have for me."

Ryuu inclined his head, "Of course. No offense was intended, I assure you. Shall we withdraw to my study for some tea while we talk? I am sure the lady would appreciate the chance to freshen up in one of my guest suites."

Sasuke didn't like it. He didn't want Tenten out of his sight in these surroundings, but giving the matter too much importance wouldn't help their cause. A servant in a plain white yukata had appeared at Tenten's side out of nowhere, and he could feel her uncertainty as her gaze bore into the back of his head.

He nodded once, quick and sharp.

With a soft sigh Tenten followed the servant into the bowels of the building while Sasuke focused his attention wholly on Ryuu.

* * *

><p>Everything inside him tightened. Pain ripped at tender, hidden places that should never have been subjected to anything that sharp. Rage swirled through his being with such force, so much channelled intensity and focus, that Sasuke could feel the red bleeding into his eyes. For a moment he was completely disoriented. One hand reached out, and his fingertips just touched against the wall as he fought to steady himself against the tide of borrowed anger and pain.<p>

Throughout his interview, for lack of a better word (because that's what Sasuke had felt like; as if Ryuu had been carefully screening him) Tenten had been just as carefully numb. He'd been grateful for that fact; for the chance to focus. But it worried him. Only a few days linked to Tenten had quickly taught him that she felt everything far too deeply. Her training had resulted in the ability to hide the emotions, but that didn't mean she didn't feel them. Mostly the volatile mix fluctuated so wildly that he had no hope of identifying what was going through her head.

The worst of the tide receded; he could once again identify where he began and Tenten ended, and Sasuke set off at a brisk pace down the hallway. He'd wanted a few moments to himself, to mull over and consider everything Ryuu had said, but if Tenten was suddenly venting the emotions she'd spent the better part of the last hour suppressing, then something was wrong.

Involuntarily he sped up; focusing inward, on the emotions Tenten was feeling. It was easy enough to make his way through the large house, unfamiliar though it was. Tenten was radiating so much fury he was surprised the other occupants hadn't come running. The corridors seemed to stretch endlessly; long lines of polished wood and ornate tables with the occasional rug placed strategically, but, finally, Sasuke rounded a corner and found himself back in the large entry hall.

For a moment he stood stock still, taking in the sight in front of him. Faintly, he wondered why his breath seemed caught in his throat…

Smoke wreathed around Tenten's body as she rose into the air. It solidified as her chakra spiralled through the columns, shaping the smoke into rising dragons winding around her form. Their gaping, fanged mouths reached for the sky, as if they were releasing a soundless battle-cry. She seemed to float between them, supported by the smoke, yet weightless and almost ethereal… her eyes blazed with anger, the hazel darkened to almost-black. Her features were pinched with concentration though her skin was absurdly pale; contrasting with the ribbons of dark hair that floated around her face …

All hell broke loose.

Wave after wave after wave of sharply pointed kunai sliced through the air, striking with deadly accuracy at the two guards who had been standing to attention by the door the last time Sasuke had seen them. Now they ducked and cowered, wildly searching for escape where there was none to be had.

He was the cause of her wrath. Instinctively, Sasuke recognized that fact. Whatever the two guards had said, or done, might have been the catalyst, but he alone was responsible for such naked fury. With that knowledge, with the acceptance of her pain, he finally realized the futility of fighting against himself.

The confusing mix of feelings regarding the girl rose within him. Itachi had whispered words of hope, Mikoto had hissed her hatred, and the Hyuuga had caused only unfamiliar envy … but Tenten herself …

_Perfect_.

Numbly Sasuke reflected on that word - the only one that came to mind when he watched her like this. At the back of his mind the ghosts howled their denial, but they had no more control over this inexplicable feeling than he did. In that moment Sasuke could finally admit the truth that had been rattling around inside him ever since he'd heard Ryuu's plan.

He would accept what the man offered because the alternative was using Tenten and he didn't want that. He wanted some time … just a few stolen moments … to explore this novel feeling. Just a little time with Tenten, who had turned his world on its head.

Sasuke moved without being entirely aware of it. His attention was fixed completely on the girl venting all the hurt he'd caused on two unwary spectators. Silently he vowed to make up for that hurt; to never again give her cause to feel this way. He dodged steel, and side-stepped tendrils of chakra waiting to trip him up, but within a few moments he'd breached the inner circle of the chakra that surrounded her and leapt up into the air.

The shock of him appearing so suddenly right in front of her forced Tenten's attention to waver and she let go of the jutsu. Kunai clanked harmlessly to the ground but Sasuke focused only on the girl in his arms. She stared at him with wide eyes, trembling fingers fisting in the fabric of his shirt. He could feel the way hurt and anger dissolved into something he couldn't identify … wary hope, perhaps.

They landed lightly; surrounded by her weapons and the still dissipating dragons.

"You've improved. You're much faster than you were," he finally offered blandly into the uncomfortable silence.

"They're ROOT! Why did you stop me?" she demanded, beginning to struggle against his hold as if his words had awakened her from a trance.

He wanted to smirk at the way pleasure curled briefly through her at his compliment, but instead he tightened his hold and shook his head.

"They aren't our enemies, Tenten."

Shocked and outraged, Tenten opened her mouth to argue, but her eyes met the spinning pinwheels of the Sharingan, and she sagged bonelessly against his chest.

* * *

><p>Tenten slept peacefully. And Sasuke found he liked the way she looked lying on the big bed in the room Ryuu had graciously provided, despite the damage she'd dealt to his floors and men. He liked the fact that her head was cushioned on a proper pillow, with soft casings. He liked that freshly laundered sheets covered her exhausted form. He <em>wanted<em> all these things for her. Not for their own sake, but because she deserved them. She shouldn't have to sleep on the cold ground, and make do with skinned rabbits for dinner so she wouldn't starve.

She shouldn't ever starve, or want, or suffer.

For too long Sasuke had starved, had wanted, had suffered. He knew all too well what that felt like. One by one he'd lost everyone he'd ever cared about. Some had been taken from him, and others he'd pushed away on his own. In different ways each of them had suffered; some from physical pain and others mentally.

Tenten would never suffer again.

That much he could offer her. He'd taken her from her life, but he would give it back to her.

Ryuu wasn't to be trusted, that much was apparent. For days, as they'd searched, as he'd become more and more aware of Tenten inside his head, he'd wondered. Because the fact remained that with all he'd done, everything he'd lived through, there was only one route he could follow. That route left Tenten in a very difficult position considering the way the seal had turned out. Ryuu offered a way out of that. Let the man have his own plots; Sasuke didn't mind betrayal. He planned one of his own.

"_It's common knowledge by now that you have turned against your village, Sasuke. Whatever your reasons … keep them. Our goals are aligned in this, though our reasons may differ. I, too, wish to destroy Konoha. You are one man. A formidable fighter, to be sure, but still just one man. I offer you a better way."_

_Sasuke listened carefully, staring at his untouched tea, as Ryuu paced his study while he talked. It was obvious that the man was choosing his words with the utmost care. Sasuke found he liked that fact; it meant he had the power in this situation. Ryuu wanted him badly._

"_I have heard rumors. And, I don't mean to offend, but … it is said that you blame Konoha for the tragedy that befell your clan."_

_Ryuu paused, the silence so palpable that Sasuke almost felt as if he should hold his breath, too. Finally, he shrugged. No harm in giving the man that much._

_The relief that flowed through Ryuu was obvious; he sank down onto the soft cushions in front of Sasuke. Clearly, whatever he planned had hinged on that piece of information._

"_As I said before… you are one man, Sasuke. At most you will attain vengeance. But I offer you an army. And, with that, I guarantee you justice."_

Tenten stirred and Sasuke shook his head to clear it of recollections. Collaboration with Ryuu was the only way. All that remained was to convince Tenten of that fact without giving too much away. She'd already uncovered that ROOT agents were working for Ryuu; she wouldn't be easily swayed.

A sleepy smile turned into a scowl as Tenten slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows. Emotion darkened her eyes, and her hair spilled loosely around her naked shoulders. The swooping feeling was back, as if the floor was being jerked from beneath his feet, and Sasuke swallowed.

"You knocked me out," she said accusingly.

Sasuke nodded.

Tenten glared and finally he sighed.

"I had to. You were being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable?! In the first place, they were _ROOT _- didn't you see the masks? – and secondly, you didn't hear what they were saying to me!"

Affection was unfamiliar; something he hadn't had cause to feel in many years, and it took a moment for Sasuke to focus enough to suppress the rush before Tenten felt it, too. But her cheeks were colored with indignation, and her eyes sparkled, and he _liked_ the way she treated him as if he was anyone else. A normal person, with no dark history; someone she was close to, whom she trusted. She no longer had any reservations in his company. It was novel, refreshing.

But he'd also gotten to know Tenten throughout their time together, and in more depth the last few days, and he knew the only way was to head her off before she latched onto something. Once her mind was set, she was impossible to move.

"What did they say to you?" he asked, patiently, and amusement spiralled through him at the brief expression of indignation his condescension evoked.

It turned almost immediately into outright embarrassment and Sasuke frowned as he concentrated on what she was feeling. She was far less adept at blocking him out than he was at blocking her. Though embarrassment colored her cheeks, the emotion underscoring it was … humiliation? A touch of revulsion and fear?

The anger was instantaneous and Sasuke cut through Tenten's attempts at a mumbled diversion swiftly.

"They won't bother you again."

There it was again; that look shining from her eyes, as if he was all she could see; all she _wanted _to see. And that she liked what she saw.

"Goddammit, don't do that," he whispered, hating the way his voice sounded hoarse and the way he had to clench his fingers into tight fists to stop himself from reaching for her.

_Would it be so bad? Reaching for her? _

For the first time in years, the mental voice was his own, and Sasuke didn't know whether to be relieved that the ghosts were temporarily gone, or panicked at the obvious proof that Tenten was the cause. He didn't need another tie to her, after all. The present ones were frightening enough in their intensity.

It would be bad; reaching for her, he answered himself. Because reaching for her wouldn't end in a quick touch. He'd resolved to give her back her life. That meant keeping his distance because she was already too involved.

"Do what?" she whispered back, tongue slicking out across her lower lip nervously.

Sasuke bit back the groan that wanted to escape and forced himself to take a deep breath. It was useless, of course. She would be able to feel all too clearly the wanting that ran rampantly through his veins though he battled to control it. It was only a slight vindication that the same longing was surging through Tenten.

"You know what I mean. We have work to do."

She frowned in confusion at the sudden change of subject, but her brow cleared as she eyed him speculatively.

"I won't bother asking what Ryuu offered since you won't tell me, but can you at least tell me what we'll be doing. And why?"

"Ryuu … offered a safer way for what I want to achieve," Sasuke spoke haltingly, hating the way he was so unsure with her.

"Safer? There's a safe way to commit genocide?" Tenten laughed bitterly, "We've been through this, Sasuke. I won't help you hurt my home or the people in it."

Sasuke stood; all the good emotion drained away with the condemnation in her tone. If his previous reasons for leaving her the hell alone hadn't been enough that one should cinch it. They were on opposite sides, no matter the seal or what they'd been through, and that wouldn't change. After a while she was bound to regain her senses and realize anew what he was. Familiarity bred contempt after all. Sasuke didn't think he could take her looking at him with disgust – not when she'd repaired something indefinable, but broken, inside him with her looks of admiration.

"That's why we're working with him now. So that you won't have to. I can't fight you in my head and Konoha outside it, and that's what'll happen as things stand now. You will fight me. So, instead I've made other plans and we'll work on the seal some more while everything is being set up."

"Don't you trust me?

How he hated the wounded look in her eyes; the way she took it for granted that no matter what her feelings wouldn't change. In some ways she was still naïve and Sasuke liked that about her too much to blindly rip it apart. Let Tenten keep her illusions, and after he was gone there would be at least one person that remembered him with something other than hatred.

"It's not a question of trust. You'll find clothes in the wardrobe, or so I've been informed. We've been busy while you rested. Tonight we meet some friends of Ryuu's."

Sasuke quickly strode from the room before she had a chance to reply, or voice another argument, because he wasn't entirely sure how resistant he'd be. Tenten had a strange way of getting under his skin and destroying every barrier he put up to hold her out. She brought everything she made him feel right to the surface, and he had no idea how to stop her doing it. Because it had nothing to do with the seal and everything to do with the girl herself.

* * *

><p>Never before had Tenten had cause to wear such finery. She felt slightly ridiculous, as if she was wearing her mother's clothes to play dress-up.<p>

She was a blacksmith's daughter, after all. Someone of her social standing would never have cause to wear something like this. The fabric was soft and silky, but at the same time just barely opaque, like spun webs fashioned into fabric. The purest white in color, it was edged with delicate silver flowers. Nothing ostentations, nothing too showy, but the sweetheart neckline fit her as if it had been made for her, thanks to the lace-up back, and the length was exactly right. The lines were simple; elegant. The dress left her shoulders bare and a narrow band of silver flowers encased her ribs. From there it fell softly to just below her knees.

The servant from before had proved to have a deft hand and Tenten's hair was swept into loose curls that cascaded over one shoulder, held in place with small silver pins. Delicate sandals completed the outfit and Tenten eyed the high heels doubtfully as the girl held them out with a broad smile. She was clearly pleased with her handiwork.

Tenten couldn't imagine what friends could be important enough to require such finery, but the little girl within her couldn't help but giggle gleefully as she slipped the sandals on and stood to get the full effect in the mirror. Sadness pulled the smile from her lips as she wondered what her mother would have said; whether her father would have liked the dress, and whether her sister would have squealed enviously.

Memories were inopportune things, they popped up when least expected or wanted, and now Tenten couldn't help but reflect that she was hopelessly out of her depth. It was one thing to cast her lot with Sasuke and another to jump into the fire simply because he did. She had just managed to talk herself completely out of wearing the dress, of even attending whatever event was planned, when there was a soft knock on the door. Before either of the girls had a chance to do more than exchange a surprised look the door swung open.

Her breath caught in her throat and she forgot about the dress, and the situation, and everything except for Sasuke. He was wearing a dark suit and looked just as uncomfortable as she felt. It was as if she'd forgotten the perfect planes of his face in the few hours of their separation, as if she'd grown so used to his usual clothes that she focused on them instead of on _him_. But now she was almost forcibly reminded of exactly how devastatingly attracted she was to him. Every forbidden fantasy that had flashed through her mind before being carefully suppressed roared to life.

She gasped for air; the rush of longing forced the oxygen from her lungs. In fact, she was so caught up in everything he was making her feel, she completely forgot to try and ascertain what he was thinking and feeling.

* * *

><p>It wasn't fair. Not that his life had ever been fair, but Sasuke was completely certain that this was only adding insult to injury.<p>

Tenten was wearing a white dress which shimmered silver when she moved. It clung and hinted exactly as if it had been made for her. With her wide eyes, accentuated by make-up that he couldn't really discern, shining pink lips and cascading curls she looked both angelic and the ultimate embodiment of temptation. Every inch of willpower he possessed went into forcing his eyes closed. All he needed was a brief respite so that he could regain his equilibrium …

The moment his eyes were closed, unfortunately, he could only focus on what she was feeling and the way it mingled with his own longing. Sasuke briefly considered telling Ryuu to go to hell. He wouldn't survive this. He simply couldn't. But Tenten's image wavered behind his closed eyelids and he knew that somehow he would survive it – for her.

"Um," Tenten cleared her throat, "why exactly are we all dressed up?"

His voice didn't want to work but Sasuke forced the sounds out though he had no idea what he was saying.

"If Ryuu is to aid me then he needs capital. To gain capital he needs investors. And his investors need to see what they're investing in; whether I'm a solid bet or not."

The faint tang of bitterness on his tongue finally brought him back to himself. Sasuke turned briskly, indicating Tenten to precede him out the doorway.

She stood stock-still though, frown lines marring her brow, "So … you're on display? That's what tonight is about? Like you're up for sale?"

The horror she felt couldn't quite be disguised and the protectiveness that surged through her made Sasuke smirk slightly.

"It's not the first time."

He shrugged as if it didn't make his skin crawl, as if he didn't hate every second of being considered a sound investment or not. But his body was all he had to barter with and he'd made peace with that fact long ago. If he could survive Orochimaru then he could certainly survive a few businessmen.

Tenten finally moved, a little unsure, a little unsteady, and Sasuke frowned until he realized the source of her hesitant movements was the high heels she was unaccustomed to. From the farthest reaches of his memory he could recall Fugaku offering his arm to Mikoto, steadying her as they went down the stairs.

It felt ridiculous. He could almost feel the way his ears turned red, but Tenten curled her hand gratefully around his arm and allowed him to lead her from room and down the wide staircase.

* * *

><p>The grass was cool and silky underfoot, and Tenten sighed with pleasure as she wiggled her toes. The sandals dangled from one hand and for a moment she stood silently in the quiet garden; bathed in the warm peace of a summer's night. The auction – or party, she supposed – had been successful as far as she could tell. Ryuu (the man made every inch of her body shrivel up with distaste) had paraded Sasuke around, introduced him to the investors and everyone had been smiling.<p>

She hated it. Hated that Sasuke couldn't let go of his vendetta; hated that he thought so little of himself that he'd allow scum like Ryuu to sell him to the highest bidder. Mostly she hated that she'd been unable to do anything about it. While she'd been getting dressed she'd thought carefully.

Those two ROOT agents masquerading as doormen wouldn't be the only ones around. The mere fact that Ryuu had links to ROOT had her on high alert. Suspicion had crystalized into clarity: she'd never really queried where ROOT got its support in the civil war from. Now she'd thought on it, she realized that wars cost money and that ROOT would've had to get their share from somewhere. But she had no proof and without proof she wouldn't get anywhere.

Despite Ryuu's obvious disreputable links and his even more obvious lack of good intentions, Tenten had found that she couldn't simply abandon Sasuke to his fate. She'd sensed that he would have let her bow out if she insisted on it. Whatever change had been wrought in that clearing had only solidified as time passed. Clearly Sasuke thought that by allying himself with Ryuu he was keeping her out of it …

She had promised to help him. To guide him away from this darkness and, even though her promise hadn't been heard by its intended recipient, Tenten took it seriously. She didn't know if she loved Sasuke … not yet. But she sensed that she easily could. So she couldn't give up on him. He wasn't past redemption, if only Sasuke would realize that. The sigh of frustration seemed loud in the still garden and Tenten forced herself to take a deep breath. For now there was nothing she could do; nothing except wait and watch and bide her time. In the interim she was in a beautiful garden and she firmly resolved to simply enjoy the balmy night and attack the worries anew in the morning.

Excitement swirling low in her body alerted her to Sasuke's approach and she didn't bother reaching for the kunai strapped to her thigh. She kept her back turned, face tilted to the full moon, until he was right behind her.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

"Incongruous," Sasuke agreed, stepping forward to stand next to her.

She loved the way he immediately went to the heart of what she was saying, not getting tangled in the words themselves, and Tenten sighed again; pleasure the culprit this time.

"I wish we could just stay here, like this, forever."

She whispered the words wistfully, not really expecting a response, but Sasuke stiffened next to her as if she'd stabbed him. When she turned to face him enquiringly the words died on her lips. He was staring at her intently, so intently that she felt as if he could see straight through her.

"You don't belong here."

The words seemed to have been wrenched from some painful place deep inside him, and Tenten frowned in concern when Sasuke closed his eyes.

Her own reply flowed from her lips as if it hadn't passed through her brain. But the words were so true that Tenten couldn't bring herself to feel embarrassed about uttering them.

"I belong where you are."

* * *

><p>It had been an excruciating night. He hadn't bothered to smile, or be polite, or even speak, as Ryuu had put him through his paces for the crowd. What was the point? They didn't care what he thought or even considered him a person. All they cared about was getting a return on their investment and as such Sasuke didn't think it necessary that they see him as anything other than healthy and strong.<p>

Ryuu assured his allies that Sasuke was one of the strongest shinobi in history and that was enough to set their minds at rest when combined with the solid proof of his reality. After all, these men wouldn't be part of the bloody in-fighting. They wouldn't be required to force submission out of an entire village of hate-filled ninja. The ones that survived, of course. Ryuu's plan was actually chilling in its simplicity. He had an army composed of ROOT members, ready and willing to fight. Danzo's training had ensured that they were formidable fighters, but they lacked a leader. In his quest for dominating rich territory Ryuu had identified Konoha as the main threat to his potential power base, so they needed to be subjugated. For that he needed Sasuke. Once Konoha was allied to Ryuu it would be easy enough to take control of Fire country and from there expand; the weaker countries first, until finally only Suna and the like remained. They would be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. With Sasuke as Hokage, bound to supply a shinobi army whenever Ryuu called, he would be damn near unstoppable. What Sasuke did with the village and its original occupants Ryuu didn't care.

The plan was perfect.

Except for the girl standing next to him, baring her heart so earnestly beneath the full moon, as if they were normal people with normal expectations of life.

Sasuke closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, praying for strength. Because everything inside him wanted to hold her close until death came for him. But he had no idea how to make her understand that he couldn't, without alienating her completely.

"I…"

"I've wondered …. It's been such a strange journey. And for someone like me! I'm so … normal and boring, and this kind of thing just doesn't happen to people like me but … Sasuke, have you ever wondered if maybe this had been meant to happen? You and me meeting, I mean?"

She didn't seem to expect an answer so Sasuke stayed silent, but her words reverberated through him; touched placed they had no cause to disturb.

She was right.

Of all the Konoha shinobi to have stumbled across him it had to have been her. Somehow he didn't think that anyone else would have had the same effect on his life. Maybe it _was_ fate. There was no denying that she had changed everything – had changed _him_.

_Maybe she was meant to show you who you could become. Maybe she was meant to show you all you could be._

He was beginning to hate his own mental voice as much as he hated his brother's too perceptive comments, but the thought had been raised and it couldn't be undone.

Carefully, Sasuke turned slightly so he could watch Tenten as she stared at the moon. She was perfect, and beautiful, and peaceful, and remote; gilded in moonlight and longing. Sasuke wasn't a good person; he hadn't ever tried to be. And a part of him, that insecure little boy he tried so hard to eradicate, couldn't believe that he could ever be a part of anything good.

Tenten had turned towards him, too. She held out her hand; an unspoken promise in her eyes that mingled with a plea.

All he had to do was reach out and take her hand. All he had to do was believe in a different version of himself…

Sasuke grabbed her hand, and Tenten smiled, but he yanked her softly forward until she fell into his arms with a soft gasp of surprise. Before she had time to recover, to say something that would remind him of his pledge to keep her safe and whole, Sasuke lowered his mouth to hers.

For the first time their kiss was soft and filled with all the fragile hope and promises between them. Their lips clung and Sasuke angled his head to deepen the kiss because the plunge had been taken and their lips sealed the vow. One hand tangled in the curls that spilled over her shoulder as the other stroked down her silky, soft skin to rest on her hip. Tenten rose onto tip-toe to wind her arms around his neck, her fingers clenching almost painfully into his hair, but he couldn't recall anything ever feeling this good.

He didn't know how long they had left, and he suspected neither of them would emerge from this unscathed, but in that moment it seemed worth it. With every line of Tenten's body pressed against his he couldn't deny the truth she'd spoken any longer: they were exactly where they belonged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: How was that? Hopefully you enjoyed it!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**a/n: I am the world's worst person ever. I'm so sorry for the long delay! Hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless.**_

_**Warnings: Smexiness. Though it is well within the parameters the site allows for M-rating, I advise readers who are offended by sexual situations to read with discretion.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sasuke tasted like fire and rain. His despair and his exultant, wild happiness mingled with her own tangled emotions until Tenten's head spun. His arms tightened around her, almost lifting her off the ground, but Tenten felt like she was already flying. Every cell in her body screamed in relief at finally being complete. But it wasn't enough and Tenten instinctively fisted her fingers in his hair. A soft grunt in reaction fell onto her tongue and she couldn't stop the shiver from skating down her spine. What little breath she had suddenly left her lungs as her back made contact with the rough bark of a tree, but all she could focus on was Sasuke's fingers trailing fire over her skin.<p>

The wood scraped against her bare shoulder, and the slight moan had barely left her mouth before Sasuke's hand was stroking soothingly over the damaged area. She gasped for breath when their lips parted, but forgot how to breathe after the first exhale, as his tongue traced slow, smooth patterns down her throat. The hand Sasuke wasn't using to cushion her back against the tree bunched the fabric of her dress over her hip and Tenten obeyed the wordless command.

Suddenly it was all going far too fast; with her hands tangled in Sasuke's hair, his tongue dipping into the hollow of her throat and her leg wrapped around his hip, but she couldn't have stopped if she wanted to. And maybe that was the entire problem; she _didn't_ want to stop. The warning voices whispered at the back of her mind, but they were easy enough to ignore when she could feel Sasuke's pleasure mingling with her own until she didn't know where she ended and he began.

Frantic fingers tugged at the laced back of the dress and all Tenten could think about was divesting him of his clothes as quickly as possible in return. The suit he was wearing must have cost just as much as her dress but Tenten didn't care as she pushed the fabric over his shoulders and Sasuke let her slide down his body so he could shrug free of it. It fell unheeded to the ground, quickly followed by the silk tie, and then she was struggling with the buttons of his shirt. The fabric finally gave under her trembling fingers and she couldn't contain the smirk at Sasuke's growl of frustration when the laces proved far more difficult than buttons. Even here he didn't like to be outdone.

She pushed the fine linen off his shoulders too, taking her time and tracing her fingers over his skin; enjoying the way Sasuke's breath hitched and the way his muscles jumped at her touch. His was all lean, hard muscle and, distantly, Tenten thought that it was a good thing that Sasuke's arms around her were keeping her upright, because she wasn't sure she could trust her own trembling legs. A tiny jolt of electricity trickled along her skin, making her jump, and the dress suddenly gave; bemusedly she reflected that he must have used a tiny bolt of lightning to sever the fibres holding the garment closed. His chakra had gathered, and now rose to envelop hers, but she welcomed the darkness. It only served to intensify the excitement. Her lips fell instinctively to Sasuke's collarbone and she traced a slow line of wet kisses across his chest while her fingers danced across the vertebrae of his spine, counting each one like a prayer bead.

"Stop," Sasuke's voice was ragged, the whisper strained.

Tenten didn't want to stop, so she ignored the command and ducked her head to continue her explorations.

"Tenten … if you don't stop …"

Even if she hadn't been able to feel exactly what Sasuke felt then Tenten would have been able to ignore the half-hearted protest. She could feel his reluctance to stop her, but also his fear, and all she wanted to do was tell him that he didn't have to worry about her - that she knew exactly what she was doing. But the words wouldn't come, so she tried to show him with the slow path of her tongue across his chest.

Long fingers slid down her cheek and Sasuke took a firm grasp of her chin; angling her face up as his other hand tangled in her hair, to tilt her head for another dizzying kiss. The world spun on its axis and when Tenten opened her eyes she wondered dazedly if the world really _had_ tilted, because they were no longer in the beautiful, moonlit garden. Instead she was inside her guest suite and she didn't know how the hell Sasuke had managed to work a transportation jutsu with the chaos swirling through him. There was anger (presumably at his inability to resist), fear (of her or of himself?), a dark possessiveness that should have scared her but didn't and, overwhelmingly, desire.

Her body ached for the warmth of his, because upon their arrival he'd taken a step back and now stood staring down at her. His eyes were dark, shadowed in the dimly lit room, and she couldn't begin to fathom what he was thinking, but instinctively Tenten knew that he'd opened the door and was now waiting for her to choose to step through it. She met his gaze firmly, though every muscle in her body felt limp and unresponsive, and slowly lifted her hands to the thin straps keeping the dress on her body. It took a ridiculous amount of courage to tug the fabric from her shoulders and Tenten could feel the blush heating her cheeks as the dress slid down her body to land on the floor with a soft swish. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't meet his gaze any longer; the urge to close her eyes and pretend that she hadn't just shamelessly offered Sasuke her body was irresistible.

Somewhat desperately, really just for something to do, Tenten slowly stepped out of the circle of fabric and fought against the commands of her brain to cover herself. After having come so far she couldn't choose the coward's way out now. She could feel his gaze raking over her, but her own emotions were so heightened, and snarled, that she couldn't even attempt to try and ascertain what Sasuke was feeling. At the best of times it was a risky venture – subject to interpretation.

Instead she focused inward; so much so that she jumped when he was suddenly in front of her, only a breath away. Hesitant fingertips drew down her arms and back up, making her shiver, before his hand closed around her throat and he forced her gaze to meet his. Fire flashed through her body and Tenten forgot about everything except those long-lashed eyes. Her knees buckled and Sasuke tightened his arms around her, pulling her flush against him.

Soft sheets, cool and sweet-smelling, connected with her back but Tenten focused on nothing except for Sasuke. She could feel every hard-won breath he took; the way his body cried out for hers and the way he forced himself to hold back. Magic floated in the air around them, tiny beads of gold, and Tenten closed her eyes as her back arched to try and prolong the pleasurable contact of skin on skin. The moment she did, a kaleidoscope of color washed against the backs of her eyelids and she couldn't keep the moan contained as Sasuke settled between her spread legs. His clothes were mysteriously gone and his mouth burned as he trailed kisses along the curve of one breast.

Impatience laced thickly through the ball of warmth glowing low in her being and every touch fanned the flames higher. But Sasuke was deaf to her pleas; easily evaded her clawed fingers by lacing his tightly through hers and lifting their linked hands above her head.

Every movement was slow and careful, and that somehow made her heart ache.

The thin tendril of restraint Tenten had managed to hang on to snapped as their bodies joined and his hand brushed over the cursed seal. It flared and pulsed, adding a whole new layer of pleasure that Tenten mindlessly raced towards. Deaf to her own cries and panted breaths, she focused intently on each sound that escaped from her lover; each tremble and shudder. Shaky breaths brushed across her skin as Sasuke buried his face in the crook of her neck; muffled his low groan against her skin.

There was nothing left to prove … nothing to fight against or deny. Deep in her bones she knew that they'd been made for each other this way and, as Tenten raced towards - and crested - the bright white plateau, she held tightly on to Sasuke's shuddering frame as he followed her over into the abyss.

* * *

><p>Shadows raced across the ceiling and Sasuke watched mindlessly as the patterns formed and dissolved. Tenten in his arms wasn't something he'd ever really contemplated; he hadn't allowed himself to. Now her head rested on his chest, her nose buried into his skin, one leg trapped between both of his as one of his hands traced aimless patterns up and down her back. Bone deep languor spread through his body but the uneasiness at the back of his mind refused to allow him to rest the way he wanted to. All of his life Sasuke had been focused; forever striving towards the impossible goals he set for himself. Now, the one time he wanted to wallow mindlessly, old habits wouldn't let him.<p>

Ryuu and the plan, how to proceed from here, what it would mean for Konoha …

_Tenten_.

He'd vowed not to let her get in any deeper than she already was, but, as always, his plans hadn't gone the way he'd meant them to. Despite the afterglow in his veins, Sasuke couldn't suppress the self-disgust because he'd proved that he was exactly as weak as he'd always thought. He hated it and he hated that he was unable to stop it.

She deserved more – better.

She made him want to _be_ better for her.

And that was the root of the problem: Tenten versus the ghosts.

For so long Sasuke had held on to the past – the betrayal and the injustice – that he couldn't let go now; not after everything he'd suffered to finally reach this point. A part of him knew that he'd reached another momentous crossroads: the same as when he'd left Konoha as a boy. He could choose to follow the strange feelings coursing through him; try to be a better man, someone who deserved to be with Tenten, or he could ignore it; follow the path he was on through to the end.

Tenten …

Would be just another regret.

What was one more to add to the growing pile he was amassing? Would it really matter? He would still be able to face himself, to own up to his choices because it was the right thing to do. The right thing was always to devote himself to his family – the ghost of his mother had instilled that much in him, at least. What was this _thing_ with Tenten compared to that?

It was nothing, really. Not in the greater scheme of things. Just a series of unfortunate events that had brought him to this place.

Would he be able to live with himself if he gave everything up for her?

Would she be enough?

Tenten sighed in her sleep and nestled closer but Sasuke's gaze didn't waver and his fingers continued to dance soothing patterns down her spine. Dreams weren't something he'd ever really contemplated: there was no room in his life for them. Hope wasn't something that came easily to Sasuke. Life had taught him the hard way that there was never a silver lining to the dark cloud; just more darkness that eventually suffocated everything good and hopeful he'd still been clinging to.

He had to admit, the real question wasn't whether Tenten would be enough for him, but whether he would be enough for her.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke woke to the familiar red skies and the scorching cold; the unquenchable hellfire that burned inside his heart. His gaze swivelled almost lethargically as he looked for Mikoto, but this time he was alone in the vast emptiness.<em>

"_Little brother."_

_Itachi's voice was suddenly behind him but Sasuke didn't want to turn around; didn't want this dream. All he wanted was blessed unconsciousness with Tenten curled into his side. But the insistent silence behind him only grew in intensity until finally Sasuke turned with a sigh._

"_What," he demanded._

"_For a long time I wondered …" Itachi's voice trailed off as he turned away from Sasuke and stared at the lowering sky, "I didn't know if you would be a true Uchiha or something completely different."_

_In confusion, Sasuke chose to remain silent; dreams didn't always comprise sense, after all. And if dream-Itachi wanted to ramble, who was Sasuke to interrupt him?_

"_You were different as a child. More like mother than you were like me and father. You cared far more what others thought; you wanted everyone to get along. Those final weeks … I remember how much you hated the conflict - how you struggled to understand the undercurrents."_

_Sasuke frowned but Itachi continued before he had a chance to query what point there was in rehashing the past._

"_I had to strengthen you for what lay ahead. You were only eight years old and I had to torture you to breaking point. Mental scars are far worse than physical ones, after all. But in the end you showed your Uchiha nature – you rose to the challenge and you faced whatever I threw at you with courage."_

_Finally, Itachi turned to look at Sasuke and the younger man reared back instinctively because, unlike every other dream, Itachi's eyes were gone. There was only gaping, bloody holes; red streaking down his cheeks in rivulets so it looked like he was crying tears of blood._

"_Show courage one last time, little brother. I'm not talking about physical courage. I'm talking about the fortitude you showed as a child, when you persevered despite everything that had been taken from you; when you faced up to what I showed you, and bore the weight I set on your shoulders."_

_His mouth opened but no words came and Sasuke finally settled for fixing his gaze on the sky. It was unsettling to hear Itachi speak these words, especially when his eyes bled and the reminder of where those eyes were made Sasuke's eyelids twitch convulsively._

"_This," Itachi waved a hand through the air, "is not real. The way you perceive the world is fundamentally flawed. You owe the Uchiha better than this. You owe Mother better than this. You could be so much more than you are … Let the girl help you. Let her heal you. Be happy and live your life. Forget the Uchiha. We are dead and feel no more pain, and the best way you can honor our memory is by living the life we never had a chance to live."_

_Eyelids squeezed shut, as if he could block his brother's words out that way, but they reverberated around his skull; echoing over and over until Sasuke couldn't pick words out of the noise. He took a deep breath and forced his eyes to open._

_Mikoto stood before him, next to Itachi with his sad smile, and Sasuke could feel the anger from his mother fanning his own black rage back into being._

"_You've come so far, Sasuke. You'd be willing to throw it all away now? My children suffered and you would deny me justice? I did not raise a coward!"_

_His mother's scorn fell on him with all the solidity of a rock but her words woke something inside him; something he hadn't known was there._

"_You're right, Mother. I am not a coward."_

_Sasuke spoke quietly and Mikoto subsided into a suspicious silence. She stood stiffly as Sasuke bent and pressed a kiss against her ice-cold cheek before he turned and began to walk away._

"_Do not turn your back on me! You are nothing without me!" _

_The shout echoed all around but Sasuke kept walking, speaking more to himself than to the spectres that haunted him, but somehow he knew she heard him nonetheless._

"_I am not abandoning my family. I never could. But I want to be more than that."_

* * *

><p>Tenten woke slowly to a crackling sound in her ear and something cool sticking to her cheek. She wrinkled her nose and finally opened her eyes blearily when her sleep-fuddled mind couldn't fathom what the cause was. There was a piece of paper stuck to her cheek, and Tenten blinked in bewilderment as she reached to pull it off. The movement dragged at her muscles and, all at once, she became aware of the delicious aches and pains that littered her body. Suddenly she was conscious of the emptiness beside her and the bolt of pain that shot through her was so unexpected that she gasped.<p>

But she could feel Sasuke if she concentrated; and he radiated peacefulness and contentment.

Tenten frowned in confusion before she remembered the piece of paper she'd crumpled in her fist.

_Field beyond the trees. Midday._

The note was hastily scrawled and to the point. But merely the fact that Sasuke had taken the time to leave her a note – even one as inconsequential as this one – made the heaviness lift. Tenten smiled happily as she crumpled the note again. Now that she was fully awake she could hear the sounds of steel ringing on steel, the shouts of many voices and that hopeful part of her that refused to die no matter what happened to her rejoiced.

It was dangerous to hope – dangerous to dream – where Sasuke was concerned, but for a moment Tenten allowed herself to believe that he hadn't wanted to leave; that he'd wanted to wake up with her but that duty had called him away and he'd let her sleep because he cared about her. Maybe it was even a good thing that they wouldn't have to face the morning after … directly after the night before. Tenten grimaced and quickly swung her legs off the bed. The little voice at the back of her mind sneered that she was telling herself the same lie that countless others before her had told themselves when they woke up alone. But she couldn't quite crush the hopeful part, and she didn't want to, so she forced the voice to recede and chose to believe the best of Sasuke. He hadn't let her down before, why would this be any different?

* * *

><p>Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. Very few people could push his buttons but it was rapidly becoming clear that Ryuu was one of them.<p>

The man had _no idea_ of the art of war. Tactics and battle formations completely eluded him. He seemed to be of the opinion that ninja had supernatural powers and that it was simply a matter of marching up to the enemy and pouring their power out over them. Sasuke had lost count of the times he'd tried to explain that the other side had power too, and, therefore, they needed a solid plan and training in the execution thereof.

With a deep sigh the Uchiha massaged the bridge of his nose; a clear sign that he'd reached the end of what he could endure. He should have known that it wouldn't be easy; that Ryuu wouldn't want to give him any real power. Ryuu wanted a figurehead – or a scapegoat, depending on the way the battle went - that he could command and control.

Sasuke was done with letting other people, alive or dead, pull his strings.

With barely a sound he drew his katana from its sheath across his back and formed the seals one handed. He appeared behind Ryuu, who had been at the other end of the practice field, destroying yet another practice manoeuvre. The blade barely touched the man's neck but his heartbeat accelerated so that Sasuke could see the pulse jumping in his throat.

"You draw breath because I want you to. Don't force me to reconsider. Understand." Sasuke hissed the words into the man's ear, gathering all the killing intent that slumbered restlessly inside him and let it radiate out over the field. The Sharingan had activated on instinct and he watched over Ryuu's shoulder as those nearest to the lord recoiled before catching themselves and forcing their bodies to stay immobile.

Sasuke smirked as he withdrew the sword. It was good that they feared him. He wasn't Naruto and he wouldn't lead with pretty promises and a sunny smile. No, his men wouldn't love him but they would obey him and that was a far better way to control a soldier. Distantly he could recall a discussion between Itachi and Fugaku – his brother must have been about nine or so – about whether it was better to be feared or loved. Itachi had maintained that if men loved their leader they would follow him to the ends of the earth and obey his commands without question. Fugaku had listened to his eldest son's arguments but in the end he'd refuted it all with one single sentence. It was a lesson Sasuke had never really forgotten.

_If they love you they will fight for you with all their hearts; if they fear you more than they fear the enemy they will fight for you with their souls._

The problem was that these ROOT soldiers had been conditioned to not acknowledge fear – because Sasuke didn't believe that they felt nothing, whatever training they had withstood. Fear was a biological imperative; they felt it and all he had to do was make them realize it.

Ryuu stood sulkily massaging his neck, brave again now that the sharp steel had been removed from his person but Sasuke turned and fixed the Sharingan on the man. He was beneath the use of real power, when Sasuke could snap his neck with his bare hands, but a little show was in order.

"If we work against each other we will lose," Sasuke stated harshly, "our arrangement did not include supervision."

The noble had regained his composure and fixed Sasuke with an icy stare, "Generals still have to report to their superiors."

Sasuke almost laughed, "I have no superior. You stay out of my way or you can wage your war alone."

Silence had fallen as all the men strained to hear what was going on. Knowing shinobi, especially ones like ROOT, Sasuke cynically thought that they were probably waiting to see who they should follow. The years with Orochimaru had taught him one very, very valuable lesson: survival of the fittest. And Sasuke always made damn sure that he was the strongest in any field he took. Uchihas did not lose.

Finally, Ryuu sniffed and squared his shoulders. "It is your choice, Uchiha. But you had better not fail."

A final, flat stare from Sharingan eyes was all the answer needed before the other man whirled on his heel and marched back towards the house. Sasuke waited until the doors had shut behind him before he turned back to the men waiting at perfect attention for his command.

"Groups of ten. Taijutsu only but weapons are allowed. Show me."

The command rang clear in his voice and Sasuke was satisfied when they obeyed. A force of only a few hundred strong could take Konoha – if they were good. But Sasuke hadn't come this far only to underestimate his enemies; there was a good reason that Konoha was the strongest of the Five Countries. He had to see what this 'army' of traitors were capable of and only then could he effectively deploy them.

Focus and concentration and determination were second nature to Sasuke, but as the groups rushed him – and he disarmed them – one by one, only half of his attention was fixed on the task before him. All he really wanted to think about was the girl he'd left sleeping when he'd risen at dawn for this training session. Part of him couldn't help but marvel at the feeling of freedom – because he'd finally made his choice? Sasuke found that he didn't really care. His choice had been made and he hadn't felt this light in years.

The voices were silent. After the dream Sasuke had half expected to be accosted with memories and ghosts around every corner but they were conspicuous in their absence. And he'd decided to not care. He would do the right thing. He would avenge his family – get the justice that the clan deserved – but he would do it on his own terms. Because Itachi was right, too.

He left them for last – the group containing the two ROOT agents Tenten had attacked. The timing was working out perfectly too. The sun was just about midway in its arc across the sky and Sasuke's mouth thinned as the group fanned out around him.

The men had to fear him and he couldn't think of better candidates to serve as examples.

* * *

><p>Tenten hummed happily as she wound her way through the trees lining the field to the west side of the sprawling property. It was a beautiful day; as if the weather had aligned itself with her mental state. As far as she could tell she was alone, all along her field of vision she could only see grass and trees, but she could feel Sasuke's chakra somewhere ahead of her. The mere thought that he was waiting for her made her heart speed up until it was slamming against the cage of her ribs. It was ridiculous to feel so nervous – so exposed – but she did.<p>

She tried to tell herself that there was nothing to be nervous about; that it was stupid after the intimacy of the night before but she couldn't help it. That silly, teenaged girl had emerged from her box and she was agonizing over the most ridiculous things. What if Sasuke had wanted to meet in this remote location to let her down easy? Every warning her parents had ever imparted about casual sex had been haunting her all morning. On the one hand she wanted to kick herself for having given in but she had to acknowledge that she'd had very little choice. It had just been inevitable. Right in some indefinable way. Tenten couldn't bring herself to regret the night before no matter what happened today.

The copse of trees thinned out and she silently cursed her weakness when she almost turned tail and ran back into the house.

But the hope was there and it wouldn't fade.

The way Sasuke's hands had run over her body, his touch gentle – or as gentle as he was capable of anyway – and lingering; the way their lips had clung as if the unspoken words could be conveyed that way … it all served to fan the flames of hope. She'd woken at some point in the night, disoriented and for a moment she had panicked but then Sasuke had pulled her back against him, tightened his arm around her though he hadn't woken up.

It had been a long time since she'd felt safe in the night.

Tenten shook her head to clear it of thoughts that she shouldn't be contemplating and forced herself to focus on scanning the surroundings for Sasuke.

Suddenly she had no idea of how to act. Should she speak to him? Should she wait for him to make the first move? Should she ignore everything that had transpired? Not for the first time, Tenten cursed her inexperience with the opposite sex. Finally the point became moot, as Sasuke failed to appear. His chakra pulsed strongly though and Tenten tentatively set out in the direction it was emanating from. She didn't know what to make of it, or of his behaviour, because he was still simply … content.

The confusion mounted when Tenten entered the treeline proper. She could see the ropes surrounding two of the trunks; thick tight bands at about chest height and her confusion only increased.

Initially all she could do was gape in sheer disbelief. Her next instinct was to burst into uncontrollable laughter. And finally, the full impact hit her and Tenten could have sworn her heart wanted to burst from all the emotions flooding her. She had no idea what half of them were, and even less of an idea of what she was supposed to do, but finally she settled for allowing a slightly hysterical giggle to escape.

The two ROOT guards that had molested her the previous day were tied to the trees. The ropes had been tied so that she was presented with perfect targets composed of their torsos. They had even been arranged so that the 'targets' were at just the right height for her.

Distantly the though penetrated that this was a gift. A very Sasuke gift, to be sure, but a gift nonetheless. In the months they had been together Tenten had learned to read into his silences and his words and his actions and his gestures. This could only mean one thing.

He didn't regret the previous night any more than she did.

Slowly the giggle faded into a grin that nearly wrapped around her face and Tenten turned to Sasuke, who had appeared from the shadows to stand behind her. She carefully gauged his neutral expression before she spoke teasingly.

"For me? You shouldn't have."

To her delighted disbelief a faint tinge of colour appeared high on his cheekbones before he turned his face dismissively away but she could feel that he was pleased that she'd caught on to the 'gift'.

"They'll make a perfect example."

Sasuke's tone was completely even but Tenten could clearly hear the faint whimper one of the ROOT guards quickly swallowed, and she smiled evilly at the bound men.

Payback was a bitch.

She drew a kunai, twirling it aimlessly around one finger, flipping it from hand to hand in intricate moves until both the ROOT agents were focused solely on her fingers manipulating the weapon. Their eyes were growing wider by the second.

Tenten laughed and stowed the kunai away. She would never actually use bound human beings as targets for practice and Sasuke had known that – but the ROOT agents didn't. It was really quite ingenious of Sasuke – they couldn't tell their comrades about their experience without humiliation and they would never again be able to look at the pair of them without remembering.

Dismissively, she turned her back on the men and looked inquiringly at Sasuke.

The slight smile that graced his features was almost too much for her already overwrought nerves and she quickly turned away, lest Sasuke see the blush that spread uncontrollably across her cheeks.

In the past months she'd been many things in Uchiha Sasuke's company – most of the time it could be summed up as being terrified. But so many things had changed and now even her base instincts were reacting to him in a way that was no less terrifying, though she no longer feared for her life. Every cell in her body recognized that Sasuke wouldn't intentionally hurt her and with that realization came a level of relaxation that she wasn't entirely sure she was comfortable with.

She'd witnessed the breakdowns; felt his confusion and his rage, and she knew very well that he was unstable. The wrong word or gesture could easily result in her demise, even if Sasuke didn't mean to hurt her.

It was dangerous to ignore what he was.

Increasingly Tenten was beginning to wonder if what he was had any relevance to _who _he was. And that was a person that she trusted with her life.

The real question was: did she trust him with her heart?

* * *

><p>Tsunade frowned at the sake cup in her hand; for once more intent on her thoughts than on the liquid inside the cup. The setting sun behind her cast rays of orange light and she stared at the rippling surface of the sake, deep in thought.<p>

Sai had left her office mere moments ago and she didn't quite know what to make of her spy's report. The news had run through the remaining ROOT squadrons like wildfire, the emotionally stunted artist had stated. In the couple of days more than half their force had mysteriously left the village; to what end Sai wasn't privy to. The remainder was more than capable of wreaking havoc upon the Konoha loyalists but it was disconcerting when the enemy upped and left in the middle of a war.

Uchiha Sasuke had been secured.

That much Sai had been able to report with confidence. How that related to the disappearing ROOT forces or what they intended to do with the Uchiha were matters that Tsunade would have to attempt to unravel on her own. Sai thought that his usefulness was nearly at an end. His former comrades were well aware of his defiance of their old master; of his unseemly attachment to Team Kakashi. They didn't trust him. Not really. Not enough.

The Fifth Hokage sighed again, in frustration this time. Every time she thought they had a solid lead, something that would really give them a head start in this senseless war, another piece of information surfaced that threw all her half-formed plans out the window. And always, that damnable Uchiha was at the center of it.

But if Tsunade was honest then, however bad the news about ROOT having Sasuke was, the rest of Sai's report was what was really bothering her.

Apparently, the Uchiha was currently accompanied by a kunoichi. A Konoha kunoichi.

And the only Konoha kunoichi unaccounted for was Tenten.

Tsunade didn't even want to begin to contemplate the ramifications of that piece of information.

At least Neji and Kiba's behaviour made sense now. They'd clearly been aware of the fact that Tenten was with the Uchiha voluntarily; hence the half-truths with which they'd tried to cover it up. The Hyuuga was trying to protect his teammate; to ensure that she didn't suffer for Sasuke's choices – that she wouldn't be branded a traitor along with him.

The blonde sighed again, her head drooping towards the sake cup. She could appreciate their efforts to protect their friend but the fact was that they'd been stupid to think that they could cover something like this up in the long run. And now she was left with a mess she had no idea how to clean up.

It was simply a fact that she couldn't gamble on the Hyuuga's perceptiveness this time. He was blinded by conflicting interests for all his far-seeing gaze. Tenten may have convinced him that she posed no threat but Tsunade couldn't risk the lives of her village on that.

No, unfortunately she would have to speed up her plans; with slight alterations of course. But first she would have to speak to Neji and Kiba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: Bet you can all guess what's coming next … let me know how I did and what you thought!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Warnings: M-rated for sexual situations; don't like, don't read!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke had never seen himself as a victim, not even in the first days after the massacre. Instead, he'd always focused on what he could do - not what he couldn't change. As a result he had built up a false sense of confidence in his own power; at thirteen he was the strongest ninja of his age that he knew. But the fact was: he was still just a boy, no real match for Orochimaru. He'd realized it after their first encounter in the Forest of Death and, perhaps, that was what had piqued his interest, what had drawn him to seek Orochimaru out. Despite the darkness of his past, Sasuke could count the people he was wary of on the fingers of one hand. <em>

_If he was completely honest, Orochimaru scared him in a way nothing and no one ever had before._

_The Snake Sannin made him feel as if he was made of straw; as if the man's gaze (did Orochimaru even qualify as human anymore?) could set him ablaze. Sasuke didn't know how to act, so he tried to coat himself in ice; tried to focus only on the training he'd been promised and nothing else._

_As he ducked and weaved through another training obstacle course (really, were all these traps necessary?) he tried to suppress the frustration. As always, he was being herded and he knew it. There wasn't much he could do about it though. Orochimaru's vessel had to be perfect, nothing less would do. In a perverse way, Sasuke found he enjoyed fighting for his life amidst explosions, and weapons raining down on him so he barely had time to breathe. Sweat coated his body and his muscles burned (Kakashi had never worked him this hard) but all of that was easy enough to ignore. The acid burn across his chest was different. It stung and pulled with every movement. He was nearly done; the far side of the chamber loomed in front of him, but Sasuke had learned not to trust it. The worst would still be coming; Orochimaru always saved the best for last._

_Finally, Sasuke stood panting and covered in sweat, blood and soot while Orochimaru and Kabuto slowly approached. He forced the shudder to recede as Orochimaru's eyes hungrily swept over his somewhat battered form. The worst was always last, but Sasuke would take physical pain over this any day. _

_Every training session ended this way. They would take him to Kabuto's lab where he would be forced to submit to healing. Thankfully, Kabuto (the sadistic bastard sometimes surprised Sasuke) would heal and disinfect as quickly, and as professionally, as any medic Sasuke had ever had._

_The real problem was the way Orochimaru watched; Sasuke could almost feel the cool, dry touch of scales all over his body._

_Every day Sasuke had to force himself to stare stoically ahead, because Orochimaru was a predator and revealing weakness would be suicide. Despite his control, his seeming indifference, a part of him wanted nothing more than to be free of these airless rooms, the ghostlike caress of his mentor's gaze on his skin, and the ever-present tension._

_Then, one ordinary day, as he submitted to Kabuto's ministrations (he was getting better, the injuries far fewer, soon they would be negligible and this daily ordeal would be something of the past) Mikoto spoke for the first time._

"_Power, Sasuke. One day … you will have all the power. And no one will ever force you into submission ever again. But, until then, my darling boy, I am with you and none of this matters."_

_Sasuke never knew if he had reacted visibly to the disembodied voice; neither of his companions ever indicated they had noticed anything amiss. Whether he was going crazy or not, the ghost of his mother reminded him of the goal he was striving towards, and that made it easier to accept anew that he had only his body to offer in exchange for power. Strangely, the hallucinations helped; his mother's icy touch drowned out the feeling of devouring eyes and detached medical examinations, and that was good. Because Sasuke knew … soon daily medical treatment wouldn't be necessary …_

_And his mentor would have to find another way to watch._

The shudders brought on by the dream woke Sasuke and, for a moment, he was completely disoriented. He'd thought he'd suppressed the memories of Orochimaru; that they'd been drowned out by a far greater agony. He'd certainly never dreamed about it before. The touch of warm skin against his own made him jump involuntarily, and he had to force himself to stay still. Reality quickly drowned out the past and Sasuke threw one arm over his eyes as he relaxed into Tenten's hold.

Her skin was warm, silky-smooth and soft; nothing like dry scales. He didn't mind her touch; beneath her hands his shudders were the result of pleasure and not of revulsion.

Slowly, Sasuke closed his eyes and forced his mind to blank meditation. After long moments wasted he blew an impatient breath at the somewhat sweaty strands of hair sticking to his forehead, and conceded defeat. Patience had never been a virtue he coveted and meditation was no different. Careful not to disturb Tenten, he swung his legs off the bed taking the top sheet with him. She whimpered and buried her face in his pillow, but Sasuke quickly threw the comforter over her form and she sighed as she nestled deeper into sleep.

The night was clear and balmy; a slight breeze blew refreshingly over his skin as Sasuke stepped out onto the balcony that skirted Tenten's guest suite and wrapped the sheet around his hips. Moonlight gilded the treetops, casting patches of lighter shadows across the grounds. As always there was no sign that an army was stationed on the land – Sasuke didn't know where the ROOT squads slept and he didn't care to find out – but he found he enjoyed the peace of the night despite being on Ryuu's property. There had been precious few moments to devote to simply processing the vast changes in his life the last few weeks. Every moment that he wasn't busy strategizing or working had been devoted to Tenten. It had quickly become clear that they would not agree about Ryuu and Sasuke's current schemes. Now, by mutual, if silent, consent they both avoided the topic; Sasuke knew Tenten was just as wary as he of destroying whatever this thing between them was.

Sasuke wasn't really sure how he felt about it – about her. There was no denying that he wanted her. Everything inside him got twisted up when they were together; when she was warm and wanting beneath him. Nothing in his life had prepared him for Tenten. At times it was easy to forget. The past and the future, the figures that peopled it for both of them … none of it mattered. There was only Tenten and the way she made him want to let her in. For the first time in his life (that Sasuke could really recall, anyway) he felt … _safe_ … with another person.

And that was frightening on many levels, because it was steadily becoming clear that he had no defense where Tenten was concerned. He wasn't even sure he wanted one.

Using both hands Sasuke raked the hair away from his face, as if the action could restore some semblance of sanity to his chaotic thoughts. He would have to let her go. Eventually, it would come to that. Every night, while she slept and he kept vigil, he realized anew that, despite the close proximity, the way their bodies touched, she wasn't his to keep.

Sasuke wasn't really sure what happiness was supposed to feel like. He must have been happy as a small child but the feeling had long since been obscured in the shadows. He supposed that this feeling – the one that seemed to fill every corner of his soul with light – was as close to happiness as he was ever likely to get. It was getting increasingly more difficult to hold on to reality, to keep sight of the fact that someday soon he would have to give it all up. Panic rose inside him at the thought and it was only through sheer force of will that Sasuke pushed it to the back of his mind.

He didn't know how to be without her anymore. He didn't know _who _he would be. Sometimes he felt as if he'd been trapped inside a dark cell all his life, with nothing but the ghosts to keep him company, until Tenten had pulled him free, and he dreaded returning to captivity. Every fiber of his being rebelled against it. But he had always known that the outcome was inevitable. From the beginning, the first time he'd kissed her, he'd known how this story would end. Sasuke forced his aching lungs to contract and expand with deep breaths, and leaned forward to rest his suddenly weary body against the stone railing, reflecting bitterly that it was too little too late. As always, life – fate, destiny, God, whatever it was – had seen fit to show him only glimpses of what his life might be before ripping it away. But a part of him knew that, even if he had met Tenten at an earlier stage of his life, it wouldn't have been the same. She had been made for him _the way he was now_.

Maybe it wasn't cruelty. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise. Though she had thrown his plans off-kilter, maybe she had been meant to. She was a balm to his soul that he hadn't even realized he'd needed in these final days. Maybe something as all-encompassing this thing with Tenten wasn't supposed to burn long and slow, but to explode in a violent, dazzling conflagration.

All that remained was to show her that, however brief their time together, he was grateful for it.

* * *

><p>Tenten woke slowly, heat drawing her out of sleep. In confusion she pushed the comforter off, finally resorting to irritably kicking the fabric away when her lethargic limbs wouldn't cooperate as speedily as she wished. At last she was free of the heavy coverings, and she pushed her hair out of her eyes, squinting blearily around the room.<p>

The balcony doors were open, allowing a cooling breeze to waft through the room. The gauzy, white curtains drifted lazily in the currents of air, glowing palely in the light from outside. The moon was bright and, as the last vestiges of sleep receded, Tenten caught sight of Sasuke.

He took her breath away, even as the sight of his slumped shoulders – as if he was bearing the weight of the world – caused a pang of sadness. All thoughts of sleep disappeared and Tenten quickly got out of bed, swiping Sasuke's discarded shirt to wrap around her bare body along the way. She stepped out onto the balcony but Sasuke was caught in his contemplations and he didn't acknowledge her approach. For a moment, she paused, drinking in the sight of him; bathed in moonlight.

_Half in shadow, half in the light. Oh, Sasuke._

The dark strands of his hair were disheveled, the sheet hanging precariously off his hips as he rested his elbows on the high balustrade. Even though she knew that he would have heard her approaching, would have sensed her, she waited uncertainly for another minute before stepping closer. He didn't move away when she pressed herself against his back, rose onto tip-toe and laid a soft kiss on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Sasuke muttered, after a long moment spent simply enjoying the feel of her skin against his.

"It doesn't matter," Tenten whispered distractedly, worry gnawing at her. She could feel the rush of despair surging beneath his skin and she couldn't help but wonder if she was the cause.

Abruptly, Sasuke turned and Tenten froze in surprise as his arms closed around her in a vice-like grip. The kiss was hungry – searching – and she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to walk her backwards into the room. They drew apart for breath and the way Sasuke watched her had the desire rising again. Wildly, Tenten wondered if this was normal, the way they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other for very long. Then she found she didn't care when Sasuke pressed an almost chaste kiss against her mouth, the tip of his tongue swiping lightly at her lower lip when he withdrew. The gesture was curiously affectionate, completely vulnerable, and Tenten had to bite her lower lip to keep the words locked inside.

_I love you._

She told him silently instead; not wanting to destroy the fragile web of happiness that surrounded them. She knew that Sasuke hadn't had many happy periods in his life, and she wasn't about to ruin it for him simply because she had the urge to blurt out those three little words whenever she saw him. Tenten didn't really know what Sasuke felt for her; their emotions were too tangled together for her to really be able to identify what came from him and what from her. But, in the last few weeks, she'd realized that there was no use denying it anymore. She was relatively sure Sasuke knew how she felt, anyway. Her thoughts were veering onto dangerous ground and Tenten quickly forced herself to focus on the slow, sure way Sasuke was pushing his shirt off her shoulders.

This was safe middle-ground. It wasn't solely about sex with them but Tenten could understand that this was the only way Sasuke knew how to express himself with her, so she accepted the state of affairs, and his shortcomings, because that was what love meant.

Calloused palms ghosted over her ribs, raising goosebumps, before sweeping up to cup her breasts and she couldn't keep the moan contained. She fell back onto the pillows and gave herself over to the incandescent feeling of Sasuke's hands trailing all over her body. His fingers traced lightly down her stomach before he swept an almost hesitant touch over the light scars that covered the hip he hadn't marked. They were all that remained from her experience with Chidori after Sasuke's first breakdown; they'd had to leave the inn before Tenten could finish her final healing session. Strangely she didn't mind the tiny white lines. It wasn't as unsightly as it had been and, in some indefinable way, the scars were Sasuke's mark on her body as surely as the curse seal that decorated her other hip.

Her heart caught in her throat when he bent his head and pressed a swift kiss to the marks. She could feel the regret flowing strongly through him and when his eyes met hers Tenten had to blink rapidly against the welling tears. The silence felt momentous and Tenten reached out, resting her trembling fingers on top of his dark hair before trailing her hand around to touch lightly against his cheek. Stubble scratched against her palm as Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

When his eyes opened all other thoughts flew from her mind because the lancing heat that washed through her body as his gaze burned into hers was all she could focus on.

* * *

><p>His lips trembled as he pressed them against the scars marring her skin and Sasuke couldn't have said why, but he hoped that she could feel the regret he felt. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Her hand touched softly onto his hair and abruptly the regret, and the self-loathing, and the hesitance disappeared. He'd never met anyone like Tenten before; her kindness and her courage awed him. He'd nearly killed her or gotten her killed on numerous occasions; kidnapped her and forced a curse seal on her. Yet, here she was, spread invitingly on the mattress, her lips swollen from his kisses and her eyes full of want.<p>

Sasuke couldn't fathom why she cared. What did he have to offer, after all? All he knew for sure (because he couldn't allow himself to contemplate the feelings emanating from Tenten) was that she enjoyed his touch. As long as it was just lust … that Sasuke could deal with, that he could accept and allow because he didn't want to hurt her any more than he already had. Still, he knew what she felt, even if he refused to admit the truth. And the knowledge influenced his actions. He'd wanted her to know that he was grateful for what she'd given him but that wasn't enough.

She deserved more.

He _wanted_ to give her more.

So Sasuke took a deep breath forced himself to not be afraid. Truthfully, he wasn't. Nothing in his life had ever fit as perfectly as Tenten did and, after everything they'd been through, he could honestly say that he trusted her as much as he trusted himself. He knew her body better than she did by now and it didn't take long before she was gasping his name, writhing helplessly beneath his touch. It took trust to allow another that level of control in such an intimate situation and, abruptly, Sasuke's wavering decision was cast in stone.

In a smooth movement he reversed their positions, pulling her pliant body over his, so she was straddling his lap. Her hands trailed over his chest and Sasuke closed his eyes, briefly relishing the pleasure of her touch on his skin. His fingers curled around her hips as he roughly pulled her body flush with his.

She gasped and arched her back and, as he watched the moonlight play over her features, Sasuke consciously gave up control and let the walls come down. He wanted her to know that her trust was returned. One hand slid up her back and tangled in her hair at the nape of her neck to pull her closer.

"Ride me," he whispered huskily as he bit down on her earlobe and enjoyed the way she melted into him. Somehow he knew she would understand the gift of control; what it meant to him.

Her hips lowered slowly, taking him inch by torturous inch, and all he could focus on was the way she felt around him; warm and wet and soft and _perfect_. Her movements started off slow but quickly lost the smooth rhythm she'd created as the sensation overwhelmed them both. The edge loomed closer and closer, and Sasuke gritted his teeth, his fingers digging into her hips as he tried to prolong the feeling.

"Sasuke … _please _…"

He knew what she wanted, what the breathless plea signaled. Sasuke swept his hand down her side to rest over the curse seal, pulling her closer, as his hips thrust sharply up, pushing hard and deep.

Tenten screamed, her body convulsing in pleasure so intense it was almost pain, and the double onslaught was all Sasuke could take. His back arched and his eyes closed even as the Sharingan flared to life behind the closed lids. He couldn't keep the groan contained, but it was _Tenten_ so the loss of composure, the vulnerability, was all right. She slumped across his chest, her body trembling with the aftershocks, and Sasuke buried his nose into her hair, allowing the sweet release to take him.

Time seemed to be suspended; there was only Tenten and the warm after-glow that surrounded them in a cocoon of contentment. They lay on their sides, facing each other, tangled together as closely as they could get. Sasuke's fingers had settled into a familiar path; tracing down her arm, over her hip and back up again and his eyes followed the hypnotic movement. Slowly the shadowy patterns on her skin were dissolving, and Sasuke forced himself to forget the encroaching dawn for a while longer.

* * *

><p>He could feel the happiness swirling sluggishly through her veins and, for now, it was enough to bask in the knowledge that he had been responsible for it. A veiled, half-smile continually pulled at her lips and every time it did Sasuke would smirk in response. Maybe this was what he enjoyed most: the way she could read him without words; the way he could simply <em>be<em>. But he knew that it wasn't enough for her and he _wanted _to give her those things.

"This is … good," he finally stated cautiously, unsure of how to proceed or what she wanted him to say.

Tenten giggled as she trailed her fingers down his chest, "I'm happy too, Sasuke."

The way her features were increasingly thrown into sharp relief by the breaking dawn compounded the knowledge that they had so precious little time to say everything that needed to be said.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Abruptly the happy bubble inside of her was cloaked in wariness but Sasuke forced himself to continue, now that he'd started.

"I wouldn't change anything, even if I could." The sentence ended almost defiantly, and Sasuke's heart was pounding as he waited for the inevitable anger, the disappointment, and the fear.

"Sasuke, I don't like what you're doing here. I don't like Ryuu and I wish that you'd stop underestimating him. But I'm here because I want to be."

Strangely, now he'd started, Sasuke found that he couldn't stop. The words dragged from his mouth almost painfully but the relief of finally uttering them outweighed the reticence.

"Why _are_ you here? Why didn't you run? You had the chance. Hyuuga was right there and …"

For a long time Tenten simply stared at him and Sasuke really didn't like the way she seemed to be seeing into his soul.

"Neji is my friend, but why would I run? I'm not the same person I was when we …" Tenten grimaced slightly, "… _met _all those months ago. I wanted to stay with you."

The slightly uncertain lilt to her words made his heart contract painfully – wasn't it obvious that he wanted her to stay, too? But the little voice at the back of his mind whispered poisonously that it wasn't the only reason she stayed.

"Trust me, Sasuke," she whispered, resting her fingertips lightly on his mouth, her hazel eyes trained earnestly on his face. "I don't have any regrets."

The doubt rushed through him because Sasuke just couldn't understand why she would feel this way, but he wanted so badly to believe …

He pushed himself up onto an elbow and Tenten automatically fell back against the pillows. Sasuke's eyes never left her wide-eyed and questioning gaze as he gathered his chakra and formed the seals with one hand. The seal on her hip glowed and Tenten gasped, pushing herself up so she could watch the movements of his hand. His charka swirled beneath her skin, rushing to reunite with its owner. It didn't take nearly as long as Sasuke had thought it would to deactivate the seal. Maybe this time was easier because she wasn't fighting him, but he was thankful because every second that ticked past only made him wonder if he was doing the right thing. He wanted her to know that he trusted her. He wanted her to know what these last few weeks had meant to him, but a part of him couldn't help but fear that she would leave; now that nothing bound her to him anymore.

Slowly, he withdrew his hand from her body and Tenten's fingers almost immediately took his place as she traced hesitantly over the mark. It still glowed with her chakra but the there wasn't any red mingling with the blue.

"I can't completely undo it," he admitted lowly, "but without my chakra the physical link should be broken."

Sasuke's heart was pounding and he found that he couldn't bring himself to look at Tenten. But, if she chose to leave, then he would accept it because she would decidedly be better off without him. If she stayed … then at least they both knew that it wasn't because he forced her to.

She caught him completely off-guard; launching herself at him with such force that they both fell back into the pillows in a tangle of limbs. Her mouth was insistent, slanting over his as her tongue demanded a response. His arms slowly rose to encircle her back as the hope ballooned inside of him. She shifted so her knees were on either side of his body and Sasuke growled into her mouth at the loss of skin-on-skin contact but Tenten only laughed as she drew back and braced her hands on his chest.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way from now on," she whispered mischievously, her tongue darting out as she started a trail of wet kisses down his chest.

* * *

><p>Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the scroll she held between trembling fingers. She fought to keep her expression calm, to keep the wild hope from blooming on her features, as she carefully read over each word again.<p>

_Departure for undisclosed ROOT stronghold at midnight. ETA 14:00._

In recent months she'd come to know Sai's handwriting quite well but even so she forced herself to look for the characteristic swirls that would confirm her only undercover operative's identity. They'd begun to think that Sai would have to pull out, that his cover wouldn't be of use for much longer, and now this, just when she had been ready to give up hope. Luckily Sai had reported in detail only a few weeks ago, so it was easy enough to piece the puzzle together. Wherever the stronghold was, must be where the Uchiha was hiding. And Sai's presence there could only work to their advantage; to find a weakness in the almost unassailable armor that ROOT presented to its enemies. To be truthful, Tsunade was beyond tired of mourning losses and back-and-forth sallies with no discernable victor.

ROOT had to be destroyed – her people needed to be saved – and if Sai was slated to be the unlikely instrument leading to total victory … well, who was the Hokage to argue with destiny?

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: So, how'd I do?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**a/n: I'm so sorry; I am the worst updater ever. But I do promise that, if you don't give up on me, the updates will come …er … eventually. Life is hectic and the muse disappeared on me but I hope she's back to stay now!**_

_**Warnings: you know what to expect from me by now**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19<strong>_

* * *

><p>The rubies glowed fiery red on the finely wrought hilt that was inlaid with ebony and traced with gold filigree. For all its beauty it was still a deadly weapon; the sharply honed blade fragmented the light it reflected into a thousand tiny rainbows. Delicate and deadly.<p>

It was the most beautiful dagger Tenten had ever seen.

Sasuke turned the weapon over in his hands. Restless fingers slid along the raised edges of the hilt as his brow pinched in thoughtful reluctance. Finally he seemed to make up his mind and he sheathed the blade in the matching leather scabbard with a decisive movement.

"It was my mother's," he said at last, eyes still fixed on the dagger lying in his lap.

Instantly wariness rose inside of Tenten, and it took a moment of holding her breath to force the feeling to recede before she remembered that Sasuke couldn't feel her every emotion anymore. She grimaced, released the held breath, and watched Sasuke with a carefully blank expression. In all the months together he'd never mentioned his family; not once. Unless the night time terrors counted and Tenten didn't think they did. He had never really seemed to realize how much of the hidden pain he'd revealed in sleep, and Tenten preferred to keep it that way. By now she knew just how tenaciously Sasuke clung to his pride.

He took a deep breath, the calm on his face belying the tension that held his body taut as a bowstring, and his fingers clenched almost convulsively around the dagger. Suddenly he thrust the sheathed weapon towards Tenten; dropped it into her unresisting hands as if it was red-hot when shock held her immobile.

For a long moment they both stared at the jewelled dagger lying in Tenten's lap.

"I – I can't accept this," she managed at last, trying desperately to gather her scattered thoughts.

He stubbornly turned his head away, refused to respond to what he didn't want to hear, and Tenten sighed softly.

"It's too much," she whispered, hoping that he would still prove to be as adept at reading her thoughts now he no longer had access to her emotions.

The silence was deafening and Tenten didn't know how to dispel the sudden tension. As far as they'd come, Sasuke was still an incomprehensible puzzle more often than not. Always, she was aware of the peace that cloaked him; how his inner stability balanced on a knife's edge. It could fall over into the precipice at any time and she didn't want to be the one to destroy the hard-won equanimity.

"Keep it safe for me," he said cryptically, after another drawn out silence.

She hated when he did that; went to some dark place in his mind where she couldn't follow.

"Can you … um … I mean … what was she like? Your mother, I mean." Tenten spoke the words hesitantly and only relaxed when Sasuke's brow remained furrowed in contemplation. She hadn't thought he'd be responsive to such a question; still didn't know if he'd answer her at all, but she had to try.

His family weighed heavily on Sasuke's mind, always. That part of her that was forever empathizing with the plight of others wanted nothing more than to help him remember the good times. He was far too focused on the bad. Not that she could blame him for that, and Tenten grimaced, inwardly berating herself for her tactless approach. Sasuke cleared his throat and at once Tenten focused her attention on the man next to her. There were many secrets in his past and she didn't want to alienate him before she'd begun.

"She … was warm," Sasuke said slowly, "Affectionate where my father wasn't. I remember she always made a point of kissing his cheek when he left in the mornings even though it was obvious that he wasn't comfortable with such a display in front of others. She was kind and generous; the moment she heard of someone being ill or something of the like she'd rush to see if she could help. She was never too busy to pay attention to me. She always patiently told me that if I just waited a little bit, I'd grow up enough that I could catch up to my brother. I remember that; she didn't play favorites as obviously as everyone else did."

Tenten bit her lip to keep from commenting on the self-disparagement but a moment later was thankful she'd held her peace when Sasuke opened his mouth again. The words poured from him in a disjointed rush - as if now the floodgates had been opened he couldn't close them again.

"She liked to sing. She always had something to smile about. She once told me that she made a point of looking for something to be happy about each day, and that she never had to look further than her family for that. I don't know if she was a good kunoichi. They never told me. She had a genin photo so she must've graduated, at least. I guess she gave up on doing missions when she had Itachi."

He froze and Tenten had the sense that he'd uttered a forbidden word. It took her a moment to realize that his brother's name must have been repressed so far into Sasuke's memories that it was a shock to hear it out loud. She was sure it had broken the spell, those prohibited syllables, but Sasuke took a shaky breath and continued.

"She was a good mother."

His unseeing gaze was still fixed on the horizon but Tenten slowly laid her hand on top of his.

"Of course she was, Sasuke."

He shook his head once, sharply and spoke again; still lost in memories, "But she was proud; sure of the superiority of her bloodline. I remember that, too. I remember how she'd frown when she thought no one was watching, after someone had made a snide remark about my brother. And there were plenty of snide remarks. Once when she thought she was alone I heard her muttering about ungrateful wretches who didn't realized how blessed they were to even be able to bear witness to a genius such as my brother. She could be very cold and disdainful when she thought someone's behavior warranted it. She was always very conscious of the high standards she expected of us as the clan head's family."

"And she changed. When Itachi joined ANBU. She didn't smile so much anymore, and she never sang."

Tenten bit her lip, wary now of the treacherous ground they were treading and unsure of how to navigate it.

"Everyone changed," Sasuke murmured, more to himself than to her. He shook his head after another moment of bleak contemplation and suddenly seemed to remember that he wasn't alone.

Tenten could see the shutters coming down behind those stormy eyes.

"She was like any other human being; she had her faults," he finished abruptly and stood, holding out a hand to help Tenten to her feet.

Without hesitation Tenten reached up and twined her fingers with his; allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"She was your mother and you loved her. Just because she's gone doesn't mean you have to stop," Tenten spoke with quiet conviction but she didn't miss the flinch, or the way Sasuke took a step backward, as if expecting a blow to accompany the words.

With a quiet rush of wind he was suddenly gone, and Tenten sighed as she automatically loosened her scrolls from their holders. It would have been too much to expect that he would allow her in so easily but she had hope. If he was willing to talk about his mother, then it had to mean that he trusted her. And if he trusted her then, with a little patience, he would open up eventually.

_Patience, Tenten, patience._

She was waiting for the attack, but only half of her attention was focused on their spar and Tenten suddenly found herself giving ground. Sasuke was holding back – she could easily distinguish the difference between Sasuke-fighting-to-kill and Sasuke-fighting-to- instruct now. Even so it was all she could do to block the flurry of attacks. Sparks flew as her kunai and Kusanagi connected, the blades flashing, and suddenly she was focused only on gaining enough distance to free a proper weapon from its confinement. Going up against a swordsman of Sasuke's calibre with only a kunai was sheer stupidity.

As suddenly as it had begun the barrage ended and Tenten warily lowered the kunai, her other hand already scrabbling for a scroll. Whatever the reason for her sudden reprieve, she wasn't about to squander the opportunity.

"You focus too much on your enemy and not enough on your surroundings," Sasuke spoke patiently, dark eyes trained on her face, "you're letting me herd you."

"Herd me?" she asked, in surprise.

"Over there," Sasuke waved a negligent hand, "the treeline gives me the advantage, even as it provides hiding places for you. Always strike hard and fast, gauge your enemy's strength and then retreat to choose your battle. I'm stronger than you are, the trees give me plenty of openings because you won't be able to hide successfully any more than you'll be able to see me coming."

Tenten grimaced. He was right. As always. And she _hated _it. She'd specifically requested that he set aside some time to spar with her so that she could test her new weapons jutsu, only to be backed into a corner in seconds; as if the months spent training had never happened.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "I was distracted. But I'm focused now. Can we start again?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Don't take it that way. Maybe you could show me your jutsu first, instead of looking for an opening to insert it into and then we could work from there."

It shouldn't have filled her with giddy anticipation when he focused his attention on her, when he was willing to help her improve. He was a traitor, a murderer, someone she'd been conditioned to fear; a threat to everything she held dear. Daily Tenten had to remind herself to focus on those facts – to never lose sight of reality because it was too easy to be drawn into those grey eyes, to lose herself in their stormy depths. But Tenten tried not to make it a habit to lie to herself and the fact was that she had always been willing to improve at any cost; to be the best she could be. She tried not to think of Neji, or the barely discernible hurt and confusion lurking in his eyes as she abandoned him in the woods; she tried not to think of Gai-sensei and Lee … of the disappointment they must feel. She tried not to think of the disgust her Hokage and her village must have for her. Because if she was completely honest with herself then she enjoyed the sense of power Sasuke's presence imparted. He was untouchable, so she was too. And she refused to allow the shame to bubble to the surface because, in the end, all that mattered was power and strength, not how she gained it. There was no way that she would have gained this kind of exposure in Konoha.

She took a deep breath and nodded once, gathered her chakra and focused wholly on her scrolls. Her months with Sasuke had honed her chakra control, refined it, and she allowed thin tendrils to attach to many of the kunai she owned. They rose at her command, hovered in formation; an effective screen from behind which she could launch an attack with a heavier weapon of her choice. The screen of weapons followed wherever she went, always ready to defend or attack.

She could feel the approval radiating from her companion and had to force the giddiness to the back of her mind so her concentration wouldn't waver. She still wasn't used to expending her chakra into so many directions all at once. Sasuke launched his attack, carefully searching for every weakness and pushing to see if she could maintain the jutsu and defend the weak points.

Finally, Sasuke retreated and Tenten allowed the jutsu to dissipate with a sigh of relief. The kunai thunked solidly into the ground as Tenten fought for breath; awaiting the verdict.

"It's a good idea; a good defence that allows you to attack almost simultaneously. You need to refine it, obviously, but providing your opponent isn't too fast, or well-versed in weapons, this could definitely turn any battle into your favor. You wouldn't have been caught by Ryuu's men if you'd had this jutsu."

Tenten winced and petulantly began to gather her kunai. It hadn't been entirely her fault that she'd been so distracted that night and it was hard to keep the resentment hidden. She was just reaching for another kunai when Sasuke was suddenly bent over in front of her, his hand hovering over hers.

"It's good, Tenten," he said softly, "but Orochimaru taught me that over-reliance on any specific weapon, jutsu or steel, means defeat unless you can wield it flawlessly, without thought. Weapons are only useful if you can use them no matter what surprises your enemy has in store for you. This jutsu has the potential to be your ultimate offense, and defense, but taking too much pride in it won't help you."

Surprise widened her eyes, and a small voice at the back of her mind whispered that he was a fine one to talk about pride, but mostly she was just really curious about the Snake Sannin. Sasuke spoke about his time with Orochimaru as often as he spoke about his family; which was to say never.

She carefully sank to the grass and folded her legs, fixing Sasuke with a curious gaze.

"Was it worth it? Learning from Orochimaru, I mean. From what I've heard from Anko he taught a little and held almost everything back."

"He taught me what I needed to know," Sasuke muttered, almost unwillingly, and Tenten watched in disappointment as the shutters came down.

She sighed inaudibly and made a mental note that Sasuke was most forthcoming when he wasn't directly questioned; it was an approach she would remember.

"Want to try the jutsu against the Sharingan?" Sasuke offered after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

It was his way of saying sorry that he had snapped, and Tenten gratefully accepted the olive branch.

"What, so that you can copy it and pass it off as your own?" she asked in mock-indignation; pleased when his eyes glinted silver in the afternoon sun at her teasing.

"Please," Sasuke murmured the word, dark and delicious, against her ear, the puffs of breath against her sensitive skin causing Tenten to shiver.

"I can think of better uses for it than stealing your jutsu."

Tenten was more than happy to explore the possibilities and didn't resist when he pulled her into his arms.

* * *

><p>Every time Sasuke saw Ryuu his dislike for the man deepened. It was a novel feeling. Except for Itachi, Sasuke hadn't ever really experienced strong feelings for anyone. But something about the oily smirk and the coldly calculating eyes set Sasuke's teeth on edge. He wasn't stupid, despite what Tenten seemed to think; he knew very well that Ryuu had an agenda of his own and that the noble would betray him the first chance he got.<p>

In fact, Sasuke rather thought he would wait for the battle to be won before taking his chance and doing away with Sasuke's inconvenient presence. He needed a strong shinobi to lead his troops, he needed _Sasuke _to overcome Konoha but once that was accomplished Sasuke didn't think Ryuu would have much use for him.

It made him want to smile, almost.

A new group of recruits had arrived that morning and the afternoon had been set aside for Sasuke to evaluate and divide them into groups where their specific talents would be most useful. For the most part, Sasuke ignored the strutting noble as the ROOT ninja filed in front of him, stated their personnel numbers and element inclination, before being divided into groups.

They would spar, and Sasuke would watch, and then they would have to assimilate into the ranks.

It was boring and he would much rather have remained in the sunlit clearing with Tenten. One thing he had been adamant about, no matter how much she begged and pleaded, was that Tenten remain out of sight as much as possible. He knew himself and the ferocity with which he clung to the girl sometimes frightened him. He took great care not to let it show but if Tenten had been allowed to join the training sessions it wouldn't have been long before Sasuke would have been forced to defend her honor again. He wanted his soldiers to fear him more than they feared the enemy. He didn't want them to fear him to the point of unreasoning terror, and he would unleash all the terror he was capable of if one of them looked at Tenten the wrong way. As it stood, the first two perpetrators hadn't caused any further trouble. It was common knowledge that there was a kunoichi within the main house compound but it was something no one ever mentioned because everyone knew she was with Sasuke.

Where Ryuu was getting the recruits from, because not all of them had the characteristic emotionlessness of true ROOT members, Sasuke didn't even want to know. He could only hope that they weren't being too obvious about recruiting or he would have to re-evaluate his entire game plan.

The face floated in front of his absentminded eyes and Sasuke barely noticed the familiar features. It took another moment for his thoughts to return to the task at hand and by that time the soldier had already passed.

But Sasuke was certain.

It had been Sai.

He cursed inwardly; aware more than ever of the rising stakes. Whomever he served these days Sasuke was sure of one thing only, Sai couldn't be trusted.

Especially not with Tenten around.

* * *

><p>The whole universe seemed to be conspiring to take Tenten away from him and Sasuke was hard-pressed to maintain even a semblance of control when he returned to her room that night. She seemed to sense his desperation; the barely leashed urge to lash out and she'd done her utmost to calm him down.<p>

Finally she'd given up on conversation and soothing platitudes and turned to the only way Sasuke seemed able to communicate. It had been gratifying, if somewhat alarming, how he'd responded to her first tentative caress.

Sasuke was angry and Tenten didn't know why. Frustration mounted within her at the thought that he wouldn't ever tell her either. So she'd returned every rough touch with equally vicious nips of her teeth; repaid bruises with scratches and tried her utmost to ignore the way pure, terrified desperation underscored the kisses and caresses.

She wanted so badly to help him, to take even a fraction of his suffering so that he could rest a bit easier but all she had to offer was her body so Tenten gave herself over to Sasuke's desires; allowed him to manipulate her body and push them both further than they had ever gone before. She didn't care about the way her voice rose to a shriek, or the way Sasuke growled loudly whenever she didn't comply immediately with his insistent touches. Tenten didn't even realize that anything existed beyond Sasuke and the unbelievable pleasure-bordering-on-pain.

When they finally came back to earth, their bodies trembling with reaction, she'd been floored by the soft, shy smile Sasuke had sent her way.

It happened so quickly, and disappeared so fast, that for a moment she was sure she'd been dreaming.

Sasuke collapsed next to her, breathing deeply, and she could feel the way his chakra swirled sluggishly. For the moment he was calm. Crises averted.

Then he blew out one last shuddering breath, laced his fingers through hers and offered another of those fleeting, little boy smiles.

Tenten could have sworn her heart stuttered to a stop, missing more than just a single beat, before it resumed its pounding.

Without thought she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, touching hesitant fingertips to the corner of his mouth.

"That's adorable."

The smile disappeared but the humor lightened his eyes, "That's what they all used to say."

And suddenly she couldn't bear it any longer; for Sasuke not to know. Because she suspected, it was more than a suspicion by now actually, that Sasuke thought himself unworthy of love.

"I love you."

Bewildered grey eyes locked onto hazel and Tenten could see the conflicting emotions playing across his face.

"No, don't say anything; I don't expect a response. We'll never mention it again if you don't want to. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

She quickly turned onto her side, dragging his unresisting arm over her bare body to show that she really meant it, and pretended to go to sleep.

Instead she was focused on Sasuke's breathing (too shallow) and his hand on her stomach (clenching convulsively). The tears pooled behind her eyes because Tenten was sure she'd seen a flash of that little boy, starved for love, in his eyes before her declaration had sunk in and the shutters had come down.

* * *

><p>It was always darkest before dawn but it had been many nights since Sasuke had suffered this way. The ghosts had been silent for so long that he'd begun to think that maybe he could be free of them.<p>

He should have known better. Nothing was ever easy for Uchiha Sasuke.

For a long time he'd hovered in that restless place between sleeping and waking. The shadows of the world of dreams threatened to engulf him, but for some reason he fought against them. Tenten was a warm ball curled into his side, and for the first time he felt … hemmed in by her presence next to him.

_Trapped_.

The thoughts raced around in his head; instinctive fear of losing someone else he loved warring with his newly found resolution to be more than what his life had made him.

Somewhere in the midst of confused thoughts and images Sasuke fell asleep.

_It had been too long since he'd been here; paid his respects as it were. Sasuke bowed his head in penitence as his mother approached, small clouds of blood-red dust swirling around her feet. _

_Her touch was as cold as ice and Sasuke jerked reflexively when her fingers traced down his cheek. He'd never noticed how cold she was, or maybe it was just that he'd grown used to Tenten's warmth. Either way, Mikoto had noticed the slip and a wry smile pulled at her lips. _

"_She changed you so quickly, Sasuke," she whispered._

_How had he never noticed the malice in her tone? But the thought was disloyal so Sasuke banished it to the darkest parts of his mind, unwilling to examine it in any depth._

_The denial fell easily from his lips because it was true. Sasuke didn't think he had changed; not fundamentally. _

_Mikoto laughed at that and her derision stung._

"_My poor boy," she shook her head, "you were always very good at seeing only what you wanted to see. But the time for childish games is past, Sasuke. Face the realities of the situation you created. This time you must see what is there; not what you want it to be."_

_His confusion must have shown because her fingers suddenly clawed in his hair, pulling painfully at the strands._

… _(this is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream)… _

_But it felt too horribly real. The smell of death and decay, despite the beauty; the gleam of spite and sadistic pleasure in his mother's eyes …_

"_Where do you see this going, little Sasuke?" she hissed, her breath blowing icy puffs of air into his face as the hand in his hair forced him to his knees. "You've ignored your duty for long enough. It's time to turn your attention to the task at hand."_

… _let Tenten go?_

_Sasuke tried to shake his head in confusion, but his mother held him tightly and he couldn't do more than squeeze his eyes shut. He knew his mother's words to be true, knew she was right; knew what he had to, inevitably, do. But the denial of that basic truth rose inside him violently and he instinctively shied away from it._

_He knew what was expected of him but that didn't mean he needed Mikoto to tell him and the rebelliousness rushed through his veins with enough force that he tried to yank free._

"_All right, I see that you are not convinced," Mikoto crooned, "let me show you what the future holds down this path, my beautiful boy."_

_The sudden force of her fingers pushing him down caught Sasuke by surprise and, for a moment, he knelt submissively before his mother as her Sharingan began to swirl. It was enough; he was caught and even that knowledge offered no escape._

…_there was blood. So much blood. Screams and pain, and even though Sasuke knew that it was merely a Sharingan illusion within a dream, he dug his fingers into his own scalp to try and stem the flow of images he had never wanted inside his head._

_An obviously pregnant Tenten held out a pleading hand towards him and Sasuke jerked with shock._

…_Mine? _

_The thought drifted away as it became apparent that illusion-Tenten was pleading with something just behind him. Slowly, with dread, Sasuke turned around to face himself._

_The Sharingan whirled, and in the shadow-dark he watched himself advance on the woman he loved, who was carrying their child. For the first time, Sasuke understood the fear of his bloodline; for the first time he could see the monstrous shape the Sharingan twisted Uchihas into. _

_He didn't want to watch but Mikoto left him no choice._

_Kusanagi plunged again and Tenten screamed as her blood flowed freely; begging, to the last so sure that she could reach that indefinable place inside him where mercy might lurk._

_She was wrong. There was no mercy in his heart, no love, no compassion. Just the endless yawning darkness that swallowed everything and twisted it into cruel calculation. She had no more use; she was nothing but a burden that needed to be shed._

_He watched in horrified silence as his counterpart smiled, and the blade danced intricate patterns over her pale skin._

_His illusion-self was covered in blood but smiling by the time she died._

* * *

><p>He couldn't breathe.<p>

No matter how his lungs ached, or how hard Sasuke tried to pull precious oxygen into his lungs, the band around his chest only tightened.

The sheet refused to budge and clawed fingers ripped the fabric away from him as Sasuke struggled to his feet. He stumbled to the open balcony doors, gasping and wheezing, the primal want for survival uppermost on his mind.

He couldn't breathe.

That iron-tight grip around his chest tightened again, painfully, as black spots began to dance in front of his eyes and Sasuke fell to his knees. One hand dug into the cool stone beneath his bruised knees while the other clawed frantically at his chest. He didn't notice the bloody scratches he was leaving on his own skin.

She was suddenly there. Warm, and cool all at once, as she knelt in front of him and used all her strength to pull his hands away from his body.

Her lips were moving but Sasuke couldn't hear the words Tenten spoke over the buzzing in his ears. Soft fingertips dragged over his eyes before her hands cupped his face firmly and, just like that, the iron band dissipated and he could breathe again. His strength faltered and Sasuke fell unresistingly into Tenten's embrace.

For a long time they remained on the cold stone floor, the gauzy white curtains floating around them as Tenten stroked soothing patterns through his hair and down his back.

This time her warmth couldn't stop him shivering because his mother still had an icily unbreakable grip on his mind.

Over Tenten's soothing whispers he could clearly hear Mikoto's voice repeating in an endless litany:

"_Remember, Sasuke, what you are capable of."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: No idea where this came from! I hope it's okay … and even though I don't deserve reviews since I am so terrible at updating, I'd love to hear from you! ^^**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**a/n: I am so sorry! I hope you manage to enjoy my humble offering despite the late update. I promise I WILL finish this story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20<strong>_

* * *

><p>Words cannot describe death though many people often tried. There was no way to explain the way that life simply left a body. What had been, only moments before, a living, breathing human being – a mother, a father, a brother – became a shell, as life left in a quiet rush of blood. It seemed so incongruous to Sasuke that the deaths in his memories seemed so much more <em>real <em>than the ones taking place in front of his eyes.

Accidents occur, of course, during military drills; power untried and untested results in unplanned fatalities. Somehow it didn't seem to matter much, when these nameless, faceless ROOT agents expired before his eyes because their sparring partner's power far outstripped their own. Sasuke watched expressionlessly as the young men's broken bodies jerked and spasmed in their death throes.

It didn't matter as much as the fact that his family had been killed.

Their murder _meant_ something; their deaths had come to define him and the way he saw the world.

Watching the nameless, faceless young men dying for his ambition, Sasuke finally remembered.

For the first time since Tenten had begun to crawl under his skin Sasuke recalled the _why _of everything he had done, everything he still had left to do.

The slaughter of innocents should not be condoned and could not be forgiven in the name of something as uselessly abstract as politics. For too long Konoha had managed to keep their most shameful secret hidden behind a peaceful facade.

_Policy _couldn't hope to explain the reason that light had left his mother's eyes. In his earliest memories those deep, dark pools were unfathomable depths of warmth and love but in death they were only eyes, and of no use to a young boy struggling without a family to support him.

_Procedure _couldn't account for the deep lines that marred his father and his brother's faces. It couldn't explain the strain of lives devoted to opposing causes; though in the end those causes had been the final divide. It couldn't account for everything Itachi could have been; for all the talent and compassion wasted on the unworthy.

_Sanctions _were too benign to describe the displacement of a people. It couldn't begin to comprehend the confusion and chaos of families bundled into a space, out of the way, that was much too small to contain the mass of humanity that had to inhabit it. It couldn't justify the way an entire clan had been punished for imagined slights. The Senju had always lorded it over the Uchiha, who were just as guilty of overweening pride, but prejudice coated in dry diplomatic terms didn't make the suffering of the powerless any less. The empty words of old men couldn't account for the young lives lost, the brilliance wasted – the opportunities that so many promising Uchihas might have had. The loss of what an entire generation might have been could never be repaid.

It shamed Sasuke to admit but he couldn't be what his brother had wanted him to be; couldn't trod the path that Itachi had laid out for him. Maybe it was just that his brother had been a far better person than he could ever hope to be, but the greater good didn't diminish the degradation his clan had suffered. Sasuke knew well that his brother had been disillusioned with the clan's ideals, and though he couldn't agree with their plans any more than Itachi had, Sasuke understood power in a way the more idealistic Itachi had never been able to.

Itachi had dreamed of peace and reconciliation but Sasuke knew too well that there could be no hope of that so long as power existed. The powerful created the yoke the powerless struggled beneath. It was human nature. For every Itachi that dreamed of peace there were ten Orochimarus who coveted power; power that could only be gained at the expense of someone else. Itachi had been able to forgive Konoha their treatment of his family because Itachi had _believed_. But Sasuke had lost his faith when he was eight years old and his world had been reduced to rubble around him. His idol turned out to have feet of clay and Sasuke had laid all his convictions on only one attribute: power.

Now, years later, Sasuke found that his belief in ideals hadn't been totally destroyed; he'd simply misplaced it.

Because he still believed.

In justice.

In blood, and the bonds blood created; in family.

The Uchiha deserved honourable burial and lamentation for their loss. Instead there was only Sasuke to grieve for the dead, to avenge the injustice. The uprising of one was all the eulogy the Uchiha would ever receive. Because his mercenary army would fight, but for them it was not a crusade as it was for him. Sasuke was well aware of the limits of his abilities and he had never laboured under the delusion that he alone would be able to overcome an entire shinobi village. But when his blood stained Konoha's soil, and his fury had resulted in their grief, when his army had destroyed their homes and their lives; trampled on their hopes and dreams and loves … maybe then they would understand a fraction of the pain the Uchiha had known.

Destruction of all the values that underscored their way of life might show the residents of Konoha a small part of the agony Sasuke had endured.

_(… Dead, staring eyes ... clawed hands frozen in death, reaching to pull Sasuke down as he ran past. Everywhere his eight-year-old eyes landed were pools of blood…)_

Years after the massacre, the first time Sasuke had managed to force himself to face those recovered memories head-on, he hadn't been able to process the details. Time passed and he immersed himself in the dreams of revenge, and in that darkness he had pored over the details in depth. Now he could clearly see his brother's handiwork – quick, merciful strikes meant to end lives with the minimum of pain – contrasted with his partner's. Once Sasuke had managed to get past the hatred he realized that the bloody mess that was all that remained of some corpses had been the product of a deranged mind.

How ironic that he had striven all this time to rival the brutality of that man, when, as a child, he had spent so much time and energy mistakenly hating his brother for those acts.

Sasuke's justice was not Itachi's. He regretted disappointing his brother but now he remembered …

He would exact, in blood, the payment for every broken body, every shattered bone. Konoha would regret the indignity of corpses piled carelessly into a mass grave.

Forgotten.

He would make them remember; make them aware that each and every smile had been built on the spilt blood of the Uchiha.

Slowly Sasuke forced the red rage from his mind and his eyes. His litany flowed unthinkingly through his brain; names seared into his soul so that he could never forget …

Uchiha Fugaku. Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Mikoto.

_(His mother crooned for the first time since the dream, "I missed you, my beloved boy.")_

* * *

><p>Summer darkness coated the room in soft, warm shadows but Sasuke was unable to sleep. A cooling breeze blew through the open balcony doors but the silence wasn't soothing. He was waiting for the storm to break because the clouds were inevitably gathering; off on the horizon, just beyond view. For the millionth time he tried to force himself to regret his choices – his actions – but though there were many things he wished he'd done differently, Tenten wasn't one of them. For the millionth time he wondered how everything had gotten to this point: where it had all gone so spectacularly wrong, how it had spun so far out of his control.<p>

Sometimes Sasuke wondered if any of it was real; if _he _was real. Most of his days felt surreal. Training and planning and strategizing had ceased to matter; he had forgotten the reason behind all the effort expended and that alarmed him. All his life Sasuke had lived for vengeance; there was nothing else to him, nothing else in his heart. Then he slipped silently into Tenten's bed, watched as she slept, and realized anew that she mattered so much that it completely disproved the theory that none of it was real.

The feeling in his chest, the way she made him feel like the sky was falling on his head, that was all too real, couldn't be denied. And that was the worst part of it; every day it was a little harder to pull himself away, to make himself push for just an inch more distance between them. He knew she found his sudden reserve bewildering but what choice did he have? It was too easy to forget with Tenten, too easy to focus on the present and the way he felt when she was near. In the end his mother had been right all those months ago; Tenten was a distraction. Still, she was a distraction he had needed without even realizing it.

Sasuke wasn't sure when he'd stopped believing. He wasn't sure at what point it had all become meaningless. He'd been numb for so long that he'd never even noticed the pervading tiredness creeping over him. Somewhere along the line vengeance had become merely duty, and he'd simply soldiered on without thinking too deeply about it because then he would have realized that he just didn't have the energy anymore. Tenten had reminded him of what it was to care; what it was to have something to live for. Ironically, Sasuke realized, that caring was the catalyst for the renewed belief in revenge. His own life was nothing, not when it meant his actions could prevent another massacre ever taking place.

With a sigh Sasuke rolled onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes, as if blocking the sight of the girl sleeping next to him out would make it all go away. In the end his intentions meant very little because he knew that the coming days would be difficult for Tenten, though in the long run it would be for the best. Somehow it was enough to know that she would be safe and surrounded by people who cared for her all her life. He had to finish what he'd started but he wasn't sure if he could have done it at Tenten's expense. Not anymore.

Tomorrow he would have to speak to Sai.

* * *

><p>It was barely dawn when Sasuke arrived at the training field but the ranks were already assembled. For the last week he'd been selecting soldiers at random, taking them off alone so they could perform any special jutsu they may have in reserve, and forming squads for his vanguard and flanks based on the abilities he uncovered.<p>

He'd specifically decided to only select Sai somewhere in the middle; first or last and it would have been remarked upon. This way his replacement on Team 7 faded into the woodwork.

"You," he jerked his head in Sai's direction, pleased when the other man merely stepped out of line expressionlessly. Despite ROOT's training he'd been worried that Sai's manner would give away that they knew each other.

The remaining shinobi divided themselves into squadrons and proceeded with the manoeuvres Sasuke had been drilling them on for the last month. The Uchiha didn't even spare a glance over his shoulder to see if they'd obeyed the wordless command. Sometimes he was sorry he hadn't run into a ROOT shinobi to bend to his will; they obeyed much better than Tenten on her best days.

They reached the clearing in silence and for an awkward moment Sasuke wasn't sure how to proceed. Abruptly Sai pulled a scroll and his special ink from the pouches around his waist and Sasuke scowled.

"Don't be ridiculous, I know what you can do," he snapped at the other man. "What I need to know is why you are here."

Sai raised an eyebrow at the command in Sasuke's tone but merely shrugged before replying, "Because this was where I was ordered."

"You know that's not what I meant. You're a Konoha spy."

"And if I am, Sasuke-kun? Will you kill me yourself or simply have me executed? That would be much easier to explain to Naruto, I'm sure. Because he will come looking for answers, I can promise you that."

"I don't care if you live or die and I definitely don't care who you report to," Sasuke sneered, and he wasn't sure why but since the first time he'd laid eyes on Sai something about the expressionless shinobi had gotten under his skin. Clearly time hadn't done anything to moderate Sai's ability to annoy. Sasuke took a deep breath because this wasn't how it was supposed to go and tried again.

"If you are a spy then I have a job for you."

The sudden wariness in Sai's obsidian gaze was fleeting but there, nonetheless, and Sasuke took some satisfaction from that.

Finally, Sai shrugged, "No point in hiding any more, I guess. What would you have of me, Sasuke-kun?"

"Stop calling me that," Sasuke snapped irritably as he began to pace the small clearing, all his senses on alert even while every cell in his body rebelled against what he was about to do.

"I have Tenten. And I'm willing to give her back," he announced into the silence, slanting a side-long gaze from beneath his lashes to gauge Sai's reaction. Disappointingly, there was none.

"I gathered as much, from barracks gossip. And what would you want in return for Tenten-san?" Sai asked evenly.

"The contents of the Uchiha shrine."

"There can't be anything new in those old scrolls and tablets."

"Certain things are only clear in hindsight," Sasuke muttered cryptically.

When it became apparent that the Uchiha wasn't planning on giving any more information, Sai shrugged and reached for his ink.

"I will relay the message to Tsunade-sama though I cannot see what you hope to gain from such a trade. Nor will the Hokage. And that might result in suspicion that could mean a refusal."

"She won't refuse … no matter what the terms, she will take the risk because it will mean getting one of her people back if it pays off," Sasuke shot back, "write your offer and send it. We can't waste more time here."

Rustling paper and brush strokes were the only sounds for the next couple of minutes but once the ink hawk had launched, flying low to avoid detection, Sai straightened and fixed his even gaze on Sasuke's.

"Tenten won't go without a fight, Sasuke," he said with something that may have been his attempt at gentleness.

For a moment Sasuke considered giving in to the rage because who did Sai think he was to comment on such personal matters? In the end it was too much effort because Sai didn't matter and his thoughts on Sasuke's relationship with Tenten mattered even less.

So he merely jerked his head towards the training grounds, waiting until Sai had set off into the trees with a nearly audible sigh before he followed.

* * *

><p>Tenten wasn't sure when exactly Sasuke had started to shut her out. All she knew was that it hurt all the more because she sensed she had been so close. Instinctively she understood that opening up wasn't easy for Sasuke and that she had been trusted with his confidences far more than anyone else in his life ever had. But that didn't make the hurt any less. Just when she'd thought he was finally letting her in the doors had slammed shut. Maybe the worst part was that she didn't know what she'd done wrong. She wasn't even entirely sure that she <em>had<em> done something wrong because Sasuke still cared, of that she was sure. It was in every touch, every kiss.

She understood that this was the final stage of Sasuke's plans. She could even understand that he might be wary of anything throwing those plans awry, but they had been careful to leave reality and all the things they didn't agree on behind them. Or so she'd thought.

It was frustrating. More so than she cared to admit. Some days she felt her patience wearing thin. Some days she simply wanted to grab Sasuke and forcibly shake loose the barriers he put up to keep her out. Determination firmed her jaw as she sheathed a small scroll after her daily workout. Tonight she would try again; she felt as if she was banging her head against a brick wall but she couldn't just give up. Tonight she would make another attempt at scaling the walls around Sasuke's heart.

In the meantime she had hours to kill and it was time to put word into action. For so long she'd tried to pretend that there was nothing but the present that time was running out. She'd promised to help Sasuke and it was becoming increasingly obvious that the only way to do that was to get him away from this ROOT infested place. Here it was too easy for Sasuke to sink into what he knew best; it was too easy for him to focus on the small actions rather than the grand repercussions of what he was building here. Because Tenten was convinced now, she knew in her bones, that Sasuke wasn't the evil caricature he wanted the world to see.

Sometimes she could see the little boy, everything Sasuke might have been had life been kinder to him, peeking out from behind the stoic avenger. His eyes pleaded and his hands reached for her but she was always just that fraction of a second too late. And maybe _she _was delusional considering how many breakdowns there had been, how many nights of sweat-soaked nightmares, but she didn't think that Sasuke was irrational. Unstable, maybe. But that was due to the pain he carried inside of him and she would do whatever was necessary to help him past that.

It had been shocking to realize how much she loved him. How much she was willing to sacrifice for him. For the longest time she'd refused to dwell on the implication of her choices, for a long time she'd been telling herself that one day she would go back to Konoha. It had increasingly become clear that going home was not an option.

She couldn't leave Sasuke and he couldn't go back to the site of so much horror. She would never force him to endure that.

The actual moment of realization had been inconsequential. Sasuke had thought she was asleep when he'd risen for his usual morning practice drill with the ROOT soldiers. He'd been pulling a shirt over his head and, halfway through dressing, he'd inexplicably paused to look over his shoulder at her. Their eyes had met and he'd offered a small smirk in lieu of an actual greeting and it had hit her like a wrecking ball.

She loved Sasuke more than anything. In fact, she loved him _at the expense of everything. _Maybe it wasn't healthy, and it certainly wasn't something she was willing to dwell on but in that moment she'd accepted his need to avenge his family, she'd accepted his war with her home because the alternative couldn't be borne.

Somewhere along the way, and despite the removal of the curse seal, Tenten had melded into Sasuke and now she couldn't exist without him anymore. All she could do was focus on the positives Sasuke had brought to her life. She didn't whine anymore, didn't rely on anyone anymore; she was stronger, faster, _better_ than she had ever hoped to be. Sasuke had finally given Tenten the one thing she'd always longed for; he made her feel _special, _exalted in a way that didn't make any sense. Tenten had never been arrogant, she'd always been content to work as part of a team; where the credit was shared and any special mentions resulted because of exceptional talent or bravery, neither of which was really in her repertoire. Sasuke had shown her what she was capable of on her own; what she could achieve when she wasn't being hampered by thoughts of others' abilities and sensibilities.

It wasn't particularly commendable and didn't say much of her character but Tenten was becoming increasingly aware of how much _better _she was when left to her own devices. She could understand why Sasuke had chafed under teamwork. She wasn't entirely sure if she could ever work that way again. There were many things she liked about the new Tenten and more things she didn't, but either way she was grateful for the fact that she knew herself better than she ever had before. Because of that she could tamp down on the less desirable aspects of her character; instead of whining about something because she feared speaking up would make her look bad, Tenten determined to do something to stop it. It wasn't healthy for her or Sasuke to remain cooped up here; they needed to be around other people in a normalized setting. Sasuke had been at his calmest while they waited in Rain.

So the hope remained that she could sway Sasuke from this course; she wasn't naïve enough to think that she could stop the ROOT attack but all she really wanted was for Sasuke to not be a part of the assault. The only way to stop Sasuke was to think like him. She would never convince him by relying on arguments based on emotion. So Tenten had thought long and hard and the only way she could see of extricating Sasuke from this web was to make his involvement impractical. He wanted to destroy Konoha and he could see his way clear to do that with an army attacking simultaneously. He didn't want the full focus of Konoha's shinobi to be focused on him; no, Sasuke would want the symbolic battle – he would head straight for Naruto and rely on the ROOT force for camouflage.

All Tenten had to do was spoil that plan and Sasuke would back down and rethink; of that she was sure. Every week she gained was a week she could spend in helping Sasuke trust again. The only way she could think of to ensure that outcome was for Konoha to be warned of the impending attack and for that she needed proof.

She'd spent the last week making careful notes. She now knew that Ryuu was a man of habit; orderly discipline sculpted his days. He rarely varied from that routine and since nothing out of the ordinary had occurred today she was confident that he would currently be soaking in the hot springs he'd had cultivated at the back of the house. Since the man was paranoid but not particularly skilled at espionage he usually only locked his office and took his guards with him. There were no alarm systems, no booby-traps, nothing that Tenten had been able to find. Just a single lock between her and the papers she needed to convince Tsunade-sama.

For even the most sub-standard ninja a locked door would prove a very ineffective barrier, as Ryuu was about to discover.

Tenten smirked as she paused in the deserted hallway leading to Ryuu's office door. She took a deep breath and carefully felt for any traces of chakra. There were none. The lock was undone in seconds and she shook her head in mock consternation as she stuck the bobby pin back into her messy buns. Her reconnaissance had been done very carefully and she knew the type of man Ryuu seemed to be. He would need to be in control all the time, every aspect of his plans at his fingertips, and based on that Tenten made for the locked desk drawers instead of the filing cabinets that lined the walls.

She almost immediately struck gold when she found files relating to the planned assault in the top drawer but that was where her luck ended. She'd hoped to have time to make rough copies of whatever she found that she could transcribe and send to Konoha when she was done but footsteps approached and Tenten had no choice.

The pages were folded and stuffed into her weapons pouch almost without thought. The open window beckoned and with a last look at the closed office door, Tenten slipped silently out into the twilight.

* * *

><p>Sasuke hated being interrupted. He hated being interrupted by Ryuu's inane chatter even more but he grudgingly left the training field when an out of breath messenger told him that his host required his presence urgently. He couldn't fathom what Ryuu could want to see him about. Every morning he and Ryuu sat down with the plans and the progress Sasuke had made and refined their formations to their satisfaction. What could be so urgent that it required Sasuke to skip the final stretch of training for the day? He suppressed his irritation and forced his face to remain expressionless as he let himself into Ryuu's office.<p>

"Ah, Sasuke. Just in time."

Ryuu was facing a wall of monitors that had been concealed by a bookcase and Sasuke's confusion deepened. He opened his mouth but the other man held up a hand to forestall the question and simply pressed a button on the console beneath the monitors. The tape began to play and Sasuke's brow puckered when he realized that he was viewing footage of Ryuu's empty office, date stamped earlier that afternoon. Dread drew icy fingers down his back and though Sasuke had almost been expecting it he was forced to bite his tongue to keep from swearing when Tenten came into view, having clearly broken into the empty office. He watched in disbelief as she jiggled the lock on the desk drawer and came up with a file folder. Seconds after she'd opened the file she glanced up, startled, and quickly stuffed the sheaf of paper into her pouch before sliding silently out of the window.

The whirring that signalled the end of the reel brought Sasuke to reality but he kept staring at the now blank monitors, his mind frantically racing in circles as he tried to find a way out of the mess Tenten had created with her meddling.

"So. We clearly have a spy in our midst," Ryuu drawled all the while watching Sasuke like a hawk.

Slowly, Sasuke shook his head, it was a weak plan as plans went but he didn't have any other cards to play; none that Ryuu might buy, in any case.

"I don't think so," he stated the words as unemotionally as he was capable of.

Ryuu merely raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"Or, if we do, which I can almost guarantee, then the spy is not Tenten."

"Forgive me, Sasuke, but I seem to recall black-and-white proof that the girl was stealing papers out of my office only a few hours ago. Yet, you're convinced that she is not the spy. What do you suppose she was planning to do with the information she obtained?"

"She's merely testing her boundaries. I've been busy with training the men. I'll see to it that the papers are returned and she will not be repeating such a stunt. As to the actual spy, I have a few candidates that I'm keeping track of."

Ryuu chuckled but Sasuke knew better than to trust the jocularity.

"Women!" Ryuu sighed as he clapped a hand of solidarity onto Sasuke's shoulder, "Maybe you should give the men a day's break. Your companion is clearly missing you if she resorts to such measures to get your attention!"

The shared glance of masculine complicity, the slight guffaws of Ryuu and his guards, almost brought the Sharingan to life but by some miracle Sasuke managed to keep a hold of his composure.

"Perhaps you are right," he allowed, inwardly wincing at the depths he'd sunk to in order to keep one very stupid, annoying female out of harm's way.

Luckily, Ryuu was off on a tangent; complaining about his wife and Sasuke only had to nod in appropriate places for the next few minutes. He didn't hear a word of the man's complaint, his mind was whirling, trying to decipher what Tenten could have been trying to accomplish. He knew, he'd always known that they were at odds over this attack and he'd expected some resistance from her once she realized he was really serious but he hadn't thought she'd betray him so blatantly.

That hurt. It shouldn't have but somehow it did. But the scariest part was how that hurt, and the implications of Tenten's actions, took backseat to the fear he felt for her.

He was so intent on finally escaping the room, considering every contingency plan he had in place for Tenten, that it didn't occur to him to eavesdrop as he would usually have done.

"Fool!" Ryuu spat after Sasuke, barely waiting before the Uchiha was out of earshot before he spoke to his guards. "If there was ever proof that love blinds then there it goes. For all his much vaunted eyes, he's blind as a bat when it comes to that girl. I never expected him to be so incredibly, stupidly stubborn. The kunoichi needs watching."

The guards nodded sycophantically.

Ryuu frowned and fingered his chin thoughtfully, "In fact, I think it's time that she realized who really has the power here. Fetch the prisoner to the manor without delay," the last was barked at a guard by the door who jumped to obey.

The remaining guards shared an uneasy glance. Their master was smiling and chuckling to himself and that did not bode well for the unwitting kunoichi at all.

* * *

><p>Lying was part of a ninja's life. Subterfuge was their bread and butter. This certainly wasn't the first espionage mission Tenten had carried out. But the stakes had never been so high and somehow lying to Sasuke wasn't like lying to anyone else.<p>

Tenten felt guilty. Horribly guilty. As such she'd been pacing around and around her room while she waited for Sasuke to make an appearance. There was no way she could tell him what she'd done but at the same time she wasn't sure she'd be able to hide it. She'd dismissed all the attendants that had wanted to bring dinner and ready her bath, or tend to all the other myriad luxuries she'd come to take for granted.

For the first time in months reality had set in. She couldn't hide in her beautiful rose-colored bubble forever, after all. She dreaded seeing Sasuke in a way she hadn't since fate had first thrown them together. The door-handle turned and the wood banged against the wall. Tenten couldn't help the quickly stifled shriek that rose to her lips. It happened so fast she wasn't sure she wasn't dreaming.

Her back slammed against the wall next to the bed, her head hitting the plaster so hard she almost saw stars. It took a minute for her vision to clear, before she began to struggle against the hard body that pressed her into the wall. Sasuke was wearing a scowl that made her legs tremble.

(_Lightning lancing through her, dancing across her skin. The aching burn of seared flesh…)_

"Sasuke," she finally managed to wheeze around the hand that circled her throat.

"Where is it," he demanded, his free hand pulling and pushing at her clothing and for a moment Tenten was entirely confused before she realized that somehow, impossibly, he knew about the stolen intel. She cursed her stupid arrogance and part of her mind strained to figure out where she had gone wrong even as most of her attention was focused on the Uchiha.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe evenly because despite the violence of his entrance, Sasuke's hand around her throat didn't choke and his hands on her body weren't trying to inflict pain. She turned her head away so she wouldn't have to look in his eyes as she lied.

"I don't know what you mean," she'd meant to sound strong and convincing but the tremulous whisper that left her mouth was so far from her intentions that Tenten was seized with the absurd urge to laugh.

The hand around her throat slid up to her chin and Sasuke used his grip to force her eyes to meet his. The Sharingan danced but he wasn't using genjutsu. Yet. She hoped.

For a long moment they merely stared at each other before Sasuke took a deep breath and released her. He took a step back and ran a tired hand over his face before he sank down onto the edge of the bed. Tenten didn't know how to react; Sasuke wasn't prone to showing the constant state of exhaustion he lived with. She remained pressed to the wall, her fingernails digging into her palms and her teeth cutting into her lower lip to keep from confessing.

"You think you're being noble. You think you're doing the right thing. But you don't know all the facts. The battle formations you stole today can be changed, Ten. It's not a finishing blow and it won't help Konoha all that much, even supposing you could get the information to them. What can't be changed is the damage you've done. What do you think is going to happen now? Do you think Ryuu will ever trust either of us again?"

The stormy grey gaze was her undoing; it always was and Tenten hated the trembling that set in and the tears that threatened to fall. She could hear the hurt lurking beneath the logical words and that was unbearable.

"Sasuke-″ she started towards him almost convulsively, hand outstretched but he waved her away wearily.

"Do you know what happens to Konoha's double agents?" Sasuke stood and walked to the balcony doors.

"Konoha will take what you can give them and then cast you aside. They will use you to do their dirty work; ask you to betray everything you hold dear. They require nothing less than that their double-agents be so completely destroyed that nothing remains of them – not even their reputations."

Tenten was transfixed, though she couldn't have said why. The lingering sadness in Sasuke's tone mingled with helpless anger and she didn't know why. He couldn't possibly have known what he was talking about, but his words rang with the truth and cold fingers traced down her spine. She wasn't really sure what she was hearing but instinctively she knew that she didn't want to hear it.

"How – how," Tenten licked her dry lips and tried again, "why are you telling me this? How could you possibly know anything about double-agents in Konoha?"

"Did you know that the Uchiha were blamed for the Nine Tails attack when we were children?" Sasuke abruptly changed tack and Tenten could only shake her head in confusion.

"We were bundled into the compound, which wasn't much to look at in those days. Four families to a room at first because so many of the buildings were in such a state that they weren't safe to inhabit. It took years before the place looked the way you remembered and even then, we didn't have as much space as the rest of the village. Everywhere we went we were greeted by suspicion. I remember just after the massacre how the other kids would look at me and whisper. Not in pity, not in sympathy, but in revulsion. As if you couldn't have expected anything else from the Uchiha."

Tenten took another step towards him but Sasuke was caught up in his story now and barely noticed her movement.

"I hated being an Uchiha when I was a child. Until Itachi explained to me that it was up to us to show the rest of Konoha exactly what Uchihas were worth. He channelled every ounce of power he had, every shred of talent, into that godforsaken village in the hope that he could change everyone's minds about us. He gave everything he had and more for Konoha."

A bitter laugh shook Sasuke's frame and when he turned to look at Tenten she could almost feel the desolate coldness that haunted his eyes.

"You know what happened to my brother. And Konoha drove him down that path remorselessly."

Tenten started in helpless silence, the tears brimming in her eyes as Sasuke shrugged.

It was a hopeless, helpless gesture.

"Now ask me again how Konoha treats their agents."

She handed over the battle-plans she'd worked so hard to steal without a murmur of protest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: what do you think? Lots of little hints about things to come so I'm excited to hear if you're as excited as I am!**_


End file.
